Alfred in Wonderland
by TsunderePower
Summary: Alfred hace que todos terminen en otra dimesion extraña, Arthur esta en peligro al estar secuestrado por Francia y correspone al hero arreglar todo y quedarse con la princesa cejona! AU, OOC?, multipairing, crack? y muchas cosas mas!
1. Chapter 1

YAKUMO´S ENTERTAINMENT FANFICTION present:

"Alfred in Wonderland" que en español seria Alfredo en (el pan) Wonder-landia (?) xD

jaja, weno... esto nacio un dia cuando acabe d ver precisamente la peli d Alice in Wonderland q la vdd c m hizo muy AU *aunk no he leido el segundo libro asi q a saber* y weno... esto tmb esta too mezclado entre el libro ese y MUXAS pelikulas d Disney y mi mente llena d crack~

Pero aun asi espero q les guste! x3

* * *

Érase un lindo día en Londres, justo había terminado una reunión mundial. La cual fue organizada por el awesome Prusia, con el argumento de '1001 razones de por qué ore-sama debe volver a ser un país', el lugar fue elegido por Francia solo por molestar al inglés, y como luego América se unió a la pelea de los dos todos accedieron que fuera allí.

El estadounidense se fue detrás del inglés después de la reunión para molestarlo un poco.

-"¡Hey Iggy! ¿A dónde vas?" -preguntó mientras caminaba a su lado con una de sus sonrisas tontas.

-"Me voy a mi casa... ¿a dónde más podría ir? Idiota" -dijo sin hacerle mucho caso y salió dirección a su hogar. Alfred notó que algo tramaba el inglés... ¿Por qué? Simple, lo conocía demasiado. Así que no dijo nada y se fue siguiéndolo a escondidas.

Parece ser que su plan había resultado. El ojiverde iba muy ocupado en sus cosas que ni se percató de la presencia del otro. Iba tan distraído que hasta cerró la puerta principal sin candado, facilitándole la tarea de espionaje al otro.

'Vaya que esta ido Inglaterra' fue lo que pensó el americano al entrar a su casa como si nada. Pero una vez adentro perdió su objetivo de vista, por lo que se paseó por los pasillos en su búsqueda.

Entró a una habitación que le había llamado la atención, ya que en este había muchos libros y velas, y en el centro de toda la recámara, un extraño círculo trazado en el suelo.

Alfred se acercó para verlo con detenimiento, pero antes de eso tropezó con una de sus agujetas que se habían desabrochado desde a saber cuándo; haciendo que este cayera de manos tocando aquel raro símbolo en el suelo. De allí una luz azul delineo el trazo y toda la habitación se iluminó.

-"¡OMG! ¡Es justo como la serie de anime de FullMetal que Japón me prestó!" -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al ver el parecido con dicha serie.

Esperó que algo por allí cambiara forma o se transmutara tal como en el anime, pero nada sucedió. En cambio, Alfred comenzó a sentirse extremadamente cansado y agotado por lo que terminó durmiéndose en la habitación.

-"¡Ay~! Mi cabeza..." -dijo el americano una vez que se levantó, no tenía ni idea de cómo se había quedado dormido; pero seguía en aquella oscura y extraña habitación con la única diferencia que el círculo había desaparecido. Decidió no darle importancia a eso y salir a buscar a Inglaterra para preguntarle qué era ese círculo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró en el exterior. ¿Qué no estaba dentro de la casa de Iggy? Ahora estaba en un amplio campo y la puerta detrás de él había desaparecido.

-"What the...?" -justo cuando iba a entrar en pánico y a gritar y salir corriendo de forma anti heroica. Algo llamo su atención, un conejo blanco (albino más bien) de ojos carmesí pasaba por allí corriendo con un reloj. Y eso no era lo más extraño, ¡sino que el conejo hablaba!

-"Kesesese... ¿O cómo le hacen los conejos? Bueno, ¡usagi-sama va tarde! ¡Tengo que darme prisa! Kesesese"

-"¿Eh? ¿Prusia?" -dijo sorprendido llamando la atención del mencionado.

-"¡Kesesese! Ese es mi uno de mis nombres clave, soy Gilbert... ¡Pero llevo prisa! ¡No distraigas a usagi-sama, niño!" -respondió para salir corriendo (saltando) de allí

-"¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué...!" -como vio que Prusia, o al menos el conejo que curiosamente era parecido a él, salía corriendo de allí, optó por seguirlo para ver a dónde lo llevaba, o si al menos lo llevaba con civilización ya que se encontraba extrañamente en un lugar que no debería estar y mucho menos sabia en dónde se encontraba, ya que no conocía semejante sitio en el Reino Unido.

El conejo alemán ni importancia le dio que lo estuvieran siguiendo y continuó saltando hasta llegar a una madriguera y entrar a ella. Mas sin embargo Alfred se detuvo frente a ella, ya que no cabía por allí.

-"Rayos... ¿Ahora qué hago?" -dijo mientras se recargaba en un árbol cercano, accionando accidentalmente una palanca que decía 'Accione en caso de no poder entrar a la madriguera' y de la nada un hoyo se abrió en el suelo haciendo que el ojiazul cayera por este.- "¡Aaaaah! ¡Ya comprobé que no puedo volaaaar!" -gritó asustado una vez que descubrió que no era como Superman ni mucho menos tener sus superpoderes.

Cayó y cayó hasta llegar a dar en una cama muy acolchonadita perfectamente posicionada para evitar que se rompiera la ma-no, si, la mano.

El lugar donde cayó era algo así como un salón, pero solo estaban la cama y una mesita de noche allí, busco desesperado una salida ya que descubrió que también era claustrofóbico y hasta llegó a pensar en que se iba a quedar sin oxígeno si no salía pronto de allí. Y por fin encontró una salida, pero esta tenía un pequeño inconveniente, la puerta media 20cm.

-"¿Y cómo se supone que debo pasar por allí?" -dijo resignado acostándose sobre la cama y dirigir su vista a la mesita a lado de él. Y vaya que andaba distraído ya que sobre la mesa de cristal estaba una jugosa hamburguesa Bic-Mac de McDonald's. Por lo que olvidó sus problemas para disfrutar de aquel pedazo de carne procesado; iba desenvolviéndola y antes de tirar el papel se dio cuenta que traía unas letras que no eran precisamente publicidad de dicho restaurante. 'Cómeme' era lo que decía el envoltorio y Alfred no se iba a hacer del rogar, guardó el papel y le dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa.

En ese momento el estadounidense fue haciéndose pequeñito y pequeñito.

-"¡Wow! ¡Esa hamburguesa hace que todo a tu alrededor crezca!" -dijo el ingenuo al no darse cuenta de que él fue el que se encogió.

Entonces fue cuando recordó la pequeña y única puerta, ya podría entrar ya que la puerta "creció de tamaño" por lo que fue corriendo hacia ella e intentó abrirla, cosa que no logró ya que estaba cerrada con llave.

-"Ábrete sésamo!" -fue lo primero que vino a su mente pero no funcionó, entonces se puso a buscar alrededor de esta un sensor, una cajita con numeritos para poner la clave, también intentó pasando su tarjeta de crédito por un lado de la puerta pero nada.

Fue cuando recordó la mesita de cristal, si ya lo había salvado de su problema una vez; ¿que le impediría que lo volviera a ayudar?

Fijo su mirada a esta y pudo observar la llave, que al inicio no pudo ver porque era de diminuto tamaño, indicado para la puerta; pero había un inconveniente... ¡Ahora la mesa media como un millón de kilómetros! Según el punto de vista del ojiazul claro está.

Primero intento escalarla, pero se dio cuenta de otra cosa importante ese día y algo que lo iba a desilusionar... Tampoco tenía los poderes de Spiderman para escalar paredes. Al paso que iba tendría que ser como Batman y 'comprar' sus superpoderes.

Luego de 36 intentos y caídas se dio cuenta que abajo de la mesa que intentaba escalar, había otra más simple pero de su tamaño. Se acercó a ésta y había una hermosa rosa azul en un florero.

-"¿Ahora qué? ¿Me tengo que tragar la rosa?" dijo retirando la planta de su florero para hacer justo lo que había dicho cuando de esta salió una pequeña nota la cual decía: 'Bloody hell! ¡Idiota! ¡No tienes que comerte la flor! Tienes que comer solo un pétalo; ¿y ya te diste cuenta que no tenías superpoderes? Te lo dije, tonto.'

-"¡Pff! ¡Para el caso es lo mismo! ¡Y sí tengo superpoderes Iggy! Solo... tengo que, encontrarlos. ¡Sí, éso!" -y procedió a arrancar un azulado pétalo y comerlo, sabia horrendo. Pero extrañamente el sabor se le hacía conocido, sabia a... ¿scones?

Y entonces, para el pequeño cerebro del americano, la habitación volvió a su tamaño original.

-"¡Oh! ¡Ya voy entendiendo todo esto! ¡Las hamburguesas agrandan tu entorno y las flores lo disminuyen!" -una vez que llegó a la respuesta, tiró la llave al suelo para que luego pudiera recogerla y volvió a morder la hamburguesa haciendo que él se encogiera, cosa que aún sigue sin notar.

Una vez allí pensó que tal vez le fuera útil llevarse algunas de esas cosas mágicas, se llevó la rosa. Ya que la hamburguesa ya estaba fuera de su alcance, cosa que lamentó; y la flor era más fácil de transportar.

Se dio prisa en abrir la puerta ya que se estaba hartando de todo eso y quería regresar al mundo real para seguir molestando a Inglaterra. Pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron al ver que no había llegado a Londres, sino que era un bosque, pero no de esos hermosos con pajarillos cantores y demás animalitos del bosque, esta tierra estaba muerta. Los árboles deshojados y espeluznantes y no había nada verde en el lugar, ya que en vez de pasto había tierra y lodo; parecía ser el atardecer ya que el ambiente era un poco oscuro, no se visualizaba ningún ser viviente en esa fría tierra. O al menos eso creyó él.

Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, 'Auxilio' era lo que decía, cosa que hizo que Alfred se asustara. Pero no lo iba a admitir claro está. Dio un paso al frente y la puerta por donde entró desapareció a sus espaldas.

-"¡Maple! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Ayúdenme!" -esa voz se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero por más que pensara no lograba recordar de quién se trataba por lo que la curiosidad hizo que terminara acercándose a él.

Y lo que encontró fue a un chico rubio con lentes y un largo rulo que lo hacía ver curioso

-"¡Ah! ¡Hermano! ¡Ayúdame!" -pedía el chico que se encontraba atorado entre unas ramas impidiéndole moverse

-"¿¡M-me conoces!" -dijo asustado retirándose unos pasos.

-"¡Alfred! ¡Soy yo!"

-"..."

-"Canadá"

-"..."

-"Matthew..."

-"..." -un grillo comenzó a cantar por allí.

-"¡Soy tu hermano! ¡Soy tu vecino! ¡Soy el que te da de desayunar hot cakes en la mañana!" -dijo al borde de la desesperación el pobre canadiense.

-"¡Aah, ya recordé! ¡Matías! ¡Hermano mío! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!" -dijo feliz de encontrar a un rostro conocido y lo ayudó a salir.

-"No, mi nombre es... ahh- olvídalo."

-"¿Dijiste algo Mario?" –preguntó el otro al creer escuchar a su hermano hablar

-"No nada. Oye, ¿dónde estamos?" -preguntó resignado. Aunque definitivamente no sabía cómo había llegado haya ese lugar. -"Recuerdo que estaba comiendo unos deliciosos bizcochos con miel de maple y luego me quedé dormido y desperté aquí"

-"Mmm... No sé dónde estamos Macip... Pero yo también me quedé dormido y desperté en un lugar extraño"

-"¿Entonces cómo vamos a salir? ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Q-quiero ir con Kumakichi!" -antes de que el canadiense se pusiera a llorar una luz apareció en frente de ellos, de allí una nube y varios brillos y al final una persona apareció frente a ellos.

O parecía una persona, ya que tenía alitas y flotaba. Era algo así como una hada ya que traía varita mágica y un vestido rosa muy mono, hasta que lograron verle el rostro.

-"¡Tipo como que se ven totalmente mal!" -'Polonia' pensaron los hermanos con tan sólo escuchar su voz como que 'totalmente fabulosa'

-"P-Polonia... ¿Eres tú?" -preguntó Matthew tímidamente pero apenas y fue escuchado.

-"¿Como que es obvio no? O sea, ¡yo andaba como que totalmente ocupado pintando un pony de rosa cuando de repente me quede dormido y desperté aquí! Es como que un lugar súper desagradable, ¡pero me encantan estas ropas!" -dijo el polaco súper emocionado.

-"P-Pero, ¿entonces no quieres regresar?" -preguntó nuevamente el de ojos violetas.

-"¡...y así es como haces que los bizcochos sean de color rosa y sean perfectos para la hora de la merienda!"

-"¡Ohhh! ¡I see!" -ya andaban platicando de cosas triviales el estadounidense y el polaco ignorando completamente al canadiense.

-"¡Bueno! Como que algo tenía que decirles... mmm, ¡ah sí! ¡Como que ya recordé! ¡América!" -gritó llamando la atención de éste que ya andaba persiguiendo a un grillo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.- "Tipo, ¡como que soy tu hada madrina!"

-"¿¡Eeeh!" -gritaron al unísono los hermanos para voltear a ver a la supuesta hada

-"¡Sip! Y tengo que darle un mensaje importante..." -argumentó mientras sacaba una pequeña nota de a saber dónde y se la entregaba al ojiazul. El cual la leyó en voz alta.

-"Mon amour Amérique~: ¡Bonjour! Quería notificarte que tengo a Angleterre cautivo en mi hermoso y lujoso castillo... Si quieres volver a verlo... virgen, tendrás que venir a rescatarlo.  
Bueno, a quién engaño. Ese idiota hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser virgen. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Tienes que venir porque si no tendré que matarlo (el infeliz me debe 20 euros y no ha pagado). Tienes 15 días para venir con el antes de que sea comida de cocodrilos (aunque los pobres mueran de indigestión).  
Con mucho amour~ Francia  
XOXO"

-"Vaya, eso explica por qué la carta se veía como totalmente genial con todos esos corazoncitos." -explicó la hada mientras se arreglaba el cabello en un espejo que apareció mágicamente.

Por su parte Alfred andaba en shock. Muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza y unas no muy agradables de por cierto. Cosa que hizo que extrañamente se enojara y apretara con fuera sus puños.

-"H-hermano... ¿Estás bien?" -preguntó preocupado el otro al ver que este extrañamente se había quedado callado.

-"Dime Polonia, ¿dónde se encuentra el castillo de Francia?"

-"¡Uuuuuh-! ¡Como por donde grita la mama de Tarzan!"

-"¿Tan lejos?" -preguntó el rubio de ojiazul

-"Es una expresión Alfred" -dijo el otro rubio con cara de '¿Por qué no le dieron cerebro a mi hermano?'

-"Pues, ¡como que si vive lejos! Pero el lugar esta sellado por magia, tienes que encontrar a las cuatro hadas de los elementos para poder llegar"

-"¡Espera! ¿¡En serio existe Tarzan!"

-"¡Claro Mariano! ¿Qué nunca habías oído hablar de él?" -preguntó su hermano viéndolo con cara de extrañado mientras Feliks lo acompañaba con la mirada.

-"P-pero es que eso es impo-"

-"Sí,¿ entonces dónde encuentro a esas hadas?" -interrumpió Alfred para preguntarle a su hada madrina.

-"¡Eso es como que totalmente fácil! ¡Hay una en cada punto cardinal! Pero cada hada le pertenece a una princesa. Tendrás que pedírselos q ellas para que te puedan ayudar. ¡Oh! Y tendrás una batalla a muerte con Francia para poder rescatar al cejón"

-"¿Por qué me la ponen tan difícil?"

-"Es que como que hay una persona aún mas malvada que Francia llamada Yakumo-sama que es la diosa de este lugar y como no tenía nada que hacer se dedicó a hacerte la vida difícil"

-"¡Entonces hay que derrotarla a ella!" -dijo el ingenuo Alfred al creer que podría derrotarme. ¡Ha!

-"Como que por el momento es imposible. Resígnate primero a derrotar a Francia"

-"Esta bien. Entonces iré primero al norte..." -dijo muy sin ganas el americano mientras empezaba a caminar.

-"Ah, ¡hermano! ¡A-allá no está el norte!" -gritó el amante de la miel para detenerlo.

-"Y tipo, ¡como que aún no debes ir al norte! ¡Allá esta Inglaterra!"

-"¡Entonces tengo que ir allá! ¿¡Qué el punto no es rescatarlo!"

-"Sí, pero como que allá también está el castillo de Francia y como te dije el lugar está protegido. Tendrás que ir a los otros 3 primero. La hada del norte anda atrapada en otro lado y las otras te podrán ayudar a encontrarla."

-"¡Esto es muy difícil!"

-"Ya te dijeron hermano, no puedes derrotar a Yakumo-sama"

-"Pero nomas con que la vea y le voy a partir la-" -el canadiense lo interrumpió saltando sobre él

-"¡Oh! ¡Y como que no puedes llevar ese atuendo! ¡Necesitas ir conforme a la ocasión!" -dijo el ojiverde para hacer girar su varita y señalar a Alfred con ésta haciendo que apareciera con un gran vestido azul con todo y zapatos de tacón.

-"What the-! ¿¡Por qué debo llevar esto! ¡Al menos también viste a Matthew!" -'Bien que te acuerdas de mi nombre ahora hermano' pensó el susodicho mientras lo miraba con enojo.

-"¡Como que no puedo! Yo soy tu hada madrina, no la de él. Él tendrá que encontrar a su propia hada madrina que ha de andar por allí..."

-"¿Ah? ¿Yo también?"

-"¡Pero al menos regrésame mi chamarra! ¡Es mi adorada chamarra!" -gritó suplicante el americano mientras intentaba acercarse pero por los tacones cayó al suelo. -"¡Aaah!"

-"¡Nopi~! Todo lo que llevabas está en los bolsos de ese vestido, así que no ocupas más" -dijo para volver a batir su varita y desaparecer en el aire.

-"Fuck! ¡No! ¡No quiero irme así!" -dijo haciendo pucheros el estadounidense a la nada ya que no había nadie con él. O eso creía ya que el Matthew andaba llamándole a gritos y Alfred ni en cuenta de eso.

Así que enojado por obligarlo a usar vestido se fue al sur a buscar al castillo de la princesa número uno. Mientras caminaba de forma extraña por no estar acostumbrado a usar tacones. Después de todo... ¡un hombre no debería usar nada de eso!

* * *

Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Piensan q estoe loca? Pliz... diganme si esto en verdad vale la pena o si no... todos sus comments son bn recibidos... y esta vez SI respondere reviews (aprendi mi leccion...) jaja... weno... grax x tomarse su tiempo en leer mis escritos llenos d marihuana (?) TwT


	2. El espíritu del presente

Yai! q bn q los haya hecho reir este fik! ese es el proposito de esto! sacar al menos una pekeña sonrisa de sus rostros agotados de andar horas y horas en la pc! jaja, vale, no tanto... pro X

ia le voe poniendo pokito romance pa q kede kon partes moe *weno, a mi punto d vista* jaja, ojala y disfruten este capi!

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni nada d Disney m pertenece! *me olvide ponerlo antes!* D=

* * *

Alfred y el fantasma canadiense fueron caminando al sur, llevaban así unas 2 horas y ya estaban agotados, además de que ya era muy de noche y lo mejor era buscar un sitio para dormir y continuar mañana, además de que al pobre estadounidense ya le dolían los pies de andar en tacones.

Para buena o mala suerte de ambos había una cueva por allí cerca a la que decidieron entrar a descansar, pero tenían un hambre que se comerían a un conejo.

Se adentraron un poco en la cueva para verificar que no corrieran peligro en la noche.

-"¿¡Por qué tenemos que seguir caminando! ¡Me están matando estos tacones del mal! Aunque el vestido es cómodo, lo admito" -dijo mientras caminaba algo cansado detrás de su hermano.

-"Ya te dije que hay que verificar que no haya algún animal por aquí o un monstruo... o el coco..."

-"¿¡El c-coco! ¡Nooo! Marcelo, ¡por favor regresemos!"

-"Y por millonésima vez... ¡soy Matthew!" -dijo al extremo de la desesperación. Justo en eso un delicioso aroma llegó haciendo que el estómago de ambos se quejara y reclamara por comida.

-"¡Ahh~! ¿Qué huele tan bien~?" -dijo el ojiazul mientras tiraba baba.

-"Mmm, huele a té negro"

-"I-Inglaterra" -dijo algo cortado por la falta de aire de tanto correr hacia el lugar pensando que probablemente se encontraría a esa persona.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué me confunden con ese cejón?" -dijo una voz que definitivamente no era del inglés, cosa que desilusionó al americano.- "¿Conoces a Arthur?"

-"Kesesese... ¡Es el chico de la mañana! Hallo, ¡no sabía que tenías esos gustos por los vestidos!" -dijo una voz conocida por Alfred, era Prusia... o usagi-sama en este mundo.

-"¡Oh! ¿¡Es tu amigo Gilbert! ¡Holaaaaa! ¡Yo soy el sombrerero loco! Para los amigos Toño, ¿y tú? -gritó súper entusiasmado de a saber por qué un sujeto de piel algo bronceada y ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Mientras dejaba de lado su taza de té para abrazar al invitado. Claro, sólo puede ver a uno, el otro como nadie lo vió se sentó en la mesa a comer algunos churros que andaban por allí.

-"Sí Matt... ya hazte a la idea y aprovecha a cenar..." -se dijo a si mismo mientras Prusia veía el pan volar pero pensó que era culpa del alcohol.

-"Emm, soy Alfred, América... ¿no me recuerdas?" -dijo aún triste por no poder encontrarse a ese cejón de cabellos alborotados para que le gritara.

-"¿Conocerte? ¿Te conozco? Mmm... bueno, creo que sería capaz de reconocer a una linda muchachita de vestido azul así que no..."

-"¡Soy chico!" -gritó enojado y algo sonrojado por la vergüenza que lo confundieran.

-"Oh, ya veo. Bueno, ¡pero aun así te queda bien el vestido! Fusososo..." -dijo acercándose peligrosamente al otro.

-"¡Ei Toño! No intentes suplir a Francis" -dijo el conejo mientras daba un trago a su cerveza.

-"Ahh... ¿Cómo es que hoy está ocupado? Sabe bien que hoy es un día especial. Es mi no cumpleaños y no vino a beber."

-"¿Tu no cumpleaños?" -preguntó Alfred, la verdad quería preguntar cómo llegar con Francia, pero de todos modos sabía que por el momento no podría hasta tener a las haditas para romper la barrera.

-"¡Sip! ¡Es un día importarte y no pudo venir por andar jugando con sus prisioneros!" -dijo el español haciendo pucheritos y al borde de las lágrimas.

-"¿¡C-cómo que jugando con sus prisioneros! ¿¡Qué prisioneros!" -rápidamente Alfred se alteró al pensar en lo que podría estar haciéndole a Inglaterra en estos momentos.

-"Kesesese... ¡Pues lo usual chico! ¿Qué no conoces a la reina de corazones? Es todo un pervertido, ¡así que date una idea mocoso!" -dijo el conejito mientras se peleaba con el pan volador que desde hace tiempo estaba desapareciendo.

-"Sí, aún recuerdo cuando fui su prisionero... ésa fue la primera vez que nos conocimos. ¡Pero ahora somos buenos amigos!" -dijo el español mientras le servía té y churros al invitado visible.

-"P-Pero... mmm, Inglaterra... É-él..." -no podía formar la frase, le dolía pensar que ahorita estuviera siendo sometido por Francia, aunque no sabía aún muy bien por qué de repente sentía esa opresión en el pecho.

-"¡Ah! No, ella es la excepción… por ahora."

-"¿Ella?"

-"Bueno, así como aunque Francis sea hombre la mayoría lo conoce como la Reina de Corazones. Inglaterra es la Bella Durmiente, y está bajo un hechizo, es por eso que Francis no le hará nada, no le divierte sino ve la expresión de sus víctimas"

-"¿Puedes explicarme de ese hechizo?"

-"¡Mocoso! ¡Esto parece un interrogatorio! No podemos contarte más de nuestro amigo. Así que ya no insistas"

-"Oh..." -fue lo único que pudo decir. Se sentía impotente en estos momentos, tal vez era por el vestido que le quitaba poco a poco su hombría, pero cada vez que pensaba en Arthur, comenzaba a sentirse extraño, tal vez por el sentimiento de culpa que por él ahora está en peligro. Pero aún no estaba seguro de que le pasaba.- "Entonces, ¿al menos pueden decirme cómo encontrar a la princesa del sur?"

-"¡La princesa tomatito!" -gritó feliz Antonio saltando de su lugar.

-"Sabes que a ella no le gusta que le pongan apodos. Ella es Blancanieves. Está a unos cuantos kilómetros de esta cueva, a pie te tomará como 6 horas llegar a su castillo, mocoso" -dijo el alemán con cara de fastidio de ver la misma reacción de su amigo cuando se menciona a esa princesa.

-"¡Oh! ¡Es la más bella, dulce y adorable princesa del mundo! ¡Me encantan sus cabellos castaños y sus lindos ojos marrones! Siempre voy a visitarla, aunque luego me sacan a patadas de ahí, un día iba caminando con ella y..." -y seguía hablando el español mientras soñaba despierto con la princesita, por lo que asustó un poco a los hermanos mientras Gilbert le lanzaba wurst en la cara al ibérico.

-"¡Despierta!"

-"Ah... Sí. Mmm, ¿van a ir con ella? ¡Yo quiero acompañarlos!" -volvió a decir muy feliz el sombrerero.

-"Claro, puedes venir"

-"Genial, entonces mañana tendré que ir a ver a mi hermano para pasar el tiempo. ¡O ya sé! ¡Mejor iré a molestar al señorito! ¡Kesesese!"

-"¿Ellos también están aquí?"

-"No sé a qué te refieres pero sí. Mira, lo mejor será que descanses mocoso, el camino al castillo del sur es largo y hay muchos peligros..."

-"Vamos tío por acá hay unas camas" -dijo Antonio mientras se llevaba al estadounidense a una recámara dentro de la cueva que tenía dos camas. El canadiense iba detrás de ellos y agradeció ese hecho.

Entonces ambos se quedaron a dormir allí por esta noche. Claro está que Alfred no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía incómodo, y no era el vestido. Estaba inquieto y se removía en la cama buscando una posición para dormir, pero no lo lograba. Sólo lograba pensar y pensar en cosas relacionadas con Inglaterra. Que por seguirlo llegó a este lugar, que por su culpa ahora éste estaba en problemas, y sobre todo recordaba días pasados donde compartía y reía con él. Entonces recordó la rosa, la sacó del bolsillo y leyó una vez más la nota que venía con ella. Era la letra de Arthur, sus palabras, dirigidas para él, y esa rosa también lo era entonces, ¿no? Extrañamente se sonrojó al pensar que la rosa azul se la había dado Arthur. Y no pudo evitar olfatearla. Ese aroma, era el del inglés, no había duda de eso, esa flor le hacía pensar aún más en Inglaterra.

Y así poco a poco Alfred se quedó dormido mientras aun sostenía entre sus manos aquella azulada flor a la que comenzó a agarrarle gusto.

***********  
-"Oye, despierta" -hablaba una voz que en algún lado había escuchado. Pero no la reconocía muy bien.- "¿Quieres ver a Inglaterra? Si es así, despierta de una vez"

-"Mnnh... ¿eh?" -dijo el ojiazul abriendo un poco los ojos. Era aún de noche y aún se encontraba en esa recámara a lado de su hermano que seguía dormido.

-"Hola, soy el espíritu del presente. Me mandaron a que te llevara." -era un chico albino, sus ojos lilas y cabellos platino en forma de honguito. Lo conocía, era uno de los nórdicos, cuando vio el ave que llevaba en la cabeza recordó. Era Islandia.

-"¿Espíritu? ¿Eh?" -aún andaba algo dormido como para asimilar todo.

-"Sí, del presente. Me han ordenado que te enseñe unas cosas"

-"¿Quién te mandó?"

-"Pues prácticamente la diosa Yakumo-sama, ella le dijo a la princesa del sur que me mandara para acá. Oh, y me pidió que antes te diera una nota" -dijo el islandés mientras entregaba la nota a Alfred, el cual volvió a leer en voz alta.

-"Querido Alfred. Para que no me creas que soy una infeliz sin oficio ni beneficio que sólo quiere hacerte la vida cuadritos... ¡pues también te voy ayudar! Jojojo... Aunque no mucho, aún hay unas cosas que debes averiguar, ¡ah! ¡Y piensa bien en por qué te sientes así respecto a ya sabes quien...! Bueno, por el momento es todo. No te preocupes, va a haber final feliz siempre y cuando cumplas las reglas, ¿¡oki~! ¡Bye! X3 "

-"Ohh, también me pidieron que te diera estas galletas. Creo que ella las horneó" -y las entregó. El americano probó una de mis awesomes galletas, pero la escupió.

-"¡Pff! ¡Saben feo! ¡Prefiero la comida de Iggy!" -dijo el muy infeliz, pero lo perdonaré sólo porque acaba decir algo de fanservice jojojo...- "¡O-oye! ¿Y cómo es que sabe que yo... mmm, ando pensando en alguien?" -preguntó asustado

-"Bueno, eso no lo sé. Pero ése no es el punto. Ven, tenemos que salir antes de que amanezca"

-"Bueno, deja me pongo mis zapatos de tortura" -dijo sin muchas ganas el otro.

-"No. Sólo tu alma viajará" -y sin previo aviso santo garrotazo que le dio al ojiazul haciendo que su alma saliera de su cuerpo, a diferencia de que ahora traía sus típicas ropas y no aquel vestido que Polonia le dio.

-"¡Auch! ¡Oye! No vuelvas a-... ¡OMG! ¿¡Ése es mi cuerpo! ¡Me morí! ¡No! ¿¡Por qué los héroes mueren jóvenes y bellos!" -decía desesperado el americano. Mientras el islandés se desesperaba pero de verlo.

-"¡No te moriste! ¡Vámonos ya! ¡Que mi hermano anda esperando a que regrese!" -y jaló del brazo al otro llevándole al cielo traspasando toda clase de materia.

América se asombró del paisaje nocturno de ese mundo. Se veía cualquier tipo de cosas, desde bosques tenebrosos, hasta desiertos, mares, pueblos y demás. También pudo observar 4 castillos en cada esquina como formando una cruz, eran los lugares a donde tenía que ir. Y el castillo del norte, aquel donde se encontraba Inglaterra, era el castillo más grande de todos, y el más vistoso ya que tenía corazones pintados en todas partes y decoraciones extrañas.

-"Ahorita vamos a ir allá. Primero tengo que llevarte a que conozcas como funciona todo" -dijo Islandia para llevarlo en dirección al sur. -"Puedes ver a los 4 castillos principales, ¿cierto? Debes tener cuidado, en cada área también hay otros tipos de castillos. Están alejados de los de las princesas. Pero esos castillos son de personas malvadas a las que debes evitar. En el caso del norte, sólo estaban el castillo de Inglaterra que era la que mandaba el sitio y el de la reina Francia. Escucha, todos ellos tienen como meta apoderarse del castillo principal, y él fue el primero en lograrlo."

-"¿Cómo fue que se apoderó del castillo de Inglaterra?"

-"Eso yo no te lo puedo decir. El que puede es mi hermano. Bueno, mira, cada área tiene un pueblo. Por lo general allí viven algunos caballeros que pueden ayudarte si tienes problemas, ya que también trabajan directamente para las princesas. También hay diferentes lugares que caracterizan a estos sitios. Aquí en el sur es el volcán de aquel extremo" -dijo señalando a un lugar lejano del pueblo y cercano al castillo de los tipos malos.- "En otros sitios es diferente como el océano en la zona norte, el enorme bosque de la zona este y el desierto en la zona oeste, todos cercanos al castillos que no debes acercarte, por lo que creo que no tendrás problemas en eso"

Entonces llegaron al castillo del sur, al de la realeza. Y entraron en la habitación más alta. Allí había una linda muchacha. O eso creyó Alfred hasta que se giró. ¡Era Romano! ¿Romano era la princesa del sur? ¿Blancanieves? ¿¡La princesa tomatito!

-"Ehh, ¿Romano es la princesa?"

-"Sip"

A pesar de ser de noche Lovino no estaba dormido, estaba mirando por la ventana, como si estuviera esperando algo. Y soltaba unos suspiros de vez en cuando. Cuando ya se estaba aburriendo el estadounidense de ver al italiano en la ventana, un soldado llegó. Y Alfred se escondió detrás de la cama.

-"No pueden verte. Eres un espíritu por el momento" -dijo el de ojos lila algo cansado de lo tonto que era el americano.

-"¡Princesa!"

-"¿Qué quieren bastardos?" -dijo como si nada mientras seguía pegado a la ventana.

-"¡Su mascota ha sido robada!" -dijeron nerviosos los guardias.

-"..." -Romano se giró para encararlos con una cara del mismísimo diablo. ¿Qué no era ella la buena?- "¡Malditos idiotas infelices! ¿¡Cómo es que lo robaron!"

-"¡Lo sentimos mucho alteza! Creemos que puede estar en manos de... Iván"

-"¡Che palle! ¡Esto no puede ser! Saben lo que haría si tiene el- ¡Tch! Esto no está bien, ¡vayan inmediatamente a por ella!" -gritaba de la rabia, pero más se notaba un gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Lovino.

-"¡Sí su alteza!" -y salieron corriendo los presentes.

-"Tch. Tengo que ir por él" -susurró para sí mismo la princesa y tomó un abrigo y salió por una compuerta secreta de su habitación.

-"¡Hey! ¿¡A dónde va! Tengo que ir con él, ella, lo que sea. ¡No puede irse!" -gritaba el americano luego de ver la escena.

-"Pues ni modo. Lo más probable es que se dirija por su hada"

-"¿¡Su mascota era el hada! ¡No! ¡Yo necesito el hada!" -dijo casi en pánico el norteamericano.

-"Entonces tendrás que ayudarla. Tal vez vaya al castillo de Rusia, te llevaré para que lo conozcas" -dijo el albino para tirar del brazo del otro y llevárselo.

-"Oh, lo conozco muy bien, créeme. No quiero verlo" -dijo enojado el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos como niño pequeño.

-"Pues si no quieres rescatar al inglés no hay problema" -argumento el islandés soltándolo.

-"¡GO! ¡Tengo que saber dónde está el hada!" -dijo mientras iba volando hacia el castillo.

-"Sí, pero está al otro lado" -dijo dándose un golpe en la frente. Lo más probable es que me pida un aumento por ponerlo a trabajar con Alfred... pero no le daré nada. ¡Muajaja!

Una vez que llegaron al otro castillo el que era de Iván, cerca del volcán; entraron hacia la sala principal donde se encontraba el mencionado.

Éste estaba como siempre, feliz en un modo extraño y tenebroso. Y llevaba un grifo en sus manos el cual estaba teñido de rojo, cosa que no alegraba precisamente al héroe.

-"¡L-Lo tenemos señor!" -dijo una voz temblorosa. Era un muchacho pequeño de cabellos rizados y rubios.

-"Muy bien Letonia, diles que la encierren en el calabozo, en un frasco para que no escape y luego en una jaula. ¿Entendido~?" -le sonría a su subordinado pero éste se asustó más.

-"S-Señor... p-p-pero... se dieron cuenta d-de que la tomamos. Tal vez manden u-unos soldados p-para..."

-"¿Los vieron~?" -dijo en tono juguetón mientras se acercaba al báltico sosteniendo peligrosamente el grifo cerca de él.

-"¡Wah! ¡N-no nos castigue!" -chillo cubriéndose su cara.

-"¡No te preocupes! Yo no haría eso~ es más, hasta me ahorraron el trabajo de ir por la princesa... Sólo tengo que hacer una llamada. Así que vete, es privado~ ¿sí~?" -dijo mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-"¡S-sí señor!" -y así salió corriendo rápidamente del salón para dar el mensaje a los otros bálticos.

Mientras en ruso tomó un teléfono por allí y marco un número que conocía de memoria

-"¿Привет~? ...¡sí! Ya tengo al sello de aquí, ¿y tú cómo vas? ...¿aún no? Bueno, no importa. Aún hay tiempo, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? ...ahh~... sip... está bien, cuando lo tengas hay que vernos el norte, pero debemos vigilar la zona este, algo me dice que no debo confiar en ese tipo... ...¡No me compares con él~! ...bueno, ¡entonces tu eres igualito a tu hermano! ...jajaja, ¡ya sé que te molesta! Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo que matar a alguien. ¡До свидания~!" -y sin más colgó para levantarse y tomar su grifo y salir de allí como si nada mientras reía de una forma 'inocente'.

-"Bueno, ya casi amanece y ya terminé mi trabajo, así que-"

-"¡Espera!" -gritó Alfred interrumpiendo al espíritu.- "Ehmm, ¿puedes llevarme al norte? Quiero ver a... Inglaterra. Quiero saber si Francia no le ha hecho nada" -el de ojos lilas se le quedó viendo por unos momentos para luego acceder.

-"Está bien, pero hay que darnos prisa antes de que salga el sol"

-"¡Pues corre que ya voy a medio camino!" -gritaba el americano que precisamente ya se había adelantado.

Se dirigieron hacia allá, e Islandia lo llevó a la habitación donde estaba encerrado en inglés. Una vez adentro se escuchó una canción '...marukaite chikyuu, boku wa Aisu-!'

-"Oh, mi celular, espera aquí" -y convenientemente para el ojiazul el espíritu salió de la habitación para contestar la llamada, dejándolos completamente solos.

Era una gran habitación, digno de una princesa se podría decir. La decoración era lujosa pero también había objetos extraños ahí como una bola de cristal, espejos de formas extravagantes y un gran librero que abarcaba toda la pared. En el centro de la habitación yacía una enorme cama king-size pero estaba cubierta por un fino velo azul. Se acercó con cuidado a ésta y pudo observar una figura adentro descansando.

Extrañamente Alfred comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, inquieto, feliz, nervioso y muchas otras sensaciones que uno podría pensar eran efectos de la droga, pero él nunca se había drogado ni lo hará. Sin más tiró del velo pudiendo ver a un delgado cuerpo que traía una ligera piyama azul, subió poco a poco la vista para encontrarse con el rostro del inglés, el cual dormía plácidamente.

-"...Arthur..." -susurró para sí mismo temiendo despertarlo, a pesar de que sabía que ahorita nadie lo escucharía ni mucho menos alguien que tiene un hechizo para dormir eternamente; no quería dejar de ver esa expresión tan tranquila de él, se veía tan pacífico y sumiso. Han pasado miles de años desde que fue la última vez que lo vio de una forma que no fuera llena de ira ni que le gritara. Cuando aún era una colonia siempre lo veía así de tranquilo y feliz. Era lo que faltaba, verlo sonreír un poco y todo sería perfecto para él.

No pudo evitar acercarse aún más a él sentándose en la cama a su lado y acariciar su mejilla con mucha ternura.

-"Nnnh... Al... fred..." -Susurró aún entre sueños el británico al momento que sintió el contacto del menor. Cosa que hizo que se asustara, ¿qué no estaba dormido? ¿Cómo es que pudo...? Y peor aún... ¿qué estaba haciendo él? Así de cerca con su ex-tutor y... y... ¿¡acariciando su mejilla!

Un leve sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas de Alfred, no podía creer que estuviera frente a Inglaterra y en vez de hacerle una broma o tomarle una foto para burlarse después; estaba... viéndolo con ojos de... ¿ternura? ¿Eso era realmente?

Pero ya no pudo pensar, simplemente su cuerpo comenzaba a pedirle estar cerca del otro, poco a poco acercó su rostro al del mayor, sintiendo su profunda respiración en su propio rostro y ése característico aroma de Arthur, el mismo que tenía aquella rosa.

-"Arthur... prometo venir por ti..." -dijo para la princesa en un tono suave y entrelazar sus manos para luego depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

-"Alfred..."

-"Ya vámonos..." -llegó de repente el islandés por la ventana asustando al estadounidense haciendo que saltara de la cama de la princesa.

-"¡Ah! ¡S-sí! Ehh, eh... ya vámonos entonces" -dijo nervioso Alfred y también algo sonrosado mientras aún permanecía en el suelo.

Se dirigieron entonces a la cueva donde yacía el cuerpo de Alfred. En todo el camino nadie habló, Islandia simplemente porque así era de serio, pero por la mente de América pasaban muchas preguntas acerca de este nuevo sentimiento que comenzaba a tener al pensar en Arthur.

Cuando llegaron concluyó con que era por el cambio de mundo, y que eso le afectaba.

-"Bueno, recuerda que debes recuperar el hada de Blancanieves si quieres salvar a Inglaterra"

-"¡Sí! ¡Lo haré!" -se dijo decidido más para sí mismo mientras regresaba a su cuerpo.

* * *

esta fik va a estar mas larga q la avenida Vallarta! ¬¬*

OMG! amo tanto las voces d los nordicos en el anime! menos la de Dinamarca... aun no m convense! xD ii la cancion del cel d Ice era xq en verdad deseo q sake un MKC! xDD

Respondo reviews!

-Diana-Lu: jaja, grax x leer! fusososo~ x supuesto q soy la diosa fujoshi de Wonderland! xD ...y claro q Iggy tuvo q ver algo con todo... pro faltara todavia un buuuuuuen pa q se enteren kesesese~! grazie x thu review! =D

-Elial: jaja, no te preocupes... algun dia le kitare el vestido pa q se vea mas heroico xD q weno q t gusto la fik! =D jaja, y todos los personajes saldran asi q puedes hacer propuestas si deseas ver a algun pais en otros zapatos~ lol... grax x thu review! x3

-octavaluna-801: yai! grazie x leerlo! lol... y q bn q te hizo reir! ***Es el proposito del fik*** xD y creo q si va a haber algo d ukus... jaja, si pinta pa eso! pro a ver q keda con esto! fusososo~!

-Mangetsu Miru-Chan: q bn q te haya hecho reir! *voe cumpliendo mi objetivo! yai!* haha, muchas gracias x tu awesome review! =D

-Setsuka Minami: don´t worry... el awesome usagi-sama saldra repetidas veces en cierto segmento d la fik... y seh! Yakumo soe yo! xDDD jaja, debi especificarlo lol... oh, y la traduccion si es mazo cmo dices... pro este fik esta todo a lo idiota... x eso lo deje cmo medio cholo (?) xDDD

-MyobiXHitachiin: uuuh... ia pronto le kitare el vestido ^^U no desesperes! D= jaja, y seh... lo mismo dije cuando lo estaba escribiendo "WTF with me!" xDDD grax x leer! =3

-blackeyes: sorry! va a llevar el vestido un par de capitulos mas... ii otros personajes llevaran tamb vestido u.u ...oh y Canada es xq el heroe necesita a un aliado q lo ayude cuando le den sus atakes d idiota... su hermano es la voz de la razon xD grax x thu comment! 3

-Akuma no Hoshi: jaja, el crack m ayuda a desestresarme! lol... q bn q no lo hayas odiado! *pense q iba a ser un rotundo fracaso!* D= jaja, grax x thu comment! n.n

-himawari-hayashibara: OMG... las preguntas eran tipo retorica! no tenias q responderlas, pro grax x hacerlo! =D jaja, q bueno q te haya gustado! *-* y grax x leer! n.n

-Shad-kun: jaja, al rato c le olvida q es su hermano... sino, no seria Canada kn estuviera a su lado! lol... jaja, q bn q te haya gustado! *-* y grazie x thu review! =D

-Anko-chan: vale Anko... se q esta fumado *sino no seria yo!* ii no digas naa a Ayane ni a Neko! . *me refiero sobre todo a la otra fik q no debiste haber leido!*

Preguntas si kieren responder: (sino los comprendo, da weba!)

-alguien sabe con kn andaba hablando Rusia?

-Ice sacara su MCK?

-Realmente a dond creen q fue Lovi?

-Pa q sirven realmente las haditas esas?

-Algo no te gusto de este capi?

-Como crees q Toño reaccione cuando sepa q Lovi ia c huyo?

-Kieres un churro con lechera? *-*

Fusososo~! bn, se aceptan sugerencias! dudas, kejas y demas son bn aceptados... oh! y Alfred va a salir ia sin vestido hasta el 4° capi... asi q esperen!


	3. El primer entrenamiento

Fusososo~ saben lo tanto q m tarde escribiendo esto! es la primera vez q escribo un enfrentamiento d bajos recursos economicos! D= jaja, se q kedo chafa... pro haber si mejoro kon la practica xq vaya q va a haber muxos enfrentamientos en este fik _

weno... este capi tiene mas "accion" ***si a eso c le puede decir accion*** q comedia... oh! OOC de españa! ...y de Camerun *pero xq no sé como es su caracter*

Disclaimer: Hetalia es del grandioso Himaruya... y lo d Alice in Wonderland... no rekuerdo el autor, total! no m pertenece tampoko! xD

* * *

Los rayos del sol cubrieron todo el lugar, los pájaros cantaban, Gilbert saltaba, y los hermanos seguían en los brazos de Morfeo.

-"¡Buenooooos díassssssssss~!" -gritaba cierto sombrerero para arrojarles un balde de chocomilk frío a los norteamericanos despertándolos de golpe- "¡Fusososo~!"

-"¡Wah! Hay goteras... de chocolate..." -dijo América que aún andaba cansado porque casi ni durmió el pobre.

-"¡Wah! ¡Estoy pegajoso!" -dijo Matthew que extrañamente esta mañana Antonio sí lo vió pero ni se extrañó.

-"¡Ahorita los arreglo!" -gritó una vez más emocionado de a saber qué cosa y de la nada sacó otra cubeta esta vez de agua fría para arrojárselas para 'limpiarlos' y al final les lanzó las cubetas en la cara a los dos- "¿Ya están despiertos?"

-"Pues sí así despiertas a la gente, ya sea por qué Romano te odia..." -murmuro el ojiazul.

-"¿Ehh? ¿Dijiste algo?"

-"¡Nada! ¿Ya nos vamos?"

-"Claro, Prusia se fue a ver a Austria... ¡así que ya no hay nada que hacer! ¡Fuimonos!"

Y así siguieron a Antonio que por lo visto era el que más conocía el lugar y mucho más si es que Lovino vivía por allí, debía conocer cómo llegar a su casa/castillo.

-"Estamos perdidos..." -dijo el ojiverde para detenerse a pensar.

-"¡Te lo dije! ¡Pasamos esta roca con forma de tacos de sua-perro como 18 veces!" -gritaba por primera vez en su vida el canadiense pero ni así fue escuchado.

-"Te mataría de no ser que ya tengo ampollas y no quiero moverme, oye... y si mejor vamos a... mmm, no sé... ¿el castillo de Rusia?" -quiso decirle desde el inicio que Romano no se encontraba en el castillo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el español y mucho menos quería dar explicaciones de cómo es que lo sabe, lo catalogarían de loco después. Aunque con ese vestido, ya no tenía nada que perder.

-"¿¡Ehh! ¿¡Por qué quieres ir a ese feo lugar!" -preguntó sorprendido el ibérico.

-"Pues... ¿cómo decirlo? Digamos que de noche me morí temporalmente porque Islandia se hizo pasar por un espíritu de a saber qué cosa extraña y me llevó a muchos lugares y luego vi que a Romano le robaron su hada y se fue a saber dónde pero que tal vez es muy probable que esté con Rusia porque también me llevaron allá y estaba diciendo Letonia que ya tenía al hadita pero que lo habían visto y luego se puso a hablar por teléfono y luego me regresaron a mi cuerpo pero aun así no pude dormir." -dijo rápidamente y sin pausas confundiendo a los presentes.

-"H-Hermano... ¿no tendrás fiebre o algo?" -preguntó preocupado el canadiense.

-"¡Es verdad!" -dijo inflando sus cachetes.

-"¿¡Mi princesita esta con Rusia! Demonios, vengan... vamos al pueblo" -dijo cambiando su expresión a una seria y apresurando el paso a otro lugar diferente.

-"Eh, ¿tu si me crees?" -preguntó ahora el americano.

-"No te entendí nada más que mi princesita se fue al castillo del ruso ése"

Sorprendentemente esta vez llegaron en media hora al pueblo sin hacer pausas, ni perderse, ni distraerse con el puesto de churros que tanto le encantaba al español.

Una vez que llegaron y que Matthew tuvo que cargar a su hermano porque se puso necio que le dolían los pies. Llamaron a la puerta de una casa donde al abrirse el ibérico cambió totalmente su expresión a una de enojo y odio, era como ver la expresión de Romano en el rostro del español.

-"Vaya vaya... ¿Qué quieres ahora sombrerero loco?" -dijo un tipo intimidante y muy alto y musculoso. Que estaba vestido con una pesada armadura y hasta llevaba su espada a pesar de encontrarse en su casa

-"¿¡H-Holanda!" -preguntó sorprendido el gringo aferrándose más a su hermano que aún lo andaba cargando.

-"¡Gah! ¡Hermano! ¡M-Me as-fixias!"

-"¡Ah! Jeje... sorry" -se disculpó para aflojar el agarre.

-"Estúpido Holanda. No estoy aquí para eso, pero ganas no me faltan. ¿Por qué no estabas con Lovino? Es tu trabajo cuidarlo, ¿no?" -preguntó de una forma escalofriante pero que no asustaba al holandés.

-"Porque sabes que los martes tengo que venir al pueblo a entrenar, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

-"¡Idiota! ¡Lovino está con Rusia!" -dijo acercándose de forma desafiante pero enojada hacia el otro. Y los hermanos seguían ahí viendo y temblando por el ambiente de tensión que se formó.

-"¿¡Qué! Tch, mi hermana me regañará" -dijo ladeando la vista pensativo.

-"¿¡Eso es todo lo que te importa! ¡Estúpido emancipado! ¡Juraste lealtad a su alteza y tú sólo...!"

-"¡Cálmense!" -gritó Alfred para tirarles sus zapatos a cada uno en la cara. Pero sólo Holanda lo esquivó, Antonio terminó en el suelo por el taconazo.

-"Holanda... tú eres el caballero de la princesa del sur, ¿no?"

-"Sí, ¿por qué mocoso?" -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-"Escucha, no me importa que no hayas estado allá para cuidarlo, ni que odies a España, ni que tu hermana te vaya a matar. Necesito que la princesa me preste su hada para poder ir al norte y salvar a Inglaterra de Francia. ¡Y si no quieres ayudar está bien! Pero ya no me quiten el tiempo que tengo que…"- hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar un poco- "…Inglaterra me espera y es mi culpa que este en problemas. Yo... tch..." -comenzaba a hacerse un nudo en la garganta del americano, se sentía culpable de todo esto y más aún sólo quería estar con Inglaterra, era una persona muy importante para él.

Holanda se le quedó viendo expectante pero como América ya no dijo nada y bajo la mirada, él decidió hablar.

-"Mocoso... Me agrada tu actitud, te ayudaré con lo que respecta a la princesa del sur, pero no lo hago por ti Antonio, te odio" -dijo para voltear a ver con odio al mencionado- "Pasen a descansar un poco que se ven muertos"

-"¡Hay que salvar a Lovi!" -dijo el español con todas sus energías que aún tenía por gastar.

-"Pues tú idiota, ellos están cansados y no podrán hacerle frente a Rusia así"

Entonces pasaron a la casa de aquel que era los Países Bajos, y les ofreció algo de comer cosa que aceptaron ya que no habían desayunado. Hasta Antonio terminó comiendo luego de un rato porque vaya que se moría de hambre.

La casita no era la octava maravilla; era una humilde de un piso y algo apretadita, pero hasta eso era un lugar cómodo después de todo.

-"Y díganme, ¿por qué quieren ayudar a la princesa del norte?" -preguntó de la nada el holandés haciendo que Alfred escupiera el agua que estaba tomando mojando así al pobre Antonio, y un leve tono rojo se formó en sus mejillas.

-"Ehh... P-Pues, jajaja... ¡es que soy un héroe! ¡Debo ayudar a las personas en peligro! ¡Jajaja!" -dijo riéndose de a saber qué cosa y subiendo el tono de voz.

-"Pero sólo te preocupa ella, si quisieras salvar a la gente sólo te quedabas en un pueblo, allí hay mucho peligro. O puedes empezar derrotando a todos los castillos que atormentan a las personas. Tú en cambio sólo te preocupas en ir al norte"

-"Jejeje... Bueno, es que... mmm, me debe dinero la princesa..." -dijo ladeando la vista pero el sonrojo lo delataba, todos, hasta Antonio se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba con respecto a Alfred.

Pero nadie dijo nada y se le quedaron viendo con un rostro de 'apestas haciendo excusas'. Alfred sintió la presión de las miradas y comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

-"Ehh, q-quiero salir. ¡Necesito aire fresco!" -dijo para salir del lugar sin esperar respuesta e irse a caminar por el pueblo.

-"Tch... ¿¡Por qué me siento tan extraño! Es decir, metí la pata y es normal que quiera ayudar a Arthur si fue mi culpa... Pero, ¿por qué se siente como si quisiera otra cosa? ¡Wah! ¡Me volveré loco!" -dijo para detenerse a ver dónde estaba, era un pueblo de gente sencilla, pero la arquitectura se le hacía familiar. Era como las calles de Italia, bueno, era de esperarse, ¿no?

Dirigió sus ojos a un puesto que acababa de abrir, era una zapatería. ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya podría deshacerse de esos tacones mata pies de una buena vez por todas!

Entró allí ya sin correr porque vaya que tenía calambres el pobre.

-"¡Señor! ¡Buenos días!" -gritó apenas entrando.

-"Eh, ¡Tervetuloa!" -dijo tímidamente al pensar que el tipo estaba loco.

-"¡Ah! ¡Finlandia! ¡Eres tú!" -dijo feliz de la vida al ver a otro rostro conocido.

-"Ehh, bueno... así me dicen las personas, pero mi nombre es Tino..."

-"¡Väinämöinen! Lo sé, ¿y no está Hanatamago contigo?"

-"¿C-Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Y que tengo un perrito llamado Hanatamago?" -dijo escondiéndose en el mostrador, ya le estaba dando miedo que lo conociera tan bien.

-"Pues... es difícil de explicar" -pero sólo notó que asustaba más al finlandés, así no obtendría que le vendiera unos zapatos- "Bueno, la verdad es que Holanda me habló de ti"

-"¡Oh! ¡El señor Holanda! Está bien, el me da algo de miedo, pero es el que cuida de todos nosotros" -dijo con algo más de confianza.

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué no cuidaba sólo de la princesa?"

-"Sí, pero cuando tiene tiempo viene al pueblo a ayudarnos, como la princesa está muy ocupada él es el que cuida de nosotros en lo que más se pueda"

-"Vaya, entonces no estaba entrenando" -se dijo para sí mismo el estadounidense.

-"¿Dijo algo?"

-"No, nada. ¡Oye! ¿Me puedes vender unos zapatos que sean cómodos para caminar grandes distancias? ¡O ya sé! ¡Mejor unos que puedan volar!" -dijo súper entusiasmado al decir eso.

-"Ehh, no tenemos zapatos que vuelen. P-pero, tenemos calzado cómodo, incluso que combine con su vestido señor"

-"¡No lo uso porque quiera! ¡Me obligaron!"

-"¡Descuide! ¡No es el único hombre que usa vestidos!"

Luego de conseguir unos cómodos tenis, que la verdad compró porque cada vez que dabas un paso se iluminaban las suelas, y de que dejara sus zapatos de tacón allá como paga. Se fue directo a la casa de Holanda.

Y ahí estaban, Antonio y Holanda jugando tenis en el Wii muy determinados en no perder mientras Canadá estaba allí viendo todo muy asustado por cómo iban las cosas.

-"Ehh... ¡Ya volví!" -titubeó sin saber si dejarlos jugar hasta la muerte o apagarles el juego para irse de una buena vez con Rusia.

-"H-Hola hermano..."

-"Disculpen, ¿podemos irnos ya?" -dijo apresurando su partida de tenis virtual.

-"¡Ha! ¡Ni en los juegos me puedes derrotar idiota!"

-"Cállate maldito emancipado" -susurró el ibérico con ganas reprimidas de querer matar al otro.

-"Oye mocoso... ¿Y crees que vas a poder ganarle a Rusia sólo llegando como si nada?"

-"¡Pues obvio no! ¡Pero puedo arrojarles una hamburguesa en la cara para distraerlos y entonces me llevo al hada y si anda por ahí a la princesa!" -dijo como si ya lo hubiera planeado con meses de anticipación.

-"Idiota. Así no podrás ni derrotar al panadero..."

-"¡Eso es cierto Alfred! ¿¡Lo has visto! ¡Mide como 20 metros y puede cargar hasta tres vacas con una sola mano!" -dijo Antonio asustado probablemente de alguna mala experiencia que tuvo con el panadero.

-"Deberás pasar por un entrenamiento para poder derrotar a Rusia" -dijo Holanda dirigiéndose al norteamericano.

-"Esta bien. ¿Qué me vas a enseñar?"

-"Yo no. Terminaría desesperándome y arrojándote por la ventana mocoso" -ante eso Alfred sólo trago saliva asustado- "Pero conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar"

Y así salieron todos, Antonio y Canadá sólo por meches que no tenían a donde ir. Y luego de unas 5 cuadras de la casa de Holanda había una mansión gigantesca privada, con estatuas de oro y limosinas y hermosos y extensos jardines decorados.

-"¡Wow!" -dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

-"¿¡Allí es donde voy a entrenar!" -preguntó con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-"¡Nopi~!" -dijo divertido el sombrerero.

-"Es a lado mocosos" -dijo señalando una casa de la inmobiliaria 'Mi ranchito happy'.

-"Fuck!" -susurró desilusionado el ojiazul

Y así pues tocaron a la puerta y les abrió un tipo que si bien no era más alto que Holanda fácilmente lo igualaba, al igual se veía que hasta podría ser el panadero que habían dicho porque vaya que se veía que las vacas ya saldrían volando con un sujeto así de fuerte como el que estaba en la puerta.

De piel oscura y cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, y con unos anteojos que le opacaban la fachada de 'si me dices negro te mato'' por fin habló el dueño de la casita de rancho.

-"Hola. ¿Qué pasó Holanda?"

-"Hola Camerún, vengo a traerte a estos niños para que los entrenes, quieren derrotar al ruso ése"

-"¡Y también a Francia!" -dijo Antonio apoyando a sus amigos, porque Francia ya lo defraudó al no asistir a su no cumpleaños. Ni hoy tampoco vino.

-"...Están cavando su tumba niños" -dijo después de mirar a los hermanos detenidamente.

-"P-Pero..." -titubeó el canadiense sin saber qué decir.

-"¡Quiero salvar a Inglaterra!" -gritó decidido Alfred mirándolo desafiante mientras Camerún y Holanda lo veían fijamente.

-"Está bien, pasen" -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el africano al notar la determinación de América.

-"Bueno, ¿y cómo se llaman?"

-"Alfred F. Jones, pero si prefieres dime América, o Estados Unidos, ¡o hero!"

-"América me gusta más. ¿Y tú?" -dijo señalando al de ojos violetas.

-"¡Ah! Ehh... S-soy Matthew Williams... Canadá" -dijo en casi un susurro.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"¡Canadá!"

-"¿Eres sordo-mudo? Bueno, tienes cara de Miguel, así que te diré así" -dijo Camerún con una sonrisa sin malas intenciones de ofender al canadiense, pero es que no podía escucharlo, de hecho apenas y lo veía.

-"¡Camerún! ¡Camerún! ¡Yo soy Antonio!" -gritó saltando de su lugar.

-"Antonio... a ti ya te conozco. Eres el amigo ex-tutor de Holanda"

-"¡No somos amigos!" -gritaron los mencionados al unísono.

-"Lo que digan... América, dime exactamente porque quieres que te entrene" -dijo Camerún dirigiéndose a Alfred luego de ignorar la respuesta de los otros dos.

-"Pues la verdad..." -otra vez tenía miedo de decirlo, y no miedo precisamente. Sino que esa opresión en su pecho se hacía presente en esos momentos. Pero pensó que si no lo decía de una buena vez no estaría a gusto. Además, todos son buenas personas que no pensarán raro de él. Matthew era su hermano y podría confiar en él, Antonio estaba casi en la misma situación que él y lo comprendería, Camerún parecía una buena persona que no le diría nada y Holanda, bueno, al parecer a él no le importa nada- "¡Es que Inglaterra es una persona muy importante para mí! Es como de mi familia y por mi culpa él está en problemas y para empeorar las cosas está con una de las personas que el más odia, entonces yo... quiero salvarlo, pero la verdad no puedo pelear contra él."

Una vez más todos guardaron silencio para escuchar la respuesta de Alfred, apreciaban la determinación del muchacho, pero más que nada veían cómo era que el mismo no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, ni de la verdadera razón de por qué quiere estar con el inglés. Todos a excepción de Alfred ya sabían que este estaba enamorado. ¡Hasta el miserable panadero ya lo sabía!

-"Muy bien, tienes todo lo que se necesita para comenzar la práctica, así que vamos al patio" -dijo el africano para levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse al lugar.

El patio era más grande que el estadio Azteca y precisamente era una superficie plana perfecta para jugar fútbol, aunque ahora no se usara para esto. Una vez que llegaron Camerún tomó del cuello de la camisa a los dos hermanos y los lanzó en el aire mientras que los otros amigos/enemigos tomaban asiento en una mesa de patio para tomar té y observar todo.

-"Muy bien, ¡entonces comenzaremos aquí!"

-"¡E-Espere! ¿Y-yo también?" -temblaba el canadiense luego de darse de golpe contra el suelo.

-"No, tu no" -dijo para acercarse a ellos.

-"E-Entonces, ¿¡por qué me lanzó por el aire!"

-"Es que quería ver si aguantaban, tu hermano bien soportó y no dijo nada, esto es para evaluar sus habilidades..."

-"Sí, claro" -susurró Holanda por otro lado.

-"Tu deberás entrenar de mago o curandero, o ambos. Pero yo de eso no sé. Así que sólo podré entrenar a América, tu puedes sentarte a tomar té"

Y así se levanta muy a su pesar el rubio que le dolía su pobre traserito y se fue con los otros para que lo ignoraran por completo.

-"¿Yo qué tengo que hacer?"

-"Lo primero es continuar tu evaluación para ver en qué eres bueno y en lo que no, así que primero vamos a pelear"

-"Muy bien" -se dijo más a si mismo que a su profesor y se puso en pose de defensa.

-"Oye, ¿te parece bien luchar en vestido?"

-"Ehh, jeje, creo que tie- ¡Aaah!" -y ni pudo acabar su frase porque en eso un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo mandó a volar nuevamente cayendo a unos metros de allí. Demostrando así que Camerún era igual o más fuerte que el estadounidense.

-"¡Auch! ¡No me dijo que ya iba a empezar!" -se quejó el rubio mientras se levantaba algo adolorido.

-"Mocoso, el enemigo no te va a avisar cuándo va a atacar ni mucho menos debes distraerte frente a él" -dijo el holandés que sin siquiera poner atención al entrenamiento bien sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-"Hijo, concéntrate, y un vestido no tiene nada que ver con que pelees a menos que-" -y tampoco pudo acabar ya que un enojado Alfred tomó al sujeto por el brazo para arrojarlo bruscamente al piso con todas sus fuerzas causando una fuerte fractura en el suelo. Pero ni mueca de dolor se formó en el rostro del castaño.

-"¡Eso fue porque en realidad me dolió!" -gritó América para ver directamente a los ojos al otro que ni se inmutó con sus palabras.

-"Ay no, ¡esto está mal!" -gritó España mientras que Holanda se giró para poder ver por primera vez la situación y ver lo que iba por ocurrir.

-"¡Jajaja! ¡Así me gusta!" -rió divertido Camerún para levantarse y tomar del cuello al otro de una forma casi asesina- "Debo admitir que sí me dolió, así que tu misión es quitarme mis lentes. ¡Si puedes hacer eso puedo entrenarte!"

Luego de aclarar las instrucciones lanzó una vez más a América haciendo que se estrellara de espalda contra un árbol.

-"Cof cof... Infeliz..." -dijo recobrando el aire y mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre en su boca a causa del golpe.

Luego de ver el golpazo de América, Holanda volvió a darles la espalda para seguir disfrutando de su merienda. Y España y Canadá estaban aterrorizados de cómo se iban tornando las cosas.

Y así pues dio comienzo la evaluación de Alfred.

América de inmediato fue corriendo hacia el africano para darle un fuerte golpe pero éste fue más rápido y lo esquivó para posicionarse detrás del ojiazul y darle una patada haciendo que saliera volando una vez más.

Y así fue la mayoría de las veces, Alfred atacando de frente para que luego esquivaran su golpe y lo mandaran a volar por el aire cada vez más y más alto, haciendo que éste se agotara rápidamente mientras el otro seguía fresco como una lechuga.

Los movimientos de América se volvían cada vez más lentos haciendo que Camerún ni siquiera esperara la oportunidad y lo atacaba a cada momento que veía que éste no se movía.

-"¡Alfred! ¡Deja de hacer eso y ataca de otra forma!" -gritaba con una playera que decía 'muérete Holanda' que a saber de dónde sacó y ni al caso. Y animaba a América a continuar, y la verdad es que todos sus gritos de ánimo antes eran dichos por Canadá, pero nadie lo escuchaba y pues misteriosamente Antonio andaba muy inteligente el día de hoy.

Entonces Alfred se acercó a un árbol para arrancarlo de raíz y usarlo como nueva arma, mientras Holanda desenfundaba su espada en contra de Antonio por llevar esa ofendente playera.

Y allí iba América persiguiendo al castaño con un enorme árbol mientras el otro corría divertido hasta que se cansó y tomó el otro extremo del árbol y comenzó a agitarlo bruscamente mandando lejos al americano haciendo que se azotara de cara en el suelo esta vez. A diferencia de que ahora ya no se levantó.

-"¡Hermano!" -gritó preocupado Matthew al ver que Alfred ya no se levantaba.

-"Hijo, ¿ya te moriste?" -dijo dejando de lado en árbol y acercándose al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

-"Y-ya... no aguanto..." -dijo a duras penas aún en el suelo sin siquiera fijarse a ver a su maestro.

-"Es una pena, a saber qué cosas ha de estar haciendo Francia en estos momentos a Inglaterra, muy probablemente tomando sus regiones vitales. Sí, ni modo. Nadie va a poder rescatarla y la pobre va a vivir sometida como una muñeca a merced de Francia" -justo en eso algo se aferró de una forma brusca a sus pies haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

-"¡Cállate!" -un Alfred aún más enojado y acompañado de un aura asesina se levantó mientras aún sujetaba los pies de su maestro, dispuesto a darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Pero Camerún se adelantó y levantó sus pies fuertemente mandando para variar a Alfred a volar.

-"Mocoso, no tienes que dejarte llevar por tus emociones" -una vez más Holanda era quien le decía sus errores y ni se preocupaba por ver el duelo.

-"Hijo, tus enemigos usaran muchas veces la palabra para hacerte caer. No debes dejar que te derroten ni aunque sea mentalmente. Siempre piensa que SÍ vas a cumplir tu misión"

Alfred se levantó una vez más agotado pero determinado a vencer a Camerún, a Rusia y sobre todo a Francia. Pero tenían razón, no iba a conseguir nada si se distraía tan fácil, así que se calmó un poco y recurrió a algo de lo que no acostumbraba usar: su cerebro.

Y entonces luego de 15 minutos de ver a Alfred en su sitio con un notable dolor de cabeza Camerún se acercó para golpear al muchacho, el cual esta vez logró esquivar el golpe, y por raro que suene una idea llegó a su mente. Sonrió y se ocultó detrás de un árbol.

-"¿Y esconderte va a ayudarte en algo?" -dijo el africano mientras se acercaba hacia él.

-"¡Nop~! ¡Pero es cansado tener que perseguirte!" -dijo el ojiazul desde el otro lado.

Cuando Camerún llegó arrancó el árbol del suelo y lo mando a volar.

-"Hola Camerún, tiempo sin verte" -sonrió para salir corriendo de allí.

Ahora la situación era al revés, América perseguido por un africano armado del poder de la naturaleza dispuesto a aplastar al estadounidense.

Pero a mitad de camino... Camerún cayó y quedo abajo del tronco que llevaba. En eso Alfred aprovecho para ir rápidamente hacia allá e impedir que el otro escapara y así por fin pudo quitarle los lentes mientras sonreía triunfal. Y todos observaron boquiabiertos el suceso, a excepción de Holanda, el sólo volvió a dirigir su vista al enfrentamiento.

-"¡Lo logré!" -reía mientras mandaba a volar el árbol para liberar a su maestro.

-"¿Q-Qué fue eso?" -dijo el otro luego de que le regresaron sus lentes.

-"¡Fácil! ¡Había dicho que las hamburguesas me salvarían!" -dijo señalando una hamburguesa embarrada en el suelo. La había dejado caer mientras corría, y Camerún al no ver por dónde iba por llevar toda la vegetación del árbol resbaló con ésta- "¡Chiquita! ¡Perdóname! ¡Pero prometo hacerte una digna tumba en tu honor una vez que termine con esto!" -dijo en lágrimas Alfred para llorar por la pérdida de una fiel amiga.

-"¡Fusososo! ¡Eso sí que fue extraño!" -reía divertido el español esta vez con una playera que decía: '¡Soy España!'

-"¡Jajajaja! ¡Muy bien chico! Pasaste la primera prueba"

-"¿Pasé? Pasé... ¡Síííí! ¡Pasé! ¡Lo logré!" -celebraba contento de la vida, hasta que se desmayó

-"¡Hermano!" -corrió el canadiense para socorrer a su hermano mientras España lo acompañaba y Holanda iba de mala gana para allá.

-"Jeje, hijo. Te aseguro que podrás estar de nuevo con Inglaterra" -susurró el africano para llevarse cargado al otro para llevarlo a su casa y atender sus heridas.

-"Mnnnh... Ar-thur... Gané..." -susurraba el rubio entre sueños con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

RESPUESTA A REVIEWS

*Dark-nesey: *con lagrimas de felicidad* Thank you so so much people! Este oscar a la fik comika del año se lo dedico a mi hermano... Lo hicimos onii-chan! XD vale vale, grax x thu comentario! *-* q bueno q te este gustando la historia! n.n oh! Y gracias x las galletas! *chomp chomp* están rekete deliciosas! Yum~!

*asdasd: no as leído el final del otro? vale, no importa, te comprendo... Descuida, no me ofendí... Me moleste! Jajaja, no te creas... =D lamento tanto q aun permanezca con vestido u.u pro algo tenía q tener d Alicia... Ia el prox cap prometo q se muere el vestido ia pa Alfred, y lo lamento pro otros personajes q ni al caso llevaran vestido... Pro no x eso los haré verse gays ni algo similar a Feliks (?)... Comprendo q t moleste y lo siento, veré lo posible de hacer feliz a todos los lectores y si en tu caso no te gusta a Al de uke me mantendré lo mas posible pa q sean medios neutrales... (xq a otras personas luego no les gusta q Iggy sea el uke)... Ia veré como le hago con eso x el momento Alfred tendrá como conflictos existenciales descubriendo q piensa realmente de Iggy así q creo q no ai muxo problema con eso o si?

*Elial: *entregando un churro* yai! Tu si aceptas mi awesome comida! =D grax x thu review! Y lamento lo de Alfred u.u ia el próx cap sale sin vestido, se q muxos ia kieren matarme x eso, pro tendrán q ser tolerantes ia q soe una inútil ii muxas cosas creo q no les pareceran... Pero weno, ia veré... Mientras, q bueno q te haya sacado aunk sea una pequeña sonrisa esta historia n.n

*Diana-Lu: ...mmm, que es sota? O.o jaja, si es lo de la reina d corazones es este Francia (no lo dije? o.o ) xD seh! Va a haber acción en este fik, aunk sea mas difícil decirlo q hacerlo lo intentare! lol, y Canadá es el compinche fantasma que ayuda al hero! xDDD jajaja, tmb va a hacer otras cositas... Pero todo a su tiempo... Fusososo~ Grax x thu review! =D

*octavaluna-801: OMG! Eres española? Que genial! *-* (aki una mexicana q siempre deseo ser europea) lol... El q puse a Antonio de sombrerero es xq 1-Iggy ia era la princesa (creo q le kedaba mejor a el ese papel) y 2- era el q mas se ajustaba al puño de personajes que elegí para este segmento (son cuatro segmentos de historia... Este es el 1: sur) jojojo, y X... Grax x thu awesome review! =D

*Setsuka Minami: *entregando un churro* yai! Alguien mas q no desprecio mo awesome comida! Fusososo~ jaja, grax x thu review! n.n ii no había planeado poner al general invierno en la historia! D= (así q sorry... Fallaste) xDD pro haber q puedo hacer pa q kede ese tmb agregado a la historia, changoz... Ia tengo estress de escritora! D= weno... X pues, grax x leer! 3

*MyobiXHitachiin: te contare algo... Los tacones SI son del mal! . tengo mala experiencia con ellos! Una q siempre anda de fodonga y en una quinceañera q la obligan a ir arreglada... Bueno, tantas vergüenzas pase y lo primero fue que no sabia andar en tacones y me tropezaba, peor aun, llevaba vestido largo y NADIE se apiado en decirme q se levanta el vestido cuando se suben escaleras... Ya te imaginaras... Jajaja, te conté algo irrelevante pro es pa justificar mi odio a los tacones plasmado en Alfred xD oh! Y no se m fue la 'c' en la pregunta... Así hablo yo! 'Lovi ya se huyo' xD diskulpa lo de Alfred en otras prendas u.u ii aki esta thi churro! =D *entregandolo* grax x leer! 3

*Shad-kun: oie, disculpa la duda... Pero eres chico o chica? Esq... Weno, thu nombre d usuario m deja en curiosidad weno... X... Eres creo la primera persona q le agrada eso d Alfred con vestido! TwT gracias! Ia m estaba poniendo emo así de 'Nooo! A la gente no le gusta mi fik xq puse al hero de vestido!' y había entrado en shock q no m llegaron ideas pa continuar, pro m alegro saber q a alguien si le gusto n.n Muchas gracias! *-*

en el prox cap ia x fin... Alfred sin vestido... peeeero... casi no va a salir en el capi! xD va a ser algo asi como cap d relleno... pro les aseguro q al menos una sonrisa c dibujara en sus rostros cuando lo lean! *o eso espero*


	4. Un día irrelevante

Mundo... ia vayan apagando las antorchas y bajen sus katanas... ia Alfred anda sin su vestido asi q ia no m matennnn! lol...

proooo... casi no sale America en este capi u.u

Disclaimer: nada es mio ¬¬Uu

* * *

-"¡Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para unir a estas dos almas enamoradas-desu yo!" -decía Sealand parado desde un banquito para verse importante en la iglesia.

Y allí estaba Alfred con un elegante traje negro y muy feliz por su casamiento.

En eso las puertas se abren para dar a paso a la novia... con un largo vestido blanco llevado por los bálticos, caminando con un ramo de flores entre sus manos.

Su velo impedía ver de quien se trataba, pero vaya que la mujer estaba muy plana, según el punto de vista de los presentes.

Una vez que llego junto a América se quitó el velo revelando a la afortunada-... inglés que se iba a casar.

-"¡América! ¿Quieres recibir a este horrendo cejón como esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida-desu yo?"

-"Sí quiero" -dijo sonriendo mientras sostenía las manos de la novia.

-"Estúpido borracho, ¿quieres recibir a América, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, y bla bla bla... ¿Aceptas o no?" -dijo Sealand mirándolo con odio, pero ni eso podría hacer enojar a Iggy el día de hoy

-"Acepto"

-"Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o que-"

-"¡Yo me opongo!" -se abrieron de golpe las puertas dejando entrar la luz exterior impidiendo ver quién era la persona que se oponía a la boda.

-"What the-!" -preguntó Alfred cuando lo vio. Era nada más y nada menos que Ronald McDonalds entrando con una cara angustiada.

-"¡Alfred! ¿¡Te has olvidado de mí! ¿¡De los buenos tiempos que pasamos juntos!" -gritaba Ronald mientras tomaba al novio por el cuello y lo cacheteaba.

-"¡Alfred! ¿¡Puedes explicarme quién es este!" -dijo enojado Arthur para acercarse a ahorcar a Alfred.

-"¡Te gustaba mi sabor!" -gritaba el Ronald algo alterado.

-"¡Alfred! ¿¡A qué se refiere con su sabor!" -preguntó Iggy aún más enojado asfixiando al otro.

-"¡Ah! ¡I-ggy! Puedo explica- ¡Gah!" -gritaba por los golpes de los dos que ya lo habían sometido al suelo.

-"¡Yo también quiero golpearlo!" -gritó Cuba desde su asiento y saltó hacia él a romperle una pierna.

-"¡H-Hermano! ¡Cuba! D-detente" -pedía a gritos el canadiense por un lado.

-"¡Kesesese! ¡Sí! ¡Ore-sama quiere participar!" -gritaba el albino para correr a la acción.

En eso llegó Camerún de la nada y le aventó un balde de agua.

-"¡Gah! ¡No! ¡Arthur! ¡Yo te amo a ti!" -se levantó de golpe el americano al sentir el agua fría, encontrándose en la casa del africano.

-"¡Hijo! ¡Despierta! ¡Estabas soñando!" -dijo Camerún mientras zarandeaba al rubio.

-"¿Ehh?"

-"Hermano... estabas soñando, ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla?" -preguntó Canadá a lado de él.

-"Ah... este... s-supongo" -dijo sonrojándose levemente al recordar la parte 'bonita' de la boda. Iba a casarse con Arthur, con su ex-tutor, con un hombre. Pero no le molestó en absoluto tener ese sueño, cierta parte de él se sentía feliz de que ocurriera eso, claro... hasta que el payaso ése lo arruinó.- "¿A-Andaba hablando dormido?" -preguntó nervioso esperando que la respuesta sea un 'no'.

-"Ehhh... no, nadita" -dijeron Canadá y Camerún al unísono, Holanda no dijo nada y desvío la mirada.

-"¡Yo sí! ¡Yo sí!" -brincaba Antonio como si fuera un concurso- "¡Decías algo que te rompían una pierna!"

Y Holanda sólo se dio un golpe en la frente por lo estúpido que era su ex-tutor.

-"Ehh, bueno... América, ¿quieres continuar con tu entrenamiento?" -preguntó el africano cambiando de tema.

-"¡P-Pero esta lastimado!" -gritó Canadá al verlo todo vendado.

-"No, está bien. Debo darme prisa en llegar con Inglaterra" -se levantó decidido de su lugar.

-"¡Esa es la actitud chico!" -rió Camerún para dirigirse al patio.

-"¡Oh! ¡Alfred! Tu vestido se desgarró y lo tiramos" -dijo el ibérico por un lado.

-"Ahh... ¿¡estoy desnudo!" -gritó asustado pensando en que pudieron haberle hecho. Estar mucho tiempo entre Inglaterra y Francia en las reuniones le afectaba.

-"¡Sip~! ¡Pero Camerún te prestó esas ropas de allá!" -dijo una vez más el ibérico. Señalando a unos sencillos pants deportivos color gris suave.

-"¿Y mis cosas?"

-"Mmm, ¿la flor y todos esos envoltorios?" -preguntó el canadiense.

-"Los tiré" -dijo fríamente Holanda.

-"¡Noooooo!" -gritó desesperadamente Alfred, no era que le importara mucho todo lo que llevara, pero a saber, puede que un día necesite 'que su entorno se encoja' y para eso requiere la flor.

Pidió que salieran para que pudiera vestirse y se salió por la ventana para buscar sus pertenecías de bajos recursos económicos, pero de un fuerte valor sentimental.

Fue directo al basurero y revolvió todo allí pero no lo encontró, fue a otro basurero y nada, buscó y buscó por todos lados de la casa y no lograba dar con aquella rosa azul que era lo único que quería recuperar.

-"¿Qué haces?" -preguntó una voz detrás de él.

-"¡Ah! ¡C-Camerún! ¡D-Disculpa! E-es que... necesito entrenarme para el entrenamiento" -se excusó para que no lo regañaran por no haber ido con él a entrenar.

-"¡Pero por eso se llama 'entrenamiento' hijo!"

-"Ehhh... ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tienes razón! Jeje..." -reía nervioso el ojiazul.

-"¿Buscas la flor verdad?" -dijo de repente alarmando al otro.

-"Ehh... ¿q-que flor? No sé de qué me hablas, jeje..."

-"Bien, Holanda iba a tirar una flor azulada, pero a mí me gustó mucho y le pedí que no lo hiciera. Pensé que era tuya pero ya que no lo es me la quedaré"

-"¡Noooo!" -gritó desesperado

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"¡Es mía!" -pedía de rodillas porque le regresaran la planta.

-"Hijo..." -se arrodilló para llegar a la altura del otro- "entonces no tienes por qué mentir, el que un hombre lleve una flor no te hace menos. Tampoco el hecho que haya sido un regalo de alguien importante para ti"

-"No es un regalo... la encontré, y me gustó por lo que me la quedé... ¡pero dámela!" -Camerún lo vio algo comprensivo, aún no hacia entender al otro que no era esa la razón, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir, él tenía que darse cuenta.

-"Bueno, está en un florero de la sala, puedes recogerla antes de que te vayas" -dijo con una sonrisa para darle confianza al otro en creerle. El otro suspiró aliviado mientras el maestro lo tomaba de la oreja y lo arrastraba- "Ahora vamos a entrenar que si no hasta Panfilo te puede matar"

-"¡Auch! ¿Quién es Panfilo?"

-"El panadero, ¿no lo conoces?"

-"Ah... ya decía yo"

Y así pues continuaron entrenando por todo el día sin parar, pero como a la narradora le ha entrado una weba extrema de describir algo tan difícil se evitará la fatiga de contarlo. Además de que se mantendrá en duda y suspenso (?) qué fue lo que aprendió Alfred con todo esto hasta que tenga su primer enfrentamiento de verdad.

***/.:.:Pasando el día con España:.:./***

Y mientras Camerún y América entrenaban exhaustivamente, desde temprano Holanda fue a pasear por el pueblo y Antonio se fue por otro lado a vaguear también. Canadá como se sentía solito, se fue detrás del español, porque le tenía miedo al holandés.

-"D-Disculpe, ¿a dónde vamos?" -preguntó Canadá mientras abrazaba una almohada que tomó prestada de la casa de Camerún, porque definitivamente necesitaba abrazar a su osito que tanto extrañaba, poniendo a la almohada como sustituto temporal.

-"Ehh... ¿quién eres?" -preguntó algo asustado el ojiverde.

-"¡C-Canadá!" -dijo algo impaciente.

-"Mmm... ¿Calvino? Vaya nombre más raro... está bien, no hay que discriminar, ¡acompáñame! ¡Vamos a ver a alguien que conozco!" -dijo sonriente mientras lo encaminaba por el pueblo.

-"Ohh, ok" -dijo resignado, después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Caminaron y caminaron, por una media hora. Antonio se distraía en cada tienda que veía y pues con cada niño que veía para jugar un poco con este. El canadiense lo seguía por detrás aún con su almohada, pero notó que el ibérico comenzaba a incomodarse, también notó que volteaba de vez en cuando a verlo de una forma algo extraña. Hasta que de la nada Antonio salió corriendo alterándolo un poco y haciendo que apresurara el paso para no perderlo de vista.

-"¡O-Oye! ¡D-detente, por favor!" -pedía el canadiense mientras corría tras él.

-"¡Wahh! ¡Señor! ¡No me haga daño! ¡Le daré mi dinero! ¡Pero deje de seguirme!" -gritaba el señor espantado mientras aceleraba el paso.

-"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Soy yo! ¡Canadá! Bueno, ¡Calvino o como quieras decirme!" -gritaba desesperado.

-"Ehh... ¡ahh! ¡Constantino! ¡Amigo mío! Lo lamento, no sé cómo fue que te confundí con un ladrón" -reía tontamente mientras se detenía para acercarse al canadiense.- "¡Ohh! ¡Mira! ¡Esta cerca el lugar al que venía! ¿Quieres acompañarme?" -preguntó inocentemente el ojiverde.

-"Haa... sí..." -dijo cansado el de ojos lilas mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-"¡Bien!"

Y caminaron una cuadra más, esta vez Constant- ¡digo! ¡Matthew! Él le seguía el paso para que no lo perdiera de vista ni se olvidara de él.

Entonces Antonio se detuvo en lo que parecía una tienda de abarrotes cualquiera, llamado 'Abarrotes los Cualquiera', y entraron allí.

El sombrerero tomó una canasta y se fue al parecer a hacer el mandado.

-"¿Viniste a hacer el mandado?" -preguntaba Matt mientras el otro pagaba sus productos.

-"Bueno, hace falta leche, ¡y hoy quiero cenar churros con leche! Sin esta sólo serían... churros" -dijo sonriendo mientras salía ya con su bolsa de mandado.

-"Ehh... pensé que íbamos a un lugar más importante"

-"¡Ah! ¡Cierto!" -gritó recordando haciendo que el otro tomara algo de interés- "¡La tienda de enfrente tenía oferta!" -dijo más para sí mismo- "Bueno, ni modo. Vámonos Kanda"

-"Sí" -susurró con lágrimas en los ojos el canadiense.

Y caminaron unas dos cuadras y Antonio tocó la puerta de lo que parecía ser una casa cualquiera.

-"Oye, la casa de Camerún está más allá" -le dijo el rubio pensando que ya se había perdido el otro. Pero no tuvo respuesta, en cambio la puerta se abrió para dejarle entrar, pero al parecer no había nadie.- "¿Dónde estamos?"

-"¿¡Holaaaaaaa!" -gritó el ibérico mientras daba unos pasos al interior de la casa.- "¡Necesito ayuda con alguien de su familia!"

-"¡Wah! ¿¡Es mi adorable nieto! ¿¡Qué pasó! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!" -salió de la nada un sujeto alto y musculoso de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones. Su piel era un poco oscura e iba vestido con una pijama azul casi pegándole a gris y unas pantuflas de conejo.

-"¡Ah! ¡Aquí está!" -sonrió España para saludarlo.

-"¡Rápido! ¡Dime qué le pasa a mi Feliciano!" -lloraba el señor casi de rodillas.

-"Ohh, Ita-chan anda bien... es sobre su otro nieto" -dijo algo serio

-"Oh, el... ah bueno, como sea. ¿Qué se te ofrece?" -dijo sin importancia recobrando su postura.

-"Quiero hacerle unas preguntas" -dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-"¿Y qué tienes para ofrecerme?" -dijo algo interesado el otro para tomar asiento frente a él.

-"Esto" -dijo metiendo su mano en sus bolsillos. Para colocar rápidamente su ofrenda en la mesa entre ellos.- "¡Tachan~! ¿Esto será suficiente?"

-"..." -no dijo nada y se quedó en shock apreciando el pago del sombrerero- "Esto... esto... ¡es más que suficiente! ¡Fotos de mi lindo Ita-chan!" -gritaba para tomar aquellas fotos que al parecer fueron tomadas por un paparazzi, ya que no posaba en ninguna foto y en la gran mayoría estaba dormido o comiendo pasta.

-"Ehhh... disculpe... ¿quién es él?" -preguntó en tono bajo Canadá para su compañero.

-"¡Oh! Él es conocido como Roma, ¡es el abuelo de mi princesita! Pero también es el adivino más famoso del pueblo" -dijo sonriente al rubio

-"¡Ahh! Bueno, ¿cuáles son sus preguntas?" -dijo sonriente el abuelo dirigiéndose a ambos.

-"Bien, ¡quería saber dónde está mi Lovi!" -dijo decidido el castaño.

-"Mmm... espera un poco" -dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba una caja de un estante que decía 'Kit de magia Mi Alegría'. Y a saber qué demonios andaba haciendo apareciendo a un conejo que no era Prusia, y también liberando a unas palomas de un sombrero, y muchas cosas más que se puso a hacer frente a ellos como cualquier mago haría frente a un show.- "Romano está cerca, aquí en el pueblo" -dijo sentándose nuevamente.

-"¿¡L-Lo supo con todo lo que acaba de hacer!" -preguntó incrédulo Matthew.

-"No hijo, me envió una carta en la mañana diciendo que iba a venir al pueblo" -explicó sacando una nota de sus bolsillos para dársela a Antonio- "Es que hace tiempo que no jugaba a ser un mago. ¿Otra pregunta?" -sonrió mientras Canadá se daba un golpe en la frente.

-"Quiero saber si Rusia ya comenzó con sus planes" -comentó una vez más el ibérico mientras se robaba la carta de Lovino.

-"Mmm, ya veo. Entonces, ¿ya está bajo su poder cierto?"

-"Creo que es lo más probable" -respondió serio el castaño mientras el de ojos violetas solo se confundía más.

Entonces el abuelo Roma tomó una bola de cristal que estaba abajo de la mesa y se puso a conjurar a saber qué cosas mientras movía sus manos alrededor de ésta.

-"¿Otra vez está jugando?" -preguntó Canadá a su compañero.

-"Nop. Así es como trabaja realmente" -respondió el ibérico mientras se acercaba a ver la bola de cristal.

-"Aquí está" -dijo Roma para que se acercaran a ver.

En la esfera se veía a Rusia el cual estaba dándoles órdenes a los bálticos sobre capturar a la princesa, cosa que hizo enfadar al español. Una vez que salieron dejando a Iban solo se fue a la celda a donde se encontraba presa el hada de Romano.

-"¿Как дела?" -preguntó en un tono juguetón el ruso.

-"¡Wah! ¡R-Rusia! ¿Q-Qué vas a hacerme?"

Sólo se vio a Rusia acercarse a la criatura y entonces la imagen desapareció.

-"Creo que aún tenemos algo de tiempo" -concluyó Roma luego de ver la escena.

-"La hada... se me hace conocida, pero no pude verla bien" -dijo Canadá intentando deducir de quien se trataba.

-"Demonios, esto sólo va a complicar las cosas" -dijo España mientras daba un golpe a la mesa. El adivino puso una cara de comprensión y el rubio sólo se quedó pensando cómo era que se entendían cuando todo era tan confuso para él.

-"¿Alguna otra pregunta entonces?" -hablo nuevamente el castaño.

-"No, eso sería to-"

-"¿P-Puedo hacer una pregunta?" -dijo el canadiense tímidamente levantando la mano.

-"¡Por supuesto! Que con estas fotos de Ita-chan que tengo alcanza hasta para que te diga el número ganador de la lotería" -dijo sonriente dirigiéndose al rubio.

-"Bueno, q-quería saber... ¿cómo... cómo está Francia?" -susurró mientras abrazaba más fuerte aquella almohada que si hubiera sido su Kumajiroh bien pudo asfixiarse en ese momento.

-"Ehh... bueno, si es lo que deseas" -dijo para recurrir a su bola de cristal haciendo que en pocos momentos apareciera la imagen del francés, que al verlo provocó cierto rubor en la persona que quería verlo.

Francis se encontraba en un jardín muy amplio y daba órdenes de que quería que el lugar quedara lleno de corazones y que pusieran muchas rosas rojas en éste. Una vez terminado de dar las órdenes entró al castillo, dirigiéndose a una habitación algo lejana, entrando en ella y dejando ver a Inglaterra allí. Pero no se encontraba dormido como Canadá esperaba, todo lo contrario, Arthur parecía estar en pleno uso de sus cinco sentidos, y se estaba vistiendo con unas ropas un tanto peculiares y algo antiguas por lo visto.

-"Mon amour~ ¿ya estás listo?" -preguntó el francés acercándose a abrazar al ojiverde.

-"Desde hace siglos idiota" -dijo apenas fingiendo un tono de enojo.

Entonces se cortó la imagen otra vez impidiendo saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí.

-"Bueno, al parecer ambos están bien" -dijo Roma sin fijarle la vista a Matthew.

-"Ya veo" -respondió algo deprimido. Desde hace tiempo sentía algo por Francia, es por eso que acompaña a su hermano, para poder ayudar principalmente al francés. Pero ahora que lo vio con Inglaterra no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no cambió nada, al igual en las reuniones que había siempre se la pasaba molestando al inglés mientras él era completamente ignorado.

-"Emm... bueno, C-Constantino... ya tenemos que irnos" -dijo algo preocupado Antonio.

-"Está bien"

-"¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda!" -sonrió el sombrerero antes de salir.

-"No hay de qué"

-"¡Oh! ¡Y lo invito a la futura boda su nieto conmigo!"

-"¿¡Te casaras con mi Feliciano! ¡Infeliz!" -gritó desde su lugar.

-"Jajaja, ¡no! ¡Con Romano!"

-"Ahh, bueno. Ya veré si tengo tiempo"

-"Jeje, ok. ¡Adiós!" -y ambos salieron para dirigirse a casa de Camerún, que la leche ya pedía por ser refrigerada.

***/.:.:Pasando el día con Holanda:.:./***

Una vez que le dijo a América que había tirado sus pertenencias y de que este saliera corriendo como loco buscando esa basura. Holanda se fue a dar una vuelta por el pueblito.

Tenía que encontrarse con alguien en un rato más, por lo que tuvo tiempo para visitar al panadero, a limpiar su casa, a jugar con unos niños en el parque, a bailar la Macarena y a evitar un ataque terrorista.

Una vez terminado sus deberes del día fue al parque, ahí era donde tenía que ver a esa persona.

-"Llegas 8 minutos tarde"

-"Lo lamento, princesa" -dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a la princesa. El cual era Lovino, iba extrañamente con un vestido azul con amarillo y unos zapatos ligeros en color negro. Sobre su cabello iba una diadema con un mono rojo a lado contrario de su rizo.

-"¡Bastardo! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta esperar! ¡Demonios!" -gritaba furioso el italiano mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Lo tengo muy presente su alteza; ahora, si me lo permite, quisiera saber por qué vino al pueblo y no me llamó para verla en el castillo" -dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para encararlo.

-"Tonto, es que... es que no puedo estar allí, no sin mi mascota. Me la han robado y tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla" -decía mientras tomaba asiento en una banca y le indicaba al otro que se levantara.- "Además, hace tiempo que ese estúpido sombrerero no pasa por el castillo, lo más probable es que hoy decida ir a verme"

-"Ya quisiera yo que estuviera allá" -susurraba el holandés por un lado.

-"¿Dijiste algo?"

-"No, su alteza. Pero, ¿no gusta que le traiga el cadáver de ese español que tanto lo aqueja?"

-"¡No!" -gritó rápidamente- "Bueno, es que como símbolo del pueblo no podemos matar a nadie, sino nos verían como los malos, cosa que no somos" -dijo mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos y miraba al otro lado haciendo pucheros.

-"Entiendo. Espero sus órdenes en ese caso"

-"Tch... ¡Pues tienes que acompañarme al castillo de ese ruso sadomasoquista! ¡Y con acompañarme quiero decir que yo te espero afuera!" -el otro sólo suspiró, ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir y también sabía que quería que hiciera todo el trabajo. Pero había un problema, ya se había comprometido con América a ayudarlo en el mismo caso, y una promesa es una promesa.

-"Haa... princesa, le sugiero que esperemos un par de días más"

-"¿Por qué? ¡Puede que para ese entonces sea muy tarde para todos!" -dijo levantándose de su lugar para enfrentar a su caballero.

-"Le doy mi palabra que todo saldrá bien. Pero es mejor si juntamos a otras personas para que nos ayuden. Yo solo apenas puedo hacerle frente a Rusia, y no olvide que tiene unos secuaces que pueden aprovechar a atacarla en cuanto me distraiga"

-"¡Pues pon atención estúpido!"

-"Es una petición" -explicó volviéndose a arrodillar ante él.

-"Haa... está bien, tienes hasta mañana en la mañana para reunir a alguien"

-"Entendido"

-"Ahora, ¡llévame a tu casa que ya me va a dar insolación de estar afuera!"

-"Sí, su alteza" -dijo para levantarse y dirigir a la princesa a su casa.

Caminaron y caminaron, Lovino se iba quejando cada cierto tiempo y Holanda no decía nada. Para él la princesa era igual de insoportable que Antonio, pero en diferente forma. Además, de que su trabajo era de agua y ajo, o sea, a aguantarse y a jooo- eso, protegerla pues.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa del holandés Lovi fue y se echó en un sofá de por ahí y el otro le dijo que iba a salir. En realidad iba a decirle a Camerún que se diera prisa en entrenar a Alfred que sino él iba a tener que hacerlo todo solo.

Entonces la princesa se quedó solo por un tiempo hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-"Tch... ¿¡Quién demonios viene cuando no está Holanda!" -gruñó acercándose a abrir la puerta- "¿Qué quieres infeliz?"

-"..."

-"Rayos"

-"¡Mi princesita!" -gritaba de emoción Antonio que se aventó a abrazar a Romano.

-"L-La princesa es... ¿Romano?" -se preguntaba Matthew mientras entraba a la casa.

-"¡Bastardo! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!" -gritaba el italiano mientras alejaba al otro a golpes.

-"¡Oh! Fui a comprar leche para cenar churros con leche, pero como no había serían unos sencillos y simples churros sin nada y-"

-"¡Dilo de una vez!"

-"Bien, me perdí camino a casa de Camerún y llegué aquí" -reía tontamente el ibérico, por lo que recibió un cabezazo por parte de Lovino en el estómago.- "¡Auch!"

-"¡Bastardo! ¡Tienes suerte que no esté Holanda para sacarte a patadas de aquí como en el castillo!"

-"¿¡Estuviste otra vez con él!" -preguntó Antonio.

-"¿Qué querías? Es mi caballero"

-"¡Pero yo quería ser tu caballero! ¿¡Por qué no me dejas!" -lloraba de rodillas suplicándole al italiano. Y Canadá sólo seguía viendo la escena mientras era totalmente ignorado.

-"Porque eres un inútil bastardo. Holanda sabe cómo usar una espada. ¡Tú en cambio te andas matando con un cuchillo para mantequilla!"

-"¡Te he dicho que yo puedo usar un hacha!"

-"Sí, lo que digas sombrerero" -decía Romano dándole el avión al español.

-"¡En serio!"

-"D-Disculpen... hay que ir con mi hermano" -habló finalmente el canadiense para interrumpir la discusión.

-"¡Cierto!"

-"¿Y éste quién es?" -decía Lovino para acercarse a ver al otro, no había notado su presencia en todo el rato y apenas y podía verlo.

-"S-Soy Canadá"

-"Ohh, ¿por qué tienes nombre de ave? Canario, que loco, pero bueno, no me importa"

-"¡Princesa! ¡Vamos con Camerún!" -sonrió el español para raptar a Romano y llevárselo a contra de su voluntad.

-"¡Wah! ¡Idiota! ¡Bájame!" -gritaba mientras golpeaba la espalda de su captor.

-"Nopi~ además, no me gusta que estés en casa de ese holandés idiota"

-"T-Tonto" -dijo sonrojándose a espaldas del otro para dejar de golpearlo.

Y sólo Canadá se dio cuenta de ese hecho porque iba olvidado detrás de ellos.

Y así pues una vez que llegaron a casa de Camerún, entraron y vieron a un Alfred todo vendado en la sala que hasta parecía momia y a un africano no en mejores condiciones que el rubio, también con algunas vendas y heridas en su cuerpo. Mientras discutían con Holanda que andaba sentado muy campante allí.

-"Oh, princesa..." -dijo Holanda haciendo reverencia a Lovino- "Bastardo" -dijo mirando asesinamente al ibérico.

-"¿Y tú quién eres?" -dijo Romano dirigiéndose a Alfred

-"¡Ampphgica!" -alcanzó a mascullar el mencionado.

-"Oh, permítame su majestad" -dijo Camerún para quitarle las vendas de la cara a la momia, digo... a América.

-"¡Gah! ¿¡Por qué me vendaste la cara! ¡No me lastimé la cabeza!" -se quejaba Alfred con Camerún.

-"Lo sé... pero no te callabas hijo" -explicó el otro en su defensa.

-"Él es América, quiere pedirle un favor a usted princesa" -dijo Holanda respondiendo por él que ya se estaba peleando.

-"¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Rom- princesa... quisiera pedirle que me prestara a su hada" -dijo retomando un semblante serio.

-"¿Para qué la quieres?" -cuestionó Romano.

-"Es para poder ir al norte. Allí está Inglaterra"

-"Oh... el cejón ese, ¿eh? Pero no puedo"

-"¿¡P-Por qué no!"

-"Porque para empezar me la han robado, y no tengo por qué prestártelo sino quiero"

-"Sé que esta con Rusia, ¿qué tal si la rescato? ¿Entonces podría prestármela?"

-"¿Cómo sabe que está con Rusia?" -preguntó enojado dirigiéndose a su caballero.

-"Él ya lo sabía desde antes, de hecho por él me enteré antes de que usted viniera princesa"

-"¿¡Y por qué demonios no fuiste por ella antes si ya lo sabias! Tch... está bien, sólo si puedes traerla a salvo y detienes a ese loco sádico te la prestaré" -dijo resignado la princesa para salir de allí con Antonio detrás de él.

-"¡Yai~!" -festejaba el estadounidense de haber obtenido el permiso- "Pero tengo una duda..."

-"¿Cuál es?"

-"¿Por qué le dicen Blancanieves?" -preguntaba mientras veía cómo se peleaba la princesa con un venado que pasaba por allí, y se peleaban sólo porque el venado piso accidentalmente un tomate que él iba a recoger- "¿Qué la Blancanieves no era amiga de los animalitos del bosque?"

-"Jeje, bueno... a veces sí lo es" -reía Camerún a lado de él.

-"Es porque su destino está marcado" -susurró para si mismo Holanda.

-"Como sea, entonces ya oíste todo lo que acaba de pasar y con lo que dijo Holanda tienes que estar listo para mañana, ¡así que a entrenar América!" -dijo el africano por un lado.

-"Ahh, ¡que injusticia!" -y así pues lo siguió para seguir con su entrenamiento.

* * *

Resp a revs!

*MyobiXHitachiin: xD yup, los tacones son del diablo, lol vale pues no, jaja. Espero q el cap de relleno no se te hiciera una molestia weno, grax x thu awesome review! =D

*Izumi-chan: jaja, seh! Panchito sufre mucho! Lol, y no te preocupes, habrá GerIta pero a su tiempo, faltara un buen pa eso pero habrá! Y si voe a hacer pagar a Al x lo de Texas (nos dejo con miopía) jojo, aunq no muxo... Pobrecillo D= weno, grax x leer! x3

*Setsuka Minami: T.T Como es que note gustaron los churros?si es la awesome receta secreta de la abuela Gilberta... XDDD pro ia desearía q Iggy me diera clases de cocina *-* lol, weno, aki el cap... Tarde muxo? grax x thu review! =D

*Diana-Lu: oh, eso era la sota (soe muy ignorante) weno, si ai sota, pero luego se sabrá, a menos q adivinen, pero Rusia no es lamento no haberte puesto una segunda parte de entrenamiento... Pero en serio que me es dificil describirlo! u.u bien... Muxas gracias x leer~! 3

*Elial: Gracias x tomarte thu tiempecito en dejar un review! =D me tarde muxo en subir cap? Q bien q te gustaron la aparición de nuevos personajes... Intentare q cada cap salga mínimo uno nuevo bien, gracias x leer! =3

*octavaluna-801: xDDD jaja, lo único q Antonio le gano a Holanda es en el fútbol (?) jojo, weno a saber, pero si esta buena la idea d esa playera lol. Camerún cobra £500 la hora x servicios de guardaespaldas, te dejo el numero de su representante (si tiene!) 01-800-AWESOME... Pregunta x Gil... XDDD jaja, te envidio tanto! Eres multinacional! Ii si se puede ya vivir donde sea pero tengo un problema... Mi economía no da pa eso! D= pero tal vez algún día gane la lotería jaja, bien, gracias x thu review! =D

*Shad-kun: Grax x thu reviewwwww! Mi ranchito Happy es una de mis tantas microempresas! Lol... Jeje, lamento eso de preguntarte pro si caí en thu juego entonces gomen! Bueno, este capi te hizo reír? owo

*Reiko-honey-kiss-xD: holiz! Grax x leer! n.n q bn q te pareció aceptable mi fik, he aki la conti... Te hice esperar muxo? owoU

Pyuuu~! weno... no he escrito mas d este fik asi q no se cmo va a continuar ***ando falta de imaginacion*** TwTUu

pro weno... en fin... un review ekivale a q haya juguetes de hetalia en las cajitas felices de McDonald´s...


	5. Sueños

ewe... no se k mierda de capi resulto este... ii estoe casi segura q el 98% de los lectores kerran matarme... *lo se xq io tmb me mataria ia x esta mierda de no ser q tengo tarea y ando en examenes (?)*

asi pues, aki esta el cap de hoy al q le di un giro extraño-amo-suicida(?)...

Disclaimer: Heta no me pertenece... ii tengo weba decir algo mas... ¬¬

* * *

Los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes, lo que provocó que el americano poco a poco despertara de un lindo sueño... o eso hubiera deseado Alfred. La verdad es que a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, aún con la luna presente, escuchó los gritos de un italiano que estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

-"¡Wah! Ro- ¡P-Princesa! ¿¡Q-Qué haces en mi cama!" -gritó alterado el rubio.

-"¡Bastardo! ¡Tú no eres el sombrerero!" -gritaba histérico el castaño mientras se levantaba de allí.

-"¡Obvio no lo soy! ¡Yo soy un héroe!" -se defendía el otro- "Además... ¿qué hacías en mi cama pensando que era Antonio?"

-"¿¡E-Ehh! Y-Yo..." -tartamudeaba nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"f

-"¡Sí! ¡Eso!"

-"¡Oh~! Comprendo, yo de pequeño iba con Inglaterra cuando tenía miedo" -sonrió algo nostálgico.

-"¡Lovi! ¿Qué haces aquí?" -entraba un español por la ventana.

-"¿¡Q-Qué no estamos en un segundo piso!"

-"¡Bastardo! ¿¡Dónde estabas!" -gritó Lovino ignorando a Alfred.

-"¡Oh! ¡Fui al huerto a recoger unos tomates!" -sonreía mientras mostraba una canasta llena de estos.

-"¿¡A las cuatro de la mañana!"

-"Pues... es que a estas horas los tomatitos duermen y no sufren cuando los tomo y los separo de sus hermanos y hermanas tomates"

-"..." -hubo un silencio por parte de los presentes pero Alfred decidió retomar su sueño en cuanto una silla comenzó a volar en dirección a España.

-"¡Despiértense!" -dieron un portazo haciendo que el rubio se levantara de golpe.

-"¿¡Por qué todos tienen que venir a mi cuarto!" -lloraba América.

-"Oh, ya están despiertos, bien, ya nos vamos" -era Holanda que así como entró salió dejándolos otra vez en silencio.

-"¿Eh?"

-"¡Estúpido! ¡Deja de acercarme ese tomate!"

-"Fusososo~ ¡pero es que son tan igualitos!"

-"Haa..." -Alfred suspiró para salir de la cama en dirección a la puerta principal.

Una vez que llegó vio a Camerún que le estaba dando unas cosas a Holanda, y también alcanzó a divisar a alguien más por allí, pero no estaba seguro si era un sueño porque aún andaba algo adormilado.

-"¡América! ¡Que tengan buen viaje!" -se despedía Camerún mientras le daba una mochilita.

-"¿Eh? ¿No vas a venir?"

-"No, tengo que trabajar de guardaespaldas, ya me contrato una chica espano-ucraniana"

-"Mmm, ya veo... ¿¡y por qué hay que viajar tan temprano! ¿¡No nos podemos esperar a que salga el sol al menos!" -se quejaba mientras era empujado fuera de la casa por el africano.

-"El camino es largo" -dijo en seco Holanda.

En eso se escucha la discusión de Antonio y Lovino seguido de un cristal rompiéndose.

-"Haa..." -el holandés dio un largo suspiro para extender sus brazos como si pidiera algo, y justamente atrapó a la princesa como si nada para luego dar un paso a la izquierda. Y Antonio dio de golpe en la cara justo a lado de él.

-"¡Ouch!"

-"¿Estas bien?" -preguntó Camerún.

-"Yo sí, ¿pero quién fue el que dijo 'ouch'?" -preguntó el sombrerero mientras se levantaba.

-"Yoooo..." -lloraba Canadá en el suelo ya que España cayó sobre él.

-"¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces allí?"

-"Nada..."

-"Pues que diversión la tuya" -dijo algo sarcástico el ojiazul.

-"¡Bien! ¡Fuímonos!" -gritaba eufórico el ibérico para arrebatarle a la princesa de los brazos holandeses.

-"¡B-Bajame! ¡Idiota!"

-"¡Fusososo~!"

-"Bien, gracias Camerún" -se despedía Holanda de su amigo.

-"No hay de que... pero, ten cuidado, sabes que ese día está muy cerca" -dijo serio el de lentes.

-"Lo sé perfectamente, por eso debo estar con ellos"

-"Está bien, entonces cuídate" -dio unas palmadas en el hombro de su amigo.

-"Adiós" -y se fue para alcanzar a los otros que ya iban a medio camino.

Así pues caminaron y caminaron, los hermanos iban algo adormilados y este Lovino igual, pero él se quedó dormido en brazos del español cansado de tanto discutir. Hasta que llegó la mañana.

-"¡Hermanooo! ¡D-Despierta!"

-"¿Ehh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Auch!" -su cabeza fue golpeada por una piedra y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrado de una forma no muy gentil.

-"¿Ya despertaste?" -dijo Holanda que era el que lo llevaba arrastrando mientras lo tomaba de un pie.

-"Te quedaste dormido, hermano" -explicó el canadiense que iba caminando a un lado de él.

-"Oh" -se levantó una vez que lo soltaron y lo dejaron arrumbado- "¡Ahh! ¡Olvide mis cosas!" -gritaba desesperado luego de haberse despertado bien.

-"No sabes cómo regresar" -razonó Matthew.

-"¡P-P-Pero mis cosas!" -ya estaba haciendo berrinche mientras su visión se nublaba.

-"¿Ya revisaste tu mochila?" -susurró Antonio para no despertar a la persona que llevaba en brazos.

Así pues América abre la mochila para encontrarse con un frasco donde estaba su preciado tesoro azul, y varios paquetes de hamburguesas envueltas.

-"Oh my god!"

-"¿¡Qué ocurre!" -se alarmó su hermano.

-"Son hamburguesas de Burguer King. ¡A mí me gusta McDonald's!" -se quejaba el ojiazul- "Bueno, al menos no me falta nada... ¡sólo un medio de transporte que ya me canse de caminar! ¿¡Qué aquí no conocen los autos o algo!" -se sentó a descansar en una roca de por allí y todos se detuvieron con él.

-"¡Tipo como que si lo deseas te consigo uno!" -dijo una voz cercana a ellos.

-"¡Wah! ¿F-Feliks? ¿Eres tú?" -preguntó Alfred algo asustado.

-"¡Como que sí! ¿Quién si no? Tipo, ¿como que qué le paso a tus monas ropas que te había dado?"

-"Ehh, las perdí"

-"¡Pues te daré otras!"

-"¡Nooooooo!" -suplicaba el norteamericano mientras se escondía.

-"Como quieras..." -dijo Polonia que por fin lo vieron sentado en la rama de un árbol y comiendo Sakotis.

-"¿Puedes darnos un vehículo para viajar?" -preguntó Canadá por un lado.

-"¡Tipo! ¡Como que todo es posible!"

-"Mata a España entonces" -murmuró Holanda por su lado sin ser escuchado.

-"Bien, ¡necesito que saques todas tus hamburguesas que llevas en tu mochila!" -dijo señalando a Alfred.

-"Ehh, e-está bien" -confundido las retiró de la mochila.

-"Abra cadabra, ¡patas de pony!" -y agitando su varita convirtió todas esas hamburguesas en un gran carruaje con forma de hamburguesa.

Con unas llantas de pepinillos, asientos de carne y capo de pan con ajonjolí.

-"Wow..."

-"¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!" -dijo ilusionado el americano.

-"Ahora solo necesitamos algo que tire de carruaje hamburguesa" -explicó Polonia- "mmm, alakazam, ¡dame un calamar!" -agitó nuevamente su varita y de la nada el cielo se nubló y empezó a llover sushi.

-"¿Y eso para qué?"

-"¡Bleh! ¡Me equivoqué!" -explicó mientras leía su manual del hado madrino- "¡Aquí está!" -vuelve a agitar su varita mágica para deshacerse del sushi y aparecer unos ponis rosas.- "¡Tipo! ¡Como que con estos adorables ponis ya puedes viajar!"

-"Ehh, ¿no los pintas de azul?" -se quejó América.

-"No tengo tiempo, como que debo irme a pintas las uñas" -y de la nada desapareció.

-"Mnn... ehh... ¿qué pasó?" -dijo Lovino mientras se levantaba.

-"¡Lovi~! ¿Dormiste bien?" -preguntó sonriente el ibérico que aún llevaba a la princesa en brazos y al parecer no se cansaba.

-"..." -Romano sólo alcanzó a sonrojarse como tomate y a patalear- "¡Idiota! ¡B-Bájame!" -le da un cabezazo y se aleja de él- "¿¡Q-Qué te crees al llevar cargado a su alteza como si nada! ¡E-Estúpido!"

-"Pues te estabas quedando dormido y te cargué para que descansaras" -sonrió a lo que el italiano se sonrojó más si es que eso era posible.

-"¡Deja de comerte la carroza!" -gritaba Canadá por un lado que andaba deteniendo a su hermano.

-"¡P-Pero está deliciosa!" -dijo mientras mordía los asientos de carne.

-"Estate" -dijo Holanda para darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.- "Y ya súbanse ustedes" -dijo señalando a la princesa y al sombrerero.

-"¡A mí no me mandas tonto!" -gritó enojado España, pero al ver que Lovino se subía a la carroza no dijo nada y lo siguió.

Una vez todos adentro, los ponis comenzaron a caminar llevando así la carroza.

-"¡Aaah! ¡N-No se vayan! ¡Detenganse!" -gritaba espantado el canadiense que lo habían dejado e iba corriendo tras del carruaje.

-"¿Oyen algo?"

-"Nada"

-"Ah, bueno, entonces era mi imaginación"

Y el carruaje avanzó dejando al pobre Matt solito. El cual caminó y caminó sin rumbo alguno algo decepcionado. Ya se estaba comenzando a cansar después de unas horas cuando alcanzó a divisar una cabaña en medio del bosque. Se acercó tímidamente y tocó la puerta.

-"¿H-Hola? ¿H-Hay alguien en casa?" -preguntaba mientras empujaba la puerta, al parecer estaba abierta dándole paso al canadiense.

La cabaña era como una común y corriente, a excepción de que no tenía cabezas de animales colgados en las paredes. Habían varias cajas por allí y dos sofás en frente de una cálida chimenea.

Matthew se quedó viendo el lugar y siente a alguien que se acerca a él y rápidamente lo toma del cuello.

-"¿¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Te odio!" -decía una voz que el de ojos lila conocía.

-"¡Gah! ¡N-No he hecho nada!"

-"Ehh..." -el otro al escuchar la vocecita suave característica de Canadá, lo suelta. -"¡Oh! ¡C-Canadá! ¡D-Discúlpame!" -ayudó al rubio a levantarse.

-"C-Cuba..." -dijo algo asustado sabiendo que el odiaba a su hermano y muy usualmente lo confundían a él con el mencionado.- "Jejeje... l-lamento haber entrado"

-"No, al contrario, perdóname por intentar matarte" -reía nervioso Cuba.- "Dime, ¿qué te trae por acá?"

-"Pues... m-me perdí... j-jejeje..." -no quería decirle la verdad, sabía que si no, capaz y dejaba todo de lado para ayudarlo a llegar con su hermano... y luego intentaría matarlo.

-"Oh, ya veo... toma asiento, te vez cansado... ¿quieres helado?" -ofreció sonriente mientras sacaba un bote de helado de vainilla del refrigerador.

-"¡Helado!" -su rostro se iluminó- "¡Gracias!"

-"No hay de qué..." -le correspondió con otra sonrisa- "Y dime, ¿a dónde te dirigías?"

-"...!" -casi se atraganta con el primer bocado al escuchar la pregunta. No sabía si debía decirle, después de todo no quería involucrar a Cuba en todo esto, ni mucho menos quería que mataran a América, al menos no todavía.- "Yo... iba... iba a... mmm, comprar leche, jejeje..." -reía nervioso mientras el otro lo veía con cara de '¿llegaste hasta acá buscando la tienda o la querías fresca de la vaca?'

-"¡Pero el pueblo está lejos de aquí! ¿¡Cómo es que llegaste hasta acá buscando comprar leche! Eso ya es tener muy mal el sentido de la orientación"

-"B-Bueno, ¿y por qué vives aparte del pueblo?" -preguntó cambiando de tema.

-"La verdad es que no soy de aquí, yo vengo del norte, pero allá están mal las cosas así que viajé para acá, y pues para no tener problemas con la ley porque ando de ilegal me quedé en el bosque y construí una cabaña"

-"¿Cómo están las cosas en el norte?"

-"Pues, todo iba normal, hasta que un día a la princesa se le ocurrió dar la orden de que teníamos que pintar nuestras casas con corazones, y luego ordenó que íbamos a hablar francés, y luego nos presentó a un loco gay que iba a ser el nuevo rey de la zona y que iba a mandar el lugar, muchos estábamos inconformes con eso. Pero yo me fui de allí."

-"¿Todo fue de repente?" -preguntó incrédulo Canadá, el conocía a Inglaterra, no muy bien como su hermano pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que Arthur odia todo eso, sobre todo odia a Francia. Lo cual le dejaba una gran duda.

-"Pues sí, de un día a otro pasó a ser la princesa que se preocupaba por nosotros de una forma un tanto indirecta a ser alguien más gritón de lo normal que sólo nos ponía órdenes tras órdenes, y unas no muy cuerdas de por cierto. Al inicio pensamos que era temporal por eso de que es algo tsundere, pero siguió así hasta que ya no lo soportamos, o no supe bien, yo me fui hace como 2 semanas, eso comenzó hace un mes, no sé cómo estén las cosas ahora"

-"Oh, ya veo" -susurró cabizbajo, no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero lo primero que pensó era que Francia probablemente estaba teniendo una relación con Inglaterra, era lo más lógico que encontraba, por lo que se deprimió un poco.

El otro se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de actitud por parte de su invitado.

-"Oye, ¿quieres hablar de algo?" -preguntó algo preocupado.

-"No... estoy bien, gracias" -sonrió forzadamente.

-"Bueno, si deseas algo puedes hablar conmigo"

-"Ok, ¿te molesta si descanso un rato? No he dormido muy bien últimamente" -explicó algo triste aún.

-"Eh... para nada, hay una recámara al fondo del pasillo, descansa allí lo que gustes" -sonrió preocupado.

-"Merci" -susurró el rubio mientras se levantaba pesadamente del sofá para dirigirse a la recámara.

Cuba siguió sentado en su lugar, le preocupaba mucho el canadiense, siempre se había preocupado por él, aunque muchas veces lo confundiera accidentalmente con América. Y también lo conocía muy bien, tanto como para saber que algo no estaba bien, ya que apenas y probó el helado cuando al chico le encanta comer helado, pero lo que más lo alarmó fue cuando habló en francés. Matthew generalmente habla en inglés, el francés lo usa sólo cuando es necesario (entiéndase estar rodeado de personas que sólo hablan francés), o cuando estaba pensando en alguien, una persona que no conocía muy bien pero que al parecer Matt quiere mucho. Mas por su expresión parecía que las cosas con ese sujeto que se encontraba ahorita mismo reinando el norte no iban muy bien.

Después de un rato entró sutilmente a la habitación encontrándose con Canadá durmiendo algo intranquilo mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-"Haa... no te preocupes por esas cosas, verás que algún día encontraras a alguien que te haga muy feliz" -susurró mientras le ponía un oso de felpa blanco a su lado y salía de la habitación.

-"Mnnh... F-Francis..." -hablaba el rubio entre sueños mientras abrazaba lenta pero fuertemente aquel nuevo peluche.

* * *

-"¿Ya mérito?"

-"No"

-"¿Ya mérito?"

-"No"

-"¿Qué tal ahora?"

-"No"

-"¿Y ahora?"

-"¡Si no te callas te voy a tirar por la ventana!" -dijo enojado el holandés dirigiéndose a España.

-"¡Pero si es América el que está preguntando!" -se defendió el ibérico.

-"No me importa, te tiraré a ti si no se calla" -explicó Holanda.

-"Cállense todos de una maldita vez" -dijo Lovino algo desesperado.

-"Oigan, ¿no sienten como si algo se nos olvidara? Algo o alguien importante me falta" -dijo el ojiazul viendo por la ventana.- "Bueno, debe ser mi imaginación"

En eso la carroza se detiene en un lugar en medio del bosque, muy cerca se podía divisar una cabaña, decidieron visitarla ya que todos se morían de hambre y querían ver si tenían comida por allí.

-"Hello! ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Porque ya estoy adentro!" -gritó Alfred que precisamente ya se encontraba en la sala por derribar la puerta.

-"¿Quién es?" -se escuchó una voz que provenía de alguna recámara.

-"¡El héroe!" -respondió eufórico.

No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que se extrañaron los 'invitados', y la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró repentinamente, haciendo gritar a Romano mientras se aferraba al español.

-"Bienvenidos sean" -las luces se apagaron y se escucharon unos pasos acercándose al grupo.

Holanda desenfundó su espada y España protegía a la princesa.

-"No se muevan" -susurró Holanda a sus amigos.- "Y por eso me refiero a ti América... ¿América...? Tch, idiota" -el rubio ya no se encontraba con ellos.

-"¿Q-Quién eres bastardo?" -gritó el italiano intentando ocultar su miedo.

-"Alguien"

-"¡Esa no es una respuesta!"

Antes de que Lovino procediera a insultar a todo el mundo las luces se prendieron, esta vez Holanda estaba desaparecido.

-"¡Wah! ¿H-Holanda? ¿Dónde demonios estas? Maldición" -temblaba la princesa mientras inconscientemente se aferraba más a Antonio.

-"No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo" -le sonrió el ojiverde haciendo que se calmara un poco.

En ese momento varios objetos comenzaron a levitar y fueron lanzados directamente a ellos dos, Antonio empujó a su princesa atrás mientras tomaba lo primero que encontró para defenderse, en este caso, una silla.

-"¡Ole! ¡Ole!" -jugaba el ibérico tomando el mantel.

-"¡Deja de jugar estúpido bastardo!"

-"Muy bien"

Justo cuando se había puesto serio todos los objetos cayeron estruendosamente en el suelo.

-"Grazie"

-"Wow, ¡que genial soy!" -se felicitaba a sí mismo el ojiverde.

Antonio comenzó a reírse de a saber qué cosa y de la nada un agujero se abrió en el suelo haciendo que el sombrerero desapareciera justo frente a los ojos de la princesa.

-"¡Ah! ¡E-Estúpido! ¡R-Regresa!" -gritaba aterrado el único presente en la sala.- "Tonto... vuelve"

No sabía qué hacer, sus pies no respondían y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y desesperación.

Nuevamente las luces se apagaron haciendo que cayera al suelo por el miedo.

-"¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¡Y-Ya déjanos en paz!"

-"No puedo" -escuchó la voz sin saber muy bien de dónde venía el sonido.

-_"¡Lovi~! ¡Lovi~! Princesita~, ¿cómo estás?"_ -de repente la voz se tornó a la de él sombrerero.

-"¿A-Antonio?" -giró su cabeza buscando a esa persona, pero por la oscuridad no alcanzaba a divisar nada. Así que se levantó siguiendo la fuente de aquella voz que pertenecía a España.

-_"¿Qué quieres bastardo? Y no me digas princesa"_

-"¿Eh?" -se detuvo. Esa voz le pertenecía, pero no había dicho absolutamente nada.

-_"¡Pero si ya eres la linda princesa de este lugar! ¿No estas feliz?"_

Romano se quedó allí escuchando en shock, recordaba eso, fue después de haber obtenido el poder absoluto y juró procurar el bienestar de todo su pueblo. Aquel día que no quería volver a recordar.

-_"Jeje... bueno princesita, ¡le deseo muy buenas noches! ¡Hasta mañana!"_

_-"Tonto"_

-"...Detente..." -suplicaba, no quería recordar más allá de eso- "Por favor... no sigas"

-_"добрый вечер~!"_ -era la voz de Iván la que se hacía presente ahora

-_"¡Wah! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?"_

_-"Vengo por ti~. Jeje, ¿no me tienes miedo o sí?"_

_-"¡N-No!"_

Ya no quería seguir escuchando, corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo aún sin ver nada.

-"¡DETENTE!" -suplicó nuevamente mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

* * *

-"¿Dónde estoy?" -se preguntaba Alfred que se encontraba en una gran sala, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero ahí se encontraba- "Eh, ¿cómo llegué aquí?"

Traía su típica vestimenta de militar que usaba en las reuniones mundiales y una vez que se fijó bien era un lugar que conocía, era la sala principal donde se hacían todas las reuniones en su país cuando le tocaba ser sede, claro está.

Se sintió algo aliviado al ver que se encontraba en EUA, en su hogar, pero su felicidad se acabó al intentar salir de allí. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la nada, parecía como si estuviera en el espacio, pero sin estrellas ni nada visible a lo lejos. Optó por arrojar un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared, en cual cayó y cayó, Alfred agudizó su oído para saber qué tan alto se encontraba, pero al parecer ningún sonido se emitía.

Derrotado cerró la puerta buscando una forma de salir. Revisó las demás puertas y todas estaban igual; fue a las ventanas y estas se encontraban cerradas y ni romperlas era posible, las ventilaciones al abrirlas estaban obstruidas por ladrillos. Incluso fue al baño a ver si podía salir de alguna manera por el inodoro, pero este estaba sellado.

-"Fuck! ¿Dónde están? ¿España? ¿Romano? ¿Holanda? ¿Alguien?" -preguntó esperando una respuesta.

-"Ya deja de jugar y compórtate"

-"¿Ehh?" -se giró rápidamente, en una silla cerca de él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Inglaterra tomando té como si nada.- "I-Iggy... ¿E-Eres tú?"

-"No idiota, ¿que acaso hay otro Inglaterra?" -preguntó con su habitual sarcasmo haciendo que América se alegrara.

-"¡Inglaterra!" -corrió hacia el a abrazarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo desapareció. -"¿Era una ilusión?" -preguntó algo triste.

-"No quiero que me abraces" -nuevamente la voz de Inglaterra, esta vez se encontraba parado a lado de la puerta.- "Tonto"

-"Inglaterra..." -sabía perfectamente que no era real, como el lugar donde se encontraba tampoco lo era. Pero ver a Inglaterra frente a él era lo único que deseaba desde que llegó a ese lugar después de la casa del inglés.

-"¿...Por qué me hiciste eso? T-Te odio..."

-"¿Ah?" -se detuvo en sus pensamientos para volver a fijar su vista en el mayor. Estaba llorando.

-"¡Te quería mucho! Y... ¡y tú me lastimaste! T-Tonto, eras la única felicidad que me quedaba..." -seguía llorando en su lugar el rubio, cosa que hizo que Alfred se deprimiera.

Sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando, hace mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que su independencia provocó en el mayor, pero nunca pudo arreglar las cosas sin que terminaran discutiendo.

-"Arthur..." -se acercó con cuidado a él para abrazarlo suavemente, sintiendo cómo el otro escondía su cabeza en su pecho.- "Forgive me"

-"No" -la voz de Inglaterra se tornó de aquella suave y entrecortada a una fría y seria.- "Te di muchas oportunidades, ya me cansé de esperar, así que adiós, Alfred"

Estados Unidos sintió como el otro rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos y luego algo le atravesaba el abdomen; se fijó en aquel cuerpo que aún sostenía, seguía siendo Arthur, pero algo había cambiado.

Su mirada era de alguien que ha vivido y sufrido muchas cosas, aquella expresión de haber visto mucha sangre derramada a su alrededor. Una expresión cruel y fría carente de emoción alguna, como si de un robot se tratara.

Sintió cómo ese objeto que lo había atravesado era retirado rápidamente provocándole un fuerte dolor, para luego ser empujado por Arthur, el cual llevaba una espada en manos cubierta de sangre.

-"I-Inglaterra..." -una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro al haberse estrellado en la pared y al sentir la sangre salir de su cuerpo.

-"Te haré pagar por todo el sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar Alfred" -dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la joven nación. A su paso ese traje de militar que siempre llevaba era sustituido por uno de corsario.

Un traje rojo con mucha ornamentación, un gran sombrero sobre su cabeza y aquel parche en su ojo izquierdo. América ya lo había visto con esas ropas, sólo una vez de pequeño, fue cuando conoció lo malo que su tutor podía llegar a ser.

Sentía miedo, muchas imágenes de aquel entonces llegaron a su mente, aquella ocasión que sintió curiosidad por ver qué era lo que hacía su tutor algunas noches en su barco.

¿Y a quien se encontró allí? A Antonio, siendo torturado por un Inglaterra que no reconocía.

La sangre y los gritos del ibérico que se encontraba encadenado en la pared aterrorizaron a la colonia y más aún al escuchar la voz tan cambiada de Inglaterra: 'Vuélvete a acercar a mis colonias y esta vez no iré por ti, iré por lo que más amas. Te encadenaré una vez más y luego iré por aquel escandaloso italiano para torturarlo frente a tus ojos y finalmente matarlo, quiero ver qué harás sin ese mocoso'.

Esa amenaza acompañada de los gritos del español hicieron que América tomara un miedo a su tutor, cosa que con el tiempo fue borrado por un fuerte amor que nació hacia él.

Amor... ciertamente quería mucho a aquella persona, se había enamorado profundamente del inglés, sólo una vez llegó a pensar en esa posibilidad, pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos ya era muy tarde. Las cosas no podrían estar peor entre ellos, por lo que decidió nunca decirle al mayor de sus sentimientos, quedando así en el olvido.

Arthur se acercaba lentamente al estadounidense dispuesto a herirlo una vez más, y éste estaba inmóvil con sus ojos clavados sobre los verdes del otro, ya no sentía miedo, pero si una gran culpa y remordimiento.

En cuanto vio al otro alzar su espada sólo pudo cerrar los ojos en espera de su muerte.

* * *

-_Tengo que darte la bienvenida como nueva princesa que eres, ¿así que tal si hacemos una fiesta?"_

-"Detente... detente... ya no sigas..." -Lovino estaba tirado en el suelo tapándose los oídos para evitar escuchar aquella conversación, pero le era imposible no hacerlo.

-_"¿P-Por qué t-tendría que seguirte? ¡B-Bastardo!"_

_-"Ohh~ Pero sí que quieres pelear, ¿cierto? Jeje, no puedes. Si no quieres caminar yo te llevaré entonces"_

_-"¡No! ¡...Bájame!"_

Aquella conversación se terminó y se escuchó lo que parecía ser una tormenta eléctrica, más que eso, el italiano podía sentir que se encontraba bajo ésta.

-"Ya detente por favor..."

-_"¡Detente por favor! Y-Ya no... ¡Ah!"_ -lloraba y gritaba lo que era la voz de él.

-_"Jeje, ¿por qué? ¿No te parece divertido?"_

_-"¡Wah! ...¡N-No!"_

_-"Entonces deja tu reinado"_

_-"...N-No lo haré..."_

_-"Bien~ como quieras~"_

-"Deja de golpearme..." -susurraba el castaño recordando aquella ocasión. Rusia se lo había llevado, después de llegar dentro del bosque el ruso comenzó a apalearlo con un grifo, esa noche Iván no paro de golpearlo, y por más veces que él se desmayara por el dolor, era despertado bruscamente por el otro para continuar torturándolo, llegando así al amanecer.

-_"¡Lovino! ¿¡Estás bien! ¿Q-Qué te paso?"_ -era la voz del ibérico que lo llamaba.

-_"..."__-"¿Lovi? L-Lovi... ¡Lovino! ¡D-Dime algo!"_

-"Estúpido... ¿Qué querías que te dijera esa vez? ¿Qué el ruso ese me torturó y que además abusó de mí? N-No me gusta verte triste..."

* * *

-_"¿Lovi? L-Lovi... ¡Lovino! ¡D-Dime algo!"_

-"Lovino..." -Antonio se encontraba en ese lugar y momento como espectador, sin poder hacer nada, descubriendo por primera vez después de todos estos años de esa ocasión donde Romano no le había dicho nada, lo que en verdad ocurrió aquella lluviosa noche.

Sentía rabia hacia el ruso, y rabia consigo mismo por haber dejado solo a su princesa.

-"¿P-Por qué nunca me dices nada Lovino?" -se sentía destrozado después de ver aquellas sádicas escenas, Rusia golpeando a su indefenso italiano y la sangre de éste por todo el lugar, y no sólo eso, también presenció en ese momento cómo su amado era tomado por la fuerza para ser uno con Rusia.

Aunque intentó cerrar sus ojos, la escena se formaba extrañamente en su mente sin siquiera haberlo vivido antes. Pero a diferencia de Romano, conocer ese secreto sólo lo hacía correr en busca del verdadero italiano.

Corría y corría y parecía que la imagen lo seguía por todos lados, cambiando así a un recuerdo suyo.

-_"¡Déjame protegerte!"_

_-"No quiero, eres un inútil español"_ -era la voz de Romano, eso ocurrió a pocos días de haber encontrado al castaño herido en el bosque sin que éste le respondiera a ninguna de sus preguntas.

-_"¡Escucha! ¡No podré estar tranquilo sino sé que te encuentras en buenas manos!"_

_-"¡Entonces buscaré a alguien que cuide de mí! ¡Pero tú no puedes!"_

_-"Entonces... déjame elegir a alguien que cuide de ti... por favor. Es lo único que te pediré."_

_-"B-Bien, como quieras"_

-"Tch... ¿¡no me permitiste cuidarte por no querer contarme eso!" -Antonio seguía corriendo en busca de la salida mientras veía esas escenas, pidiéndole muy a su pesar al holandés que cuidara de su Lovino.

* * *

-"..." -Inglaterra se encontraba frente al estadounidense, ya le había atravesado varias veces con aquella espada cubierta de sangre, y Alfred sólo permanecía en el suelo viendo aún fijamente al inglés.- "Tch... ¿Por qué no gritas como los demás?"

-"Porque... me lo merezco" -le sonrió lastimosamente cosa que hizo enfurecer al británico, volviendo a encajar aquel instrumento en el hombro del otro, dejándolo allí.

-"No me veas con esos ojos de pena, you fucking moron! ¿Tanta lastima me tienes imbécil?" -gruñó mientras movía la espada dentro del cuerpo de Alfred haciendo que la sangre brotara rápidamente y una pequeña mueca de dolor se formara en el rostro del menor.

-"N-No es... lástima. S-Sólo me siento mal... por haberte ocasionado tanto daño"

-"..." -retiró la espada para agacharse a la altura del otro y retarlo con la mirada -"Hmp, no eres más que un simple mocoso, no podrías hacer ningún daño, ni mucho menos a mí, insolente, tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver" -después de un rato de silencio la expresión malhumorada de Inglaterra cambió a una sonrisa algo sádica.- "Pero al parecer, sientes algo por mí... ¿verdad mocoso?"

-"Claro, me di cuenta... que yo... en realidad te amo" -desvío la mirada por primera vez del ojiverde, sus mejillas tomaron cierto rubor, y era precisamente por darse cuenta de eso, amaba con todas sus fuerzas al Reino Unido y ahora sólo deseaba estar con él.

-"¡Jajaja! Niño tonto, ¡te has enamorado de la peor persona del mundo! ¿Pero sabes qué? Tu amor no es correspondido" -Alfred abrió los ojos al escuchar a aquella representación de Arthur, el cual se levantó alejándose un poco de él.

En eso una puerta se abre allí, dejando entrar a una persona. Era Francia; llevaba unas ropas también algo antiguas pero no se parecían a las de un pirata.

-"Mon amour! Comment allez-vous?" -dijo el francés para acercarse a abrazar al inglés, ignorando completamente a Alfred.

Arthur ignoraba totalmente que el otro lo estuviera acosando y se dejaba toquetear, mientras sólo se dedicaba a ver maliciosamente al americano.

-"¿Qué ocurre? Al parecer ya no te doy lastima... ¿me odias? No te amo, ni te amaré. Yo no quiero a nadie, lo único que deseo es expandir mi territorio y obtener riquezas, ¿entiendes?"

Mientras hablaba el francés comenzaba a quitarles las ropas, haciendo que Iggy le diera la espalda a América para concentrarse en lo otro que era tener un momento de placer con Francia en frente del ojiazul.

Alfred por su parte estaba paralizado en su lugar, observando con odio y celos cómo el francés acostaba a Inglaterra, que ya sólo conservaba los pantalones, en la mesa y se subía sobre él.

-"¡Deténganse!" -se levantó rápidamente de su lugar intentando tocar a Arthur, pero no podía, era como si fuera un fantasma.

-"Jajaja... ¡no puedes hacer nada al respecto mocoso!" -el inglés estaba más atento a las reacciones de Alfred que en lo que estaba haciendo el otro con su cuerpo. Sólo quería ver a América sufrir y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo sería dejándose violar.

Alfred desesperado fue a la esquina para no ver nada, pero Arthur por eso mismo comenzó a gemir fuertemente repitiendo el nombre de Francis muchas veces.

Intentó taparse los oídos, pero aún así podía seguir escuchando toda la escena. Extrañamente en ese momento decidió ver aquella dulce rosa que tanto amaba, al verla le recordaba a Inglaterra, al que él conocía y estaba acostumbrado, aquel gritón con momentos de debilidad que tanto amaba. Arthur se dio cuenta de lo que Alfred llevaba en manos.

-"O-Oye... ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" -preguntó alejando a Francia de él, el cual sólo se quejó.

-"...Iggy..." -América ya no estaba escuchando, estaba sumergido totalmente en sus propios pensamientos con una ligera expresión de melancolía.

El otro bufó al no ser escuchado y se acercó a él tomándolo por la espalda.

-"Hey, bloody hell, te hice una pregunta"

-"¿Eh?" -el ojiazul se giró para ver a Inglaterra, pero esta vez llevaba nuevamente sus ropas de militar y Francia había desaparecido.- "Es mía, la encontré por allí"

-"Es mía" -dijo con una expresión más relajada el inglés.- "Esa flor... la encontré a tu lado la primera vez que te vi, saliste corriendo y recogí esa planta, la había guardado, y me gustaba mucho, ¿sabes?" -conforme hablaba Inglaterra iba sonriendo y su mirada se suavizaba- "Esa flor no se marchita a pesar del paso del tiempo, ni por el clima, ni nada hará que se marchite"

-"Arthur... ¿quieres la flor?" -le dijo acercándole la planta.

-"Je... ni siquiera soy Arthur, pregúntaselo al verdadero. D-Discúlpame... p-por todo..." -dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco, Alfred sonrió ante eso, en verdad se parecía mucho al original-"Deja te curo..."

Y con sólo el pasar de sus dedos por la heridas del menor hacia que estas cicatrizaran. Dejando al norteamericano como nuevo.

-"Thank you!"

-"N-No hay de qué" -sonrió- "La salida es por allá" -dijo señalando un azulejo en el suelo.

-"¿¡Ehhh! ¿¡Pude haberme ido todo este tiempo!"

-"I'm sorry... pero, ten cuidado. La persona que está haciendo esto puede llegar a ser peligrosa"

-"¿Ah? ¿Q-Qué te pasará a ti?"

-"No te preocupes, yo soy un simple programa"

-"Si eres un programa, ¿por qué me estas ayudando?"

-"..." -se quedó pensándolo unos momentos- "La verdad... tampoco lo sé"

En eso la habitación fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-"Hurry up Alfred! ¡Te quedarás encerrado si no te vas ya!" -lo empujaba a la salida el mayor.

-"P-Pero... ¡ven!"

-"No, ya te lo dije... ¡Ve con el verdadero Inglaterra y dile todo lo que sientes por él!"

-"Arthur..." -fue arrojado dentro del agujero debajo del azulejo.

-"Bye bye... Alfred" -América alcanzó a ver una sincera sonrisa por parte del otro antes de desaparecer.

-"Bye... prometo ir por ti"

* * *

-"¡Lovino!" -después de un rato de correr Antonio encontró una salida, se encontró después en una enorme sala con una luz en el centro, allí se encontraba Romano llorando desconsolado en el suelo, mientras balbuceaba unas cosas inentendibles para cualquiera.- "¡Lovi! ¿Q-Qué ocurre?"

-"N-Nada..." -respondió apenas dirigiendo una apagada mirada al otro.

-"...T-Tontito... ¡Nunca me dices nada! ¿¡P-Por qué nunca me dijiste lo de aquella noche! ¿¡No puedes confiar en mí!" -unas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro del español cayendo sobre el del italiano.

-"¿No eres otra alucinación?"

-"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Soy yo! Lovino, ¡por favor!" -dijo desesperado mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo del menor- "Si te sientes mal, si alguien te hizo daño, si te sientes solo... ¿por qué no puedes llamarme? ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti?"

-"B-Bastardo... ¡E-Es porque me importas! ¡Tonto!" -su voz se rompió en llanto para esconder su rostro en el pecho del ibérico.- "¡N-No me gusta verte triste! ¡No quiero que estés en problemas por lo culpa!"

-"...Lovi... siempre me he preocupado por ti, tú me importas mucho, nunca me dejaste estar a tu lado, en cambio pedí a Holanda que lo hiciera por mí, lo odio, pero es alguien en quien puedo confiar tu bienestar. Por favor, sólo te pido que puedas confiar en mi..."

-"Mi dispiace..." -se calmó un poco el italiano pero no quería separarse de aquel cuerpo, quería estar así el resto se su vida si es posible, nunca lo había dicho, pero disfrutaba mucho estando con él y se sentía más seguro y protegido a su lado, mucho más que con todos los caballeros que lo cuidan. Antonio era el único que lo hacía sentir seguro.

Justo en ese momento las luces del todo el lugar se encendieron, se encontraban donde un inicio, la sala de aquella extraña cabaña, parecía todo normal. Poco después apareció Alfred allí caminando como si nada.

-"¡Ah! ¡Chicos! ¿E-Están bien?"

-"Sí..."

-"También"

-"¿Y Holanda?" -preguntó España al ver que éste no aparecía.

Poco después apareció caminando con una expresión de pocos amigos, llevaba arrastrando a una persona, el cual Alfred reconoció de inmediato.

-"¿Quién eres?"

-"Eduard..."

-"¿¡Estonia! ¿¡Q-Qué...! ¿¡Tu hiciste todo esto!" -preguntó Alfred, no creía capaz que él fuera el causante de todo.

-"Sólo sigo ordenes, fallé" -dijo algo derrotado sabiendo que lo iban a castigar.

-"¿Cómo demonios hiciste todo esto?"

-"Pues con tecnología, es fácil cuando tienes un súper computador"

Lovino ya estaba que quería matarlo, pero Holanda se lo impidió.

-"Déjelo, él no tiene nada más que hacer, ya no será una molestia para nosotros..."

-"¡Hmp! Bueno, ¡pero si lo vuelvo a ver tendré que golpearlo!"

-"Ehh... ¿gracias?" -Eduard no sabía ni qué decir.

Holanda por su parte salió primero del lugar.

-"América, ¿viste cosas desagradables mientras estabas aquí?" -preguntó el sombrerero sin dirigirle la vista.

-"Emm... se podría decir que sí" -susurró cabizbajo el rubio.

-"Entonces... ¿Holanda que fue lo que vio?" -preguntó curioso Lovino dirigiéndose al ojiverde, que era el que lo conocía más.

-"Te puedo asegurar que al menos tuvo como 20 visiones diferentes..." -susurró Antonio mientras veía cómo Holanda se subía a la carroza aún llevando aquella expresión seria que superaba lo usual.

-"Oigan, ¿y qué hacemos con...? ehh, ¿y Estonia?" -preguntó el ojiazul al ver que ya no se encontraba éste.

-"Tch... ¿cómo dejas que escape tonto?" -gritaba Lovino por un lado

-"Jeje, bueno bueno, no discutamos y mejor nos vamos, ¿sí? Tenemos que darnos prisa y Holanda ya se fue sin nosotros" -explicaba nervioso el español.

-"Demonios..."

* * *

Así pues todos retomaron su viaje a la carroza, camino al castillo se encontraron con otra cabaña la cual decidieron pasar por alto, de no ser que había un cubano afuera de ésta que en cuanto vio a Alfred detuvo la carroza a saber cómo y casi lo mata a golpes. Una vez que España intervino y que todos se calmaran, Lovino explicó a dónde se dirigían y todo eso a petición de Cuba.

-"¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Hemos dejado a mi hermano en algún lado!" -gritó de repente América al darse cuenta por fin que alguien faltaba en el grupo.

-"¿¡Cómo no te habías dado cuenta!" -nuevamente Cuba estaba estrangulando al estadounidense.

-"¡Gah! N-No fue mi... ¡Aaah!"

-"Hay que regresar por él" -dijo algo preocupado el ibérico.

-"Emm, él está aquí... está durmiendo..." -explicó el cubano una vez que dejo al otro inconsciente en el suelo.

-"Oh, bueno... entonces esperemos a que despierte..."

-"No... por favor, llévenselo, es mejor para él que arreglen las cosas rápido" -dijo mientras entraba a su cabaña para salir con el canadiense durmiendo en sus brazos y dárselo a Holanda.-"¡Oh! Y les daré helado, a él le encanta" -le dio a España unos 5 litros de helado de diferentes sabores.

-"Ehh... e-está bien" -tartamudeo asustado el sombrerero al verse cargando tanta nieve.

-"Bien, entonces ya nos vamos" -dijo Holanda mientras llevaba a Canadá entre brazos y a Alfred lo tiraba del pie ya que seguía inconsciente.

-"Oye... ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?" -susurró el español al cubano una vez que Lovi se subió al carruaje.

-"Emm... no, soy del norte. ¿Puedes guardar el secreto a la princesa?"

-"Él ya lo sabe, ¡no por nada es la princesa del lugar!" -sonrió- "Pero no te dijo nada, así que creo que tienes permiso de estar aquí... Es que mi princesita es muy tímida y por eso no dice las cosas, pero a veces eso es lindo, una vez yo estaba por el castillo y él..."

-"¿¡Dónde estas estúpido sombrerero!" -gritaba Romano desde el carruaje.

-"¡Ah! Ehh... ¡V-Voy! ...¡Lo siento! ¡Tengo que irme!" -se despidió el español.

-"Ok, cuídense. Menos América. ¡Adiós!"

-"¡Bye!"

* * *

-"S-Señor... Al p-parecer Estonia, f-falló la misión" -tartamudeaba Letonia en frente de Rusia.

-"¿A sí? Bueno~ no importa... aún puedo derrotarlos, y sí me ayudó en parte el retraso. Pero... tendré que castigar a Estonia~" -sonría mientras decía eso.

-"¡N-No le haga nada p-por favor!" -suplicaba el pequeño báltico.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres recibir el castigo por el~?" -se le acercó.

-"¡Wah! N-No... ¡p-por favor! ¡Gah!" -y cayó al suelo.

-"Te desmayas muy fácil Letonia~ jejeje~"

* * *

-"Oigan, ¿Canadá traía un oso blanco de peluche consigo cuando lo perdimos?"

-"Ehhh, ¡ni siquiera sabía que se había perdido! ¿Tú qué crees?" -regañaba el italiano a Antonio.

-"Oh, bueno, es que no ha dejado de abrazarlo en todo el rato"

Todos observaron al canadiense que seguía descansando pero se aferraba de ese peluche como si su vida dependiera de eso mientras seguía balbuceando unas cosas en francés mientras dormía.

-"Mmm... ¿ya mérito llegamos?"

-"¡América!"

-"Te lo advertí" -dijo Holanda para sacar a Antonio por la ventana.

-"¡Wah! ¿¡Y-Yo por qué!" -se defendía del holandés.

-"Estúpidos" -susurró Romano mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-"Jajajaja..."

* * *

Resp revs:

*MyobiXHitachiin: jajaja, ps ia sin vestido, pero Lovi si lleva, eso te parece bn? (de una vez pregunto pa evitarme las amenazas) xDDD esq si, va a haber varios ratitos... X pues, grax leer~! n.n

*octavaluna-801: lol, tortolitos latinos~ 3 y seh, Iggy esta despierto! Sorpresa! (jaja, vale no) ia en algún cap explicare eso y por que no huye jojojo, bn pues, la Macarena es súper importante, debes bailarla una vez al día para crecer fuerte y saludable (?) xDD gracias x thu review! x3

*Setsuka Minami: oww~ lees mi mente! Jaja, bueno no, solo era predecible. Pero pss mazo eso pasara con Lovino/Blancanieves y trankizzz~ ia Canada pronto hará algo! Solo... (solo deja pienso que) que todo es a su tiempo~, pero ps ia mérito bien, gracias x thu review~! =D

*Izumi-chan: que a Lovi le pasara lo mismo q a la Blancanieves (a eso se refiere con destino), LOL! Pobre Matt! A mi para Francia solo me gusta que este con Canada pero a veces me arrepiento xq el pobrecillo ha de estar todo traumado y adolorido (?) con Francis! Haha, y Ronald con Kentoky! XD jaja, seh! pero antes de ellos era el de la Burguer King! Jaja, vale pues! Muchas gracias x thu comentario! =D

*Reiko-honey-kiss-xD: oww~ io tmb me siento la mayoría de las veces como Canada, pero no en mi casa jaja, y si se te hizo muy Dori este España, es xq en eso me base para la escena jeje, grax x leer~! 3

*akira: Pero por supuesto que habrá amour~! Tu solo pide alguna pareja y ia veré como la meto en la historia! =D jaja, y si esta muy loco es xq de pequeña me tiraron 2 veces de la cama... Desde ai no kede bn u.u xDD jaja, bien, este capi no kedo muy loco, o no en el sentido loco/marihuano... O.o X pues... Muxas gracias x thu comentario~! x3

*layigikosanXD: lol, es mi gran ilusión que pongan juguetes de hetalia en alguna cajita infantil de cualquier restaurante, aunq odie el restaurante iría solo x eso! XD mmm, Holanda es indiferente xq... pues así lo noto io en las pocas tiras del manga que hay donde sale el y el awesome usagi-sama ia saldrá pronto... Tendrá como temporada (?) jeje, esq si lo dividí la fik en 4 partes~ lol, bn... Grax x tu review~~~!

*Elial: u.u me llego inspiración, pero no del tipo que deseaba (tenía mi lado oscuro queriendo salir) (?) jeje, ciertamente muxos van a ser princesas pero al momento de escribir si me confundo demasiado en la parte de decirles en femenino o masculino, así que medio lo proporciono (?) Ita-chan saldrá pero creo que aun le falta un bueeeen pa eso, ten paciencia si? Bien, gracias x thu comentario~! n.n

*Diana-Lu: XD clases de magia con Romajii! Lol. ewe lamento no poner que fue lo que Camerun le enseño a America... Pero esq, IO TAMPOKO LO SE! D= no soe buena en eso de enseñanzas ninja (?) u.u pero prometo que si pondré algo de ese entrenamiento. Fusososo~ en cuanto a la boda si que fue loca xD es xq pienso que si algún día me caso por la iglesia un loco extraño llegara a golpearme (?) xD weno, gracias x leer~~~! =D

*Shad-kun SunderKland: owo grax x thu review~ no te defraudo este capi? u.u ( te cambiaste el nick~) X, acepto sugerencias y amenazas de muerte x este capi maloso (?)

*Mangetsu Miru-Chan: jeje, descuida si no dejas reviews no es obligatorio, aunk no reciba ninguno contianuare este fik x mi hermano q kiere q la acabe fusososo~ si algún día sacan esto en película americana estaría tan feliz! Aunq ni me mencionen me conformo conq los actores sean un rubio ojiazul muy guapo y un cejoncito adorablemente gritón, entonces moriré feliz *-* xDD muxas grax x thu awesome review~!

*black12345678: ^^ grax x leer! jeje, aki el nuevo cap... te sigue gustando la idea o ia me kedo muy mal la fik? D= jeje, grax x leer mis fiks~ =D fusososo~ y Iggy muxos prenguntan q demonios es o q hace si estaba hechizado, etc... algun dia lo sabran! ***super incognita de la vida! (?)***

* * *

Weno! ahora unas preguntitas q si responden me harian muy feliz (weno, es mas bien pa saber q kisieran del fik)

-¿Que parejas te gustarian ver aki?

-¿Cuales no?

-¿Que genero te gustaria leer mas? *accion, comedia, romance, lemon... etc*

-¿Me mataras x poner un tokesillo barato de FrUk? *sino de todos modos iio lo hare (?)*

-¿Quieres proponer alguna idea d alguna peli o algo asi q te gustaria q los personajes hicieran? *ewe, no entendi bn ni cmo formule la cosa esta*

-¿Dudaz, kejas, sugerencias, amenazas?

Ii eso es too! grax x leer! ^^


	6. No me cupo el titulo  P1

Bien! lamento tanto la demora pero en serio que he tenido muxos trabajos en la escuela que hacer ii la verdad no me llegaba la inspiracion para este fik ii... xq me agarro la adiccion al face uwu... lamento tanto eso ii espero que no me maten.

Este cap consta de dos partes, xq en verdad era un estress subir 63 pags de word pa mi... X pues! ia no mas de mis excusas ii disfruten la lectura~

PD! El titulo precisamente no me cupo nwnUu pero esto se llama: "El castillo de hielo y la recámara llena de girasoles" -Parte 1- =)

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo y nuestros amigos seguían en aquel vehículo de 'comida rápida', todos a excepción de Holanda hablaban de cosas triviales y sin importancia para pasar el rato, éste sólo iba atento en el camino, sabía que se acercaban al castillo de Rusia, ¿por qué? Pues el castillo de Iván se encuentra en el centro del volcán, y ya estaban muy cerca de éste.

-"¡Wow! ¡Ese volcán es enorme!" -gritaba asombrado el estadounidense mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana.

-"¡H-Hermano! ¡Cuidado!" -Canadá tiraba de su hermano para que no se saliera.

Justo en eso la carroza se detiene.

-"¿Por qué nos detuvimos?"

-"Mmm... es que hay dos caminos, ¿cuál tomamos? ¿El largo o el corto?" -habló Alfred que aún seguía con medio cuerpo afuera.

-"¿Desde cuándo hay dos caminos?"

-"Tch, ¿¡y yo qué demonios voy a saber! ¡Yo no me encargo de saber qué demonios pasa fuera del pueblo!" -gritaba el italiano mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Hay que ir por el camino corto"

-"Sí, yo pienso igual" -dijo España

-"¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo pienso que hay que ir por el camino largo!" -discutió Lovino sólo por llevarle la contra al ibérico.

-"¿¡Eh! ¿Lo dices por llevarme la contra, verdad?" -lo veía Antonio fijamente haciendo que el otro se sonrojara- "Oww~ ¡qué lindo es mi tomatito~!" -y lo abrazó hasta que le dieron un cabezazo en el estómago.

Y así pues se fueron por la izquierda que era el camino corto, por mayoría de votos. Pero a mitad de camino había una gran muralla que impedía el paso.

-"¿Ahora qué?"

-"¡Ah! Es que aquí está la caseta" -explicó Antonio una vez que se asomó a ver la muralla.

-"¿¡Qué todavía tenemos que pagar para pasar!" -gritaba América sorprendido.

-"¿Pues qué querías? ¡Ustedes eligieron la autopista! ¡Yo les dije que por el otro lado pero no me hicieron caso!" -se volvía a cruzar de brazos y hacia berrinche- "Paga estúpido" -le exigía a Antonio.

-"¿¡Eh! P-Pero... ¡no traigo dinero!"

-"Pues ni te creas que yo voy a pagar"

-"¡Pero Lovi~!"

-"Tch... más fácil, ¿pasta o paella?"

-"¿Eh?"

-"¡Responde de una maldita vez!"

-"Emm... ¿paella?"

-"La pasta es superior, perdiste, ¡ahora paga!" -volvió a exigir Romano después de ese justo sistema de selección.

-"Esta bien..." -suspiro resignado mientras sacaba la escuálida billetera con la bandera española impresa en ésta. Así pues se acercaron a la caseta y vieron a un tipo de cabellos algo largos de color castaño, y unos ojos verdes, era algo alto y llevaba un mustacho que lo hacía ver en cierto punto gracioso.

-"¡Buenas tardes!" -saludó el sujeto.

-"Hello! Nosot- ¿Lituania?" -preguntó América luego de verlo detenidamente.

-"E-Eh... ¡N-No!" -habló cambiando su voz para no ser reconocido y se ponía nervioso por la acusación.- "M-Mi nombre es Tori... emm... bio... ¡Toribio! Sí, ese soy yo" -rió nervioso mientras se escuchaba por ahí cerca que alguien se dio un golpe.

-"¿Toriemmbio? Wow, ¡está bien! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Alfred!" -sonrió América para que esta vez Canadá se diera un golpe en la frente al ver la estupidez de su hermano.- "Bueno, ¡aquí tiene el dinero de la caseta!"

-"Oh sí... ¡gracias!" -presionó un botón para abrir una puerta que los dejara pasar- "¡Tengan buenas noches!" -se despedía Toris... bueno; Toribio de ellos.

-"¡Adiós Toris! Digo... ¡Toribio!" -gritaba Alfred a lo lejos alzando sus manos.

-"¿Toribio? ¿¡No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor!" -salió Estonia una vez que se alejaron los otros.

-"Jeje... e-es que no pensé que fueran a preguntarme mi nombre..." -reía nervioso Lituania mientras se quitaba el bigote falso.

-"Bueno, como sea. Ya le informé al señor Rusia sobre su llegada"

-"¡Como que ya te encontré!" -habló una voz irreconocible por ellos.

-"¿Q-Quién está allí?" -preguntó asustado Lituania.

-"¡Tipo! ¡Como que yo!" -apareció Polonia a lado de ellos mientras tomaba el brazo de Toris.

-"D-Disculpa... creo que me estas confundiendo" -cuestionó nervioso al verlo aparecer de la nada.

-"Oye, ¡no podemos perder tiempo hablando con desconocidos! ¡Tenemos que llegar al castillo!" -pedía Estonia interrumpiéndolos.

-"¡Tipo! ¿¡E-En serio te olvidaste de mí!" -dijo sobreactuando su preocupación.

-"No te he visto nunca"

-"¡Liet! ¡Como que eres muy malo! ¡Wahh!" -lloraba estruendosamente sin soltar el brazo del otro.

-"¡Lituania! ¡En serio debemos darnos prisa! ¡Nos castigaran si no nos vamos!" -presionaba nervioso a Toris.

-"¡Pero n-no deja que me vaya!" -veía alterado a los dos que ya lo estaban volviendo loco- "¡S-Señorita! Por favor, debo retirarme"

-"..." -Polonia se calló por unos momentos viendo fijamente al mayor de los bálticos para luego volver a llorar.

-"¡Wah! ¿A-Ahora qué ocurre?"

-"¡Sí te o-olvidaste de mí! ¡Wahh! ¡S-Soy chico!" -abrazó a Lituania.

-"...!" -ambos se le quedaron viendo, no esperaban que fuera chico, pero ahora que lo veían bien estaba muy plano para ser mujer- "¡O-Oh! ¡L-Lo lamento! N-No esperaba que fueras-..."

-"¡Liet ya no me quiere! ¡Wah!" -lloraba mientras sacaba su varita mágica- "E-Espera... ¡v-voy a hacer que te acuerdes de mí!"

-"¿Eh?" -Polonia se alejó para apuntarle con ésta y decir un hechizo haciendo que una cortina de humo apareciera.

-"¿Ya me recuerdas?"

Pero en cuanto la nube se fue sólo estaba un báltico más confundido.

-"Ehhh, creo que no..."

-"¡Hey! ¿¡P-Por qué traigo bigote!" -Eduard gritaba asustado ya que al parecer ahora tenía bigote y no era falso- "¡Wah! ¡N-No quiero tener bigote!"

-"¡Acuérdate! ¡Acuérdate! ¡Acuérdate!" -el rubio le daba de golpes a Toris con su varita mágica en la cabeza.

-"¡Ah! ¡Deja de golpearme! ¡Auch!" -salió corriendo de allí.

-"¡Acuérdate! ¡Tipo! ¡Como que soy Polonia! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Somos amigos! ¡Comíamos sakotis juntos! ¡Acuérdate!" -corría el polaco detrás del báltico aun golpeándolo.

-"¡Auch! ¡N-No sé quién eres! ¡En serio! ¡Ah!"

-"¡Tipo! ¡Como que tienes que escucharme todo lo que te digo!"

-"Ah..." -se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras.

Muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, de cuando él lo ayudó una vez que Rusia lo había dejado herido. Esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo cuándo se unieron 'Tipo, como que te ayudaré, ¡pero tienes que escuchar todo lo que te digo!'. Para luego poder recordar todo con claridad, de su casa, sus amigos, toda su vida y de su amistad con Polonia.

-"Polonia..."

-"¡Acuérdate! ¡Acuérdate! ¡Acuérdate!" -Feliks estaba con sus ojos cerrados y sólo seguía golpeándolo con aquella varita. Hasta que Lituania lo detuvo.

-"¡Feliks! ¡Ya detente! ¡Me duele!" -se quejó el pobre que ya tenía muchos chichones en su cabeza.

-"...Liet... ¡Liet! ¿¡Ya te acuerdas!" -se abalanzó a abrazarlo- "¡T-Tipo! ¡Como que me habías asustado! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!"

-"Es que no sé qué me pasó..."

-"¿Lituania? Tenemos que irnos" -dijo Eduard una vez que se deshizo de su bigote.

-"Estonia, ¡e-escucha! Emm, nosotros no pertenecemos aquí"

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

-"Quiero sakotis~" -canturreaba el rubio sin soltar al báltico aún.

* * *

-"¡Hola! Jounetsu wa tomaranai ya de! Tougyu, flamenco, liga española~"

-"¡Ya cállate estúpido!"

-"Oww~ ¡pero me gusta mucho esa canción~!"

-"Ya dejen de discutir que ya llegamos" -hablaba Holanda que ya se había bajado al igual que los hermanos.

Se encontraban así frente al castillo, pero éste estaba justamente en el centro del volcán, no pregunten cómo es que estaba allí, pero ahí estaba. Sólo había un puente colgante no muy confiable que unía al castillo con la orilla del volcán, por lo que obviamente debían cruzarlo.

-"¿¡T-Tenemos que i-ir h-hasta allá!" -temblaba Matthew luego de ver toda la lava y cómo unas piedritas que lanzó Alfred se quemaban rápidamente.

-"Puedes quedarte a cuidar la carroza si quieres" -le propuso un muy radiante y sonriente español que llevaba cargando a un italiano miedoso.

-"Pero el coco vendrá por ti si te quedas solo, y ya está por anochecer~" -lo asustaba Alfred mientras Canadá sólo estrangulaba en un abrazo a aquel peluche.

-"¡Wah!"

-"Oye, estas asustando a tres personas, ¿sabes?"

-"¿Ah?" -y ahora todos temblaban menos Holanda y el americano.- "Jeje... ¡era broma!"

-"B-Bueno, ¡entonces tu ve primero América!" -dijo Antonio señalando el puente- "Tu eres el héroe y además no quiero que me coma el coco"

-"¿¡E-Ehhh! J-jejeje, ¡e-está bien! ¡Iré p-primero!" -y como si de un robot se tratara dio un paso en el puente, el cual se movió un poco por el viento haciendo que el héroe gritara y saliera corriendo a brazos de Holanda.

-"Haa... ¿acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo?" -preguntó viendo al ojiazul en sus brazos- "Bueno, lo haré yo entonces"

Y así como lo dijo tomó a Alfred y lo arrojó hasta el otro lado del puente, el cual salió gritando de forma poco heroica aterrizando muy en la orilla a punto de caer en la lava.

-"¿Quién sigue?" -se giró y todos dieron un paso atrás.

-"B-Bueno, y-yo iré por el puente" -dijo Canadá haciendo uso de toda su valentía.

-"¡E-Eres mi ídolo M-Macías!" -gritaba América desde el otro lado sin soltarse de un poste de por allí.

-"Sigue usted su alteza" -habló Holanda una vez que vio que Canadá ya se había adelantado un poco, aunque tardó demasiado.

-"¿¡E-Ehh! ¡N-No me da la gana cruzar!"

-"¡Yo te llevo!" -dijo felizmente Antonio para llevárselo cargado.

-"¡Wah! ¡B-Bastardo español de mierda!"

-"¿Quieres que te baje?" -preguntó inocentemente.

-"¡...N-No!" -dijo algo avergonzado luego de ver la lava haciendo que el otro se riera ligeramente.

-"..." -Holanda se quedó viendo fijamente al fondo del volcán- "Tch..."

Y así pues él se pasó al final de todos para al final encontrarse con 3 personas aferradas a un poste y a un español agachado viendo el magma como si fuera niño pequeño.

Justo antes de que el holandés los pusiera a todos en su lugar y de paso ayudarle a Antonio a apreciar mejor la lava, la puerta del castillo se abre de la nada, provocando mucho ruido al ser las puertas de acero.

-"¿Te diste cuenta verdad?" -cuestionaba el caballero mientras veía a Antonio.

-"Mmm... ¿de qué?"

-"De lo que hay allá" -susurró señalando con la vista el centro del volcán.

-"No sé muy bien que sea... pero creo que no es para nada bueno" -habló serio sin despegar sus ojos del volcán.

-"¿E-Entramos?" -Canadá estaba asustado.

-"¿Tu qué crees?" -habló Lovino enojado para variar.

Y así pues el héroe se adentró primero, al parecer no había nadie adentro, era una gran sala iluminada con unas escaleras gigantes en el centro que daban al pasillo de un segundo piso, pero todo el lugar estaba cubierto por hielo, el suelo era una pista de hielo y definitivamente hacía mucho frío adentro.

-"¡Waaah~! Todo es tan... resbaloso..." -habló el sombrerero que en cuanto puso un pie adentro se fue para atrás cayendo en el duro y frío piso.

-"Hello! ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!" -gritaba Alfred en busca del enemigo.

-"Echas a perder el elemento sorpresa, ¿sabes?" -le regañaba el caballero mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al héroe.

-"¡Auch!"

-"B-Bienvenidos..." -Letonia salió del pasillo para acercarse a las escaleras.

-"¡Ah! ¡Letonia! ¡Hola!" -saludaba América felizmente mientras agitaba sus brazos recibiendo así otro golpe por parte del holandés.

-"E-emm, R-Rusia esta p-por acá... Síganme..." -habló tímidamente para comenzar a caminar, Estados Unidos se apresuró en no perderlo de vista sosteniéndose de todo para evitar caer, mientras que los demás los seguían de igual forma a excepción de Holanda, al parecer el sólo iba lentito para no resbalar.

Así pues caminaron unos pocos minutos para quedar frente a una gigantesca puerta se madera.

-"A-Aquí..." -susurró Raivis mientras temblaba un poco y se alejaba de la entrada dando oportunidad a que ellos abran la puerta.

Así pues Alfred comenzó a abriría lentamente mientras el italiano inconscientemente se escondía detrás del sombrerero.

Una vez la puerta abierta dio un paso adelante visualizando así al ruso sentado en una enorme silla, la recámara era igual de grande que el recibidor, a diferencia de que aquí no había nada hecho de hielo.

-"Bienvenidos~! Jejeje, hola princesa, ¿cómo ha estado? ¡Tiempo sin verlo!" -sonreía dirigiéndose al italiano que sólo fue protegido con la mirada de odio que el ibérico le daba al ruso.

-"Maldito infeliz, ¿¡cómo te atreviste a tocar a MI princesita!" -retaba enojado España mientras Holanda le extendía un hacha que tomó de una de las armaduras de allí y se alejaba un poco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo hacia el soviético dispuesto a herirlo, pero éste se levantó de su asiento para tomarlo rápidamente del brazo impidiendo que se moviera.

Aún así forcejeó un poco para mover su arma y hacerle una herida al brazo del albino provocando que la sangre comenzara a correr.

-"¿Quieres jugar entonces~?" -rió Iván luego de ver el rojo de su sangre- "¿Alguna vez has visto tus órganos~?"

-"¡CORRE IDIOTA!" -gritaba Lovino horrorizado mientras veía cómo España era golpeado fuertemente con lo que parecía ser un grifo y fue arrojado bruscamente chocando con la pared.

Ahora su sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cabeza.

-"¡T-Tonto!" -Romano corrió directo a España el cual sólo se limpió la sangre cerca de sus ojos.

-"Ya estas viejo, ¿eh?" -dijo Holanda para luego desaparecer en frente de ellos y cuando menos ya estaba con Iván, el cual detuvo el golpe con su grifo como si ya lo hubiera predicho.

-"Tch... Pero tú sigues siendo débil aún, tonto" -susurraba Antonio mientras lo veía pelear.

-"H-Hermano... ¿N-No vas a hacer nada?" -preguntaba temeroso Matthew el cual estaba atrás de todos intentando no ver la sangre de Antonio.

-"¡Jajaja! ¡El héroe siempre actúa al final para salvar a todos!" -reía estruendosamente hasta que una lámpara le dio directo en su cara de artista- "¡Ouch! ¡Bien! ¡Ya voy a darte una paliza Rusia!" -gritó mientras se dirigía para allá, aunque en realidad la lámpara la lanzó Holanda y a propósito.

-"No te acerques..." -habló el holandés mientras seguía peleándose con el soviético, ambos apenas y tenían unos rasguños comprobando que eran igualmente hábiles.

-"Jeje~ ¿También quieres jugar~?" -una vez dicho esto en un tono un tanto escalofriante saltó hacia atrás alejándose de ellos pero tomando a Canadá del cuello para salir de allí con él rápidamente.- "¡Encuéntrenme~!" -se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Iván juguetona como siempre.

-"¡Hermano!" -salió corriendo Alfred para ser detenido por Letonia en la puerta- "¡Ah! ¡Letonia! ¡Muévete por favor! ¡Debo encontrarlo!"

-"Aún no pueden ir..." -habló en casi un susurro.

-"¿¡Pero por qué no!"

-"S-Sólo sigo órdenes..."

-"Si no te mueves tendré que apartarte a la fuerza" -dijo Holanda acercándose firmemente al báltico con su espada en mano dispuesto a herirlo.

-"¡Wah! ¡E-En serio n-no puedo!" -lloraba al ver lo alto que era el europeo.

Por tal respuesta Holanda se vio obligado a usar su espada aún en contra de las súplicas de Alfred porque no lo hiciera. Alzó muy en alto el arma para herirlo... pero no le hizo daño alguno.

La espada chocó con el cuerpo del tembloroso báltico pero por más fuerza que aplicara no lograba causarle ni rasguño al pequeño, era como si intentara rebanar una gran pieza de acero o algo por el estilo.

-"Tch..." -comprendiendo que no le haría nada guardó su espada para hacerse de lado.

-"¿C-Cómo es que haces eso?" -preguntó América algo impresionado.

-"¿E-Ehh? ¿Hacer qué?"

-"¡Eso! ¡No pueden hacerte daño!" -hablaba mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo para comprobarlo, asustando al otro.

-"P-Pues..."

-"¡Letonia!" -llegó corriendo por los pasillos Lituania el cual llevaba cargando a Polonia en su espalda.

-"¿Polonia? ¿Estas herido?" -preguntó Alfred al ver que lo llevaban.

-"No. ¡Pero como que es divertido que te lleven! ¿Verdad Liet?"

-"¡L-Lo es para ti!" -se quejaba un poco.

-"¡Tú! ¿P-Puedes curar a Antonio?" -suplicaba Lovino que aún seguía a lado de éste cuidándolo en cierta forma.

-"Emm, si Alfred lo desea"

-"¡Claro que lo deseo!"

-"Bien" -se bajó del báltico para atender al otro.

-"Letonia, escucha, no le hagas ningún daño a nadie"

-"¿P-Por qué? Rusia me pidió que no los dejara salir"

-"Lo sé, pero, ¿cómo decirlo? ...¡Nosotros no pertenecemos aquí! ¿Entiendes? Ni mucho menos obedecemos a Rusia, b-bueno, antes sí... ¡pero desde hace tiempo que somos independientes!"

-"Tipo, como que tienes que cuidarte más, si mueres ya no existirás"

-"¿Ehh? ¿Eso es obvio no?" -habló confundido España.

-"No es eso, me refiero a que nadie pertenece aquí, pero todo lo que nos pase aquí también quedará para nuestro verdadero mundo, o sea como que si te mueres ya no existirá tu país" -la gran mayoría andaba confundido con lo que dijo el polaco a excepción de Alfred, ya que él era el único de su grupo además de su hermano que sabían de todo.

-"¿¡E-Eso quiere decir que no estoy soñando!" -cuestionó alterado el americano.

-"Tipo, ¡como que tu más que nadie lo sabía!"

-"Sí... ¡p-pero pensé que tal vez si estaba soñando!" -se quedó pensando unos momentos- "Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que unos recuerdan sus verdaderas identidades y otros no?"

-"Tipo, soy tu hada madrina, ¡no adivino! Pero Liet tampoco recordaba nada"

-"¡Así es! Por eso, Letonia, ¡debes creerme y ayudar a regresar todo a la normalidad!"

-"Yo... ¿y E-Estonia?"

-"Él... no quiso creer en mi"

-"Tipo como que ese sujeto nomas cuestionaba a cada cinco minutos"

-"L-Lo lamento... p-pero no quiero ser castigado por Rusia otra vez Lituania" -habló un poco más seguro acercándose a ellos.

Se acercaba lentamente mientras el suelo comenzaba a brillar para de éste salir todo tipo de armas punzo-cortantes del cual el báltico tomó una lanza.

-"Haa... ¿por qué tienes que hacer esto?" -hablaba algo cansado Toris- "Chicos... ustedes váyanse, yo me quedaré aquí"

-"¡Tipo como que yo te acompaño!"

-"También vete Polonia"

-"¡No! Te quieres volver a olvidar de mí, ¿¡verdad! ¡Liet malo!" -comenzó a hacer berrinche una vez que terminó de curar al ibérico.

-"Haa... bien, pero no te metas, ¿sí? Luego te lastimarás"

-"No dejaré que se vayan" -susurró Raivis para acercarse rápidamente a lastimar a Lovino que al igual que todos ya se iban, pero fue detenido por Lituania que lo tomó de la mano para luego tomar una espada de las que había formado Letonia hace rato.

Así pues ambos se vieron peleando mientras Polonia se vestía de porrista para animar a Liet, mientras los otros iban en busca de Canadá y de Rusia.

Siguieron sin un rumbo en específico hasta que definitivamente se hartó Alfred de no encontrar al ruso para darle una paliza.

-"¡Wahh! ¡Bien! ¡Mejor nos dividimos!" -propuso América luego de 10minutos de pensar- "Alguien acompáñeme y otros dos se van por ese lado de allá"

-"Holanda, quédate con Lovino" -pidió serio el español viéndolo fijamente, el otro sólo asintió con la cabeza como comprendiéndolo.

-"¿¡P-Por qué! Yo quiero-... ¡Es decir! T-Tu querías cuidar de mí, ¿no?" -gritaba el italiano algo triste.

-"Lo que quiero es que estés bien, y por más que me duela ese holandés idiota es más hábil que yo, tal vez no más fuerte y genial que yo, pero sí sabe cómo protegerte"

-"¡Hmp! Pero más te vale que salgas bien de ésta, ¿me oíste?"

-"¡Por supuesto~!" -le sonrió para darse la vuelta e ir con Alfred dejándolo solo con su caballero

-"Bueno, vámonos Holanda"

-"Por supuesto princesa"

* * *

-"Entonces, ¿cómo es eso de que no pertenecemos aquí?" -caminaba despreocupadamente el español.

-"Pues eso, la verdad es que nosotros somos de otro lugar donde somos países, y somos representantes de nuestra nación y por lo general nos la pasamos en reuniones para procurar el bienestar y la paz"

-"Eso suena aburrido"

-"..." -se quedó pensando un poco- "Pues lo es... pero al menos todos estamos seguros"

-"¿Y cómo es mi Lovi en ese mundo?"

-"Bueno, creo que igual, sólo que no es princesa de nada"

-"¿Cómo que no? ¡El merece ser la reina del mundo!"

-"Ya no hay monarquías, pero él se la pasa viviendo en tu casa prácticamente"

-"¡Oh~! ¿¡En serio! ¡Eso sería tan lindo~! Mi Lovi pasando todo el día conmigo y no con ese holandés tonto" -andaba soñando el español en cómo sería ese lugar del que Alfred le hablaba- "¿Y entonces como es que estamos aquí y no allá?"

-"Ehh, no lo sé" -estaba casi seguro que por su culpa, pero no se lo iba a decir, menos cuando Antonio ya estaba deseando estar en su casa con el italiano tal como le describió- "Pero estoy seguro que Inglaterra ha de saber cómo volver todo a la normalidad"

-"Ah, y dime, ¿cómo se llevan tú y el cejón en ese mundo?"

-"Mmm, bueno, nos la pasamos peleando por lo general, él siempre me grita y me regaña por todo lo que digo y hago" -hablaba algo sonriente el estadounidense al pensar en el inglés.

-"Y si tan mal te trata, ¿por qué quieres recurrir a él? Hay muchas personas que podrían saber cómo salir de aquí" -España ya sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharlo al otro admitirlo.

-"Emm, jejeje, es que él es muy importante para mí, y pues así como Romano te trata muy mal y aún así lo quieres. Él es como de mi familia y lo quiero mucho, por eso... quiero salvarlo"

-"Ooh~ ¡muy bien~! ¡Entonces luchemos por nuestros lindos tsunderes!"

-"Yeah!" -gritó eufóricamente Alfred para abrir una nueva puerta la cual se cerró en cuanto se encontraron adentro.

-"Fuck! ¿Eres tu Estonia?" -preguntó el rubio al verse en un lugar con muchos cables y cosas tecnológicas alrededor.

-"Por supuesto. Hola nuevamente" -habló desde un asiento frente a una PC gigante.

-"Esta vez no dejaré que me vuelvas loco, ¿entendiste?" -habló el castaño amenazando al báltico.

-"Está bien, hoy les traigo una propuesta, ¿qué dicen?"

-"Mmm, te escucho..." -dijo América algo desconfiado.

-"Les pondré un acertijo, si logran llegar a la solución los dejare ir pacíficamente y les diré en dónde se encuentra Rusia. Si fallan Matthew muere" -se encendió un televisor dejando ver a Canadá encadenado en lo que parecía ser una pared de piedra la cual estaba sobre un suelo de magma ardiente.

-"¡O-Ok! ¡Soy bueno con los acertijos!" -titubeó el héroe al pensar que podría perder a su hermano.

-"Muy bien, aquí el problema" -acomodó un poco sus lentes para pensar en un buen acertijo- "Tenemos 5 casas de cinco colores diferentes y en cada una de ellas vive una persona de una nacionalidad diferente. Cada uno de los dueños toma una bebida diferente, fuma una marca de cigarrillos diferente y tiene una mascota diferente"

-"¡Espera espera!"

-"¿Qué haces?" -preguntó confundido Antonio.

-"Tomo nota, si lo conozco esto va a estar largo"-explicó el ojiazul mientras escribía en un bloc de notas que ha saber de dónde sacó.

-"Ehh, o-ok" -limpiaba sus lentes para volver a acomodárselos- "Las pistas son éstas..." -presionó un botón en su teclado para que una pantalla superior se encendiera con una lista. La cual decía:

*El británico vive en la casa roja.

*El sueco tiene un perro.

*El danés toma té.

*La casa verde está a la izquierda de la blanca.

*El dueño de la casa verde toma café.

*La persona que fuma Pall Mall tiene un pájaro.

*El dueño de la casa amarilla fuma Dunhill.

*El que vive en la casa del centro toma leche.

*El noruego vive en la primera casa.

*La persona que fuma Brends vive junto a la que tiene un gato.

*La persona que tiene un caballo vive junto a la que fuma Dunhill.

*El que fuma Bluemasters bebe cerveza.

*El alemán fuma prince.

*El noruego vive junto a la casa azul.

*El que fuma Brends tiene un vecino que toma agua.

-"Ahora díganme, ¿quién tiene de mascota un pez?"

-"¿¡Ehh! ¡E-Eso no es un acertijo! ¡Es todo un problema matemático!" -se quejaban ambos al ver toda la lista.

-"Tienen 15min para darme una respuesta de lo contrario Canadá morirá"

-"¡Wah! ¡Mátame Dios!" -lloraba Alfred mientras España tenía dolor de cabeza.

* * *

-"¿Cuántas puertas nos faltan?"

-"Creo que muchas, sólo llevamos 5"

-"Tch... qué lento" -se quejaba Lovino mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

Holanda era el encargado de hacer todo el trabajo prácticamente, así que se dedicó a abrir puertas en busca de algo.

-"¡Ah! Ahí está" -dijo de la nada el italiano para salir corriendo a una de las puertas de más adelante.

-"¿Eh? ¡Espere por favor!" -gritaba el holandés que iba detrás del otro para evitar que se lastimara.

Romano se detuvo en una puerta para abrirla rápidamente e ingresar en ésta. El otro iba siguiéndolo y se encontró con una hadita que él conocía, pero estaba encerrada en un frasco en el suelo y Lovi se encargó de abrirlo. El lugar era algo así como una prisión pequeña y oscura y al igual que el resto de las habitaciones la ornamentación y paredes de hielo destacaban.

-"¡Ah! ¡P-Princesa! J-Jejeje, ¡Salve!"

-"¡Estúpido! ¡Cuál hola ni que nada! ¡Por tu culpa estamos aquí! ¿¡Cómo es que te dejas atrapar tan fácilmente!" -enojado comenzó a estrangular a la pequeña hadita.

-"Creo que sería mejor no matarlo antes de tiempo"

-"Cierto... haa... lo lamento, Seborga" -lo soltó para disculparse.

-"N-No hay problema..." -se tambaleaba en el aire.

-"Ahora dime, ¿ese ruso bastardo te hizo algo?"

-"No, me encerró y he estado aquí todo el tiempo" -hablaba algo cansado.- "¡Quiero ver la luz del sol! ¡Es traumante estar encerrado aquí!" -volaba dispuesto a encontrar una ventana.

-"¡Ah! Espera tonto, ¡te perderás! ¡Y es de noche, tonto!" -iba corriendo Romano detrás de él mientras Holanda sólo lo seguía.

* * *

-"¡Wah! ¿¡Por qué demonios las cosas son tan difíciles!" -Alfred se daba de topes en la pared y España sólo intentaba pensar.

-"Mmm... estoy seguro que en algún lado escuché esto... es el acertijo de Einstein, ¿verdad?"

-"Así es" -habló Estonia aún desde su lugar observando a los presentes.

-"¡España! ¿Tú sabes la respuesta?" -se le acercó de rodillas el norteamericano suplicando.

-"Por supuesto... que no. Jejeje, sólo recuerdo que en algún lado alguien lo dijo" -reía tontamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza para que el otro cayera derrotado.

-"¡Ahhh! ¡Qué estrés!"

-"El tiempo se acaba, deben pensar"

Estonia seguía con el reloj digital que les puso el cual indicaba que ya les quedaban sólo 10min y sólo se la habían pasado, Alfred dándose golpes en la cabeza con la pared y el ibérico parado mientras pensaba, o eso parecía que hacía.

-"Bueno pues, ¿qué tal si lo dibujamos?" -propuso el español sacando un crayón de a saber dónde para pintar en la pared a lado del rubio.

-"Noruega vive en la primera casa..." -dijo mientras Alfred dibujaba una casa muy de niño de primaria y a Noruega a ladito con todo y su mechón flotante, que era lo único con lo que sabias que era él; de lo contrario por los feos dibujos lo confundías con un monstruo.

-"¡Y Artie vive en una casa roja!" -dibujó un sujeto cejón a lado de una casa roja.

-"¡Espera! ¿¡Y cómo sabes en qué lugar va la casa de Inglaterra! ¡No debiste ponerla a lado de Noruega si aún no sabes!" -regañaba el español borrando el dibujo de Iggy.

-"¡Oye! ¡Era mi dibujo adorado! Además ellos se llevan bien, ¡lo más probable es que sean vecinos!"

-"¡Si lo estás relacionando con tu mundo entonces dudo que sea lo mismo! Por ejemplo, mira, dice que Dinamarca bebe té, eso no es verdad en este mundo, ¿y en el tuyo?"

-"Emm, no lo sé, ¡pero Iggy sí que bebe mucho té!" -decía América para dibujar nuevamente a Arthur esta vez con una taza de té.

-"¡O-Oye! ¡Pon a Dinamarca con el té! ¡No a él! ¿¡Qué no leíste la tabla!" -volvía a borrar los dibujos el sombrerero.

-"¡No los borres!"

-"Quedan 5min" -interrumpió el báltico.

-"¡TÚ CÁLLATE!" -gritaron al unísono los otros para seguir en su discusión.

-"¡Ya deja de dibujar al cejón ese y pon atención al problema!"

-"Sólo estás celoso porque él sí se menciona y no al italiano ese que tanto amas"

-"¡Más respeto a la princesa!"

-"¡Pero en mi mundo no es ninguna princesa~!"

-"¡Pero ahora estas aquí! ¡Así que te aguantas!"

-"¿Ah sí? P-Pues tu... emm, tu..." -Alfred se quedaba sin argumentos- "¡uuuh~! ¡Que tu mamá tiene ciber sin Internet!"

-"¿Ehh?" -Antonio dejo de lado su enojo y se quedó pensando- "¿Qué es un ciber?"

-"¿Ah? ¿No sabes?"

-"¿Eso era un insulto a mi mamá?" -preguntó aún asimilando lo que el otro le dijo.

-"Ehh, creo que sí, lo vi la otra vez en una página de internet, fue en una aplicación de face-"

-"¡Se acabó el tiempo!" -volvió a interrumpir Eduard después de verlos algo divertido- "¿Cuál es su respuesta? Recuerden que si fallan Canadá podría pagar las consecuencias"

-"¡Wah! B-Bueno, Suecia no es..." -habló tensionado España para ver a Alfred que estaba pensando.

-"¡Ya sé la respuesta!" -sonrió feliz el rubio.

-"¿¡E-En serio!" -preguntaron incrédulos y sorprendidos los otros dos.

-"¡Por supuesto! ¡La respuesta es Alemania!"

-"¡A-Alfred! ¡R-Recuerda que no se involucra con nada de tu mundo!" -susurraba el sombrerero al oído del otro.

-"No te preocupes, en mi mundo Alemania tiene perros" -susurraba al otro mientras Estonia seguía viéndolos.

-"Su respuesta es..." -Antonio estaba que se lo comían los nervios y el ojiazul muy determinado- "Correcta... Rusia se encuentra en el primer piso en la tercera habitación a la izquierda del pasillo"

-"¿¡Ah!"

-"¡Yai! ¡Lo logre!" -festejaba el rubio de lentes.

-"¿¡C-Cómo fue que lo supiste!" -preguntaba el castaño mientras Estonia los veía curioso, también deseaba saber cómo llegó al resultado.

-"¡Fácil! ¡Tú dijiste que era el acertijo de Einstein! Él es alemán, ¡entonces era lógico que ésa sería la respuesta!" -sonrió para que al otro sólo se le saliera el alma del susto por su bajo razonamiento y por las altas probabilidades que tenían de perder.

-"Vaya, sí que eres suertudo en ese caso" -habló Estonia para abrir la puerta que él había cerrado presionando un botón. Los otros salieron de inmediato dejándolo solo.

-"Ya quiero ver cómo será el otro mundo" -susurraba Eduard mientras veía en una computadora a este Alfred y España corriendo en la dirección indicada.

* * *

Prosiguieron corriendo siguiendo a la pequeña criatura italiana, encontrándose al final en un lugar extraño. Era como si estuvieran en una enorme cueva dentro del volcán, como si hubiera lagunas de magma donde las rocas formaban un camino en específico.

-"¡Por fin algo de calor!" -festejaba Seborga mientras daba vueltas en el aire- "¡Ya me había cansado de estar en el interior del castillo! ¡Me sentía como en la Antártida!"

-"¡Entonces disfrútalo infeliz!" -Lovino enojado tomó la hadita entre sus manos para arrojarla bruscamente a la lava. La cual permaneció dentro de ésta sin dar señal de vida alguna- "Deja de hacerte el tonto y sal" -exigía mientras se cruzaba de manos.

-"Jejeje, ¡mi dispiace! ¡Ya extrañaba tanto esto!" -nadaba felizmente en el ardiente magma- "¡Bien! ¡Ya tengo energía!" -salió de allí para volar alrededor de la princesa.

-"¿Cómo es que siendo el hada de fuego se quedó sin energía?" -preguntó Holanda sin mucho interés al respecto.

-"¡Oye! ¡Estuve a muchos grados bajo cero! ¡Era obvio que me debilitara!" -daba vueltitas mientras pequeñas llamas se formaban alrededor de él.

-"Haa... bueno, tenemos que irnos a-"

-"¡Esperen! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!" -gritaba desesperado un canadiense que se encontraba encadenado a una de las paredes de la cueva.

-"Ah, Canadá, ya me había olvidado de ti" -habló indiferente el castaño.

-"¿Quién es ese chico?" -preguntaba curioso Seborga mientras se acercaba al rubio a examinarlo, mientras éste sólo se asustaba un poco al verlo.

-"Se llama Mateo Wonka, es un aliado, ayúdalo a salir" -ordenaba Lovino que ya andaba que se quería ir a otro lugar.

-"¡Oh! ¡Ok! ¡Hola Mariano!" -hablaba el ser para quemar las cadenas teniendo cuidado de no quemar al otro y cargándolo con una fuerza que a saber de dónde sacó y llevarlo a la orilla con los otros- "¡Yo soy la asombrosa hada del fuego! ¡Pero puedes decirme Seborga!"

-"O-Ok... gracias"

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir todo el lugar comenzó a temblar tirando varias piedritas del techo. Holanda protegía a todos mientras Seborga se escondía en los brazos de la princesa. En cuestión de segundos la lava comenzó a agitarse y algo comenzó a emerger de ésta.

-"¿Q-Qué es eso?" -preguntaba aterrado Seborga.

Rápidamente salió del centro un ser que media unos 10 metros de alto y cuando la lava dejo de recorrer su cuerpo por fin pudieron percatarse de lo que estaba en frente de ellos.

-"Es... ¿¡un hombre de nieve!" -preguntó incrédulo el canadiense al ver aquel ser, era precisamente eso, un muñeco de nieve con un sombrero negro y bufanda, y con una sonrisa inocente dibujada en su rostro- "¿¡Cómo es posible que un hombre de nieve emerja de la magma!"

-"Oye, yo no inventé las leyes de física ni nada por el estilo, así que no me preguntes" -habló Romano fastidiado.

Entonces el muñeco gigante de nieve sacó un grifo súper gigante

-"¿Por qué ya nada de esto me sorprende?" -habló el holandés fastidiado.

El ser agitó su brazo para poder alcanzar al grupo y darles un golpe con aquel gigantesco grifo, pero Holanda fue más rápido y retrocedió llevando al canadiense y a la princesa a un lugar retirado y un poco más seguro.

-"Salgan de aquí, yo me quedo" -habló principalmente dirigiéndose a Lovino.

-"¡No! ¡Prometí que me iba a quedar contigo!" -hizo berrinche- "Además, España se enojará si no me ve contigo"

El caballero sólo suspiró al conocer tanto a la princesa y se vio obligado a llevarlos aún más atrás para que estuvieran seguros.

-"Seborga, ayuda a Holanda" -exigió el castaño sacando la criatura de sus bolsillos ya que se había escondido.

-"¿¡E-Ehh! E-Es que... emm, ¡ya voy tarde! ¡Están dando Hetalia y no me lo quiero perder!" -se excusaba el otro.

-"¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Ni siquiera dan eso en la tele! ¡Y ni te gusta porque Sealand es más popular que tú!" -discutía el del rulo- "Ya no digas excusas y ve"

-"Sí su alteza" -se fue derrotado junto a Holanda.

* * *

-"¡Me mintió! ¡No está aquí!" -gritaba enojado Alfred mientras daba un portazo.

-"América, creo que dimos la vuelta a la derecha en vez de la izquierda" -dijo señalando un letrero que decía '¡Era tu otra izquierda!'

-"Ohh... eso explica tanto" -habló mientras se regresaba esta vez por el camino correcto y abrir la puerta indicada.

Era nuevamente un cuarto diferente a los demás al no tener nada de hecho de hielo; al centro de la pieza se encontraba Iván de pie con una espada en manos. La espada era blanca totalmente, la cuchilla estaba hecha de diamante, en cierta forma era difícil verla a no ser que la luz diera en ésta.

-"Se tardaron~" -dijo sonriente el ruso para señalarlos con la espada.

-"Oh, es que dimos vuelta a la derecha y me perdí, jejeje" -se reía Alfred algo despreocupado.

-"Mmm, ya veo. Suele pasar, jeje" -reía el soviético junto con América.

Mientras Antonio se limitaba a ver con odio a Rusia, quería matarlo y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que le hizo a SU italiano, pero también sabía que si se precipitaba como la vez anterior sólo terminaría perdiendo.

-"¿Qué te ocurre~? ¿Te sientes mal?" -interrogó Iván con una expresión de preocupación hacia el español, acercándose a éste.

-"¿Tu qué crees? Me enferma estar cerca tuyo" -habló mientras tomaba su hacha que le había dado Holanda momentos atrás.

-"¿Es por lo que le hice a la princesa?" -retaba juguetón haciendo enojar aún más al otro- "¡Aún recuerdo que era muy malo conmigo! Pero después de todo era muy fácil de manipular, ¿sabes~?"

-"¡D-Detente!" -suplicaba Estados Unidos al ver a España. Todos lo conocían por ser una nación muy alegre y cariñosa, pero Alfred también lo conoció en sus épocas de pirata y sabía que si se trataba del italiano su actitud cambiaba totalmente.

-"No te metas en esto América" -habló el ojiverde sin despegar sus ojos de los del más alto.

-"¿¡Cómo que no! ¡E-Entiende que no debes matarlo y tu corres el riesgo de morir!" -se acercó a entrometerse pero fue detenido.

-"Se obediente y no interfieras, ¿sí~? ¡Ya llegara tu turno de jugar~!" -Iván señaló a América con aquel instrumento y se formó un camino de hielo sólido en dirección al rubio, quedando así sus pies atrapados e inmovilizado.

Antonio aprovechó esto para atacar, pero rápidamente su golpe fue bloqueado con aquella espada.

-"Vaya, que impaciente eres, ¿sabes~?" -prestó atención a su contrincante.

Así pues comenzó una pelea más o menos pareja, el ruido de las armas chocar la una contra la otra y el agudo sonido del filo al rozar las pieles del otro.

América se sentía inútil, quería hacer algo, pero sabía que no debía; con su fuerza descomunal le era muy fácil librarse de allí, pero si interfería lo más probable era que fuera totalmente ignorado. Además de que el sombrerero quería acabar completamente con Iván; lo que podía hacer ahora era pensar en una forma de inmovilizarlo y luego calmar al ibérico.

De repente el encuentro dio un giro inesperado haciendo que el ojiazul dejara de lado sus ideas para poner atención a lo que ocurría.

Justo cuando Antonio logró herir al ruso éste lo alejó de un golpe para utilizar su espada y congelar todo el lugar, incluyendo al español que quedó inmovilizado por el hielo en la pared. Se acercó lentamente con una expresión algo seria lo cual era anormal en aquella nación, mientras que el castaño se encontraba desarmado buscando una forma de liberarse.

El ojiazul no dudo en ir a ayudar, así que rompió el hielo a su alrededor con un puñetazo para correr rápidamente pero cuando menos lo esperó sólo se escuchó un golpe seguido de un alarido en aquella silenciosa y fría recamara.

-"¿España?"

* * *

Y bien! ya salio la hadita del sur~ A lo mejor esperaban a otra persona, lo siento uwu esq io en cuanto vi a Seborga en la pagina de Himaruya me emocione tanto xq en verdad parecia como el hijo perfecto de Lovino y Antonio! =D es decir, tiene mazo el fisico del italiano y la actitud del español, es x eso que para mi el devia ser la hadita nwnUu

Bueno... respuesta a los revs!

*Setsuka Minami: xD jeje, Espamano definitivamente es uno de mis OTP favortios de Heta (luego de USUKUS) LOL, de hecho hare un capi de relleno dedicado a ellos n.n ah, ii si te gusta el incesto o alguna pareja pidela! se que ia los tengo emparejados predestinadamente, pero pues ya vez! puse algo asi como Rusia/Lovino... eso no lo tenia planeado, ii si que es bizarro (?) pero se aceptan ideas pues pa eso! nwn X cierto... no sabes que es "Ya merito"? O.o mmm, es algo asi como "Ya llegamos?" o "Falta mucho?" algo asi... que ia esta desesperado x llegar a algun lugar pues nwnUu lamento usar palabras tan raras. (?) Gracias x leer! Espero ii te haya gustado el capi! 3

*octavaluna-801: nwnUu lamento tanto eso de Rusia ii Lovino en el capi anterior, en verdad no se de dnde salio ii si se me hizo bizarro owoUu ...io tambn pienso q a Rusia le keda mejor China, aunk tampoko m hago muxo a esa idea...pero X pues habra todas las parejas q pidan tanto USUKUS ii FRUK... (x mas q me duela en el alma) xDUu ...ii eso de despertar a Arthur con un beso es muy de Disney, jaja, pero si se me hace buena idea, gracias x leer ii x thuz comentarios~! 3

*black12345678: q bueno que se te hizo interesante el fik! *lamento muxo la demora* uwu... mmm, pues en si hay 4 princesas, no solo Iggy, tmb Lovino, y pues faltan otraz 2 x revelar =D (?) q serian la del este y el oeste, ii si, Francia manipula a Artie... todoz los demas misterios q tengas ia tendras q averiwarlos thu (xq io tampoko los tengo resueltos aun) xD ...Grax x leer~! x3

*Izumi-chan: nwnUu a mi se me hizo un mal episodio el anterior xq no se narrar muy bn ii definitivamente m odio x eso de FRUK barato xD... lamento tanto la tardanza! en serio!puedes matarme! (ve a mi casa ii pregunta x Chimichanga Blueberry, asi m encuentras) (?). Bien, Canada tendra su final feliz, no te preocupes nwn y seh... esta inspirada la carroza en Bob Esponja! xDDD! Jeje, grax x thus comentarios ii x leer!

*akira: jaja, si q falta muxo pa el verdadero USUKUS, pero bueno, intentare no aburrirlos mientras nwnUu... ewe esperare mi muerte indolora y rapida pues xD ...ia el papi-España hizo su acto x salvar a su amada (?) jaja, los mantendre en suspenso =D chuu~! ii bueno, este fik estara lleno de muxo crack creo owo mientras, espero q hayas disfrutado esta primera parte... grax x thu review! 3

*Mangetsu Miru-Chan: assi es, van sentados en carne (?) xD jaja, no es higienico, pero en algo tenian q viajar pues... mmm, RusChi habra... DenNor... ia vere como le hago pero ten x seguro q si habra! ii no te preocupes, ia no habra mas indicios de RusRomano nwnUu... mmm, fik corta venas, esta dificil siiendo io la escritora pero lo intentare! no todo es comedia en este fik aunk asi parezca... bien pues! espero este cap haya cumplido con algunas de thus expectativas (?) Gracias x leer! =3

*MyobiXHitachiin: mmm, lamento haberte confundido! esq es asi como en la tele donde van sucediendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo ii en diferentes lugar, pues asi mazo intento hacerle, pero si te confundio este, dime e intentare cambiar la forma de escribir, ii si eso no te confundio (Q menza estoi pues), X pues! grax x leer! espero ii no m mates x la demora! nwnUu

*Diana-lu: jaja, vale pues ia estan en el castillo, no soe buena narrando como puedes darte cuenta, pero el intento se hace xq esto no aburra al publico uwu... en fin! Romano mazo tendra una venganza... owo, pero al q mas le importa es a papi-españa xD ...X pues~ muxas gracias x leer~! x3

*Shad-kun SunderKland: owo kieres q america mate a Francia! OMG! se q lo odias *io tmb* pero no me imagino a Alfred matando a alguien, el es el hero! bueno pues, vere si puedo poner a un Alfred homicida x ai (?) owo ...peroooo... creo q si habra mas FRUK x mas q me duela en el alma uwu... puedes matarme a mi si te place... xD Bien! Gracias x tomarte thu tiempo en leer esto! =D

* * *

Emm... no me falto nadie? owo... si es asi avisenme ii les respondo en la conti xq en verdad me estoy perdiendo toda con mi correo rarito! Por cierto! el acertijo q hicieron precisamente es el Acertijo de Einstein, la respuesta es Alemania xD pero pueden hacerlo ya que el procedimiento es lo dificil, en verdad esta tardadito resolverlo (ese fue mi examen! xD)

bien... les dejare un adelanto (spoiler) del proximo capi =D

-"...A-Anto-nio..." -de repente llegó la princesa que al tocar tierra firme (nótese el hielo) lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su España con la vista- "¡B-Bastardo! ¡Despierta!" -asustado por toda la sangre a su alrededor se acercó a él. Negando totalmente aquella idea que comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

Asi es! Algo malo le paso a Toño... mmm, los balticos siguen su pelea ii la bola gigante de nieve arremete con matarlos a todos y encuentran a alguien mas en ese castillo del mal (?)


	7. Parte 2 del cap cuyo titulo q no cabe!

Y aki la segunda parte! espero no haberlos hecho sperar muxo xD jeje, bn! una vez mas gracias a todos x sus adorables reviews, y a todos los q no dejan pero q leen la historia! en serio! gracias! *-* i pues aki mi intento fallido de drama y suspenso Dx

PD: para myobixhitachiin... dios! le has atinado al nombre del hombre de nieve subdesarrollado! xD omedetou!

EL CASTILLO DE HIELO Y LA RECÁMARA LLENA DE GIRASOLES p2! nwn

Disclaimer: nop, si pensaron q esto era mio... se ekivocaron, kesesese!

* * *

-"¡Derecha! ¡Arriba! ¡Ahora a la izquierda! Tch... ¡tú otra izquierda idiota!" -animaba Lovino principalmente a Seborga.

Lo que era la masa de nieve subdesarrollada atacaba torpemente con aquel grifo pero era notorio que poseía una gran fuerza, por su lado Holanda utilizaba ágilmente su afilada espada para ir rebanando al monstruo mientras Seborga movía sus manos para cubrir en llamas cada parte del cuerpo del enemigo derritiéndolo así. Los otros dos estaban de espectadores, sólo que Matthew andaba algo asustado.

Pasaron unos minutos y no lograban hacer mucho daño al contrincante, pero sí hacía que cada segundo que pasaba ambos se agotaran del esfuerzo.

-"...haa... ¿¡Qué esta cosa no se muere!" -preguntó fastidiado la micro-nación. Para detenerse a descansar unos momentos al igual que el caballero.

-"...Tenemos que acabarlo de un solo golpe, de lo contrario sólo tendrá ventaja sobre nosotros" –dijo algo casando y agitado sin despegar los ojos del hombre de nieve gigante.- "Yo lo distraigo, tu busca un punto débil" -fue lo último que dijo para la hada para volver a atacar al monstruoso ser.

-"B-Bien" -Seborga se puso algo serio y retrocedió un poco para quedar en un lugar seguro, cerró sus ojos y una luz se desprendió de él. Parecía como si se concentrara en encontrar algo, y finalmente abrió sus ojos de forma rápida para salir volando disparada al fondo de la cueva.

-"¡S-Seborga! ¿¡A dónde vas!" -preguntó alarmado Lovino para ir detrás de él. Torpemente pasó entre las rocas, por un lugar estrecho para evitar ser visto por el holandés que seguía muy ocupado haciéndole frente al ser.

Pero Holanda sí se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía la princesa, a pesar de eso decidió no darle importancia. Canadá por su lado no sabía qué hacer, ya estaba solo, no podía hacerle frente al ser como el otro lo hacía, e ir tras el italiano ya no era una opción porque lo había perdido de vista.

El caballero cada vez perdía más su fuerza y se volvía más lento, siendo así víctima de los golpes del hombre de nieve. Canadá se percató de eso.

-"¡A-Arriba!" -gritó lo más fuerte que pudo cuando vio que el otro iba a ser golpeado si no se movía pronto de allí. Como si despertara de una ensoñación se movió rápidamente el holandés hacia donde el canadiense le había indicado, esquivando así el fatal golpe.

-"Tú..." -se le quedó viendo unos momentos al rubio- "Cierra tus ojos"

-"¿¡E-Eh!"

-"Hazlo" -más que una súplica era una demanda que el otro se vio obligado a cumplir temerosamente- "Ahora dime a dónde debo atacar"

Matthew por su lado andaba confundido y nervioso, no entendía por qué le pedía que cerrara sus ojos, y todavía le pedía que le dijera en donde debía atacar. Obviamente no vio nada, ¿¡qué se supone que debería poder hacer si tenía sus ojos cerrados!

Nervioso abrazó un poco a aquel oso de felpa que no había perdido y no pudo evitar recordar sus días con Kumajiroh, sus días donde todo era normal, donde no era tomado en cuenta, de lo que sentía por Francis y que éste apenas y sabia de su existencia, de Cuba que lo golpeaba por ser confundido, y muchas otras imágenes de su vida pasaron por su mente en cuestión de segundos; quedando simplemente en aquella imagen del francés cuidándolo cuando era pequeño.

-"¡Ah! ¡A tu izquierda!" -abrió los ojos de golpe. Holanda siguió las órdenes y en un ataque logró partir en dos a aquel molesto grifo.

* * *

Seborga fue volando hasta lo más profundo que llegaba la cueva, encontrándose en un sitio sumamente oscuro siendo dirigido sólo por aquella presencia que lograba sentir. La temperatura iba bajando conforme avanzaba, luego de un tramo de camino ya no había rastros de lava quedando en al parecer una cueva común y corriente.

Al poco tiempo llegó al final del trayecto, era también la cueva, pero toda cubierta en frío hielo, hacia más frío allí de lo que hacía en el castillo. Pero el lugar era muy simple, no había al parecer nada allí más que las frías paredes, hasta que vio algo diferente en aquella cámara, la cual obtenía un poco más de iluminación pero aún así dificultaba la visión.

-"Hola, tiempo sin ver a alguien por aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?" -preguntaba un señor algo mayor, aparentaba unos 60 años y su blanca piel al igual que su cabello hacia que luciera enfermo. Se encontraba encadenado en la pared y parecía ser que ya llevaba un tiempo allí.

-"H-Hola, soy Seborga. U-Usted es el... General..."

-"Invierno, así es" -sonrió después completar la frase del otro.- "Tu eres el hada del fuego, ¿cierto?"

-"Sí. Dígame, ¿qué hace aquí?" -preguntó curioso acercándose un poco al señor.

-"Pues... las cosas pasan. Al parecer Iván se cansó de mí y mandó a que me encerraran aquí"

-"Entonces, ¿no hizo nada malo?"

-"Yo soy un ser como tú, y al igual que tú yo también tengo poderes; tengo el poder del hielo. Pero; no puedo controlar mucho ese poder, es por eso que termino congelando todo a mi alrededor y la temperatura disminuye ante mi presencia sin yo desearlo así como podrás darte cuenta. A Rusia no le gusta el frío, es por eso que vive en un volcán, pero yo estoy destinado a protegerlo. ¿Entiendes las cosas? Debo protegerlo y él no puede tolerar mi presencia, así son las cosas y por eso me encuentro aquí"

-"¡Aún así no debió ser cruel con usted!"

-"Jejeje" -tosió un poco mientras reía cosa que en parte entristeció al pequeño italiano- "Él sufrió mucho, y su personalidad es así, por eso no lo culpo. Pero él puede amar a pesar de todo, tengo las esperanzas de que encontrará a alguien con el que pueda llevarse bien y que lo ayude a eliminar esa parte fría en él"

-"Todos estamos atados a alguien por lo que no dudo que pueda amar. Lo que sí dudo es que supere fácilmente aquellos traumas que tiene" -dijo finalmente el otro para liberar al general derritiendo las cadenas con las que era atado.

* * *

-"...haa... haa... ¿¡P-Por qué no quieres entender que es absurdo lo que dices!" -preguntaba un pequeño báltico algo cansado.

-"...haa... ¿Por-por qué no deseas tu libertad?" -respondía con otra pregunta Lituania.

-"Y-Ya no sigan... ¡Liet! ¡Y-Ya no!" -Polonia estaba angustiado al borde de las lágrimas.

Ambos bálticos estaban al extremo, todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, al igual que ellos. Los dos se encontraban muy mal heridos, y apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Pero ninguno cedía en cuanto a su opinión.

-"L-Lo lamento... pero nunca existió ni existirá esa libertad de la que hablas. Ni para ti, ni para mí, ni nadie en este mundo ni del que dices hablar es libre. Todos estamos atados queramos o no a las normas, a otras personas, incluso a nosotros mismos"

-"¡Eso no es verdad!" -refutaba Toris.

-"Lo es... y lo sabes. Dices que en ese mundo no estas bajo el control de Rusia, ¿entonces Polonia es el que te manda allá?"

-"¡Cállate! ¡Las cosas no son como dices!"

-"...Liet..." -susurró Feliks pensando un poco. Raivis tenía en parte razón, sin quererlo así estaba manipulando a Lituania, ya sea por cosas muy tontas, siempre pedía... no, le exigía que estuviera con él.

-"Admito que hago todo lo que él me pide, ¿pero sabes algo? ¡Lo hago porque yo lo amo y fue decisión propia encontrarme en esa situación!" -habló sin pensar y sin recordar que el otro estaba allí, el cual ya estaba algo sonrojado por lo que escuchó.

-"¡En ese caso es mi decisión estar a lado de Rusia!" -gritó el otro para atacar rápidamente al báltico que estaba algo distraído pensando en sus palabras.

-"¡LITUANIA!" -gritaba Polonia al ver que el otro lo iba a matar.

* * *

-"...España..."

Alfred se detuvo en medio del lugar, al igual que los otros dos, todo se detuvo para quedar en un ambiente de tensión.

Antonio que estaba inmovilizado al quedar atrapado en hielo liberó su brazo para darle un puñetazo en la cara al ruso, pero éste había logrado atravesarlo con su espada, haciendo una grave herida a su costado que no dejaba de sangrar.

Todos se quedaron en esas mismas posiciones y nadie decía nada, hasta que el silencio fue roto por el sonido de un leve sollozo y el sonido se las lágrimas cayendo al frío suelo para congelarse.

-"...España..." -repitió con dolor el americano al verlo. El de ojos verdes lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro el cual no perdía la expresión de rabia, pero no era por el dolor que le ocasionaba el estar herido.

-"...Vaya~ sí que eres atrevido~" -rió 'dulcemente' el ruso mientras se giraba a ver al español, la marca en su rostro por el golpe era algo notoria- "Dime por qué me sigues viendo con esos ojos de ira cuando estas llorando~" -se acercó a intentar tocar el rostro del ibérico pero éste sólo volvió a darle otro puñetazo.

-"De mí no veras otra respuesta que no sea de odio, estúpido ruso de mierda" -sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo pero su voz no se quebraba ni su rostro cambiaba- "No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho a la persona que más amo, ¿quieres saber por qué lloro? Porque sé que contra ti no podré ganar, y me odio por eso. Porque no soy digno para proteger a mi princesa después de todo, porque no estará seguro si se encuentra a mi lado; pero aún así, pienso dar todo por él, si así son las cosas. Prefiero morir peleando."

-"..." -Alfred se sentía mal, porque en parte lo entendía. Él también pensaba eso, quería dar todo por la persona que más ama. Seria frustrante saber que eres incapaz de protegerlo.

Antonio se logró liberar de su prisión y algo agotado tomó su hacha. La diferencia en estos momentos era notoria, Rusia apenas tenía unos rasguños y seguía firme, mientras el otro estaba agitado y por el dolor apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-"Lo dices porque sabes que vas a morir. Dañé uno de tus órganos vitales, no te queda mucho tiempo de vida" -habló fríamente el ruso desde su lugar.

-"Lo sé, pero desde un principio vine decidido a morir por él" -se aproximó para darle un golpe al otro, pero éste fue más rápido y se apartó.

-"No es divertido sino gritas como los demás, ¿sabes? Ya no quiero pelear contigo" -le dio la espalda- "Pero... creo que hay alguien con el que puedo divertirme~" -observó a Alfred con su típica expresión inocente.

-"¡Oye! Yo soy tu oponente, ¡infeliz!" -gritó enojado para volver a intentar golpearlo pero esta vez recibió otra herida, ahora en el pecho. Rápidamente de tal forma que no pudo ser observado a simple vista Rusia había clavado y retirado aquel blanco y afilado instrumento, haciendo que el sombrerero se desplomara en el suelo.

-"Vamos a jugar América~"- desapareció de la vista de los presentes y apareció detrás del ojiazul con su espada dispuesto a atacar- "¿Quieres~?"

-"¡Ah!"

* * *

-"...! ¿S-Sombrerero?" -la princesa iba caminando por la oscura cueva aún, sosteniéndose de las paredes para guiarse, pero un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y lo que parecía ser un pequeño y casi imperceptible alarido por parte de aquel ibérico que tanto conocía se escuchó en su mente.

Decidido a llegar a algún lado para después ir con su amado, se encontró finalmente en el final del trayecto, llegando así en la cámara de hielo en donde pudo observar a su hadita usando sus poderes para liberar a un señor.

-"¿Seborga? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó una vez que el otro estaba libre.

-"¡Ah! ¡P-Princesa! J-Jejejeje, es que... emm, él podría ayudarnos" -se rascaba nervioso la cabeza.

-"Princesa, mucho gusto en conocerla" -se acercó el anciano para besar la mano del mencionado.

-"Tu eres un espíritu, ¿verdad?"

-"Así es, soy el General Invierno"

-"Aquel que controla el hielo"

-"Precisamente" -sonrió.

-"Disculpa, ¿no nos podrías ayudar?" -preguntó Seborga algo apenado por interrumpir.

-"Si así lo desea su alteza puedo serle útil en ciertas cosas"

-"Por favor, llévame con el sombrerero"

-"¿Eh? ¿Cómo es él?"

-"Un español estúpido que generalmente nunca se calla y sonriente como el estúpido que es"

-"Físicamente" -una gotita resbaló por la cabeza del espíritu.

-"Castaño, pelo rizado, piel algo morena, ojos verdes... tierno."

-"¿Ah?"

-"¡Ah! ¡N-No! ¿Dije tierno? Era... emm, f-feo, ¡eso!" -habló mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate muy nervioso, el otro italiano sólo rió.

El espíritu cerró sus ojos para buscarlo, viendo así a todo el castillo en su mente, pudo ver cómo había peleas en todos lados. Fue cuando encontró a la persona indicada, que se encontraba en el suelo pero no pudo observar lo herido que estaba. También visualizó a Rusia, el cual se acercaba a un chico rubio dispuesto a matarlo.

-"¡Ah! ¡Rápido! Es justo arriba" -dijo rápidamente para romper el techo de la cueva y subir al parecer unos pisos más a una alta velocidad.

-"Seborga, ayúdame" -pidió el castaño mientras veía el camino.

-"Emm, p-por supuesto." -tomó aire para cargar a su amo con su pequeño cuerpo y elevarlo lentamente hacia el lugar indicado.

* * *

-"¡LITUANIA!" -la voz del polaco se escuchó en todo el castillo.

-"..." -Lituania cerró instintivamente sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llegó.

Entonces abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo cómo el arma del báltico estaba prácticamente a centímetros de herirlo, pero ésta se encontraba detenida por unos cables que a saber cómo salieron del suelo y lo detenían de cualquier daño que intentara causarle.

-"¿Ah?" -dijeron los tres al unísono al ver lo ocurrido.

-"No está bien pelear entre nosotros y lo saben"

-"¿Estonia?" -entró por la puerta acercándose el susodicho mientras se acomodaba sus gafas. Toris al ver al otro inmovilizado apuntó con su arma a Eduard.- "No cambiaré de opinión Estonia"

-"Lo sé, no estoy aquí para pelear, al contrario; deberían detenerse" -movió sus manos y los cables aparecieron por todo el suelo para enrollarse en las armas allí presentes y quebrarlas todas.

-"Estonia, ¿tú crees en el mundo del que habla Lituania?" -preguntó incrédulo el letón.

-"Sería imposible que yo llegara a creer en tal cosa a no ser que tenga pruebas contundentes de ello... pero, ¿no te gustaría dejar toda la lógica de lado por una vez en tu vida; y tener esperanzas en que existe un lugar en el que somos libres?" -una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-"¿Ah? Entonces, ¿no vas a hacer nada?"

-"Quiero mantenerme neutral, además, nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver con esta pelea. ¿Qué dices? ¿Querrías tener fe en que eso exista? ¿O prefieres seguir luchando por la opresión que Rusia mantiene sobre nosotros?"

-"B-Bueno... n-no lo sé" -bajó su arma un poco una vez que Eduard lo soltó.

-"Yo te puedo asegurar que llegaremos allí" -sonrió Lituania para el pequeño báltico.

-"B-Bien, supongo que no estaría mal tener fe" -sonrió un poco nervioso mientras tiraba su arma de lado.

-"¡Lieeeeeeet-!" -llegó un Polaco llorando para tirarse encima de Toris a abrazarlo.

-"¡Ah! ¿Q-Qué ocurre Polonia?"

-"¡Tipo! ¡Como que siempre haces que me preocupe! ¡Liet malo!" -daba pequeños golpes en la espalda del otro.

-"Jejeje, lo lamento mucho" -reía aliviado.

* * *

-"¡Ah!" -Alfred se giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz del ruso detrás suyo, sólo alcanzó a cerrar sus ojos esperando un golpe después de verlo como era que acercaba peligrosamente su arma hacia él.

Pero como el héroe no podía morir por ser el protagonista de la fic, ese golpe definitivo no llegó.

Abrió ligeramente sus azulados ojos para encontrarse con una persona sosteniendo el brazo de Iván para evitar que se moviera.

-"Iván. Te has vuelto un niño malo"

-"¿Qué no te había encerrado?" -habló serio mientras veía al señor con una expresión de odio.

-"Yo no te enseñé a ser malo con los demás" -le respondió con otra fría expresión.

-"No, porque no eres mi padre. Eres sólo un viejo que no tiene nada que hacer en este mundo, ¿o me equivoco?"

-"Ciertamente no soy tu padre, pero he cuidado de ti. ¿No eres lo suficientemente capaz de agradecer ese hecho?"

-"Tu no me cuidabas. Lo único que hacías era que todo a mi alrededor muriera, además de que es insoportable estar a tu lado"

-"...A-Anto-nio..." -de repente llegó la princesa que al tocar tierra firme (nótese el hielo) lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su España con la vista- "¡B-Bastardo! ¡Despierta!" -asustado por toda la sangre a su alrededor se acercó a él. Negando totalmente aquella idea que comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

Todos los presentes, incluidos Rusia y el General se quedaron en silencio viendo la escena.

Lovino se arrodilló tomando el cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente, sintiéndolo muy frío.

-"N-No puedes estar muerto" -no pudo contener las lágrimas las cuales cayeron descontroladamente- "¡Estúpido! ¡No te m-mueras! ¡Abre los ojos! ...p-por favor..." -quebró en llanto para abrazar aún más fuerte al otro.

-"...gh... n-no llo-res..."

-"¿E-Eh?" -abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los verdes del español, el cual respiraba a duras penas- "¿A-Antonio? ¡Antonio! ¿¡Estás bien!" -lo zarandeaba algo preocupado aún.

-"P-Por... supuesto." -suspiro algo adolorido, no podía articular muchas palabras. Fue cuando Romano se dio cuenta de las heridas del otro, sabía que iba a morir si no hacía algo pronto.

-"¡No estás bien! ¡Tonto!" -rápidamente desgarró un pedazo de tela de su propia ropa para colocarla como vendaje sobre las heridas abiertas del ibérico.

-"G-Gracias..." -sonrió ligeramente.

Por el otro lado Alfred y Seborga se giraron no pudiendo evitar las ganas de llorar, todos sabían que ya era muy tarde para hacer algo, pero aun así el italiano lo seguía negando

-"Lo-vi... l-lo lamento mucho."

-"¿...A q-qué te refieres?"

-"Te amo mucho, ¿lo sabes? ...Me gustas, pero por favor, no pongas esa cara. ¿Podrías... sonreír para mí?" -nuevamente las lágrimas en el italiano se hicieron presentes, haciendo obvia la respuesta que no podría sonreír

-"¡T-Ton-to!"

-"Jeje... quiero, aunque no sea conmigo... que nunca dejes de sonreír, por... fa... vor..." -poco a poco la voz del castaño se fue apagando mientras cerraba sus ojos pesadamente.

-"Antonio..." -se aferró a él hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-"Lo siento..." -susurraba Alfred para sí mismo con unas lágrimas en su rostro, se sentía culpable. Él era el único que no hizo nada para intervenir, y por eso habían hecho daño a su amigo.

-"Vaya~ pensé que había muerto desde antes. No pensé que tardara tanto~" -dijo algo divertido el soviético para mirar directamente a la princesa.

-"...Bastardo... t-tú lo mataste... ¡MALDITO INFELIZ DE MIERDA!" -gritó en un llanto desgarrador para acomodar cuidadosamente el cuerpo del castaño en el suelo y levantarse.

-"¿Y harás algo al respecto?"

-"¡Matarte!" -tomó el hacha del español entre sus manos para correr hacia el ruso, quien no se inmuto en absoluto, dispuesto a matarlo de una buena vez por todas. Pero América lo detuvo tomándolo por detrás de los brazos.

-"¿¡Qué haces estúpido!" -Romano forcejeaba para librarse.

-"¡N-No puedes matarlo! L-Lamento tanto lo que le pasó a España, pero entiende que nadie debe morir"

-"Si nadie debía morir, ¿¡por qué Antonio sí!" -nuevamente sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar sobre ello, pero sin dejar de lado esa expresión de ira hacia el mundo. El estadounidense por su lado no supo qué decir, se tomó unos momentos para poder hablar.

-"Y-Yo... fue mi culpa por no hacer nada, pero... te estas exponiendo a mucho peligro. Él luchó por ti hasta el último momento, ¡todo su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano sino sobrevives! Tienes que vivir, por él"

-"..." –ahora el italiano no sabía qué decir, simplemente seguía llorando queriendo que en estos momentos el español lo consolara como siempre hacia, pero ahora era imposible. Su ira se fue calmando poco a poco dejando paso a la tristeza. Dejó el hacha por un lado y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras era seguido por Seborga.

-"En serio lo lamento" -repitió Alfred compartiendo su dolor.

-"¿Ya podemos seguir jugando?" -preguntó Iván sonriendo para soltarse del agarre del espíritu.

-"¡O-Oye!" -antes de decir algo más el otro movió su brazo rápidamente haciendo un corte en su hombro.

-"¡Iván! Detente..." -suplicó el General Invierno.

-"¿No te había dicho que eras una molestia?" -ésta vez se acercó dispuesto a deshacerse de él. Pero lo que parecía ser un terremoto sacudió el lugar haciendo que todos se tambalearan. Justo en eso el suelo comienza a abrirse y de allí sale el hombre de nieve gigante todo enojado mientras blandía un grifo tamaño diablo, que ya estaba a la mitad por cierto.

-"¿Frosty?" -preguntaron al unísono el espíritu y el ruso.

Justo después salen del suelo Holanda algo cansado mientras llevaba cargando a Matthew.

El europeo fue el primero en darse cuenta de que el español murió, pero sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia sin decir nada ni que nadie le viera para seguir peleando con el monstruo.

-"Tonto... tu ibas a cuidarla, ¿no?" -susurró antes de irse dejándolo en un lugar más apartado.

-"¡Caribe!" -sonrió Alfred a su hermano.

-"¡CANADÁ!" -dijo enojado mientras lo depositaban en tierra firme a lado de él.

-"Eso"

-"¿¡Q-Qué pasó!" -preguntó viendo todo alrededor y al ver al español lleno de sangre.

-"España... murió peleando contra Rusia"

-"¿C-Có-mo? P-Pero... ¿qué ocurrirá cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad?"

-"No lo sé" -dijo tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada. Canadá quería agregar otra cosa, pero en eso momento algo así como un flashazo pasó por su cabeza haciendo que reaccionara.

-"¡Cuidado!" -se le aventó a su hermano haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo y justo en eso se vio una espada pasar que si no se hubieran quitado ya les hubiera cortado la cabeza a ambos.

-"¿¡C-Cómo hiciste eso!" -cuestionó impresionado el ojiazul.

-"No lo sé. Es como si imágenes llegaran a mi cabeza por unos momentos"

-"¡Wow! ¡Premonición! ¿¡Cómo le haces! ¡Enséname! ¡Enséname!" -estaba más que emocionado el norteamericano ignorando totalmente que un hombre de nieve gigante peleaba con un holandés y que un ruso intentaba matarlo.

-"Pues... no lo sé. Desde hace rato sólo llegan imágenes a mi cabeza" -explicó confundido el canadiense.

-"¿Podrían dejar de hablar y hacer algo?" -Holanda los regañaba mientras esquivaba los golpes del hombre de nieve gigante.

-"¡Ah! Cierto... o-oigan... ¿dónde esta Rusia?" -preguntó alarmado América al no verlo.

-"Tch... yo voy por él" -dijo el espíritu para salir en su búsqueda. Mientras los hermanos se quedaron ayudando, Alfred tomó el hacha y se fue a pelear con el supuesto Frosty, mientras Canadá seguía en su trabajo de dar indicaciones.

* * *

-"¡Iván! ¿¡Dónde te metiste!" -sabía que se había aburrido y fue tras otra persona, el problema era saber quién.

-"Ehh, ¿princesa? ¿D-Dónde está?" -gritaba Seborga dentro de una de las habitaciones, a la cual decidió entrar aún en busca del otro.

-"¿Seborga? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Ay... esto... es que iba detrás de la princesa... p-pero... lo perdí de vista" -jugaba con sus dedos mientras bajaba la cabeza. Antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo otro temblor sacudió el castillo haciendo que unas partes del techo cayeran dejando ver así la Luna y las estrellas.

-"¡Wahh! ¿¡Q-Qué fue eso!" -gritó asustado mientras se aferraba al rostro del otro impidiéndole ver.

-"Frosty"

-"¿Q-Quién es Frosty?"

-"En pocas palabras es un hombre de nieve de 34 metros de altura"

-"¡A-Ah! Eso... ¿usted sabe cómo derrotarlo? Nosotros lo intentamos, pero al parecer es muy resistente."

-"Él se regenera, no puede morir porque está hecho con parte de mi poder"

-"P-Pero... entonces, ¿no puede pedirle que se detenga?" -suplicaba algo triste.

-"...no... si te quieres deshacer de él sólo hay una forma" -explicó algo serio el General.

-"¿C-Cuál es?" -sabiendo aún la respuesta se atrevió a preguntar para confirmarlo.

-"Tendrás que matarme..."

* * *

Por otro lado del castillo se encontraban los bálticos junto con Polonia, el cual había sanado a los heridos. Los temblores se hicieron a lo que tuvieron que salir corriendo antes de que la pieza se fuera abajo.

Justo en eso se encuentran con Romano que realmente corría sin dirección alguna.

-"¡B-Bastardos! ¡No es-torben!" -ocultó su rostro para no ser visto.

-"Tipo, ¿como que qué te pasó?"

-"¿¡E-Está bien! ¿D-Desea algo?" -preguntó preocupado Lituania a lo que Feliks se puso algo celoso.

-"¡...ya no quiero nada!" -iba a retomar su carrera pero sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo de una forma un tanto brusca.

-"¿Por qué te fuiste~? ¿Acaso soy aburrido~?" -era Iván que al verlo Letonia y Estonia comenzaron a temblar al no saber muy bien que decir.

-"S-Señor R-R-Rusia..." -Estonia habló queriendo saludar porque Raivis ya se había escondido detrás de él.

-"Ustedes... ¿no me digan que ya se aburrieron de mí también? Si es así es una gran lastima~" -soltó al italiano para dirigirse a los bálticos.

-"¡Wah!" -justo antes de que los castigara Lituania se entrometió metiéndose entre ellos.

-"¡Rusia! ¡No les hagas nada! Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada"

-"Lituania..." -se le quedó viendo no sabiendo qué decir. Ciertamente iba a castigar a los otros pero a Lituania no quería hacerle daño, era su favorito de los tres por lo que se impedía hacerle daño.

-"Liet, como que debes tener cuidado"

-"Jejeje, disculpa Polonia" -se disculpó Toris mientras le sonreía sin dejar de defender a los otros con su cuerpo como barrera.

Sin previo aviso por parte del ruso tomó a Feliks del cuello levantándolo del suelo.

-"¡P-Polonia!"

-"Ghh..." -estaba sofocando al polaco, en eso Letonia hizo aparecer unas armas del suelo para que Toris tomara una, pero Lovino le arrebató de las manos una lanza y la clavó fuertemente en el pie del ruso.

-"¡Ahh!" -dio un gritillo para soltar al rubio.

-"Vamos..." -Romano tomó de la mano al ojiverde para llevárselo corriendo. El polaco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo mientras tosía recuperando el aire.

-"Cof... ¿¡C-Como que a dónde vamos!"

-"Quiero pedirte un favor" -respondió serio sin dirigirle la vista.

* * *

-"¿Ma-tarlo...? ¿N-No hay otra forma?" -la hada se vio pálida ante esa respuesta.

-"Pues sería evacuar a todos antes de que el castillo se venga abajo. Escucha, no tenemos tiempo, si no hacemos algo todos terminaremos quemados en el volcán"

-"¡Entonces hay que sacar a todos! Nadie más debe de morir" -unas pequeñas lágrimas querían salir pero se vio determinado a seguir adelante.

-"Bien, al parecer la mayoría están en la sala principal, vamos a decirles" -le sonrió cálidamente al pequeño ser. Así pues se dirigieron rumbo a la habitación principal a buscar a todos.

* * *

-"¿Cuál es ese favor?" -preguntó una vez que se encontraron detrás de una puerta. Otro ligero temblor se hizo presente haciendo que la pared cayera usando el polaco su magia para protegerse. Una vez que dejó de moverse el piso pudo ver a Frosty todo enloquecido mientras pequeñas personas (Holanda y América) parecían apenas hacerle cosquillas a la cosa esa.- "¡Tipo! ¿¡Como que qué es esa cosa!" -preguntó súper asombrado.

-"Frosty... Polonia, ven por aquí" -le tiró nuevamente del brazo para pasar con cuidado entre los escombros de la habitación. Llegando hasta un cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, al cual apenas unas cuantas piedritas lo cubrían; aliviando al italiano al ver que no estaba bajo una gran cantidad de escombro. Al acercarse lo abrazó suavemente- "¿Puedes... hacer algo por él?"

-"Emm, como que no lo sé" -se acercó a inspeccionarlo para darse cuenta que ya no permanecía con vida, cambiando su expresión a una de miedo y tristeza- "É-Él... está..."

-"No lo digas" -susurró para abrazarlo más fuerte aún, quería pensar que aún había posibilidad de traerlo de vuelta.- "¿Puedes hacer que... vuelva a sonreír?"

-"Lo intentaré..." -susurró bajito más para sí mismo que para el otro mientras blandía su varita alrededor del cuerpo.

Sin decir nada blandía aquella varita y unos brillos aparecían, pero nada más. Volvía a moverla ésta vez de otras formas con el mismo resultado. Tres, cinco, diez veces más... pero nada, Lovino estaba sólo como espectador perdiendo las esperanzas cada intento del polaco, hasta que dejó de lado su instrumento mágico.

-"...bardzo mi przykro..." -dijo finalmente mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco, Romano no dijo nada mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer en silencio por su desilusionado rostro.

* * *

-...bardzo mi przykro..."

Justo en ese momento ingresaron los espíritus viendo aquella escena.

-"Bastardo... Q-Quiero que vuelvas..." -lloraba para el cuerpo del sombrerero- "Por favor... me siento solo... R-Regre-sa..." -se aferró una vez al cuerpo del castaño mientras Feliks lo veía algo inútil al no poder hacer nada.

-"Princesa... ¿en verdad quiere volver a verlo?" -se acercó el General mientras lo tomaba suavemente del hombro y la otra mano se posaba en el pecho del español.

-"¡POR SUPUESTO!" -gritó con su voz destrozada.- "Al menos una vez más... quiero decirle... que lo amo"

-"Yo puedo revivirlo..."

-"¿¡E-En serio! ¡P-Por favor! ¿Puede traerlo de vuelta?"

-"S-Señor..." -se acercó Seborga tímidamente- "¿C-Cómo lo va a hacer?"

-"Pues... usando mi energía"

-"¡Pero! E-Eso va a hacer que..." -se alarmó la hadita.

-"Jejeje, hay que aprovechar y matar dos pájaros de un tiro" -sonrió nuevamente a lo que fue correspondido con una expresión triste del otro.

-"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" -preguntó confundido Romano al ver a su hadita.

-"Daré mi vida para poder traerlo de vuelta"

-"...! ¿N-No hay otra forma?" -preguntó asustado el castaño, ya no quería ver más muertos en ese día. Pero el otro espíritu posó las manos sobre el pecho del español y un brillo comenzó a formarse.

-"No te preocupes, además, hay que detener a esa cosa de una buena vez por todas" -sonrió ligeramente por el cansancio que comenzaba a tener.- "Seborga, ¿te puedo encargar que detengas a Iván?"

-"S-Sí..." -su visión se nubló un poco y Romano lo tomó entre sus manos para abrazarlo un poco al entender su dolor. Ciertamente la hadita sentía al espíritu como un hermano a pesar de no llevar más que un par de horas de haberse conocido.

La luz se apagó y el espíritu se sentó a un lado muy débilmente.

-"До свидания" -con una sonrisa cerró sus ojos y fue convirtiéndose en agua para ser absorbido por el frío suelo y en su lugar dejar unos girasoles.

El hombre de nieve también de repente dio algo así como un gruñido y fue absorbido por el suelo, dejando así todo el suelo que quedaba en la recámara cubierto por pasto y muchos muchos girasoles en su lugar.

-"¿Ehh? ¿Y la cosa gigante?" -preguntó Alfred al ver cómo desaparecía.

-"Ya no está" -dijo en seco el holandés para guardar su espada y acercarse a los otros, ya que a pesar de todo nunca le quitó un ojo de encima al cuerpo de su ex-tutor.

-"¿A-Antonio...?" -preguntó Lovino algo asustado para asegurarse mientras lo movía ligeramente.

-"Mnnh..." -comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente como acostumbrándose a la luz, para finalmente poder ver directo el rostro del italiano- "¿L-Lovi? ¿Por qué lloras?" -se entristeció un poco al ver cómo lo observaba de esa manera tan sin vida.

-"...Bastar-do... ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!" -gritó en un hilito de voz para abrazarlo fuertemente haciendo que el otro se quejara un poco por el dolor- "¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!" -lloraba ocultándose en el pecho del otro, el cual lo abrazó dulcemente.

-"Perdóname Lovi..." -susurró en su oído para besar sutilmente su cabeza.

-"...Ti amo..." -susurró muy en sus adentros pero aún para ser escuchado por el español el cual sonrió al escuchar esas deseadas palabras.

-"Yo también te amo mucho, mi amorcito" -dijo al fin haciendo que el otro se aferrara más a él como respuesta.

-"...Cof cof..." -tosió el holandés para apresurarlos a terminar su escena cursi y así terminar con todo de una buena vez por todas, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran como tomatitos.

-"J-Jeje... B-Bueno... Hay que darnos prisa y encontrar al ruso ese..." -intentó levantarse un poco pero las heridas aún estaban allí.

-"...¡No quiero! Antonio... no vayas con él... por favor" -le suplicó sentándose sobre él poniendo unos ojitos tiernos que el ibérico pensó nunca vería- "No quiero que salgas lastimado por mi culpa..."

-"...Lovi..." -no sabía qué decir, aún tenía ganas de seguir golpeando al soviético, pero ver a su italiano tragándose todo su orgullo sólo para pedirle que no lo hiciera era algo que tampoco podía dejar de lado, finalmente decidió sonreírle de un forma cálida- "Está bien Lovi... pero sólo porque no estoy en condiciones para ir."

-"Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos, tu, la princesa, Marcelo y Polonia se quedan aquí, ¿ok?" -habló América para dar órdenes.

-"¡Tipo como que yo no me quiero quedar!" -renegaba el polaco.

-"¡Pero tienes que curar a España!"

-"Pero... ¡Liet está allá! ¡Como que debo ir con él!" -suplicaba el ojiverde.

-"Prometo traerlo con vida" -propuso el americano.

-"¡Ah! ¡O-O sea que planeas traerlo herido! ¡Eres malo!"

-"¿¡Eh! ¡N-No! Es decir, no se puede evitar que se lastime, ¡p-pero prometo hacer lo posible porque no muera!" -se justificó algo nervioso por la interpretación del otro.

-"¡Hmp! ¡Pero como vas!" -hizo puchero para comenzar a sanar al ibérico.

-"¿Y-Yo por qué me tengo que quedar?" -preguntó al parecer de nueva cuenta el canadiense que hasta ahorita lo escucharon.

-"Ah, simple. No podría soportar que te hicieran daño, Matthew" -sonrió tristemente Alfred para acariciar levemente los cabellos de su hermano.- "Por eso te quedas aquí, ¿bien?"

-"Amm... o-ok..." -dijo tímidamente mientras los otros salían de la habitación.

* * *

-"¡Rusia! ¡D-Déjalos en paz!"

-"¿Que no te gusta este juego... 'Liet~'?" -dijo Iván intentando imitar a Feliks.

Aún se encontraban en ese amplio pasillo, todo estaba hecho un desastre, en cuanto a los otros dos bálticos, ellos estaban inconscientes en el suelo, totalmente bañados en sangre. Iván los había torturado por este tiempo hasta que cayeron. Lituania se encontraba por su parte inmovilizado en un lado por el soviético de modo que era el espectador en esa escena.

Justo en ese momento una llamarada de fuego se interpone entre ellos haciendo que se perdiera el contacto visual y se fue cerrando de tal forma que encerraron al ruso en esa llama.

-"Oh~ Ustedes no se cansan, ¿verdad?" -alzó su espada haciendo que una ventisca fría desapareciera el fuego, dejando ver a Alfred, Holanda y el aquí pequeño Seborga que al parecer liberaron a Lituania y ayudaron a los otros dos que seguían inconscientes.

-"Lituania, ve con Polonia que te está esperando" -le sonrió el héroe.

-"¡Ah! P-Pero, ¿n-no es mejor ayudarlo?"

-"Es mejor si ayudas a los otros dos" -dijo el holandés señalando a los heridos.

-"Por favor, llévalos con Polonia para que los cure, eso es lo más importante ahora. Seborga, tú también ayuda a Lituania" -dijo decidido el rubio.

-"Muy bien" -dijeron al unísono los mencionados, Seborga ya no iba a cuestionar las órdenes debido a las circunstancias que se estaban dando, lo más probable es que fuera un estorbo por lo que obedeció esa orden de irse.

Una vez que se retiraron Holanda fue directo a Iván para atacarlo, y así otra pelea comenzó entre ellos dos. Alfred por su lado observaba con detenimiento cada instante y movimiento de ambos, como si estuviera esperando algo.

-"¡Ya me aburriste~!" -se detuvo Rusia para tomar al europeo del brazo haciendo que soltara su arma. Una vez bien sujeto rápidamente lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a doblarle el brazo hacia atrás haciendo que el otro se retorciera levemente por el dolor. Para finalmente escuchar un ruidito y quebrar su brazo derecho, provocando que el otro emitiera un fuerte grito.

Una vez fracturado el brazo comenzó a tomar el otro. Pero América fue corriendo a tomar la espada del caballero y clavarlo rápidamente en el pie herido del más alto, haciendo que soltara a su víctima.

Iván se giró rápidamente para herir al americano, pero éste como si todo estuviera previsto se agachó y lo tomó de los pies para golpearlo en el suelo fuertemente.

-"...haa... ¿¡c-cómo hiciste eso!" -preguntó algo cansado Holanda.

-"Me di cuenta que él no ataca abajo de su cintura" -habló cansado también sin soltar al soviético de sus manos.

Nuevamente volvió a alzarlo pero esta vez para azotarlo cerca del holandés.

-"¡Toma la espada rápido!" -gritó Estados Unidos aprovechando que Rusia estaba débil.

Holanda entonces le arrebató la espada con su mano buena y se alejó de allí junto con Alfred para darle aquella arma.

-"Discúlpame Rusia. Pero prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad pronto" -dijo finalmente para romper en dos la espada y clavar ambos trozos alrededor del débil cuerpo del más alto, haciendo que el hielo comenzara a salir de ellos y encerrando totalmente al otro en un gran pedazo de hielo.

-"Vaya... si aprendiste algo con Camerún después de todo..." -Holanda miraba fijamente al rubio.

-"Sí... lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer"

-"Fue ayer"

-"Oh, cierto. Jejeje..." -se retiraron del lugar para reunirse con los otros mientras Alfred recordaba sus clases con el africano.

***/.:.:Flashback:.:./***

-"¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?" -preguntó entusiasmado el ojiazul viendo a su entrenador.

-"Tu fuerza es más que suficiente, tu rapidez no es tan mala, pero tienes un gran defecto América"

-"¿Cuál es?" -preguntó curioso.

-"¡Eres muy precipitado y muy cabeza hueca!" -dijo para darle un golpecillo en la cabeza al otro.

-"¡O-Oye! ¡No soy así!"

-"¡Claro que sí! Comenzaremos pues con eso. Debes darte cuenta de cómo pelea tu oponente. Si llegas para sólo aventarte sobre él obviamente no lograras nada más que perder un brazo. Tienes que prestar atención a todos sus movimientos y entonces una vez que conozcas su estilo de pelea, usar eso en tu favor y atacar en el momento adecuado"

-"¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! ¿Pero si aún así no puedo?"

-"Intenta encontrar algún punto débil, más aún si ya tuvo peleas previas busca alguna herida en él que te de ventaja. Todos tenemos un punto débil, eso es lo que debes de encontrar, ya sea físico, mental o externo debes sacar ventaja a eso"

-"¡Muy bien!" -América ponía atención a todo lo que decía el otro.

-"Bueno, entonces comenzaremos con eso. Solo tendrás que encontrar mi punto débil en este combate, eso es todo."

***/.:.:De regreso a lo actual:.:./***

-"No logré encontrar tu punto débil, pero al menos aprendí a poner atención a mi entorno"

-"¿Dijiste algo?" -preguntó el otro al verlo murmurar.

-"¿¡Ah! N-No, ¡nada...! Jejeje..." -reía tontamente.

Abrieron las puertas donde aquellos girasoles abundaban en medio de todo el hielo y todos estaban allí, algunos heridos pero al parecer se encontraban a gusto en esa habitación.

-"¿Qué te pasó?" -preguntó el ibérico al ver el brazo roto del holandés el cual sólo bufó y se giró a ver a otro lado.- "Ohh~ jeje, no que tú eras muy fuerte y que podías con todo y que-"

-"Cállate maldito español" -Holanda tomó su espada con su mano izquierda y comenzó a perseguir al otro mientras corría tontamente por toda la habitación.

-"Bastardos..." -susurraba la princesa mientras los veía desde su lugar- "Oye tú... ¿aún planeas seguir adelante verdad?" -habló dirigiéndose al americano.

-"Por supuesto..." -respondió decidido.

-"Muy bien, entonces... Seborga, te vas con él" -tomó a la hadita para extendérsela.

-"¿¡E-Ehh! ¡M-Me va a abandonar! ¡L-Lo lamento! Si es por lo de haber quemado todo el huerto de tomates... ¡n-no lo volveré a hacer! ¡Pero por favor! ¡No me abandone!" -suplicaba la hadita llorando.

-"¿¡Fuiste tú maldito! Haa... como sea, no te voy a abandonar. Él necesita de tu ayuda para poder llegar al norte. Como pago por habernos ayudado con Rusia te vas con él"

-"¿P-Promete que me regresara a casa?" -preguntó tímido a Alfred.

-"Jeje, ¡por supuesto!" -le sonrió.

-"¡Bien! ¡Entonces serán como mis vacaciones~!" -recobró su sonrisa el pequeño italiano.

* * *

-"¡Bien! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Gracias por todo!" -se despedía Alfred que iba saliendo del castillo de la princesa del sur. Él les ofreció hospedaje pero el ojiazul llevaba prisa en llegar con Inglaterra, pero pasaron medio día descansando allí.

Los bálticos ya estaban bien, pero cada uno tomó su camino, Polonia siguiendo a Lituania. En cuanto a Holanda se fue a pasear por el pueblo, seguía en recuperación mientras llevaba un yeso que hacía que el español se burlara de él a cada rato. Y en cuanto a éste, aún no le permitieron ser caballero de su princesa, pero al menos ya tenía el acceso libre al castillo y decidió mudarse allí.

-"¡Prometo volver para regresar a Seborga!"

-"¡Si quieres consérvalo!" -gritaba Lovino desde su lugar.

-"¿¡Q-Qué!" -se asustó el mencionado.

-"¡Tonto! ¡Era broma!"

-"¡Jajaja! ¡Adiós América! ¡Espero y logres salvar a todos y llevarme a ese mundo donde dices que Lovino es mi novio!" -gritaba Antonio a lado del italiano.

-"¿¡Q-Qué!"

-"Jajaja..." -ciertamente él lo dijo de broma ya que Alfred no le contó mucho de su relación en el mundo ese. Pero se prometió que cuando estuviera allí, haría que el otro se volviera su amante y de ser posible pedirle matrimonio.

-"¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!" -Romano lo golpeaba ligeramente mientras el otro reía.

Y así pues partieron a un nuevo destino llevando a un nuevo acompañante en el grupo.

* * *

RESP A REVIEWS!

*Setsuka Minami: mmm, no sabes quien es Seborga! owoUu mmm, weno, si conoces la pagina de Himaruya, la de kitayume, allí mismo busca 今日はここまで！ ←エジプトさんモナコさん更新。 Eso, y le das click, ai busca a uno con rulito y ese es Seborga (es el penúltimo) si aun asi no pudiste o no m entendiste te envio un mp yep? nwn… bn, Gilbert ia saldrá próximamente ii por mucho tiempo asi q no desesperes por favor uwu ii si, fui mala al cortar el cap, pero creeme que no tenia material pa el prox ii tendrían q esperar mucho mas, además que me estresa ver un cap muy largo nwnUu bn, grax x thu review! 3

*LastSilence: jeje, pongo cosas de humor en situaciones serias xq siempre es bueno sonreir por mas mal que te trate la vida! (Aca motivando gente (?)) jaja, ia sta Toñito sano y salvo pa que no me maten nwñUu LOL, weno, muxas gracias x leer! xD

*Mangetsu Miru-Chan: jaja, lamento que Holanda y España quedaran mas heroicos, pero esq para mi Alfred es puras palabras y nada de acción, o bueno, en la serie y manga se me hace muy infantil, pero ia tendrá sus momentos heroicos xD …mmm, la mayoría esperaba a Ita-chan como el hadita, pero para el tengo otros planes para q este con Alemania, además de q Seborga es adorable! 3 LOL bn! Muchas gracias x leer! Nwn

*Izumi-tan: jaja, esq asi como lo resolvió Alfred un tipo asi le hizo en su examen (xq ia dije q eso fue mi examen) LOL! Ii definitivamente tuve q ponerlo xD ,lamento q no haya sido Ita-chan el hadita pero Seborga es menos "fundamental" que lo que va a ser feli en esta fik, asi q lo siento x eso uwu …responderé thus dudas en orden sip? nwn

1.- X supuesto q habrá RusChi… pero aun no se cuando xD

2.- Yup, Belgica aparecerá al igual que todos los personajes de Hetalia (o de los que logre recordar) si apareció Seborga, con mayor razón aparecerá ella nwn

3.- Mmm, yaoi GerIta… puessss… shounen-ai si, pero asi asi yaoi creo q no tendra la historia, aun asi vere la forma de hacerte feliz en cuanto a eso LOL

4.- xD! Himaruya-sama ha de tener muxas propuestas de matrimonio… asi que lo siento, pero no Dx

Jajaja, si me di cuenta q eras tu, solo en el Face no me di cuenta x distraída (?) pero weno, gracias x leer! X3

*black12345678: que bien que te gusto! Aunq realmente he batallado mucho para este cap! Dx aun asi tratare de mejorar con esto! Jeje, muxas gracias x dejar review! 3

*octavaluna-801: chorizo? xD! Lamento no poder cumplir tu petición de matar al ruso, pero esq realmente no se lo merece, el es asi de rarito (?) jaja, asi es… papa Toño hizo un lindo hijo llamado Seborga… esq esq! Realmente es adorable! *-* jaja, bn! Graciaaaaz x leer! 3

*MyobiXHitachiin: adivinaste el nombre! Jaja, las grandes mentes piensan igual! Pero esq en verdad tenia fachas de llamarse Frosty la cosa esa xD! Jeje, en serio lamento eso de las actualizaciones… pero el Face tiene la culpa! Maldita droga del mal! ¬¬ jajaja, ia algún dia saldrá Iggy, no desesperes x favor nwnUu bn, muchas gracias x leer! X3

*Shad-kun SunderKland: jaja, definitivamente dudo que Alfred mate a Francis, pero si lo intentara… xD! Emm, si Holanda no cruzo primero el puente capaz y era el único que cruzaba, asi que tenia que asegurarse que todos fueran y no huyeran, esa es la razón xD jaja, bn, que te parecio este cap? Quedo muy mal? X pues, gracias x leer! Nwn

*Elial: Nadie se esperaba a Seborga, pero lo hecho, hecho esta! (?) xD jaja, no te preocupes si no tienes tiempo con tus reviews, ya se que lees la historia y eso me hace muy feliz nwn asi que no te tensiones, waratte! =D fusososo, y los misterios se iran resolviendo poco a poco, asi que no desesperes. Aun asi gracias x tomarte tu tiempo en leer! X3

*Patty Boyd: es bizarro mi fik? Dx xq! No me tortures con thus preguntas! *se esconde* nwnUu mmm, esq la verdad solo la base es de Alicia, ya inicie con algo parecido y terminara con cosas similares, asi que casi al terminar aparecerán esos detalles que faltan (espero) uwu no me mates! Oh! Y para mi Alfred no es para nada heroico, pero ya tendrá sus momentos en la fik uwu… Bn! Gracias x leer! Ii espero no arruinarte tus esperanzas con este fik =S

*Mikitsan: q bn que te has animado para dejarme un review! 3 En serio me hacen tan feliz saber que esto no es una vil mierda llena de crack! *-* jeje, xq te has quedado shockeada con eso? owoUu weno, jeje, este fik tendrá a todos los personajes oficiales que ha hecho Himaruya-sama, jeje, y como que personajes que son desechados x otros? Todos son igual de importantes y adorables xD jaja, bn! Muchas gracias x tomarte tu tiempo en esto! 3

*Solitudely: gracias x leer mi fik! *-* jeje, aunq no tengo nada de creatividad ni ingenio para esto, pero ps pongo mi cerebro en automatico xD ii bueno, otra vez no cupo el estúpido titulo… haha, los demandare x eso! LOL, muchas gracias x thu review! *-*

* * *

mmm, pues el prox capi sera de relleno, dedicado especialmente a todas las personas fans de Espamano! xD pero dudo q salgan Alfred ni muxo menos Iggy... jaja, asi q se lo pueden omitir de todos modos si no kieren leerlo xq como dije... es de relleno... LOL, pero no se cuando pueda subirlo... la estupida escuela ii el estupido face que sigue creandome adiccion no me han dejado escribir... pero weno... intentare tenerlo lo mas pronto posible!

Tengan buen dia y gracias x leer! x3


	8. La Blancanieves y las 7 micronaciones

WARNING: esta a punto de leer una gran explicacion de mierda x parte de la escritora, si definitivamente no les interesa xq me tarde ii ia estan desesperados x leer el cap son libres de saltarse esto... Arigato gozaimasu...

Asdasdasd! -de rodillas- lamentooo la tardanza! Esque... esque... les seré sincera... uwu... Un extraterrestre vino a secuestrarme! Dx j-jeje, bn no... Si kieren saber xq me tarde eternidades de meses... es xq... 1- el maldito face me sigue ganando; así es! Se enojaran conmigo, querrán matarme pero la verdad esq tengo mas yaoi usukus allí (?) ewe... Razón 2! No andaba, ni ando en modo de querer escribir cosas Espamano, así que este cap puede que no les agrade mucho uwu... y 3- weba... Mas simple que eso no se puede... (?)

Ahora! Pues este capítulo si se acuerdan era de relleno, ventaja de que no tendrán que leer el cap anterior pa acordarse en que se quedaron xq nada que ver... me esforcé a pesar de todo, creo que kedo algo mal y weno... En algunas partes si las hice al "haber que demonios sale" p-pero espero que al menos una sonrisa se les dibuje en el rostro con esto ya que esta mas para la comedia(?)...

Y pues en aclaración, este capítulo intercala el presente y el pasado desde varios puntos de vista, espero no confundirlos mucho...

Wenooo... creo eso es todo por ahora, sin mas si leyeron todo hasta aki... wow! Gracias! Y si no ps de todos modos gracias x andar x estos rumbos! Disfruten la lectura~! nwn

Disclaimer: porque siempre se me olvida ponerlo uwu ni Hetalia ni la Blancanieves ni los enanitos ni Himaruya ni ninguna otra marca o persona mencionada me pertenece... xD así ia no es ilegal mi fik (me sentía corrupta)

* * *

-"¡Lovi~!" -gritaba cierto español a una princesita que estaba por allí- "Ahora que Rusia ni Seborga están, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" - preguntaba mientras llegaba danzante.

-"¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que seguir aquí idiota, de lo contrario todo el pueblo entrará en caos al no haber alguien que mande y luego habrá guerras y todo ese embrollo para obtener poder" -hablaba Lovino que estaba sentado en el trono de su castillo comiendo algo de pasta mientras veía el fútbol por televisión.

-"Ohh~ ¡ok!" -sonrió para acercarse a besarle la mejilla- "Tienes salsa de tomate en tus labios Lovi~" -susurró para acercarse lentamente a él, haciendo que se pusiera algo rojito al notar sus intenciones.

-"¡A-aah! O-Ok..." -rápidamente tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la boca haciendo que el ibérico riera algo divertido, quería besarlo pero podía esperar a que el otro estuviera listo para eso. -"Oye, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?" -preguntó mientras tomaba un tomate de por allí y lo mordía.

-"Emm, sí. ¿Estabas pensando en éso?" -preguntó algo preocupado España, recordando aquellos días donde era un villano sin oficio ni beneficio, cosa que el italiano desconocía.

* * *

_POV: España_

_¡Hola! Soy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; y Yakumo-chan me pagó con un final feliz no definido con mi tomatito para que les contara mi historia ya que ella tiene flojera y se la pasa roleando de un americano por Facebook._

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando tenía mi larga cabellera sujeta en una increíble coleta, trabajaba para... emm, para... pues no estoy muy seguro para quien trabajaba en si ya que me enviaban de un lado a otro para hacer trabajos sucios que otras personas me mandaban._

_Así es, hice de todo, desde trabajar con Corea difundiendo su idea de que todo se originó en él, trabajé para China y su tropa de ninjas locos/asesinos, como también trabajé para Bill Gates monopolizando las computadoras._

_También trabajé para Rusia por unos cortos días donde al parecer no necesitaba de mí, así que él me mandó con su hermana menor un día que llegó a acosarlo. Bielorrusia fue la última persona para la cual trabajé antes de dejar de hacer cosas malas._

_Ella ahora se encuentra en otro reino, pero vivía aquí muy cerca de Rusia, por lo que me instalé por un tiempo aquí en el sur luego de estar un tiempo en el este trabajando con Turquía._

_Así pues era su secuaz temporal y asistente al parecer, a cada rato me ponía a hacer cosas que no tenían nada que ver. Desde limpiar su casa, ¡hasta ayudarla a acosar a su hermano! Es decir, ¡me la pasaba espiando a veces a Rusia sólo para decirle que se la pasaba tomando vodka! ¡Como si esa información fuera útil para alguno de los dos!_

_Un día se empeñó tanto en ponerse linda para que su hermano se fijara en ella, y ahí voy yo aprendiendo a hacer manicure y trabajando de estilista para ella; pero seguía sin estar satisfecha consigo misma, quería superar a todas las mujeres del reino, he ahí donde comenzó todo._

_Me mandó a comprar un espejo especial que conseguí por eBay, y luego de 3 semanas de espera aquí estaba el 'grandioso espejo mágico', ¿y qué tenía de mágico? Bueno, pues tenía al parecer una persona encerrada allí y el maldito espejo no se calla por más que le pongas cinta en la supuesta boca/cristal. ¡Ah! Su nombre era Pancho de por cierto, pero bueno; Pancho tenía poderes mágicos y lo sabía todooooooo... y con todo me refiero a que cada vez que despertaba el espejo aparecía una pantalla en blanco y decía unas palabras que no sé qué significan pero decía 'Google' y de ahí le decías por ejemplo: 'Quiero saber de qué color son mis calzoncillos' y luego decías 'Voy a tener suerte', ¡y ahí estaba todas las respuestas del mundo! Definitivamente era asombroso descubrir que ese día no llevaba interiores pero dejando eso de lado sí lo sabía todo._

_Así pues un día Natasha le dijo algo al espejo._

_-"Espejito espejito, dime que soy la más hermosa de este reino" - hablaba mientras posaba para el espejo mientras yo estaba allí sosteniendo sus nuevos zapatos que había comprado y quería probarse. Porque también me mandaba a hacer las compras con ella y decirle que se veía bien a cada cosa que se ponía._

_-"Te lo puedo decir, pero sinceramente hay alguien más" -habló Pancho mientras descargaba doujinshis para él._

_-"¿¡Qué! Entonces dime quién es aquella persona que es superior a mí. Muéstramela" -Bielorrusia de inmediato dejó de posar para acercarse a intentar a matar a Panchito._

_-"Para empezar es él no élla, pero es el más hermoso de este reino, su nombre es Lovino Vargas, aquí está su imagen" -la pantalla del espejo cambió de su rostro a la foto del tal Lovino._

_Yo quería verlo, quería saber si en realidad era tan hermoso que superaba a Natasha, porque a decir verdad ella sí era linda, sólo daba miedito a veces... bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso va aparte. Dejé los zapatos de lado para acercarme curioso, pero ella estaba casi estrangulando al espejo por lo que no pude ver bien, sólo supe esa vez que tenía cabello castaño y un extraño rulo que sobresalía de su cabello, ¡si que se veía rarito ese rulo!_

_Me acerqué más pero cuando apenas estaba lo suficientemente cerca Pancho se estaba ahogando al parecer, por lo que la imagen fue retirada dejándome con las dudas de saber cómo era aquel sujeto._

_-"Mátalo..." -dijo de repente Natasha sin dejar de ver el espejo._

_-"¿Ehh?" -preguntamos al unísono Panchito y yo._

_-"Antonio, quiero que vayas y mates al tal Lovino Vargas" -habló seria para voltear a verme con una mirada fría y distante._

_-"Oh... umm, o-ok..." -acepté esa tarea como parte de mi trabajo, no era la primera vez que mataba a alguien de todos modos. Tuve que matar a muchos antes durante mi época de pirata por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a la sangre y todo eso._

_-"Tráeme su corazón en esta caja y antes de las 8" -dijo para agitar sus brazos y hacerme llegar una caja que estaba en el estante. Para después darme una espada._

_-"Ehmm, no soy bueno con las espadas" -dije para dejarle en claro eso, luego y se queja que hice algo mal y se enoja conmigo._

_-"No importa, sólo ve y mátalo"_

_-"Está bien" -dije guardando la espada y saliendo del lugar._

_-"Ah, y trae más leche que ya no hay"_

_-"¿Ya no? ¡Pero si compré ayer!"_

_-"Jejeje, lo siento, quería leche"_

_-"¿¡Pancho toma leche!" -pregunté asombrado al ver que el espejo era el culpable de la escasez láctea._

_-"Yo tampoco lo sabía pero al parecer sí"_

_Sin agregar otra cosa a aquella extraña conversación salí de allí en busca de mi víctima._

* * *

_Caminé y caminé por todo el pueblo preguntando por un tipo que responde a nombre de Lovino, no podía decir más, no sabía nada de él mas que tenía un rulo extraño. Tardé como 6 horas en obtener información de él ya que al no tener fotos no pude ponerlo en el periódico. Así pues, un señor algo mayor que al parecer era pariente del tal Lovino me dijo dónde encontrarlo._

_-"Y entonces él está en el bosque" -habló desinteresado mientras jugaba con un kit de magia._

_-"Oh, muchas gracias señor..." -hice énfasis para saber su nombre._

_-"Sólo dime Roma" -dijo para comer pizza._

_Al parecer Lovino vivía con su abuelo de nombre Roma y éste le había mandado al bosque por la cena ya que no había carne de venado. ¿¡Cómo mandas a tu nieto a cazar la cena cuando hay un mercado aquí en frente!_

_Dejé mis preguntas de lado para ahora enfocarme en encontrar un bosque, así pues fui a sección amarilla para por fin dar con el único bosque del reino._

_Y así, a las 5:48pm llegué a dar con aquella persona. Estaba de espaldas al parecer recogiendo manzanas pero pude reconocerlo por el rulito, del cual no pude resistir a tocar._

_Me acerqué sutilmente no con intenciones de matarlo sino de tocar ese rulo, logrando finalmente mi objetivo._

_-"¡Chigiii!" -chilló para dejar caer las manzanas de sus manos y voltear a verme.- "¡E-Eres un maldito pervertido!" -¿pervertido? ¿Por qué?_

_Fue cuando lo vi, ¡era tan hermoso! Y se veía tan lindo en esos momentos mientras se ponía colorado y temblaba un poco, al parecer es alguien muy enojón ya que no ha dejado de gritarme desde que estoy aquí pensando, pero vaya que sí se ve tierno._

_-"Jejeje, ¡pareces un tomatito!" -dije sonriente para sacar uno de mi bolsa y ponerlo sobre su cabeza._

_-"¡Hmp! ¿¡Acaso eres idiota o qué!" -gritó para quitarse el tomate y comérselo._

_-"Nopi~ ¡pero en verdad eres lindo Lovino!" -sonreí al ver como se volvía a poner rojito._

_-"¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?" -preguntó tartamudeando._

_-"Pues sales en Google"_

_-"¡Pervertido!"_

_-"Yo no... y dime, ¿no tenías que llevarle un venado a tu abuelo?" - cuestioné para recoger aquellas manzanas que había tirado._

_-"¿Y cómo sabes que...? bueno, olvidalo. ¡No voy a matar a un animalito sólo porque él lo pide! Hmp, si ni siquiera me quiere, ama más a mi hermano" -se cruzó de brazos mientras ladeaba la mirada._

_-"¿Tienes hermano? Probablemente ha de ser igual de lindo que tú~" - agregué entregándole la fruta._

_-"...Pues todos se fijan en él, es el consentido y adorado de mi familia mientras yo soy la desgracia y el inútil que sólo está de sobra..." -habló algo afligido, en ese momento sentí cómo se_  
_estrujaba mi pecho. No me gustó para nada verlo de esa forma tan triste por lo que quise animarlo._

_-"¡Pero vamos! ¡Si en verdad eres lindo! Es más, ¡hasta podrías ganar un certamen de belleza!" -dije para acercarme lentamente hacia él._

_-"Oye, ¿para qué la espada?" -se alejó de mi al notar el arma, yo también me alejé recordando la tarea que se me había encomendado. Debía matarlo, matarlo y llevarle su corazón a Natasha._

_Desenfundé entonces aquella espada apuntando temeroso hacia la persona frente a mí, pero ni pude hacer nada más, mis manos no se movían, mis piernas se tambaleaban y mucho menos podía dejar de ver sus lindos ojos mirándome con temor, fue cuando me di cuenta de algo importante, me había enamorado. ¡Lo mejor del asunto es que lo deduje yo solito! Pero esa es otra historia._

* * *

-"Así es, estaba recordando ese día donde me di cuenta de lo pervertido que eras" -habló la princesa para verlo a los ojos, el ibérico por su parte desvío los suyos algo nervioso.

-"¿Y ya me vas a decir por qué te pones así cuando tocan tu rulo?" - preguntó cambiando de tema.

-"¿Ya me dirás la verdad de por qué me querían matar ese día?" - respondió con otra pregunta, a lo que el otro se puso más nervioso aún.

-"Umm, ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? Rusia está loco y por eso quería matarte" -mentía mientras sonreía tontamente.

-"Ah..." -el italiano por su parte no le creía, sabía que Iván sí estaba loco y todo eso pero no creía que estuviera detrás de él sólo por eso, llegaba a dudar incluso el hecho que Iván era el que estuviera tras de él en ese entonces, pero siempre permaneció callado esperando que algún día el español le dijera la razón.

* * *

_POV: Romano_

_-"¿Para qué es la espada?" -tenía miedo en ese entonces. Es decir, un pervertido llega a decirme un montón de cosas extrañas y luego está apuntándote con una espada, definitivamente algo no estaba bien en su cabeza por lo que pensé que era un loco, o idiota simplemente._

_Titubeó un poco en sus acciones hasta que finalmente bajó aquella arma con una expresión como derrotada._

_-"Escucha... yo..." -comenzó a hablar algo afligido pero de inmediato volteó a verme y cambió su expresión de vuelta a aquella estúpida cara de tonto- "...emm, ¡estaba practicando! Eso es, lo que pasa es que tengo clases de... emm, cocina, seré chef. ¡Y necesito aprender a usar la espada!"_

_-"Los chefs no usan espadas" -dije pensando lo idiota que era._

_-"Ahmm, sí, lo que pasa es que... eso era antes, ahora estudio para ser caballero, jejeje..." -se rascaba la nuca mientras reía estúpidamente, era curioso pero esa risita tonta era contagiosa, ¡aunque no por eso me iba a reír en esos momentos!_

_-"Mmm... como digas" -ya iba a retirarme de allí porque ya iba tarde y mi abuelo probablemente iba a matarme, más aún si no llevaba su carne de venado._

_-"¡Espera!" -me detuvo tomándome del brazo por lo que me puse algo nervioso._

_-"¡Wah! ¿Q-Qué quieres? Pervertido"_

_-"Escúchame, umm... te matarán si permaneces aquí, necesitas huir lejos, ¿me entiendes?"_

_-"¿Ehh?" -no, no entendía de qué me estaba hablando, lo primero que pensé fue mi abuelo, pero lo dudaba. Aun así al ver esa expresión suya de... ¿dolor? Lo que haya sido, algo me hizo creer en él por lo que opté por esconderme en algún lugar.- "Emm, bueno, me esconderé si con eso estás feliz y dejas de perseguirme, ¡pero ya déjame en paz acosador!"_

_-"Ok, pero prométeme que te cuidarás" -no dejaba de sujetar mi brazo que era lo que más me asustaba en esos instantes._

_-"Sí, sí, me cuidaré" -apresuré la plática porque comenzaba a sentirme mal, el estómago me daba vueltas y no sabía por qué._

_Así pues me soltó para dejarme ir, mientras me veía con su sonrisa de pervertido idiota._

_Me adentré más en ese maldito bosque del cual nunca había estado terminando así en un lugar desconocido sin saber cómo llegar a mi hogar. Me sentía estúpido, ¡estaba oscureciendo y yo como idiota parado a mitad de bosque sólo porque un bastardo me dijo que me fuera!_

_Caminé otro rato mas buscando un lugar donde descansar o al menos si podía salir de ese bosque de mierda. Luego de un rato encontré una cabaña, a lo que no esperé en dirigirme allí._

_-"¿Permesso? Nah, ¡ya entré idiotas!" -grité fastidiado ya que la puerta estaba abierta._

_No encontré a nadie allí, pero si que era una casa muy pequeña, no puedo saltar porque me golpearía con el techo, y los muebles no eran del tamaño normal, eran pequeños pero no tanto como uno imaginaria, más bien parecía como una casita de juegos de esas que usan los niños. Sin darle mucha importancia a eso me fijé en la mesa, ¡allí había comida! Y yo hambriento que estaba de tanto caminar por el estúpido bosque, comencé a servirme de esa comida, todos eran platillos diferentes y hasta internacionales, pero me comí uno que estaba lleno de deliciosa pasta._

_Una vez satisfecho seguí buscando rastros de vida por aquella casita, subí las escaleras y me encontré con 7 camas pequeñas, las cuales se veían tentadoras ya que el sueño me estaba venciendo, así pues mejor me fui a acostar juntando unas cuantas camas porque sino mis pies quedan volando._

* * *

_La estúpida mañana llegó y no quería abrir mis ojos, no recordaba cuando fue que me quedé dormido, pero eso es lo de menos. Santo susto me llevé al encontrarme unas personas a mi alrededor viéndome como si fuera un bicho raro. Es decir, uno espera al abrir los ojos encontrarse en su habitación con todo en el lugar donde estaba la noche anterior, a veces despertar en lugares desconocidos pero sano y salvo, y raras veces con una persona a lado y saber luego que no traes ropa... pero que varias personas te vean como si fueras un experimento fallido o como si te dijeran que te vas a morir sí que es loco._

_-"¿Quién es él?"_

_-"Dime, ¿tengo cara de saberlo?"_

_-"¡Se ha comido mi adorada pasta!"_

_-"Está sobre mi cama" -murmuraban sin dejar de verme_

_-"¡Tírenlo a la fosa!"_

_-"¡Atrévanse idiotas!" -me levanté de inmediato al escuchar sus cochinas intenciones de deshacerse de mí._

_-"¡Wah! ¡Habla!" -me miró un niño cejón vestido de marinero._

_-"¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes?" -pregunté algo alterado._

_-"Personas..." -habló otro de cabellos oscuros._

_-"¡T-Te comiste mi pasta!" -me veía otro con ojos llorosos el cual era muy parecido a mí, capaz y era mi hermano perdido, pero era muy llorón para serlo, así que no. O bueno, con Feliciano en la familia capaz y sin son hermanos y realmente el adoptado soy yo._

_-"Primero dinos quién eres tú" -habló una joven de cabellos largos, atrás de ella se escondía otra chica con su cabello más pequeño._

_-"Soy Lovino Vargas, vine aquí porque un idiota me dijo que me matarán si no me escondía, así que de alguna forma terminé aquí" - hablé cansado de todo esto- "¿¡Ya me dicen en dónde estoy, cómo salgo, quiénes son y por qué demonios ese idiota no deja de llorar por su pasta!"_

_-"¡E-Era míaaa!" -seguía viendome con odio._

_-"Cálmate Seborga..." -lo consolaba una chica de cabello recogido._

_-"Nosotros vivimos aquí... bueno, la verdad no; esto es como un club que hemos construido para divertirnos pero pasamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo aquí. Yo soy Hong Kong" -hizo reverencia el chico de cabellos oscuros._

_-"¡Yo soy el grandioso Sealand!" -brincaba otro cejón._

_-"Yo soy Wy" -ella lo dijo fríamente mientras golpeaba al llorón- "Y este idiota es Seborga"_

_-"¡Mi adorada pasta!"_

_-"A mi me puedes decir Mónaco..." -dijo la chica de cabellos rubios para hacerse de lado dejando ver a la más pequeña._

_-"Y-Yo soy L-Liechtenstein..." -dijo titubeando y sin dirigirme la vista, creo que le doy miedo._

_-"Yo soy la República Turca del Norte de Chipre" -¿¡Tan largo es su nombre!_

_-"..." -al parecer no fui el único que lo vio raro_

_-"¿Q-Qué?" -comenzó a temblar nervioso_

_-"Sólo dile Chipre" -explicó Wy dándole un golpe en la cabeza con un... ¿pincel? Eso parecía, un pincel gigante._

_En seguida todos hicieron un círculo para comenzar a murmurar cosas entre ellos y verme de vez en cuando, yo ya me iba a largar cuando Sealand me detiene._

_-"¡Te puedes quedar! ¡Pero tienes que alabarme!"_

_-"Ya quisieras mocoso, yo me largo a mi casa" -pasé de largo._

_-"Espera, el bosque es peligroso, y estamos seguros que la persona que quiere matarte ha de estar por allí buscándote" -Mónaco hablaba viéndome fijamente- "Lo mejor será que permanezcas aquí unos días"_

_-"Cuidaremos de ti... sólo no te tragues mi comida" -lo último lo susurró como si no lo fuera a escuchar al idiota._

_¿Y yo? Bueno, no iba a caminar todo el trayecto de vuelta a mi casa sólo para que mi abuelo me regañara por no haber llegado antes, así que opté por quedarme allí unos días. Capaz y así alguien se preocupa por mí y viene a buscarme._

_-"Haa... bien, me quedo." -el tipo oriental, y lo digo por pura intuición; afirmó con su cabeza y todos fueron al parecer a prepararse para algo.- "Emm, ¿qué está pasando?"_

_-"Tenemos que ir a trabajar"_

_-"¿Trabajan?"_

_-"Sí, en una mina de chocolate"_

_-"¿...Piensas que creeré eso?" -dije cruzándome de brazos._

_-"No, pero aún así tenemos que irnos. Tú te quedas aquí y no quiero que hables con desconocidos" -¿¡ahora me da órdenes! ¡Hmp! ¡Ni que fuera el rey de Roma!_

_Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando se apareció la pequeña Li- Liech- emm... ella, y me dio algo de queso. No iba a gritar con ella en frente, menos cuando me regaló queso. Así que tuve que aguantarme y obedecer lo que decía Hong Kong._

_-"Bien, me cuidaré..."_

_-"Y limpias la casa"_

_-"¿¡Ehh! ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres tu pedazo de-!" - en eso la pequeña a la que mientras llamaré Lily, comenzó a temblar por lo que nuevamente tuve que tragarme toda mi rabia.- "Tch... ¡bien! ¡Lo haré! ¡Demonios!"_

_Y sin más me abandonaron los malditos, dejando la casa para mi solito, y para limpiarla que es lo peor del asunto. Pero eso puede esperar, tomé el control remoto y me recosté en el sofá para ver algo de tele._

_Así pude permanecer unas horas hasta que mi estómago pedía por comida._

_Y ahí estaba yo, debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte, entre pararme a buscar algo de comer o quedarme allí haciendo zapping como llevo haciendo desde que me acosté aquí._

_Opté por no morir por inanición a lo que me dirigí a la cocina, era pequeña pero tenía de todo lo que te pudieras imaginar para comer. Fui directo al refrigerador y me encuentro con una maldita nota, ¿y qué decía? Bueno, venían las caras de todos y a lado un dibujo de su comida favorita. ¿¡Qué acaso piensan que les voy a hacer de comer! ¡Malditos flojos!_

_Iba a tirar esa nota de inmediato cuando vi el último rostro dibujado, era el llorón, si no le hacía algo de comer capaz y se la pasa llorando todo el mes; luego miré más arriba y estaba el rostro de Lily, ella no tenía culpa de nada, y se ve muy delgada como para que no haya comida para ella. Así pues, por pura lástima, me puse a cocinar para ellos._

_-"¡Después de todo soy un maestro en la cocina!" -me alabé ya que es cierto- "...guh..." -así es, soy un grandioso maestro a la hora de cocinar... ¡pero no averiguando estos malditos jeroglíficos que dicen ser dibujos!_

_-"Haber... el llorón quiere pasta, no parece eso pasta pero estoy seguro que eso es" -dije observando con detenimiento aquella figura naranja que creo que es tomate- "Umm, a Mónaco... ¿qué es éso? ¿¡Caracoles! Dios, ¿¡qué acaso come insectos!" -esa ilustración estoy muy seguro que eran caracoles, tal vez era scargot... en una muy extraña presentación- "Ok ok, haber... al cejón... ¿chocolate? ¿¡Qué no iba a una mina de chocolate! ¿¡Por qué demonios pone una barra! Tch, bueno, ni modo... comerá caracoles también. Mmm, a Hong Kong... un plato de... emm, arroz con verduras" -parecía un revoltijo de muchas cosas pero eso le prepararé- "A Wy... carne, creo... y a Lily... ¿ah?" -ese me confundió, no había nada a lado, a lo mejor ella come de todo- "Y por último el chico de nombre largo... umm... ¿¡qué demonios es eso! Parece una mezcla de lodo hecha tarta... bueno... ¡comerá caracoles también!" -así pues comencé a preparar la comida de todos, la mía también, pizza para mí._

_Justo cuando andaba en eso descubrí una cosa muy extraña de ese bosque... ¡los animales están locos!_

_Estaba yo lavando unos tomates en el fregadero, cuando no sé por qué se me ocurrió levantar mi cabeza para ver por la ventana frente a mí, ¿y qué encuentro? Un maldito venado loco sin sentido del espacio personal observándome como si fuera un bicho raro._

_-"¡Waaaahhh!" -¿qué esperaban? ¿Qué cantará y ahora me hiciera amigo de los animalitos del bosque y juntos nos pusiéramos a limpiar la casita de una forma divertida?_

_¡Pues no! Primero el venado ése casi me mata de un infarto, segundo, voy saliendo de la cocina y veo todo lleno de diferentes animales del bosque como si fuera la reunión del siglo y estuvieran esperando las palabras de su líder para comenzar una revuelta. Y tercero y más importante aún, ¡esos animales estaban domesticados!_

_Me di cuenta cuando comencé a gritar- "Malditos animales... ¡wah! ¡no te comas el mueble!" -era un castor que estaba mordisqueando la pata del mueble, yo esperaba que siguiera con eso y así yo recurrir a un escoba para sacarlos a todos, pero no, con una sola vez que le dije se detuvo y se me quedó viendo al igual de todos, fue cuando comprobé mi teoría.- "Emm, tú, salta" -señalé a una ardilla que efectivamente se puso a saltar. ¡Me sentía poderoso! ¡Era como tener un ejército de animales a mi favor!_

_Pero primero estaba la casa, es decir, ya me dieron hospedaje, tenía que pagarles de alguna forma. Así que los puse a limpiar._

_-"Castores, limpien las escaleras; pájaros, tiendan la ropa; venado loco acosador, sacude los muebles; peces, ¡no sean idiotas y métanse en agua! Caracoles... emm... ustedes entren a una sartén que está en la cocina." -y así contento de la vida pude proseguir en mi ardua tarea de hacer nada mientras los animales limpiaban y cocinaban por mí._

* * *

_-"¡Ya llegamos!"_

_-"No lo noté, tontos" -hablé sarcástico, ya que eran muy ruidosos._

_-"¡Wow! ¡En verdad limpiaste la casa!" -llegó Sealand corriendo por todos lados._

_-"¡H-Hiciste pasta!" -Seborga ya se había sentado a comer, seguido de todos que ya habían tomado lugar en la mesa._

_-"¿¡Q-Qué es esto!" -Chipre y Sealand se quejaban del scargot que los caracoles se ofrecieron a hacer... que descorteses._

_-"¡Pues no entendí a sus dibujos extraños!"_

_-"¡Era chocolate!"_

_-"¡El chocolate no es comida! ¡Ésto es más sano así que no te quejes!"_

_-"Y yo quería mousakka..." -habló Chipre deprimido._

_-"Ehhh... oh sí, esa es mi cena diaria y por eso estoy familiarizado_  
_con la Musaraña"_

_-"Mousakka..."_

_-"Lo que sea"_

_-"Gracias por la comida señor Vargas" -la pequeña Lily comenzó a comer su pizza que le preparé y entonces todos se callaron y comenzaron a comer sin protesta alguna, eran como angelitos cuando no discuten, bueno, no es que admita que es divertido estar con ellos ni nada por el estilo... es sólo que... se ven indefensos... ¡y aún tengo que ir por mi tropa de animales! Por lo que decidí quedarme más tiempo allí._

* * *

-"Y entonces esos niños me acogieron y... hey... ¿España?"

-"Zzzz" -Antonio se había quedado dormido durante la anécdota y sorprendente era que se quedó dormido con su brazo recargado en el trono de Lovino quedando como recargado pero aún de pie.

-"Tonto, luego te quejas que te duelen los huesos y no haces nada" - habló para sí mismo Romano para levantarse y tomar a duras penas al otro, acomodándolo mejor haciendo que recostara su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-"Mmm... Lovi... no seas malo conmigooo..." -hablaba entre sueños el ibérico.

-"No soy malo contigo, es sólo... que me da vergüenza" -se sonrojó un poco pero comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del ibérico con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, logrando así que el otro se relajara y se callara.- "Te quiero tonto"

* * *

_POV: España_

_Lovino, Lovino, Lovino... ¡han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que te vi y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti! Me alegra que estés muy bien, lo sé porque te espio con Pancho._

_Bielorrusia por su parte se ha calmado y no ha preguntado más por quién es la más bonita. ¡Si supieras lo que batallé en engañarla!_

_Necesitaba un corazón, fui a buscar a un pollito para suplantarlo y hacerle creer que era tuyo. ¡Pero no quería cometer pollicidio! Es decir, ¡pobre pollito! No tenía culpa de nada, y estoy seguro que algún día un sujeto albino de ojos extraños estaría enojado conmigo si hacia eso._

_¡Así que recurrí al plan dos! ¡Una corrida de toros! Una vez que me divertí un poco metí en aquella caja el corazón de un toro y se lo llevé a Natasha; ¡por suerte me creyó! Estaba que me comían los nervios ese día que me descubriera, ¡pero al parecer todo resulto!_

_O al menos hasta esta mañana, se levantó enojada, al parecer descubrió que Iván estaba enamorado de alguien que no era ella. Eso hizo que volviera a preguntarle al espejo para que me mandara a mí a traer otro corazón... de toro._

_-"Espejito espejito, ¡dime quien es la más bonita y/o bonito de este reino!" -dijo casi entre dientes de lo molesta que estaba, yo por mi parte andaba a un lado esperando que Pancho sea buen espejo y no diga nada, pero no puede leer mi mente._

_-"El más bonito sigue siendo Lovino"_

_-"..." -que no diga nada, que no diga nada, que no diga- "¡Antonio!" - demonios- "Dime, ¿no te había ordenado a traerme su corazón?"_

_-"Ehh, j-jejeje. V-Verás, es una muy graciosa historia..."_

_-"Cállate"_

_-"¡Sí su alteza!" -grité asustado poniéndome firme._

_-"Espejo, dime dónde está él" -¡noooo!_

_-"En la casa de las 7 micronaciones" -¿¡por qué a mí!_

_-"Muy bien, ya que los españoles no saben hacer nada bien tendré que ir personalmente con el tal Lovino..." -dijo acercándose a la salida._

_-"¡Nooooo!" -corrí a detenerla tomándola de la pierna para evitar que diera un paso más, pero sólo terminé haciendo que me pisara la cara._

_-"Ni te atrevas a interferir, ¿¡de acuerdo!" -gritó para salir de allí rumbo a su habitación._

_Y no me iba a quedar allí esperando a que sacaran el tomo 4 de Hetalia, por cierto, ¿ya tienen el tomo 3? ¡Deben tenerlo!_

_Como sea, en cuanto la perdí de vista salí corriendo de allí en dirección al bosque, tenía que advertirle de todo esto y hacer que se vaya de allí. Pero ese maldito bosque era más grande que nada._

* * *

-"Me voy al este" -entró Holanda de la nada viendo cómo Lovino abrazaba y consentía al español para girarse rápidamente como si nada.

-"¡Waaah! ¡N-No estaba haciendo nada!" -deja de inmediato de tocar al otro pero sin alejarlo de él.

-"No importa, no haré ni diré nada al respecto" -dijo mientras se giraba ahora hacia la princesa.

-"¿A qué vas al este si no te has recuperado?" -señalaba principalmente el brazo roto del holandés.

-"Porque exijo mis vacaciones" -explicó después de un rato de pensarlo.

-"¿Ehh? Tonto, ¿y quién va a cuidar de mí?"

-"Ese idiota al que consiente" -habló con todo el respeto del mundo a su alteza haciendo que se sonrojara a más no poder.

-"¿¡E-Ehh! ¡Él no sabe ni siquiera usar una espada!" - intentaba calmarse para verse con su odio natural a todo.

-"Pero sabe perfectamente que sí sabe defenderse y más aún sabrá cuidarla" -Holanda ya estaba preparando sus maletas para irse.

Romano ya no dijo nada, quería que Antonio lo cuidara pero tenía miedo a que resultara herido por su culpa.

-"Bueno pues, puedes ir al este, ¡pero nada más! No quiero que demores mucho, ¿entendido?" -infló sus cachetes y se cruzó de brazos.

-"Gracias su alteza, no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo allá" -dijo acercándose a la salida con una pequeña maleta en manos- "Ah, y antes de irme..." -ya con medio cuerpo a punto de irse- "Idiota... deja de fingir que estas dormido" -y rápidamente salió del lugar dando un portazo a lo que el español se levantó de inmediato.

-"¡Estúpido holandés!" -gritaba enojado ignorando totalmente el hecho de que Lovino estaba que echaba humo.

-"...bastardo..." -hablaba con voz de ultratumba y con un aura oscura aún más fuerte que el mismísimo Rusia, haciendo que el otro volteara a verlo algo asustado.

-"E-Eh... ¡L-Lovi! No es que yo me estuviera haciendo el dormido para que me abrazaras... j-jejeje..." -reía nervioso pero sin alejarse del otro, recibiendo así una patada en el estómago y dejándolo sufriendo en el suelo.

-"¡E-Estúpido!" -se cruzaba de brazos el italiano mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-"...guh..." -España seguía tirado en posición fetal.

* * *

_POV: Romano_

_A lo que iba, me la pasé viviendo con esos mocosos, ellos se iban a diario dejándome solo y yo usaba mi tripulación de animalejos del bosque a mi favor para limpiar la casa y de paso hacer la comida, era una rutina algo favorable para mí ya que no hacía nada y no había nadie que me regañara._

_Un día algo pasó, no sé muy bien que fue... Pero ese fue el último día que viví en esa casita._

_Érase un día normal, ya había terminado de limpiar y la comida ya estaba hecha, sólo era cuestión de esperar a los habitantes de la casita. Así que agotado de tanto trabajo fui y me recosté en el sofá esperando a que llegaran, pero el timbre sonó luego de unos momentos. Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue '¿de cuándo esta casa tiene timbre?' me giré de lado y hasta ese día descubrí que también tenían elevador, pero bueno, lo segundo que llegó a mi mente fue que tal vez los niños olvidaron las llaves de la casa o algo así por lo que tuve que levantarme a abrirles la puerta encontrándome así con una mujer, que de por cierto fea no era._

_-"Buongiorno, ¿que se te ofrece bella dama?" -a pesar de todo sigo siendo bueno con las mujeres._

_-"Cállate idiota..."_

_-"..." -esa tipa sí que era grosera, pero no le iba a gritar sólo por eso, así que me limité a actuar indiferente- "Bue-..."_

_-"Toma..." -me interrumpe extendiéndome una canasta de... ¿tomates?- "Vendo tomates a domicilio"_

_-"Yo no pedí ningún-..."_

_-"Por inauguración del establecimiento 'Mi tomatito happy' estamos dando muestras gratis" -me seguía acercando la canasta- "Toma uno"_

_-"Umm, bueno..." -tomé uno, después de todos son tomates, ¿qué pueden tener de malo?_

_-"Ese no"_

_-"¿Ehh?"_

_-"Que ese tomate no" -me arrebató el tomate para darme otro, pero este era morado. Algo de lo que tengo la certeza es que un tomate morado no es buen presagio._

_-"Emm, grazie... Lo g-..."_

_-"Cómelo"_

_-"Amm, sí, luego lo h-..."_

_-"Ahora" -¡y como me interrumpe esta mujer! ¡Puede estar bonita pero es una serpiente! Desesperado de que estuviera allí observándome hice lo que me pidió, dando una mordida a ese tomate que por cierto sabia a pollo, entonces ya no supe qué paso, vi todo borroso y ya no supe de mí._

* * *

-"Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname"

-"¡Bastardo! Te aprovechaste para que yo... ¡Tch! ¿¡Al menos estabas poniendo atención a lo que te estaba contando!" -Lovino estaba furioso y el ibérico andaba de rodillas pidiendo perdón.

-"Ejejeje... ¡P-Por supuesto! Umm, ¿que te fuiste a esconder al bosque?"

-"¡Tonto! ¡No pusiste atención! ¡Hmp!"

-"Vale, vale... ¡discúlpame Lovi! D-Dime, ¿en qué parte te quedaste?"

-"Pues yo ya acabé, no sé qué pasó conmigo cuando llegó esa extraña mujer"

-"O-Ohh... eso..." -desviaba la mirada algo abatido.

-"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tu sabes que pasó luego o qué?"

-"No, para nada, acuérdate... yo te encontré cuando estabas ya despertando, jejejeje..."

* * *

_POV: España_

_-"Debo darme prisa, ¡más rápido! ¡Wah!" -maldito bosque, ¿¡por qué demonios tenías que ser tan extenso y perdible!_

_Ya me estaba cansando, ¡pero no me iba a rendir! Tenía que llegar con él antes de que las cosas fueran mal, por fin alcancé a ver una pequeña cabaña, corrí lo más rápido a ésta para encontrarme a Natasha, ¡demonios! ¡Había llegado tarde!_

_Me acerqué lentamente para poder ver mejor y me encontré con Lovino tirado en el suelo y en sus manos algo morado... era peor de lo que pensé..._

_-"Eres una maldita perra del mal" -enojado tomé mi hacha contra ella, no me importa siquiera lo que pueda pasar conmigo, sólo quería hacerla pagar por hacerle daño a Lovino aunque me costara la vida._

_-"No me importa lo que tu pienses, ahora ya no tengo competencia..." - fríamente apenas y volteo a verme._

_-"¿Y tú crees que a mí me interesa lo que ese maldito ruso de mierda opina? Ni siquiera le agradas, le das miedo, bruja"_

_-"..." -eso al parecer la hizo enojar y fue directamente a mí, defendiéndome yo así con mi arma para intentar darle un golpe, haciendo que ella se alejara un poco- "¿Crees que con eso podrás detenerme estúpido?" -comenzó a mover su mano y con eso bastó para inmovilizarme- "Sabes perfectamente lo que puedo hacer y también sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra mí, ¿cierto?" -se acercaba dando vueltas a mi alrededor como observándome, mientras yo seguía haciendo vanos intentos de moverme._

_-"Guh... maldita"_

_-"Ni siquiera debería dejarte hablar, ¿qué tal si te callas?"_

_-"¡No lo haré! ¡Te odio y al parecer Rusia también!"_

_-"Insolente..." -comenzó a mover nuevamente su mano pero justo en eso alcancé a escuchar pequeñas voces, alguien se acercaba y eso hizo que ella se detuviera- "Tch... tienes suerte estúpido." -y así como lo dijo se fue, pudiendo por fin moverme libremente._

_Iba a ir tras ella pero la perdí de vista, así que decidí ir con Lovino para asegurarme que estuviera bien pero esas voces se hacían más cercanas, si alguien me veía podrían culparme de esto y meterme en problemas... tuve que esconderme._

_-"¡Pecho tierra!" -y ahí voy yo a aventarme al suelo._

_-"¿Escucharon eso?"_

_-"Yo no escuché nada, ya estás alucinando"_

_-"¡No es cierto! ¡Estoy seguro que escuché algo!"_

_-"Tal vez fue una ardilla..."_

_-"Sí, una ardilla, pero ten cuidado. Las ardillas aquí son carnívoras ¡y pueden comerte tu cerebro!"_

_-"¿E-En serio?"_

_-"¡Peter! ¡Estás asustando a Lily!"_

_-"Sorry" -las pisadas cada vez se hacían más fuertes y por alguna extraña razón estaba temblando sin dejar de despegar los ojos de aquel cuerpo, mientras seguía a un lado de la casa para evitar ser descubierto._

_-"Oigan, ¿qué es eso frente a nuestra casa?" -guh..._

_-"¡Wah! ¡Es Romano!" -creo que me salvé, esas personas corrieron a ayudarlo, cosa que agradecí internamente._

_-"¿Lovino? ¡Despierta!" -un chico extraño comenzó a zarandearlo._

_-"Chipre, ¡lo vas a matar!"_

_-"Ya esta muerto, ¿no?" -¡no digan eso!_

_-"N-No diga eso por favor"_

_-"Vale, no esta muerto. ¿Pero qué tiene?"_

_-"¿Sueño?"_

_-"Dudo que se quede dormido en cualquier lugar como tu Seborga, debe ser otra cosa"_

_-"¡Romano! ¡Despierte por favor!" -esto comienza a preocuparme._

_-"Oigan, ¿qué es esto morado? Parece un tomate"_

_-"¡Yum! ¡Tomate!"_

_-"¡No lo comas idiota! ¿¡Cuándo has visto un tomate morado!"_

_-"C-Creo que tienes razón Wy..." -¡ese tomate es el maldito culpable! ¡Yo que te creía uno de los míos!_

_-"Tal vez se comió el tomate y quedó así"_

_-"¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero mandar el tomate a investigación! Dime, ¿¡qué le hiciste a Lovino!"_

_-"Sealand, ¡deja de hablar con el tomate!"_

_-"¡Si es morado tal vez también habla!"_

_-"Olviden eso, hay que ver que podemos hacer por él"_

_-"Sí" -todos gritaron para llevárselo adentro de la cabaña._

_Me arrastré quedando en frente de la puerta para ver el tomate. Creo que ya había visto algo parecido antes, la hermana de Natasha hacia cosas extrañas, tal vez ella sepa la respuesta de todo esto..._

_-"¡Me he olvidado del tomate! ¡Voy por él!" -la puerta se abrió y me quedé inmóvil en el suelo esperando que no me vieran._

_-"Guh..." -por suerte creo que no me vio, pero me pisó._

_-"¡Te tengo tomatito!"_

_-"¡Guh...!" -¡me volvió a pisar!_

_-"Umm, algo no está bien aquí..." -no te regreses, no te regreses, no te re-..._

_-"¡Gah!"_

_-"Umm, el piso está extrañamente suave el día de hoy..."_

_-"¡Seborga! ¿¡Por qué pierdes tanto tiempo! ¡Ven acá!"_

_-"¡Wah! ¡Y-Ya voy Wy!" -por fin ese chico salió corriendo dejándome pisado pero seguro._

_-"Hyuu... ¡Al fin a salvo!" -me levanté sacudiéndome el polvo, cuando nuevamente la puerta se vuelve a abrir, haciendo que yo brincara otra vez al suelo._

_-"Emm, ¿quién eres tú?" -demonios, se dio cuenta_

_-"Nadie" -seguía allí boca abajo en el suelo pero me empezaron a picar con una vara._

_-"¿Eres un tapete parlanchín?"_

_-"Emm, sí, eso soy, deja de picarme..."_

_-"Bien" -se subió arriba mío sentándose en mi espalda- "¿Sabe qué señor tapete? No es para nada cómodo"_

_-"Gh... Y tu no eres para nada ligero..."_

_-"J-Jejeje... Creo que he comido mucha pasta. Por cierto, ¿usted sabe que le ha pasado a Lovino?"_

_-"¡Ah! Éso... umm, no, no sé nada de nada. Pero si quieres voy a investigar"_

_-"¡Oh! ¡Eso me parece perfecto! ¡En verdad le agradecería que hiciera eso!"_

_-"Bien, lo haré. Pero tienes que prometer que hasta que llegue tienes que cuidar a Lovino, ¿ok?"_

_-"Muy bien"_

_-"Ok, entonces me voy... adiós"_

_-"¡Ciao, señor tapete!" -y me fui rodando de allí hasta perdederlo de vista._

_

* * *

_

Llegué corriendo a donde vivía Natasha, esperando no encontrarla, andaba de suerte ese día ya que no estaba y busque rápidamente el número de su hermana, y lo encontré después de buscar en su habitación, que vaya que estaba tapizada de banderas rusas y soviéticas. Como sea, salí de allí antes que Bielorrusia llegara, llevándome a Panchito conmigo, el pobre no tenía la culpa de nada y creo que a como iban las cosas terminaría roto.

_Me lo llevé al pueblo y busqué un teléfono público._

_-"¡Ah! ¡Allí hay un teléfono!"_

_-"¿Teléfono? Yo puedo hacer videollamadas, ¿eso te sirve?"_

_-"..." -me detuve por unos momentos viendo a Pancho- "¿¡Por qué nunca me lo dijisteeeee!"_

_-"¡Pues no preguntaste! ¡Llegaste como loco y me sacaste de allí como si fuera a morir, y me estás ensuciando!"_

_-"Discúlpame, pero te estoy salvando. ¿Puedes llamar a la hermana de Bielorrusia?"_

_-"Umm, está bien... le llamaré" -por fin pude contactarla- "¿Hola? ¿Ucrania? ¿Eres tú?" -como no la conozco me aseguro, ella estaba de espaldas y estaba cubierta con una manta negra por lo que lo primero que pensé era que iba a estar muy fea. Entonces se giró._

_-"H-Hola, ¿quién eres tú?" -juré escuchar un 'boing' y me di cuenta entonces de la gran-diosa pechonalidad que poseía._

_-"Oh, yo soy España, trabajo para tu hermana, quisiera que me dijeras qué es lo que hace un tomate morado"_

_-"¿Es un chiste? Umm, ¿muriendo de risa?"_

_-"¿Eeeh? ¿De qué me estás hablando?"_

_-"¿N-No era un chiste? L-Lo siento"_

_-"No, escucha, tu puedes hacer hechizos según tengo entendido, quería saber si tu hermana no te pidió algo que involucre a un tomate..."_

_-"Emm, si. Ayer quería comer pasta, entonces cociné algo para ella"_

_-"..." -demonios, era difícil tratar con ella- "Emm, entonces, ¿algo que involucre a un tomate morado?"_

_-"Umm..." -se quedó pensando unos momentos- "¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Es una pócima!"_

_-"¡Bien! Y dime cómo funciona"_

_-"Oh, n-no creo que sea correcto d-decírtelo..."_

_-"¿¡Eh! ¡P-Pero lo necesito!" -tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente- "Umm, es que... amm, ¡Natasha se lo comió!"_

_-"¿¡C-Cómo! ¡Sabe perfectamente q-que no debe!"_

_-"F-Fue un accidente, al parecer le dio... amm, daltonismo prematuro temporal, y... se lo comió y se desmayó, o algo así pero no despierta. ¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarla?"_

_-"Guh... e-esto no está bien..."_

_-"¿¡N-No tiene cura!"_

_-"S-Sí... pero, ¿el daltonismo prematuro temporal es hereditario?" - estaba más preocupada por el daltonismo que por lo otro._

_-"Emm, no lo sé. Pero debes decirme cómo curarla y entonces le pregunto y te aviso, ¿te parece?"_

_-"O-Ok, umm, debe ser besada por su amor verdadero"_

_-"¿Qué? ¿¡Y cómo se supone que sabré quien es su amor!"_

_-"Pues Rusia, es notorio, ¿no?"_

_-"Ah... c-cierto... jajaja, ¿p-pero en caso de que no pueda hacer que Rusia haga eso? Es decir, sabes que él le tiene miedo."_

_-"Tienes razón, umm..." -se puso a pensar un poco- "Realmente hay otra opción, pero es más efectivo lo primero, lo que debes hacer es untarle mermelada de mamey en sus pies..."_

_-"¿Q-Qué demonios...?"_

_-"Aunque conociéndola te va a matar"_

_-"Lo sé..." -ya estaba llorando porque Lovino sí me iba a matar._

_-"Pero eso es temporal, no se solucionará el problema a menos que Natasha bese a Iván"_

_-"¿Qué pasa si no es así?"_

_-"El hechizo se desvanecerá temporalmente pero algún día volverá a hacer efecto, y será 3 veces peor, además de que se deberá solucionar antes de 3 días de que eso ocurra de lo contrario Natasha morirá... ¡P-Pero yo me encargaré que Rusia la bese! N-No te preocupes..."_

_-"Guh... G-Gracias... debo... irme"_

_-"Ok, tu no preocupes que todo estará bien" -y con una sonrisa colgó._

_-"¡Waaah! ¿¡Qué hagoooo!"_

_-"¿Sabes quién es el amor de Lovino?"_

_-"¡No lo sé! ¡Ah! Panchito, tú lo sabes todo... dime quien es..."_

_-"¡O-Oye! ¡N-No puedo saber tales cosas! ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez él no ame a nadie?"_

_-"Cierto..." -al escuchar eso último extrañamente me sentí un poco más aliviado. Pero aún debía salvarlo, así que fui corriendo a la tienda. ¿Sí venden mermelada de mamey? ¿Dónde demonios lo conseguiré?_

_Tomé a Pancho y me lo llevé corriendo a la tienda más cercana, pero se les había acabado la mermelada. Fui entonces rumbo a otras tiendas, pero todos me vieron con cara de loco._

_-"¡Agh! ¡Nadie vende mermelada de mamey!" -me iba a dar por vencido cuando vi un arcoiris, se me hizo extraño pero parecía que podía tocarlo, primero pensé que la loca escritora creadora de este mundo ya estaba poniendo cualquier cosa que llegaba a su mente para terminar este capítulo... y así era. Tendría lógica, ¿no? ¿¡Quién más me pondría a buscar mermelada de mamey por todos lados! La odio..._

_El arcoiris ése de repente se desvaneció dejando una luz en el suelo y un frasco pequeño con una notita._

_-"Querido Antonio" -¡hey! ¡Ese soy yo!- "No seas ingrato que ya te di la estúpida mermelada, ¿sí? Y ya me estoy estresando porque mi novio Arthur no llega al face y yo quiero limonada, ¿sí? Así que discúlpame si no te agrada nada de esto, es más, ¿sabes qué? Para que veas que no soy tan maldita contigo te dejo acabar este capítulo como quieras, anda, sólo lo de Blancanieves, no te pases de inteligente, ¿eh? Vale, cambiaras lo que quieras pero no nada importante ni sucesos con otros resultados, tu entiendes, ¿no? Ciao... with love: Yakumo-sama"_

_-"¿¡E-En serio me ha dado permiso de terminar esta historia! ¡Gracias Yakumoooo!" -comencé a agradecer al cielo, aunque realmente no sé dónde esté._

_Pero como sea, ¡continuemos!_

_Así pues me dirigí a donde estaba MI Lovino, apareció convenientemente un caballo blanco... ¡no! ¡Un pegaso! Sí, éso, con GPS incluido y lo hice llevarme para allá. Pero extrañamente me cayó una nota del cielo, la cual decía: 'Si no cumples la condición o haces algo muy estúpido te electrocutaré'... umm, ¿a qué se refiere eso? Nah, como sea... llegué corriendo para allá y me asomé por la ventana._

_-"¡Niño! Shh... ¡por aquí!" -quería llamar la atención del pequeño de hace rato._

_-"¿Ehh? Oigo voces" -volteaba a todos lados._

_-"Por la ventana..."_

_-"¡Ah! ¿Q-Quién eres?" -me veía con miedo._

_-"¡Soy España! Bueno, el tapete parlanchín..."_

_-"Oh, t-tu no eres el tapete... eres una persona"_

_-"Nunca fui un ta-... Bueno, sí. Por un hechizo mágico ahora soy persona. A que es genial, ¿no?"_

_-"¡Sí!" -estaba asombrado._

_-"Olvida eso, ¡necesito a Lovino! ¡Ya sé cómo curarlo!"_

_-"¿¡En serio! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo?"_

_-"Sólo debo de..." -bueno, tengo el resto de la narración para mí... fusososo- "¡debe perder su virginidad conmigo!"_

_-"¿Con un tapete?"_

_-"No, conmigo. Sólo tráelo"_

_-"Umm, muy bien" -obedeció y me trajo el cuerpo de mi Lovino que de por cierto se veía tan tranquilo y precioso así._

_-"Fusososo~ eres mío~" -dirigí mi mano lentamente a sus regiones vitales, iba a-...- "¡Waaah!"_

_-"¿¡Q-Qué le pasó!"_

_-"¿¡S-Sigues aquí!" -¡ese niño seguía allí! ¡Viendo!_

_-"¡P-Pues no me dijo que me fuera!" -me observó- "Parece que fue electrocutado"_

_-"¿¡Qué! ¿¡C-Cópmo!"_

_-"Tiene una nota en el pantalón"_

_-"¿Ah? Dámela..." -decía: 'Te lo advertí tonto'- "¿Qué? ¿¡No puedo violarlo! ¡E-Eso no altera en nada la historia! ¡Que injusticia! ¡Te odio Yakumo!" -fue mala idea decir eso ya que me volvió a electrocutar- "¡Wah! ¿¡Cómo demonios hace eso!"_

_-"S-Señor tapete español... creo que lo mejor será portarse bien"_

_-"...haa... esto es aburrido... Bueno, lo que debo hacer es untarle mermelada de mamey en los pies"_

_-"¡Oh! Aquí hay mucha, ¿desea un poco?"_

_-"¿¡U-Ustedes tienen mermelada de mamey!"_

_-"Sí, a Mónaco le gusta mucho"_

_-"Seborga, ¿con quién estás hablando?"_

_-"¡Gah! ¡C-Con nadie! J-Jejeje... al suelo tapete"_

_-"¿Qué? Pero ya te dije que-..." -antes de decir algo se sentó sobre mi haciéndome quedar en el suelo._

_-"Guh..."_

_-"Guh, que feo tapete es ese"_

_-"J-Jejeje, uno español"_

_-"Como sea, ¿qué hace Lovino allí tirado?"_

_-"Oh, él... bueno, lo que pasa es que... umm..."_

_-"¡Ya te dije que estás pesado!" -me levanté algo adolorido y cansado._

_-"¡Waah! ¡El tapete habla!"_

_-"¡W-Wy! N-No es éso, es que..."_

_-"No soy un tapete, escucha, vengo a salvar a mi Lovino, ¿ok? Así que sólo déjame trabajar"_

_-"¡Extraño!" -apenas gritó me intentó golpear con... con un pincel gigante, al cual tomé al tal Seborga y lo usé como escudo... esperando que alguien me electrocutara pero no fue así, ¡eso es ventaja! ¡Jaja!- "¡Seborga idiota! ¿¡Por qué dejas que te usen!"_

_-"Guh..." -sobandose la cabeza- "Es que él nos puede ayudar con respecto a Lovino"_

_-"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?"_

_-"Pues, según el untándole mermelada de mamey en los pies"_

_-"..." -si me lo preguntan creo que ella me estaba viendo con cara de psicópata, pero bueno, tenía que ayudar a Lovino ya._

_-"¡S-Seborga! ¡Ataca!"_

_-"¿¡E-Ehh!"_

_-"¡Hazlo que tengo permiso!"_

_-"B-Bueno..." -y siguió mi orden y se le aventó encima a la chica mientras me apresuraba a hacer lo mío, que lamentablemente no fue algo romántico pero logre salvarlo. Le quité sus zapatitos y tomé el frasco para verterlo en sus pies._

_-"¡Listo!"_

_-"¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué te crees!"_

_-"¡Waaah!" -la chica mando a volar a Seborga. Mientras Lovino iba despertando poco a poco, ¡yo estaba feliz! Pero no debe verme... aunque, bueno, que me vea que soy su salvador, así capaz y me ama por eso._

_-"Guh... ¿dónde estoy? ¿¡Y p-por qué están pegajosos mis pies!" - volteó a ver sus pies pero yo estaba de ese lado con el frasco en manos delatándome, con lo poco que lo conozco sé que me matará._

_-"Y-Yo no fui..." -escondí el frasco detrás mío._

_-"¡A otro perro con ese hueso, estúpido!"_

_-"¡Créeme! ¡Tienes que creerme!"_

_-"..." -me observó por unos momentos- "Bien, te creo, tu no hiciste nada"_

_-"¿¡En serio! ¡Digo! Cierto, yo no tuve nada que ver" -¿en serio me cree? ¿O es por eso de que tengo los derechos temporales de esta fic?- "Que bueno que ya t-"_

_-"Bastardo" -¡me pateó! ¡En mi cara! ¡Con sus pies llenos de esa cosa! guh..._

_-"¡O-Oye! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste! ¡Dijiste que creías en mí!"_

_-"Te creo, sólo me dieron ganas de golpearte" -comenzó a ver a su alrededor- "Ah, ya llegaron. ¿¡Alguien sabe que estoy haciendo aquí tirado en la sala!"_

_-"¡Estabas tirado afuera de la casa!"_

_-"¿Ehh? ...Ah, cierto. ¡Y había una chica albina que me dio un tomate!" -al parecer recordó todo- "Sólo sé que comí esa cosa... pero... ¿qué me pasó entonces?"_

_-"Pues sólo sé que te desmayaste. J-Jejejeje..." -debía actuar para que no se enojara ni descubriera que yo trabajaba para Natasha._

_-"¡Lo tengooooo!" -llegó corriendo un chico cejón de repente pero deteniéndose en su lugar al vernos- "Ah, ya despertaste"_

_-"¿Qué cosa ibas gritando?" -la chica se desesperaba muy fácil al parecer._

_-"Nada, ¡que ya tenía el tomate! Hong Kong me lo había quitado"_

_-"¿Y para qué lo quieres?"_

_-"¡Es que se ve genial! ¡Lo guardaré en mi colección!"_

_-"No lo guardes, esa cosa es peligrosa" -le arrebaté el tomate para pisotearlo con odio- "¡Muere maldito!"_

_-"Guh... ¿y tú quién eres?"_

_-"España... pero como sea, ¿quieres churros?" -a saber cómo logré aparecer unos los cuales estaban deliciosos, ¡y todos olvidamos nuestros problemas!_

* * *

-"Umm, hay algo sospechoso en toda esta historia"

-"...! ¿A-Ah sí? ¿Cómo q-qué?"

-"¿Cómo demonios sabías que estaba allí?" -lo miraba algo curioso.

-"Emm, te encontré en sección amarilla"

-"Bien, lo que digas bastardo" -Romano decidió no seguir discutiendo sobre el tema.

-"Oye, ¿y por qué no seguiste viviendo con esos niños? ¡Parecían ser muy divertidos!"

-"¡Por la culpa de mi estúpido abuelo!"

-"¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Ya recordé!"

* * *

_POV: Romano_

_Pues sí, yo desperté de ese extraño sueño, en el cual andaba en un huerto de tomates, pero yo era muy pequeño, y llevaba... ¿un vestido? Algo así, en realidad ese tomate extraño me hizo ver cosas raras. Pero en ese sueño estaba el español bastardo ese, se encotraba en un árbol tocando la guitarra y en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí mientras decía algo como 'fusosososo' y me abrazaba, y luego tiraba... d-de mi rulo... ¡y lo golpeaba! ¡Un cabezazo en el estómago! Oh sí, esa fue la mejor parte. Y al parecer yo vivía con él en una casa enoooooorme pero yo tenía que limpiarla, ¡hmp! ¡Ya quisiera que yo sea su sirviente!_

_Y cuando desperté allí estaba el infeliz a mis pies que al parecer me había embarrado algo pegajoso... el idiota de Seborga sobre Wy, eso sí era raro. Y yo tiradote en el suelo mientras España mutilaba un tomate. Vaya día._

_-"Guh... ¿y tú quién eres?"_

_-"España... pero como sea, ¿quieres churros?" -sacó unos de a saber dónde y los repartió como si nada. Debo de admitir que no estaban para nada malos, pero no lo iba a halagar por eso._

_-"Ugh, ¡estos son los peores churros del mundo!" -lo ofendí como pude._

_-"Oww~ ¡pero Lovi! ¡Ya te los acabaste!"_

_-"..." -creo que debí haberlo dicho antes._

_-"Jajaja, ¡mi Lovi está todo rojo!"_

_-"¿'Lovi'? ...¿'tu Lovi'? ¿¡Desde cuándo soy eso!"_

_-"¡Pero mira! ¡Ya no me electrocutaron o sea que está bien!" -¡y m- me abrazo el infeliz!- "¡Viste! Sigo vivo ¡O sea que somos el uno para el otro!"_

_-"¡N-No se de qué demo-nios me hablas!" -quería golpearlo pero al parecer lo notó y se alejó de mí, y justo cuando iba a decir algo llaman a la puerta._

_-"Umm... ¡pase!"_

_-"Agh... ¡Romano! ¿Estás aquí?"_

_-"¿¡A-Abuelo! ¿¡Q-Qué demonios haces aquí!" -¡ese idiota fue capaz de venir a buscarme! Capaz y me quiere regañar porque nunca llegué a casa._

_-"Ah, hola. Umm, tengo que hablar contigo"_

_-"..." -algo aquí no olía bien... era Antonio, pero dejando eso de lado no me gustaba para nada lo que decía mi abuelo. Sin poder negarme tuve que obedecer._

_-"Ven, salgamos a caminar un rato" -salí de la casa mientras Wy mataba al llorón y el español sólo se limitaba a verme sin decir nada, ¿¡y a éste qué demonios le pasa! Primera vez que lo veo así de callado._

_Así pues caminamos por el bosque, nadie decía nada hasta que una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me animé a decir algo._

_-"¿Para qué-...?"_

_-"Serás princesa"_

_-"..." -no sé si escuche mal o definitivamente mi abuelo se había vuelto loco- "¿Ah?"_

_-"Mira, no me lo vas a creer pero yo soy... o era el rey de este pueblo hace muchos muchos años atrás..."_

_-"...y eso me interesa, ¿en...?"_

_-"En que el pueblo exige a alguien que los represente..."_

_-"...aha... ¿y el problema es...?" -no sé a dónde demonios está llevando ésta plática._

_-"A que yo no quiero tomar el puesto, ¡así que tú serás princesa!"_

_-"..." -¿hay algo que pueda decir a mi favor?- "¿¡Y por qué mierda tengo que hacer YO algo que te toca a TI! ¿¡Y por qué demonios una princesa! Ni siquiera a príncipe llego, ¿¡o qué!" -¡siempre es lo mismo! Me pone a hacer lo que no quiere y humillándome que es lo peor del asunto._

_-"Jejeje..." -el idiota de mi abuelo se reía como estúpido mientras se rascaba la nuca- "Sabía que no querrías, pero eres el primogénito y sabes que tu hermano no está aquí para tomar el puesto, sino se lo ofrecería a él"_

_-"Ah, ¿¡además de que soy el mayor tenías planeado poner al tonto de mi hermano menor en vez de a mí!¡Hmp! ¡Pues en ese caso acepto! ¡Y verás cómo soy mucho mejor que ese tonto!" -y allí fue cuando cometí el mayor error de mi vida, bien me lo habían advertido, tu terquedad terminará metiéndote en problemas pero nunca hice caso._

* * *

-"¡Waaaah! ¿¡Entonces así es como te convertiste en una dulce y adorable princesita~~~!" -Antonio no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazar a Lovino, teniendo como obvio resultado un cabezazo en el abdomen.

-"¡Cállate estúpido! ¡Me arrepiento de ésto! Ahora podría estar en casa viendo televisión..."

-"Pero Lovi, si eso estás haciendo justo ahora"

-"Sí, pero este es un castillo y tengo que usar este maldito vestido"

-"Fusosososo, ¡pero te ves más mono!"

-"¡S-Silencio!"

-"Oww~ ¡te amo~!"

-"...! ¿¡E-Ehh!"

-"Jajaja, ¡ya estás más rojo que de costumbre~!"

-"¿¡P-Pues que que-rías! N-No me acostumbro a... esto..." -Romano ladeó la cabeza viendo a otro lado, realmente le apenaba aún que le dijeran cosas de ese estilo y más aún viniendo de Antonio y mucho más le apenaba decírselas, pero no por eso no lo haría de vez en cuando- "P-Pero yo también..."

-"¿Eh? ¿Tú también qué~, Lovi~?" -no comprendía lo que quería decir.

-"Que yo t-te a-a-a..."

-"¿Te duele algo?" -se estaba preocupando, el italiano estaba muy colorado y no dejaba de decir el 'ah', tal vez tenía fiebre y le dolía la cabeza.

-"¡No! Que te... ¡te amo bastardo!" -por fin lo gritó dándose la vuelta totalmente avergonzado.

-"...Lovino..." -el ibérico lo veía como en estado de shock, de esas ocasiones en la que te lamentas no haber guardado el momento en una videocámara o algo- "¡Eres tan hermoso!" -sonriente fue a abrazarlo mientras el otro no decía nada y se quedaba estático pensando en lo que dijo.

* * *

_POV: España_

_-"Ya llegué..."_

_-"¡Lovino! Se tardó mucho, ¿dónde estaba?"_

_-"¿Ya llegó mi Lovi~?" -llegué corriendo a recibirlo cuando escuche su voz, me quedé allí esperándolo y los niños me acogieron bien, eran todos muy lindos conmigo, pero ese no es el asunto. Cuando llegó mi lindo tomatito no parecía ser el mismo, aún tenía su misma expresión de ira en su rostro pero hasta eso se veía opacado, era como si todo para él hubiera terminado o un gran problema lo estuviera siguiendo, así que no pude evitar preocuparme- "¿Eh? ¿Te ocurre algo?" -me acerqué a tocar su frente, tal vez sí tenía fiebre después de todo._

_-"Sí lo estoy" -...¿eso es todo? ¿No golpe? ¿No grito? ¿No cabezazo mortal? Ni siquiera mirada asesina ni insulto llegó a haber, sólo me vio con aquella expresión casi en blanco que estaba comenzando a detestar._

_-"¿Qué te dijo tu abuelo?"_

_-"Nada... quiero dormir, hmp" -y así como lo dijo se fue a una recámara a encerrarse._

_-"..."_

_-"S-Señor Antonio, ¿usted sabe qué le pasa a Lovino?"_

_-"No lo sé Liechtenstein, pero lo averiguaré"_

_-"¿Quién quiere paella~?"_

_-"¡Oh Dios! ¡Yo quiero!" -¡esos niños en verdad eran unos angelitos!_

_Después de comer me puse a pensar que sería de mi vida, porque después de lo que hice ya no puedo regresar con Bielorrusia ni mucho menos seguir haciendo cosas por el estilo para otros, tampoco tenía lugar a donde ir, aunque esos niños me ofrecieron muy humildemente un techo donde vivir, quedarme en un hogar sería muy incómodo para mí en estos momentos. Pero mientras pienso en algo creo que esa era la única opción, eso o quedarme vagando por las calles._

_Lovino se la ha pasado encerrado desde que llegó, me preocupa, ni siquiera se ha quejado porque tiene hambre o algo por el estilo. Decidido a ver si se encontraba bien y que no haya muerto por inanición fui a su recámara con un gran plato de pasta que humildemente Seborga me dio, ¡él es un niño taaaan lindo~! ¡Pero no tanto como mi Lovi~!_

_-"Emm... ¿L-Lovino? ¿Puedo pasar?" -llamé a la puerta esperando un grito o algo, pero nada- "¡Te traje pasta! ¡Yo sé que te gusta la pasta!"_

_-"...deja la pasta y lárgate..." -me respondió desde el otro lado luego de un poco de silencio._

_-"¡Pero es que no puedo!"_

_-"¿Por qué?"_

_-"Mmm, porque... esto... ¡bien! Como gustes, te lo dejare aquí entonces"_

_-"..." -dejé la pasta en el suelo y me hice de lado, haciendo un poco de ruido para que pareciera que me había ido, a que soy inteligente, ¿verdad?_

_Luego de como media hora de estar esperando a que Lovino saliera, al parecer ni hambre tenía, abrió la puerta a lo que rápidamente reaccioné y no sé por qué lo derribé sosteniéndolo de los brazos y quedando sobre él._

_¡...y sigo vivo! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Gracias por esto!_

_-"¡Agh!"_

_-"Lovino, ¿qué te ocurre?"_

_-"¡B-Bájate! ¡Estú-pido!" -vaya, al menos ya hay reacción habitual._

_-"¡No hasta que me expliques que te pasa! No nos conocemos demasiado pero estoy seguro que algo te está molestando"_

_-"Y si fuera así, ¿que?"_

_-"¿E-Ehh?"_

_-"Si algo me molestara... no es de tu incumbencia idiota"_

_-"¡Pero quiero ayudarte!"_

_-"Nada puedes hacer por mí..."_

_-"¡Pero puedo intentar!"_

_-"Ya te lo dije, ya nada se puede hacer... Tengo que afrontar lo que viene... ahora... ¡ya bájate maldito bastardo infeliz de mierda!"_

_-"..." -bueno, al menos ya parece ser el mismo- "Me bajaré, ¡pero sólo si accedes a que comamos juntos~!" -sonreí de una forma dulce para que me dijera que sí._

_-"¡B-Bien! ¡P-Pero ya bájate!" -creo que lo estaba sofocando porque se empezó a poner como tomatito._

_-"¡Vamos a comer entonces! ¡Hyahoo!" -sin esperar a que dijera algo, porque probablemente me gritaría le tomé de la mano y me lo llevé a comer._

_-"Tch..."_

_Me lo llevé a alguna parte del bosque, debía ser un lugar especial._

_-"...te perdiste, ya admítelo"_

_-"¡N-No me perdí! Umm... es que éste es un lugar bonito, ¿no te parece? J-Jejeje..."_

_-"Aha..." -se sentó por allí algo cansado, pobrecito, lo tuve caminando todo el rato y no ha comido... c-cierto, ¡wah! ¡Se enojará si sabe que lo perdí! B-Bueno, ya sabe que me perdí, ¡pero si no lo alimento se enojará más aún!_

_-"Lovi... espérame aquí un momento..."_

_-"¿Y ahora por qué? Por mí no hay pro- ¿España?" -creo que me anda buscando pero ni modo, tuve que salir corriendo... para suerte mía encontré rápidamente un puesto que vendía pollo frito. ¡Hurra!_

_

* * *

_

-"Jejeje, y-ya llegué"

_-"¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¡E-Es decir! No... no es que eso me moleste, sino que... amm, me asusté y... ¡no! ¡Eso tampoco! Lo que quiero decir e-es que..." -umm, que raro está Lovi... ya se puso como tomatito otra vez, jejeje, eso es tan lindo~_

_-"Traje la comida~" -sonreí por lo bonito que se veía._

_-"A-Ahh, b-bien... tonto" -se cruzó de brazos._

_POV: Romano_

_¡Wah! ¿Quién se cree este idiota dejándome solo? ¡Hmp! Y llega... con su linda sonrisa... y... ¡no! Demonios, ¿¡qué ando pensando! Creo que la noticia esa me afectó._

_-"Mmm... ¿te gusta la pechuga?"_

_-"¿¡E-Ehhh!" -¿¡qué demonios está diciendo este idiota!_

_-"¿O prefieres comerte mi pierna?"_

_-"¡P-Pervertido! ¿¡C-Cómo se te ocurre decir...-!"_

_-"¿N-No te gusta el pollo?" -¿pollo? ¿e-eso tiene doble sentido o qué?_

_Me giré para ver qué me estaba diciendo este sujeto cuando vi que estaba comiendo una pierna de pollo._

_-"Pollo..."_

_-"¡Sí! ¿Quieres?" -me ofreció viéndome con su estúpida y boba sonrisa._

_-"Bueno... como sea. Hmp"_

_-"Jeje..." -¡no me despega la vista! ¿Qué acaso soy un bicho raro en realidad o qué?_

_-"¿Qué tanto me ves bastardo?"_

_-"¿¡T-Te estoy viendo! L-Lo siento..." -se giró rápidamente._

_-"Umm..." -oh sí, definitivamente esta ha sido la plática más constructiva de toda mi vida._

_-"Lovi... ¿Serás princesa?"_

_-"...!" -¡oh Dios! ¿¡Cómo lo sabe! No, mejor dicho... ¿¡por qué demonios he de ser una princesa! Maldita sea... ¿ni a príncipe?- "no, ¿por qué habría de ser yo algo tan estúpido?_

_-"Porque este cartel lo dice..." -me extendió una hoja donde estaba mi rostro dibujado con una corona encima, y precisamente decía que yo iba a ser el nuevo representante del pueblo... y como si no fuera poco estaba escrito 'La princesa Lovino' en tinta rosa y en letras que hasta un miope podría ver de inmediato._

_-"¿¡De dónde mierda sacaste eso!" -aunque una pregunta mejor sería '¿Quién fue el bastardo que se atrevió a hacerlo!' ...sí, así yo podría ir con él y partirle la cara de un buen golpe._

_-"Esta pegado en todos lados, también pasó un camión anunciándolo, no me hagas mucho caso pero creo que era la voz de tu abuelo"_

_-"Maldito abuelo de mierda que Dios me dió..." -murmuré por lo bajo- "Bueno, sí... seré una maldita princesa... ¿¡algún problema!" -si decía algo tonto le rompo los huesos._

_-"..." -se me quedó viendo por unos momentos hasta que luego de una eternidad y media decidió decir algo- "¡Qué bien! ¡Oh oh! ¿podría ser tu sirviente o algo?"_

_-"¿¡Hah!"_

_-"¡Sí! ¡Sería divertido! ¡Además de que estarás en un enorme castillo! ¿Qué no es genial?" -sonreía emocionado, ¿qué acaso no ve lo estúpido que está resultando esto?_

_-"Tonto... yo ni siquiera quiero tomar ese cargo... y sólo para aclarar no es de princesa."_

_-"¿Por qué no quieres? Pienso que sería súper..."_

_-"Porque para empezar mi abuelo es un idiota que para evadir sus responsabilidades me puso a mí a hacer todo lo que él no quiere, y segundo... ni siquiera él tenía planeado que yo tomara ese puesto, sino que quería a Feliciano para eso... Siempre es él y yo quedo de lado, hmp..."_

_-"Oh... pues... si sirve de algo, yo creo que te conviene el puesto, ¿no? Es decir, te quejas que tu hermano siempre acapara la atención... pero si tú haces un gran esfuerzo por tu pueblo serás alguien querido... ¡Es como una oportunidad para que puedas darte a conocer!"_

_-"..." -vaya... este idiota sí tiene algo de razón en sus palabras- "umm, la verdad es un muy buen punto... bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo..."_

_-"Sólo que si fallas el pueblo te odiará y te sacará a patadas del puesto"_

_-"Cállate bastardo"_

_-"¿Era eso por lo que actuabas así? No te preocupes, verás cómo todo saldrá bien... y sino... ¡Pues yo estaré contigo para cuidarte! Te lo prometo" -con esas palabras y su estúpida sonrisa ya me sentí mejor... vaya que eso es extraño... pero... reconfortante._

_-"Bastardo..."_

_***/.:.:Y días después:.:./***_

_-"¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero ser caballero!" -estaba allí, no pregunten en dónde porque tampoco lo sabía con precisión, sólo supe que buscaban personas para poder cui_

_ar de la princesa. Desde aquel día cuando comimos juntos y luego de verlo tomar el puesto ya no lo he vuelto a ver, me sacaban a patadas cada vez que intentaba pasar, es más, ¡me daban un zape cada que pensaba en la princesa! Eso es injusticia, pero bueno, no diré nada ni me quejaré para que Lovi no se sienta abrumado, no sé cómo le esté yendo..._

_-"Haa... lo que me faltaba... un estúpido español..." -esa voz... umm, sí la conozco... piensa Antonio... ¿dónde la escuchaste? mmm... mejor me volteo y miro de quién es esa voz... fusososo, soy un genio._

_-"¡Uwah! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!"_

_-"Pues lo mismo que tú, a menos de que no sepas ni qué haces aquí... que conociéndote es lo más probable... entonces vine para ser un caballero"_

_-"Muérete Holanda"_

_-"Gracias... también te extrañé" -se cruzó de brazos y me ignoró el infeliz... ¡Hmp! Yo puedo hacer lo mismo..._

_Peroooo... al parecer no era así. Nos hicieron una prueba... ¡y el maldito holandés ganó! ¡No es justo! ¡Todo lo aprendió de mí y aún así no pude!_

_-"Ya estás viejo, ¿qué haces aquí?"_

_-"¡Quiero ser el caballero de mi princesa!"_

_-"Eres tan despistado que no sé ni por qué te esfuerzas tanto..."_

_-"Bla bla bla... ¿y tú por qué tan empeñado en ésto?"_

_-"Porque no permitiré que ella me derrote..."_

_-"¿Ella?"_

_-"Sí ella... como sea... eres un idiota... ya jubílate"_

_-"¿Y de qué?"_

_-"Ahh... cierto, nunca has hecho un esfuerzo por trabajar... te la pasas en tu huerto de tomates... veo que no has cambiado..."_

_-"..." -ya me està colmando la paciencia- "¡Muérete!"_

_-"Tu primero"_

_-"¡Gah!"_

_Y así pues por más que lo intenté al parecer los jueces me odiaban, y querían más al idiota emancipado ese..._

* * *

-"Yo sabía que sí me querías~ ojalá fueras más honesto conmigo..." -España estaba más que feliz sin dejar de abrazar al italiano, el cual seguía en un estado de shock.

-"...trágame tierra..." -buscaba una forma de evadir al otro- "umm... ¿c-cómo crees le vaya a Seborga?"

-"Pues creo que bien... ¡pero no cambies de tema! Yo sé que ni siquiera lo querías por llorón... tú me lo dijiste..."

-"Eso era antes... hasta que tuve que vivir con él me di cuenta... de lo fastidioso que podría llegar a ser. ¡Como tú!"

-"Bueno, pero la diferencia es que me amas~ y lo dijiste, fusosososo~"

-"Guh... ¡muérete bastardo!" -nuevamente retomó el rubor en sus mejillas, al parecer el ibérico iba a molestarlo por un laaaargo tiempo.

* * *

_POV: Romano_

_-"¿Hah? ¿Por qué te encogiste?"_

_-"¡N-No me encogí! Bueno... un poquito tal vez..."_

_-"T-Tienes alas..."_

_-"Emm... s-sí..."_

_-"Dios... ¿qué sigue? Ahora me dirás que puedes lanzar fuego por tu boca..."_

_-"Pues... también con las manos..."_

_-"...¿¡hah!"_

_-"Mire..." -Seborga... o al menos eso creo, ya que estaba en tamaño portátil me hizo una demostración de que sí tenía poderes de fuego._

_¿¡Qué demonios! ¡Estoy seguro que es él! ¡P-Pero no era de ese tamaño! Y menos un fenómeno lanza fuego._

_-"Bien... creo que ya es hora de renunciar a esto"_

_-"¡N-No puede! El pueblo lo necesita..."_

_-"Esto está cada vez más loco; ¿y tú quieres que me quede? Sí como no..."_

_-"Romano... Seborga es alguien importante, ambos lo son. Deben cuidarse el uno al otro ya que tu como princesa debes estar a salvo y él es un ser importante... sin él todas las cosas estarían en descontrol..."_

_-"¿Tan importante es este llorón?"_

_-"A-Abuelo Roma... ¿por qué dejó el reino?"_

_-"Pues porque eso no era lo mío... Menos desde que supe... bueeeeno, son cosas que algún día sabrás..."_

_-"¡UN MOMENTO! ¡Te dijo abuelo! ¿¡Somos parientes!"_

_-"Ahhh... j-jejeje..." -el idiota comenzó a reír nervioso. ¡Dios! ¿en verdad esa amorfidad y yo somos parientes?_

_-"Jejeje... El abuelo Roma quería mucho a mi abuelita y entonces-..."_

_-"¡Suficiente Seborga! Ya te afectó comer tanta pasta... anda y ve a otro lado..." -lo sacó por la ventana._

_-"¿Te acostaste con su abuela?"_

_-"E-Eso fue hace muchoooo tiempo... ¡y-y no nos acostamos! Es imposible que sean familiares..."_

_-"Aha... muérete..."_

_-"Como sea... por cierto, te presento a tu nuevo caballero... ¡Ya puedes entrar!"_

_-"¿Caballero? ¿Para qué?"_

_-"Duh... para que cuide el jardín... ¿Pues para qué crees? Tienes que estar seguro de todas las cosas."_

_-"Su alteza..." -llegó un sujeto intimidante a arrodillarse frente mío, esto tenía sus ventajas._

_-"O-Ohh... ¿quién eres?"_

_-"Puede decirme como usted guste... Pero preferiría que me dijera Holanda simplemente."_

_-"Eso es un país"_

_-"No cuestiones los nombres claves de cada uno, tu eres Romano y no por eso te andas quejando"_

_-"¡Pues si me pusieras atención te darías cuenta que sí! Abuelo tonto..."_

_-"¿Ah sí? Como sea, umm... ahora pasemos a otras cosas importantes."_

_-"Hey, yo quiero saber por qué el llorón se encogió"_

_-"¿Eh? Pues... muchas personas tienen poderes y formas diferentes, pero con magia todo es posible. Así que me encargué de que Seborga estuviera de forma humana por un tiempo"_

_-"¿¡P-Pues cómo es la mamá de Seborga! ¿¡Una ninfa!"_

_-"No, la ninfa era su adorable tía~"_

_-"¿¡Acaso también te acostaste con la tía ninfa del llorón!"_

_-"¡Bueno! ¡Ya te dije que esas cosas son irrelevantes!"_

_-"..."_

_-"Emm... Holanda, puedes retirarte mientras le explicó las cosas a mi nieto..."_

_-"Sí, ahora me dirás que ese idiota es mi primo tercero perdido, ¿¡verdad!"_

_-"...c-con permiso..." -el holandés se fue algo enojado al parecer, no es mi culpa, hasta ahora descubro tantas cosas._

* * *

-"No hace falta que me recuerdes al maldito holandés... gracias."

-"Nah, pues sí, estuve con HOLANDA mientras tú te la pasabas de vago"

-"¡Oye! ¡No estaba de vago! Como eras malo conmigo y no me dejabas entrar a tu castillo tuve que hacer algo con mi vida."

-"Aha... juntarte con malas influencias"

* * *

_POV: España_

_-"Vamos Toño, yo sé que puedes brincar esa barca electrificada, cruzar el jardín lleno de perros rabiosos, pasar el tanque de tiburones venenosos y escalar la pared hasta el piso número 47 para llegar a la recámara de Lovi..." -oh si, cuando me propongo las cosas soy imparable- "Tres... dos... uno... ¡Aaaaahhhh!"_

_-"Chico, haces demasiado escándalo"_

_-"¡Uwah!" -esa voz me distrajo y de alguna forma llegué a estamparme con un árbol- "¿Q-Quién eres?"_

_-"¡Kesesesese! La persona más awesome de la zona este... bueno, de todo el mundo a decir verdad"_

_-"Ohh... yo soy Antonio... mucho gusto..." -fui a saludar a ese sujeto albino, se veía awesome._

_-"Gilbert, pero puedes decirme rey, o todopoderoso"_

_-"Gilberto..."_

_-"¡No! ¡Eso es poco awesome! Quítale la 'o'..."_

_-"¿Con quién hablas Gilbert~?"_

_-"¡Con un idiota!"_

_-"¿Eh?" -¿eso era a mí?_

_-"No me dejes solo otra vez..." -apareció un chico de cabellos rubios, pensé que era una mujer realmente pero tenía barba... o tal vez era una mujer barbuda... a saber._

_-"Emm... hola"_

_-"Oh~ bonjour~ Je m'appelle Francis"_

_-"¿Fjancis? Vaya nombre extraño"_

_-"Kesesesese... tiene dislexia, en realidad se pronuncia con 'r'..."_

_-"¿Fjancir? Eso es más extraño"_

_-"¡Mein gott! ¡Nooo! ¡Francis!"_

_-"Vaya que es tontito~" -el tal Francis se acercó a mí a acariciar mi cabeza... eso no estuvo mal, pero me preocupé cuando no dejaba de toquetearme en todos lados._

_-"Emm... ¿podrías dejarme?"_

_-"Ohh~ je suis dèsolè..."_

_-"Emm, ¿y ustedes qué hacen por estos rumbos?" -tenía esa gran duda. Aunque creo que nuestro encuentro era parte del destino._

_-"Kesesesese... ¡pues fácil! Viajamos por el mundo"_

_-"Ohh..."_

_-"¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? No parece que tuvieras nada mejor que hacer de todos modos... y... sería lindo que estuvieras con nosotros~ mon amour~" -otra vez el rubio se me acercó demasiado._

_-"Pues... depende, ¿no hacen cosas malas?" -no quería volver a lastimar personas ni cometer delitos._

_-"Ya te descubrieron Francia..."_

_-"¡P-Pero lo que yo hago no es ningún delito! ¡El amour no es ningún crimen!"_

_-"Aha... Pues no te obligaremos, ¡el awesome yo no necesita a las personas!" -pobrecito, el albino extraño se ve muy solito... es fue lo que me hizo unirme a su grupo._

_-"Bien, iré con ustedes"_

_-"Kesesese... ¡ya verás las grandes ventajas que obtendrás en estar con nosotros!"_

* * *

-"Y así pues me uní con ellos y me aparté unos momentos de mis intentos de entrar al castillo. No diré detalles de todo lo que hemos hecho porque me llevaría todo el día contarlo, pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando... para empezar Francia se fue alejando de nosotros poco a poco, él estaba más divertido con el cejón ese. Prusia, él prefería molestar a Austria, y yo estaba solito..."

-"Ah, ¿y desde cuándo te pedí que me contaras todo esto?" -Lovino estaba aburrido apenas escuchando lo que él otro decía.

-"Y entonces en uno de mis viajes al norte de alguna forma que aún desconozco terminé vendiendo sombreros, era extraño pero de alguna forma tenía que vivir." -España seguía hablando sin saber que Lovino ya se había dormido con su relato- "Y pues oh sorpresa, el cejón me contrató para que hiciera sombreros para él, aunque la mayoría eran de corsario, pero bueno... ¿Lovi?" -apenas caía en cuenta de que hablaba solo.- "Oww~ te llevaré a la cama mi adorable cosita" -lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó a su cuarto, acostándolo con cuidado de no despertarlo y observándolo por unos minutos fijamente.

-"Umm... tomateeeee..." -hablaba dormido el italiano.

-"Jejeje... te prepararé pasta para cuando despiertes" -susurraba Antonio para acercarse a la salida- "No importa lo que pase estaré contigo mi amor" -y con una sonrisa se fue directo a la cocina a hacer algo de comer para cuando despertara su adorada princesa.

* * *

Asdf! Aki x fin termina la primera parte de cuatro... Tal vez cinco, y de esto pueden derivar otras dos historias que serian la de Holanda y/o la de Seborga, si quieren las narro algún día o lo incluyo en algún cap...

Weno, como dije antes lamento la tardanza! Definitivamente intentare ponerle mas animo a mis fics! Que me he agarrado a hacer tantas cosas como rol, dibujos y tuneando la laptop... Pero bueh! Animo Yaku! -habla consigo misma-

Umm... RESP A REVIEWS... owo como me tarde medio siglo y ni saben xq les respondo de esa forma es mejor que lean sus propios reviews... Si les interesa claro, no los obligo a nada...

*Miru Kirkland: xD bueno, Yakumo-senpai no se escucha tan mal nwnUu pero no puedo ser tu sensei (?) aun soy mala redactando y ni se diga en las ideas, todas fail o plagios (?) jeje, así como ahora es algo así como plagio como puedes darte cuenta pero X. Jejeje, y así es, Rusia volverá a hacer su aparición estelar (?) pero weno, de aquí a que piense en algo que no pueda aburrirlos y que no exceda el nivel de 'eso ni con magia sucede'... Grax x thu awesome review! =D

*Izumi-tan: God! Responderé tus dudas nwnUu  
y que va a pasar ahora? R= Alfred continua su viaje y haber que lío le pongo =D  
¿va a volver a aparecer España, Romano y Holanda? Emm, por supuesto! Pero no me preguntes cuando que aun no se  
¿que va a ser de Rusia? Umm, cuando salga probablemente seguirá haciendo maldades  
¿que camino tomaron los bálticos? solo diré que Lituania se fue con Polonia, los otros luego tal vez lo diga  
¿dondé quedo Canadá? No lo se! Estaba con Alfred hace un rato! owoUu  
¿si me deshago de las de pretendientes de Himaruya ya me puedo casar con él? Sobre mi cadáver en ese entonces!  
Y sobre lo de el poder de Matt, umm, luego pondré la razón cuando lo sepa owoUu. XD! Dudo que Rusia se de cuenta que hizo mal, pero buena deducción! Solo te digo que seguirá siendo malo lol. Jajaja, luchare xq me hagas mi altar (?) la verdad no tenía planeado ninguna pareja hetero (viva yaoi!) pero eso d Holanda y Belgica si me gusta nwn lo de Prusia y Hungria es lo que veo mas difícil, pero veré como puedo complacerte! Hasta ese entonces, grax x leer nwn

*Setsuka Minami: umm, con eso de Frosty a que te refieres? Al mono o al nombre? Xq el nombre creo que es de lo mas común, el mono, umm, General Invierno lo hizo para que cuidara a Rusia pero pues Ivan lo hizo malvado... y es mágico, por eso sale de la lava del volcán. Espero haberle atinado a tu duda owoUu y en serio salieron cuadros! Rayos, en mi compu se ve bn uwu, pero weno si conoces la pág. Kitayume es la tercera opción abajo de la foto de Islandia, si aun así no me entendiste te envió un MP ok? nwnUu jeje, grax x thu review! 3

*Mikitsan: nice banana! Yum! XD todo loquito tu review pero me encanto nwn jeje, los italianos son adorables! *-* y Rusia un loco psicótico xD pero eso no impide que tenga final feliz. Con eso de Prusia, umm, io le voy al yaoi con Austria, pero al cliente lo que pida! Así que veré cual quieren mas o si están caso al parejo ai pongo tríos, cuartetos y decimoquintuples (?)XD gracias x thu review! =3

*karimariesk: si io soy la escritora quiere decir qe la fik estará loca y anormal (?) xD! Jaja, aki la dosis de Spamano recomendada por el doctor! Gracias x leer! =D

*octavaluna-801: asdasdasdasd! Tarde mucho en subir capituloooo! TwT gomen gomen... -w- y weno... jeje, ahora te puse a Bielorrusia de malvada xD el pobre Rusia ya se siente mal de que lo ofendas tanto (?) LOL, pero bueeeh, aun falta algo -mucho- para que Alfred vea a su Iggy, pero estoy pensando seriamente hacerlo sufrir =D kesesesese! bueno, espero que la espera no te haya matado y gracias x leer~! nwn

*Elial: y-ya esta el disclaimer! -llora- es que me altera ponerlo a cada rato, total ya todos saben que no es mío TwT pero bleh... espero que este capi te haya gustado y lamento la tardanza! Dx estaba falta de inspiración y ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo, porque luego me hubiera salido una mierda de cosa (mas de lo que ya es) -llora otra vez- ewe oh! Y si te parece que manejo bien la personalidad de Lovi es xq... yo soy el! XD jaja, vale no, pero desde que vi Hetalia y lo vi a el me di cuenta el gran parentesco, es decir, soy inútil, tsundere, enojona, llorona, etc etc xDD! X pues! Gracias x no morir x la espera~ (?) -w-

*MyobiXHitachiin: yup~ el capítulo anterior fue el mas largo -w-Uu pero ya iré intentando hacer capítulos extensos con buen contenido (?) ewe fue mi propósito de año nuevo -no ser floja- pero weno, haber si puedo cumplirlo, sino... matame TwT ojalá y la espera no te haya matado j-jejeje... nwnUu bueno, gracias x thu comentario~! 3

*Patty Boyd: espero no te haya aburrido lel capítulo... y la tardanza nwnUu y no te preocupes, no volveré a matar a Toño... ahora será Lovino! Kesesese! =D jaja, aun no lo se la verdad pero X, muchísimas gracias x leer~! =D

*Iggy-chan20: jeje, así es! Tendrá muchos muchos capítulos! Aunque me tarde en subir no me rendiré! -pose heroica- xD lamento la mega tardanza y gracias x thu review~! 3

*Shad-kun SunderKland: xD si te gusta pongo pequeños toques de amor de hermanos entre Canada y America nwn es tierno~ bien! Lamento la tardanza! -de rodillas- T.T y muchas gracias x leer! nwnUu

* * *

Creo y esos son todos... Si alguien falto diganme! Dx que ya me estoy volviendo loca...! -llora-Bueno... umm... esta vez respondo a reviews personalmente(?) o sea; eso de inbox... nwnUu xq tal vez si me llego a tardar al menos ya saben que si respondí... Y para aquellas almas bondadosas que me dejan un hermoso review a pesar de no tener cuenta les seguiré respondiendo x acá~ nwn

Umm... Que mas? -piensa- pues creo que es todo... Ah no! -ya se acordó- cierto! Se comenzara la siguiente etapa de este fik y ai dos preguntitas que me gustarían respondieran para que esto quede mejor... (si siguen leyendo mis comentarios tontos gracias! TwT)

1- El awesome Prusia tendrá mayor participación en esta etapa, así que quieren que siga de conejito o quieren verlo así normal? -humano/ nación- o como lo quieren ver? owoUu

2- y la mas importante de todas... Con quien quieres ver a Prusia?  
A) Con el señorito! 3 (yo apoyo esa, pero ustedes mandan)  
B) Ah si! Pues yo digo que con Hungria~  
C) Ñeh, me da igual... con que continúes pronto ewe  
D) No! Prusia va mejor con _ (inserte nación allí)  
E) Prusia es tan awesome que no necesita pareja! Kesesesese!

owoUu jeje, weno... Sino ps digan lo que quieran... emm... creo ahora si eso es todo... muchísimas gracias x las/los que leyeron todos mis comentarios al respecto y x los que leyeron el cap a pesar de mi demora ;w; los quieroooo~! 3


	9. El país del viento

Yo! Aquí la continuación! Espero y esta vez no las haya hecho esperar mucho nwnUu LOL! me cambie el nombre! ((x cuestiones de que me andan buscando)) owoUu~ pero wenooo... espero y no haya confuncion en todo esto... sigo siendo Yaku... o Johan si quieren decirme asi... oh si! ahora ya me dio x tratarme como chico... weno... todo esto es irrelevante pero es pa que no se confundan con el pen name... ewe

Emm... bueno, este capitulo fue mas cortito pero es como la introducción de la nueva etapa(?) owo asi que X pues… de una vez aviso que la continuación me tardare un pokito x dos razones: 1.- no se la extensión del prox, si decido hacerlo largo obvio tardare mas… uwu…. Y 2! Tengo una fik suuuuper abandonada que necesita un final y como que ya viene siendo hora de ponérselo -.-Uu pero weno, eso es aparte… jeje…

Umm... oh! Nueva forma de escribir por parte mía, es casi iwal solo quite las comillas y use guiones largos, espero y no se confunda, pero cualquier cosa diganme y ya veremos como hacemos de eso un lugar mejor =)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece... Alicia en el país de las maravillas tampoco.

* * *

—¿E-Está seguro que sa-be cómo llegar?

—¡Por supuesto! Tengo un amigo mío viviendo por acá, ¡así que no desconfíen!

—¡Oye! ¡Vuélveme a explicar cómo es que cambiaste de forma! - América iba dando vueltas a Seborga examinándolo— ¡It's so great! - definitivamente estaba emocionado.

—J-Jejeje... pues yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, pero ya me había cansado de estar en forma compacta todo el tiempo.

—¡Wow!

—H-Hermano, ya deja a S-Seborga en paz.

—Oww, de acuerdo... emm, ¿como cuánto falta para llegar al este? Llevamos caminando horas, ¡ya me cansé! Canadá, ¿no me llevas cargado? Please~? -comenzaba a desesperarse el estadounidense, ya que ya estaba anocheciendo y ni hicieron paradas para descansar.

—¡No otra vez Alfred! Ya nos turnamos Seborga y yo para llevarte. - estaba algo enfadado el canadiense.

—¡Miren! ¡Ya casi llegamos al pueblo! -el italiano apuntaba con su dedo un poblado a lo lejos de allí.

—¡Por fin! -celebraba Alfred acelerando el paso a aquel lugar.

Hasta donde se podía apreciar el lugar era montañoso y con mucha vegetación a diferencia del sur, el cual era como una mini ciudad en la zona habitable, ya que el volcán que había allá era algo  
destacable.  
Este lugar tenía altiplanos, todo de verde, no había más que unos pocos caminos, pero el terreno era cómodo para transporte ya que no se veía algún lugar rocoso. Las casas eran diferentes a las del sur, estas la mayoría eran cabañas y muchas casas construidas de piedra.  
En el centro del pueblo se lograba divisar un hermoso castillo con enormes ventanales; y más al fondo, retirado del pueblo se lograba ver la punta de otro castillo, debido a que estaba a desnivel y era ocultado por grandes árboles. Ese "castillo" contaba con un estilo asiático el cual lo hacía desentonar con todo el lugar.

—Este lugar se ve realmente hermoso -Canadá estaba maravillado con la vista, al menos parecía un lugar más alegre que el sur.

—Sólo he venido dos veces pero no ha cambiado mucho -sonreía el europeo al ver también el panorama.

—¿Y no hay comida? Muero de hambre...

—Hermano...

—¡Sí, yo también muero de hambre! Vamos por acá -hablaba mientras dirigía a los hermanos entre el bosque.

Pasaron a través del pueblo, la gente se veía muy alegre y viva, cosa que reconfortó a los hermanos. Llegaron finalmente a una casa un poco retirada, no tenía vecinos pero estaba cerca aún así de la sociedad.

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí! -sonrió el italiano para salir corriendo a llamar a la puerta. Después de unos momentos de espera por fin se abrió.— ¡Salveeeeeeee! -feliz de la vida se aventó a abrazar a la persona dueña del hogar.

—Oh... Seborga, tiempo sin verte, ¿qué te trae por acá?

—¿Quién es? No alcanzo a ver... -murmuraba el canadiense que hacía vanos intentos de ver quién era aquella persona, la voz se le hacía un poco conocida.

—¡Fácil! ¡Sólo hay que asomarse! -gritó Alfred para llegar a la puerta como si nada.

—¡Hong Kong! ¡Buaaaah! ¡En verdad los extraño! -comenzó a llorar el italiano mientras el otro sólo rodaba los ojos y acariciaba ligeramente los cabellos del otro.

—Sí, sí... te entiendo. ¿Podrías bajarte? No es para nada ligero y lo sabes. -se quejaba un poco el asiático.

—J-Jejeje... creo que tienes razón. -se alejó un poco y fue entonces cuando se acordó de los hermanos— ¡Ah! Por cierto, ellos son América y Carnada -los señalaba.

—¡Soy Canad-!

—Mucho gusto, pueden decirme Hong Kong -hizo una reverencia a los presentes sin darse cuenta que interrumpió al canadiense. (god! Un verso sin esfuerzo! Asdf! sorry, continúen la lectura... -se va-)

—Hahaha, hello! I'm Alfred! -se acercó a estrechar animosamente la mano del asiático.— Y él es mi hermano Matthew

—B-Bonjour... -agradecía internamente que al menos su hermano se acordara de su nombre.

—¿Y qué los trae por aquí? Seborga, ¿no se supone que debías estar con Romano? -volteó a ver al susodicho que ya estaba dentro de la casa como si fuera suya.

—Ah, es que ando de vacaciones y ellos me necesitan. Así que por eso ando por acá.

—¿Para qué necesitan de Seborga? Si es que se puede saber claro está. -se dirigió a los rubios haciéndose de lado para permitirles la entrada.

—La verdad necesitamos del poder de las cuatro hadas. -fue lo único que dijo el americano, era cansado tener que andar dando explicaciones a cada persona que se cruzaba en el camino.

—Umm... ya veo. -decidió dejar el tema de lado— ¿Gustan algo de tomar?

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí a dormir? Per favore~ -Seborga hacía carita de perrito abandonado para que el otro le dejara quedarse.

—¿Hoy? -preguntó con simpleza.

—Emm, ¿tenía que hacer reservación?

—Al menos me hubieras dicho, sabes que siempre que lo necesites tienes un hogar aquí -el italiano sonrió al escuchar esas palabras— Pero...

—¿"Pero"?

—Lo que ocurre es que tengo una reunión importante esta noche, por tanto no pueden permanecer aquí. -y con eso las esperanzas de los tres de poder comer y descansar se fueron abajo.

—O-Ohh, bueno... lamento haber llegado sin previo aviso. -se levantó algo apenado Seborga para salir de allí seguido de los otros dos.

—... -Hong Kong por su parte observaba lo decaído del italiano, hasta que finalmente suspiró y dijo algo— Ve a la derecha y sigue el camino todo derecho, a unos minutos de aquí se encuentra alguien que puede darte hospedaje si es lo que buscas. Pero no le digas que fui yo el que te mandó porque luego no te aceptará.

—¿Eh? -a los hermanos se le iluminó el rostro.

—¿Y eso? B-Bueno... como sea, ¡gracias Hong Kong! -corre a abrazarlo nuevamente— Cuando estés desocupado, ¿puedo venir a visitarte?

—Sí, pero anda y ve que ya es muy tarde y pescarás un resfriado si no te das prisa.

—Ah, cierto... ¡grazie! -salió corriendo de allí a alcanzar a los otros, nuevamente iba algo animado, aunque le intrigaba saber quién era la persona que iba a recibirlos.

—Let's go! -Alfred ya iba adelantándose.

—Cálmate hermano.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, cosa que sorprendió a Canadá, es decir en todo el transcurso del día en el que efectuaron el viaje Seborga no había dejado de hablar de cosas irrelevantes, y Alfred igual platicaba con él o cantaba o algo. Pero no, al parecer todos iban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—E-Emm... d-disculpen, ¿es aquí? -interrumpió Canadá, por 50º vez por cierto, señalando una casa que al igual que la de Hong Kong estaba sin vecinos pero con la diferencia de que ésta sí estaba algo retirada del pueblo.

—Supongo -esta vez el héroe decidió llamar a la puerta, luego de pocos segundos se escuchó una voz adentro.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Ehh? ¿Japón? -Alfred se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, sin duda era él.

—...

—¡Japón! ¡Sé que eres tú! ¡Soy América! -luego de unos  
momentos la puerta se abrió ligeramente, pudiendo notar el rostro del japonés el cual lo examinaba de pies a cabeza.— Emm, ¿qué tanto me ves? -se puso algo nervioso al sentir la mirada del otro.

—¿Cómo conoce ese apodo? Son pocas las personas que me llegan a llamar así. -al ver que no eran ciertas personas malas abrió la puerta saliendo de su casa para recibir a los otros.

—Pues como probablemente no me creerás te diré que te conozco, sé que te gusta el anime, la tecnología, tratas con mucho respeto a los demás, toda tu comida tiene arroz, ¡y por cierto, esa comida no me hace engordar! B-Bueno, no es que este gordo, ¡los héroes no son gordos! Jajaja... -el japonés por su parte se sorprendió de que lo conociera tan bien cuando para él era un total desconocido.

—A-América, ¿verdad? -hace una reverencia— Lamento si no logro recordarlo, p-puede decirme Kiku sí desea -realmente se sentía avergonzado de no saber quién era.— B-Buenas noches a todos -se dirigió esta vez a los otros dos presentes.

—B-Buenas noches, s-soy Canadá.

—¡Yo soy Seborga!

—Mucho gusto -dirigió su vista al americano— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ser útil?

—¡Sí, morimos de hambreeee! -lloraba el castaño.

—O-Ohh, pasen... les prepararé algo enseguida -sonrió y les permitió el paso a su casa.

—Gracias Kiku -sonrió Alfred llegando a sentarse por allí.

Se podría decir que toda la casa era una simple habitación con tres puertas sin incluir la entrada. A pesar de que la casa estaba hecha de piedra, por dentro los pocos muebles que habían eran al estilo asiático, pero eso era de esperarse, ¿no?

—¿E-Está bien si preparo onigiri? -preguntó algo nervioso Japón.

—Lo que sea está bien, don't worry about it! -nuevamente sonrió Alfred.

—はい! -se retiró a la cocina.

—Grazie!

—D-Disculpen la pregunta, ¿p-pero puedo saber que los trae por acá? -se escuchaba la voz del japonés desde la cocina, que en realidad no estaba muy lejos de la sala de todos modos.

—Emm... Súper resumido... venimos a visitar el castillo...

—¿Cuál de los dos? -se escuchaba cómo Japón dejó de hacer ruido de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para poner atención a las palabras del otro.

—Bueno, aún no estoy muy seguro pero...supongo que al que está en el centro del pueblo. -Alfred hacia uso de su lógica por única vez en su vida.

—Ohh, ya veo. -retomó el trabajo de hacer la cena al parecer algo más aliviado— Eso quiere decir que son viajeros, ¿cierto?

—Algo así.

—Ya veo. -llega con un gran plato de bolas de arroz— Aquí tienen - sonrió cortésmente al entregar la cena.

—Oh god! ¡Muchas gracias Japón! -América si que estaba hambriento.

—No es nada. ¿Les gustaría pasar la noche aquí? S-Sé que mi casa no es la gran cosa... p-pero aún así al ser viajeros pienso que es más seguro permanecer aquí.

—G-Gracias señor Japón -Canadá agradecía en lugar de su hermano ya que éste tenía la boca llena— E-En verdad nos gustaría.

—No se diga más. Iré por más futones. -se levantó para dirigirse al closet a buscar unos.— Por cierto, les recomiendo que no vayan lejos del poblado, es un lugar peligroso.

—¿Pofgqwue?

—¡H-Hermano! ¡No hables con la boca llena!

—¿Es por el otro castillo? -habló Seborga después de (devorar) terminar su cena- Ese castillo no estaba la última vez que vine, y a como han estado las cosas actualmente me imagino que ha de ser de alguien o algún grupo que quiere derrocar al rey... ¿o me equivoco?

—... -Kiku nuevamente se quedó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que volteo a verlos con una pequeña sonrisa— Está en lo correcto, ese castillo pertenece a la mafia, actualmente no han arremetido contra los habitantes de este lugar pero aún así es muy peligroso si es que son vistos. -preparó las camas y sacó unas mantas.

—¡Yawnn~! Gracias por la comida. Y no te preocupes, ni tenía planeado ir para allá. -sonrió el ojiazul.

—Gracias por la comida.

—Grazie~

—No es nada -terminó de arreglar el cuarto pero se dio cuenta de que faltaban mantas, pero dejó su cama sin estas para que los invitados las usaran.

—Señor, ¿usted no va a utilizar mantas? Las noches son frías aquí si no mal recuerdo -explicaba Seborga mientras se dirigía a un futón y tomaba las mantas para dárselas al japonés— Tenga, úselas usted - le sonreía mientras se las daba— Suficiente es que nos haya dado un lugar para pasar la noche, así que es mejor que usted duerma cómodo.

—A-Ahh, p-pero no puedo permitir que mis invitados pasen frío... - negaba con la cabeza rechazando las mantas— Y-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado.

—No se preocupe, yo puedo mantener el calor de mi cuerpo con que no esté en un lugar húmedo. -y era verdad lo que decía el italiano, tener poderes tenía su ventaja.

—P-Pero...

—Japón, usa las mías. ¡Los héroes no necesitan de ellas! Jajaja... -hizo una pose heroica mientras le ofrecía sus mantas.

—¡Wah! Y-Yo no... -Kiku seguía rechazándolas algo nervioso.

—S-Señor, está bien. Y-Yo estoy acostumbrado al frío. -esta vez Matthew se acercaba a él.

—U-Ustedes... Gracias, son lindas personas p-pero me temo que no puedo aceptar sus amables ofrecimientos. E-En verdad estoy bien así.

—... -los tres se quedaron callados, conocían al japonés demasiado como para saber que discutir sería inútil.

Así pues cada uno tomó una esquina en la pequeña habitación para descansar un poco.

Pronto se fueron quedando dormidos, a pesar de aquel molesto ruido del golpeteo de ventanas a causa del fuerte viento, provocando un descenso en la temperatura. Matthew se quedó despierto, realmente no podría dormir sabiendo que el anfitrión pasaría frío, más cuando éste es  
de un clima templado, aunque con este mundo todo era diferente pero aún así.

Comprobó su teoría momentos después al ver al japonés temblar un poco. Se levantó y lo abrigó con sus mantas, a fin de cuentas él estaba bien sin éstas por lo que una vez abrigado el asiático se dispuso a dormir.

—Jejeje... sabía que lo harías -susurraba Alfred a espaldas del otro, haciendo que se despertara. ¿En qué momento se había acercado?

—¿A-Alfred? -Canadá se dio la vuelta para comprobar que era él, aún andaba algo adormilado por lo que le costó un poco darse cuenta.

—Shh... Vas a despertarlos -susurraba mientras cubría a su hermano

—¡Wah! H-Hermano... no, y-yo estoy bien -susurraba el otro algo más despierto.

—Hey, sé que no las quieres, pero no quiero que te resfríes. - sonreía.

—P-Pero...

—Y también sé que no dormirás a gusto hasta que yo me quedé dormido y entonces me regresaras las mantas... -se acercó a él metiéndose abajo de las colchas y abrazando a su hermano— Entonces, ¿así estaría mejor?

—A-Alfred... -se sorprendió un poco.

—Jejeje, los héroes deben cuidar de sus hermanitos.

—U-Umm...

—Descansa, y no te preocupes que yo estoy contigo.

—Thanks -susurró recibiendo otra sonrisa como respuesta. Al poco tiempo y sintiéndose un poco mejor a lado de su hermano se quedó dormido.

***/.:.:A la awesome mañana siguiente:.:./***

—Arthur...

—Alfred...

—Mmm... m-more... ¡Arthur~!

—¡U-Uwah!

—¿Con qué estará soñando América? -era temprano y al parecer todos, todos en esa casa estaban despiertos a excepción de Alfred que seguía abrazado de su hermano mientras murmuraba cosas extrañas.— ¿Lo despierto?

—P-Por favor...

—¡No! D-Digo... pobrecito, e-está algo cansado -Japón, el cual estaba muy atento a las palabras que salían de la boca estadounidense y algo sonrojado por éstas, detenía al italiano de querer despertar al rubio.

—H-Hermano, ¡n-no soy Inglaterra! -Matthew se removía inquieto pero el mayor no lo soltaba.

—No me dejes... please... I... I love... -no completaba la frase, a pesar de seguir dormido parecía que estaba sufriendo o que algo le estaba aquejando en esos momentos.

—Alfred... -su hermano era el único que comprendía lo que le ocurría al americano.— Seborga, código rojo. -al parecer era la única escapatoria.

—¿E-Ehh? P-Pero... sólo podemos usarlo una vez, recuerde que es la última.

—No importa, la situación lo amerita; de lo contrario moriré asfixiado.

—Me gustaría saber de qué están hablando -Kiku estaba por un lado todo confundido. Mientras el castaño sacó una pequeña bolsa de la mochila de Alfred para, con unas pinzas, pasaba aquel envoltorio repetidas veces por encima de los hermanos.— ¿Y e-eso?

—Espera... creo... que ya casi lo logro... -acercó un poco más el objeto, haciendo que Alfred fuera abriendo los ojos de a poco.

—¿Umm? -se giró arriba algo adormilado viendo aquella cosa flotante — ¡God! ¡Es una con doble queso! -y se aventó a tomar esa cosa y comerla de una forma un tanto desesperada.

—Uff, que bueno que esta vez usé las pinzas... Aún tengo la marca de la mordida de ayer... -Seborga sobaba su brazo que tenía unas marcas.

—Debemos ir por más hamburguesas, de lo contrario cosas malas podrían pasar.

—Emm... y-yo... -el asiático seguía anonadado viendo la escena.

—¡Hyahoo! -Alfred volteó a ver sonriente a los demás— ¿Qué hacen?

—Pues... nada importante.

—¿Y por qué perdemos tiempo? ¡Debemos ir a por el hada!

—D-Disculpe la interrupción, p-pero... ¿va a hacerle daño a la hada del viento? -los veía algo preocupado.

—¿Viento? Wow, ¡realmente son geniales! -América se fascinaba cada vez más con ese mundo, con la única desventaja de no tener al inglés a su lado.

—No~ necesita de nuestros poderes para... para... emm, bueno, lo olvidé... pero en cuanto terminemos regresaremos a nuestros hogares - sonreía la micronación.

—Ohh, ya veo... Muy bien, tengan suerte con eso -hizo una reverencia a los presentes.— Cualquier cosa en la que pueda ser útil respecto a las cosas positivas de este reino no duden en decirme por favor.

—Thanks Japan! Ahora, ¡al castillo! -y con pose heroica salió seguido de sus compañeros, mientras Kiku se despedía desde su hogar.

—Haa... si ellos se enteran de la ausencia de la señorita habrá consecuencias graves -el asiático, una vez que perdió la vista de los otros se encerró en su casa y comenzó a prepararse a salir, vistiendo con unas ropas negras que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo a excepción de sus ojos, y armándose con varias kunais y shurikens que tenía escondidos en un cajón con llave.— Espero y esta vez no tengamos que recurrir a violencia -fue lo último que dijo para salir por su ventana y a una gran velocidad perderse en el bosque.

* * *

—¡Woooow! ¡Este castillo es 20 veces mejor que en donde vivo!

—Jajaja, Romano te golpearía si te escucha decir eso.

—C-Creo que tienes razón.

Estaban los tres parados en frente de la entrada de aquel majestuoso castillo, estaban tan enfocados apreciando cada detalle del lugar que no se molestaban en tocar el timbre.

—¿Ah? Buenos días, ¿se les ofrece algo? -una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes pasó por los jardines. Estaba vestida con ropas sencillas y traía un delantal floreado puesto. Ésta se acercó a la rejilla para ver que deseaban los viajeros.

—¿Hungría? -justo en eso una melodía comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar.

* * *

Ya me tarde menos? nwnUu jejeje, bien, aquí termina este cap, y si les deje con dudas... hah! Lo logre! Kesesesese! (?)Bien, como sea... muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me dejan reviews! En verdad me hacen muy muy feliz! nwn~!

Umm… aun necesito sus opiniones para eso de ver que roio con Prusia… asi que pondré la encuesta otra vez (fuck yeah!) que en realidad me gustaría que me dijeran… aunq weno… ya mas o menos me di la idea… pero bleh! (?)

1- El awesome Prusia tendrá mayor participación en esta etapa, así que quieren que siga de conejito o quieren verlo así normal? -humano/ nación- o como lo quieren ver? owoUu

2- y la mas importante de todas... Con quien quieres ver a Prusia?  
A) Con el señorito! 3 (yo apoyo esa, pero ustedes mandan)  
B) Ah si! Pues yo digo que con Hungria~  
C) Ñeh, me da igual... con que continúes pronto ewe  
D) No! Prusia va mejor con _ (inserte nación allí)  
E) Prusia es tan awesome que no necesita pareja! Kesesesese!

Jejeje, weno, en esta sección abra nuevos personajes además de otros que ya salieron... Y supongo ya se darán idea de quienes(?) lol... bueno, tengo flojera de decir mas cosas =w=Uu así que tengan buen día! =D


	10. Los enemigos del este

H-Hola... -sale de detras de un arbusto- ejejeje... tiempo sin verlos... p-pero! he vuelto! emm... aki el capitulo que les debo de meses... mi excusa? weba y facebook... asi que matente uwu

mmm, ya haber si puedo dedicarle mas tiempo a mis historias uwu, asi que sin mas que molestarlos por ahora disfruten el cap me esforce pero se me hizo q kedo algo aburrido =/

Disclaimer: hetalia es de himaruya-sama... y nada aqui es mio T_T

* * *

—¡Woooow! ¡Este castillo es 20 veces mejor que en donde vivo!

—Jajaja, Romano te golpearía si te escucha decir eso.

—C-Creo que tienes razón.

Estaban los tres parados en frente de la entrada de aquel majestuoso castillo, estaban tan enfocados apreciando cada detalle del lugar que no se molestaban en tocar el timbre.

—¿Ah? Buenos días, ¿se les ofrece algo? -una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes pasó por los jardines. Estaba vestida con ropas sencillas y traía un delantal floreado puesto. Ésta se acercó a la rejilla para ver que deseaban los viajeros.

—¿Hungría? -justo en eso una melodía comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar.

* * *

Todo mundo permaneció en silencio, el viento soplaba y se podía escuchar la muy suave pieza de piano a los alrededores.

—Nadie aquí me dice así, díganme Elizabeth por favor -pidió la joven con una dulce sonrisa.

—Elizabeth, mmm… escucha, estamos buscando al hada, hado o lo que sea de este pueblo, queremos que nos ayude con sus poderes para ayudar en el norte, ¿sabes dónde está el hada? -preguntó Alfred sonando muy preocupado por eso. Hungría simplemente los observaba como pensando qué decirles.

—Mmm… bueno, pasen al castillo. -dejó la escoba de lado y abrió el enorme portón permitiendo el acceso a los viajeros.— Yo no puedo decirles nada, pero mi rey tal vez les diga algo al respecto, así que síganme -y con otra dulce sonrisa los dirigió por el lugar.

Recorriendo los extensos y decorados jardines se adentraron al castillo, el cual hasta donde vieron era muy lujoso, el recibidor era amplio y unas enormes escaleras al frente que llevaban al segundo piso con alfombrado rojo, como en cualquier película de Disney.

Los pasillos eran amplios y había cada tanto un arreglo floral al igual que un cuadro o pintura, los ventanales eran altos por lo que la luz entraba más que perfecto iluminando todo el camino, y describiría más pero definitivamente no sé hacerlo y como no es tan necesario eso lo dejo a sus imaginaciones :)

—Que floja…

—Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?

—Ah, no… nada Elizabeth… emm, hablaba con mi consciencia.

—…Está bien, aquí en la puerta de el frente se encuentra mi rey, sólo asegúrese de no hacer ningún ruido hasta que termine por favor.

—S-Sí… -habló Canadá por primera vez desde que entraron pero ni fue escuchado.

Abrieron unas grandes puertas con detalles de oro, dándose paso a una gran habitación la cual tenía paredes y azulejos blancos, una sola ventana al frente con unas cortinas azules amarradas por el momento con una soga color dorado. A pesar de ser tan extensa la habitación sólo había un único mueble allí, el cual era un piano de cola color perla al centro; y arriba de éste un candelabro gigante.

En esta habitación se encontraba precisamente Austria tocando una pieza musical muy tranquila, todos en silencio simplemente observaban lo concentrado que estaba el austriaco y deleitándose de aquella suave melodía.

—¿…Qué se les ofrece? -preguntó finalmente cuando terminó de tocar, le gustaba que tuviera invitados y sobre todo que escucharan atentamente sus melodías así que andaba de buen humor.

—¡Oh! Ehh… ¡salve! -saludo Seborga esta vez— verá, hemos venido desde muy lejos y ellos desde más lejos -señaló a los hermanos— …estábamos buscando al hada mágica de este reino, queremos pedirla prestada para que nos ayude con un problemita al norte, ¡nada más! ¡Le prometo que la regresaremos sano y salvo una vez que terminemos! -explicó captando la atención de Roderich.

—…

—En verdad necesito tu ayuda Aus- ehh, Roderich -dijo Alfred esta vez sorprendiéndolo.

—Elizabeth, ¿les dijiste mi nombre?

—N-No…

—Humm… -se quedó dubitativo mientras pensaba qué decirles— Bueno, no sé cómo es que sabes mi nombre pero me temo que no puedo cumplir su petición.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?

—Es fácil, este pueblo es protegido por el viento, entonces necesitamos los poderes de la hada del viento constantemente para evitar que ciertas personas entren.

—Ahhhh… -se quejó Alfred algo cansado.

—D-Disculpe… ¿y si nos encargamos de esas personas podría p-prestarnos el hada? -preguntó tímidamente Canadá.

—¡…Ya sé! ¡¿Si nosotros nos encargamos de esas personas nos prestaría el hada? -preguntó Seborga animadamente.

—¡Wow! ¡Que buenas ideas tienes!

—P-Pero yo…

—Bueno, en ese caso creo que sí podría prestarla, pero dudo que puedan derrotarlos, ellos son del castillo que se ve a las afueras de este pueblo.

—¡P-Pero mi señor!

—Está bien Eliza, no creo que habrá ningún problema si ellos desaparecen de nuestras vidas.

—C-Cierto…

—Bueno, sólo tengo que decirles que es un grupo de mafiosos conformado por tres personas, necesito que me traigan las pruebas suficientes de que ellos ya no se encuentran aquí.

—O s-sea que… ¿quiere que los ma-matemos? -volvió a cuestionar Matthew.

—Así es, eso es lo mejor.

—…

—…

—Alright! Traeremos las pruebas suficientes -dijo América llamando la atención de los otros dos.

—¡¿Qué?

—Ok, entonces les deseo suerte.

—Elizabeth, trae a Vietnam.

—En seguida.

—¿Vietnam? ¿Ella también está aquí? -preguntó Canadá mientras ella entraba, llevando un traje parecido al que llevaba Hungría, sólo que en colores verdes un poco más fuerte.

—Les dejaría a mi caballero, pero ahorita anda de vacaciones en el pueblo así que ella será su guía. Vietnam, quiero que los guíes hasta el castillo que está en las afueras y les ayudes en todo lo posible, sé que tu serás una mejor opción y ventaja para nosotros así que por eso te lo encargo.

—A sus órdenes su alteza. -hizo una reverencia— Nos retiramos, síganme -se refirió a los viajeros para salir de allí.

—Austria, ¿en verdad crees que sea lo mejor?

—Claro, puedo confiar en ella.

—…

* * *

—Muy bien, me gustaría saber sus nombres antes de iniciar, a mi me pueden decir Vietnam como ya escucharon.

—Yo soy América, o Alfred… cual te guste más, ¡y él es Campeche!

—¡Canadá! -corrigió molesto— o M-Matthew…

—A mi me puedes decir Seborga. -dijo viendo a la chica asiática— ¡…y por cierto~! Me gustaría mucho que sepa que es un honor para mi tener a una bella dama como usted como nuestra guía. -se agachó y tomó su mano para besarla, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

—Cancún… ¿qué le pasa a Seborga? -murmuraba Alfred a su hermano.

—No lo sé… p-pero tal vez sea como los italianos, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, creo que sí… -los ve— S-Seborga, tranquilo… luego te compro un calendario de Playboy.

—¿Qué es eso? -pregunta curioso.

—…! ¡¿En verdad no sabes? -casi le da un infarto al gringo de no ser que su hermano lo sostuvo— ¡E-Es el paraíso mismo para los hombres!

—O sea que…

—Así es… 1313

—¡Dios! ¡¿…Chicas y pasta en un mismo calendario? ¡¿Qué más puedo pedir? -se alejó sonriente para ayudar al ojiazul.

—¿Qué? Espera, no hay past-… bueno, como sea… luego te consigo a alguien que te lo haga. -dijo mejor dejando el tema de lado.

—E-Ehh… continuemos por favor. -pidió la asiática mientras caminaba por el pueblo junto con los otros— Iremos primero a mi casa, ¿ya desayunaron?

—No -dijeron los tres al unísono.

—¡Muy bien! Ahorita les prepararé un rico Bún bò huế

—Amén.

—¿No hay pasta?

—O-Oigan…

—¿O hamburguesas? ¡Yo quiero hamburguesas!

—¿Qué es una hamburguesa?

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡Nadie aquí sabe lo que es vivir!

—Disculpa, pero en verdad no sé qué es eso.

—I want to die! -gritó Alfred mientras miraba al cielo.

—¡Wah! ¡H-Hermano! ¡Deja de mirar al sol!

—¡Nunca! ¡Moriré de ceguera!

—Nadie muere de ceguera, sólo… quedarás ciego.

—Fuck! ¡Bien! ¡Entonces aguantaré la respiración hasta morir!

—…Suerte con eso.

Y luego de otros 20 intentos idiotas de supuestos suicidios llegan por fin a la casa de la chica. Ésta era simple, igual que la casa de Japón, sólo que un poco más amueblada y con más detalles de mujer.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué es ésto?

—¡Wah! ¡No toques a señor panda! -rápidamente les quita el peluche.— B-Bueno, aquí está la comida. -como nadie parecía querer lo que iba a preparar la chica decidió hacer unos sandwiches.

—¡Hurra!

—G-Gracias.

—Vamos Alfred, piensa que son hamburguesas y todo estará bien -se hablaba a sí mismo.

—Vietnam, ¿puedes contarnos del castillo a donde iremos? -preguntó muy confiado el italiano mientras comía alegre.

—Por supuesto, es una organización de ninjas, estaba conformado por ocho personas, incluyéndome a mí…

—¡Un momento! Entonces…

—¿…Eres nuestro enemigo? -todos empezaron a verla con desconfianza, mientras ella bebía agua tranquilamente.

—¿Creen que si fuera el enemigo Austria me hubiera dejado entrar al castillo?

—…B-Bueno, creo que tienes razón.

—Actualmente y hasta donde sé en esta ciudad estamos viviendo cinco personas de esa organización pero sólo tres de ellas siguen operando. Yo me retiré hace tiempo debido a que sus metas no eran las mías, por lo que preferí mejor trabajar bajo la realeza.

—I see… entonces, aquí esta viviendo otra persona que también podría ayudarnos, ¿no?

—Así es, no puedo asegurar que él quiera trabajar ya que también tiene sus propios objetivos, además de que hasta donde tengo entendido a él nunca le agradó trabajar en equipo, esa también fue una de las razones por las que se separó de la organización.

—Y… ¿p-podría decirnos a quién nos enfrentamos entonces?

—No lo sé, sinceramente fui la segunda persona en retirarse, no sé quién de los otros siete decidió permanecer y quién no, sin embargo el líder es conocido como Wang Yao y dudo que se haya salido de su propio grupo.

—¡¿China? ¡¿Nos vamos a enfrentar a China? -Alfred dio un salto algo espantado de tan sólo recordar las veces que estuvo de aliado con él, sabía perfectamente que era bueno peleando y algo que no era bueno era tenerlo de enemigo— ¡Wah! ¡Ojalá no traiga su Wok!

—H-Hermano, ¿entonces cómo vamos a hacerle?

—… -Seborga sólo veía a los presentes sin dejar de comer.

—I don't know… necesito pensar en algo.

—… -"va a anochecer" pensó Canadá de inmediato.

—Yo sola no puedo derrotarlo, sin embargo estoy encargada a ayudarles por lo que supongo debemos trabajar juntos. -dijo llamando la atención de los hermanos— …por el momento iré a cambiarme de ropa y luego podemos planear alguna trampa -hablaba mientras se levantaba para luego encerrarse en una habitación.

—…Oigan, ¿creen que Hong Kong sea la persona que esté en contra de la organización? -preguntó el italiano en voz baja.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, yo ya sabía que él trabajaba allí, pero… yo soy su amigo, él me contó toda su historia cuando vivíamos con otras personas, en verdad para que estuviera con nosotros debía ser porque no estaba operando en tal cosa, y la descripción concuerda perfectamente ya que tampoco le agrada mucho trabajar en equipo.

—Entonces supongo que sí es la persona que podría ayudarnos.

—Y sólo quedan dos personas más sin contar a Vietnam ni China que viven en esta región.

—¿Japón?

—¿Eh?

—¡Tiene lógica! ¡Hasta ahora todos los que han mencionado y hasta viendo el castillo uno se da cuenta que todos los países de Asia están o estaban involucrados! -habla América haciendo uso de razón.— Sabemos que son o eran ocho personas, y aquí viven 5, de éstas ya sabemos que están China, Vietnam y Hong Kong… da la casualidad que Japón también vive aquí por lo que quiero creer que también es de la organización.

—Entonces sólo nos falta descubrir la identidad de una persona más.

—¿Y qué otros países de Asia podrían estar involucrados?

—Pues… s-si no me equivoco a las reuniones siempre van Tailandia, Taiwán, Corea del Sur y… el Tíbet.

—¡El Tíbet está en África! -dice Alfred desmintiendo a su hermano.

—¡No! ¡Está en Oceanía!

—N-No, en verdad está en Asia, y si las sumas se juntan las ocho personas.

—Uno de ellos debe ser también nuestro enemigo.

—Unn…

—¡Ya estoy lista! -sale de la nada Vietnam con su traje verde, muy parecido a un fondo pero estilo asiático y unos pantalones de tela negros.— ¿Mnn? ¿Qué ocurre? Parece que tienen jaqueca.

—Guh… sin hamburguesas no pienso bien.

—Ya dio lo que tenía que dar

—J-Jejeje…

—Bueno, ¿han planeado algo?

—Emm, no precisamente. N-Necesitamos conocer más el castillo y-y los oponentes. -habló tímidamente el canadiense.

—Bueno, yo ya he perdido total contacto con ellos -se queda pensando que poder hacer— ¡Ah! ¡El caballero de Austria! -dice alzando su dedo índice.

—¿Qué tiene que ver un caballero?

—Es la única persona en nuestro reino la cual se ha enfrentado recientemente con ellos, Austria siempre lo manda en caso de emergencias; así que podemos ir a preguntarle, vive a unas cuadras de aquí.

—Ah, pues me parece bien.

—Vamos.

Y salen todos en busca de aquel caballero, los hermanos se preguntaban qué país podría ser esta vez, mientras por la mente del italiano pasaba otra cosa.

—…Oye… -habla Seborga finalmente— …hay algo que me ha estado llamando la atención desde hace un rato.

—…¿Qué es? -preguntó Vietnam luego de un rato.

—¡¿Por qué Austria no está usando vestido?

—¡¿Hah? -los hermanos no creían que hiciera esa clase de preguntas irrelevantes.

—¿E-Eh?

—¡Sí! ¡En este lugar se supone que hay cuatro princesas! En el sur es un chico pero se tiene que vestir como mujer para cumplir con el reglamento. ¡¿Por qué Austria no lo hace?

—Ahh… bueno… verás, él está en el poder por su familia, heredó el trono al ser hijo único, y aunque se supone que debería ser mujer para ocupar el puesto, todos dentro del castillo han mantenido el secreto, es decir, nadie sabe que Austria nació siendo hombre. De pequeño era fácil engañar a las personas ya que es difícil distinguir rasgos femeninos o masculinos de un niño. Cuando fue creciendo simplemente se fue encerrando más en esa torre, y sólo cuando es necesario se disfraza de mujer para engañar a todos. -saca una foto— Miren, aquí está recientemente.

—¡OMG! ¡¿En serio es él?

—E-En verdad parece una chica.

—Que guapa~… -ya estaba babeando Seborga por la foto que al parecer era la versión cosplay nyotalia del austriaco.

—Ah, hemos llegado -se detuvo en una casita que por fuera se veía amplia, o al menos más grande que la de los asiáticos, ésta era de dos pisos y tenía un pequeño jardín al frente, y al igual que el resto de las casas del pueblo, tenía paredes de piedra.

—Let's go! -dijo animadamente América adelantándose y llamando a la puerta— ¡No hay que perder tiempo!

—A-Ahh… se más educado hermano.

—¡Abran!

—…

Luego de unos pocos momentos de espera la puerta se abre.

—Buenos días, hemos veni-… ¿Holanda?

—¿Qué haces aquí? -precisamente el holandés estaba en la casa del supuesto caballero.

—¡¿También trabajas para Austria? -preguntó incrédulo Seborga.

—¿Tú también estas aquí? Suficiente -cansado de todo se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Wah! ¡Espere por favor! -interrumpió Vietnam antes de que cerrara— …es que queremos ver a Bélgica.

—… -el otro se detuvo y los vio como no muy confiado— Bien, pero sólo puede hablar contigo.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¿Acaso crees que podemos hacerle algo a tu hermana? -se quejó Alfred.

—¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermana?

—Ehh… magia. ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Esto es discriminación!

—Me hartas -dijo cortante— Pasa Vietnam -abrió la puerta para sólo dejar que la chica pasara.

—Gracias.

—¡Hey!

—C-Cálmate hermano.

—Never!

—…Holanda, ¡al no estar Romano yo soy el segundo al mando! Así que déjanos pasar -habló el italiano haciendo una pose de autosuficiencia.

—Pero no estamos siquiera cerca de su reino así que no es válido.

—Entonces me temo que tendré que decirle a España que venga a ayudarnos.

—Adelante -rápidamente se hizo de lado y fulminó con la mirada al inteligente castaño que sabía cuanto se odiaban esos dos.

—Jajajajaja, ¡en verdad lo hice! -se felicitaba a sí mismo emocionado mientras el holandés le daba un golpe.

—Pues felicidades -dijo éste mientras se adentraba a la casa para ir de inmediato con su hermana.

Los otros dos hermanos se adelantaron y fueron con Vietnam.

—Wah~~~ ¡llegaste hermano~! -Bélgica al ver cómo llegaba su hermano fue a abrazarlo, haciéndolo sonrojar.— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? ¡Yo soy Bélgica! Encantada.

—Mmm… entonces ya supe que Austria es un mujeriego -dijo Seborga sacando sus propias conclusiones, haciendo que a Holanda le diera un tic en el ojo y unas ganas de golpear al austriaco.

—Cierto, ¿no se supone que deberías ser hombre?

—Bueno, al igual que Austria debería ser mujer, y se supone que el caballero deba ser hombre, pero realmente para eso no importa mucho el género -sonríe mientras hablaba y se alejaba un poco de su hermano.

—Bell, hemos venido para ver si nos ayudabas un poco con respecto al castillo enemigo.

—¿"Bell"?

—¡Wah! ¡¿Lo intentaran? ¡Entonces hagámoslo! -fue animadamente por su espada— ¿A quién debo matar~?

—A-Ahh…

—¡Bélgica! Tu no harás ni te enfrentaras contra nadie. -habló con voz severa el holandés.

—Aww… ¡p-pero! ¡Ellos me necesitan!

—He dicho que no.

—¡Hmp! Hermano tonto -murmuró entre dientes algo molesta.

—Jeje, está bien, sólo queríamos algo de información. -se acercó a la rubia para que su hermano no se molestara con lo que dijera— …Ya sabes, tu has entrado ya a ese castillo recientemente. -murmuraba bajito mientras parecían estar vigiladas por los celos de hermano andando.

—Jeje~, cierto. ¡Entonces puedo decirles todo lo que sé! ¡Realmente quiero derrotar a ese grupo de chinos locos!

—…

—¡Ah! S-Sin ofender… claro j-jejeje… -ahora la asiática parecía más molesta que el europeo.— B-Bueno… ¡chicos! ¿Qué quieren saber?

—A quién nos enfrentamos -cuestionó Seborga inicialmente, ya que él tenía la esperanza de que su amigo estuviera de lado de los buenos como era su creencia. Bélgica antes de hablar tomó asiento, adoptando una posición y expresión como si fuera a decir la cosa más importante del mundo.

—A…

—¿Sí?

—…Un grupo de chinos -dijo sin quitar su expresión seria.

—¡B-Bell! -se volvió a enojar.

—Jajajaja, ¡discúlpame~! Bueno, emm… son tres personas, dos chicos y una mujer. Aunque, el líder no sé si cuente como hombre o mujer, es tan extraño ese sujeto.

—¿Yao? -preguntó Alfred.

—¡Sí! ¡Ese! Jaja, ¡por plana la paso de hombre! Mmm,¡ y está la chica! Tiene cabello largo y un extraño mechón colgando de sus cabellos.

—Ah, entonces… de las opciones que nos quedaban ella debe ser Taiwán, ¿no? -habló Canadá muy bajito, siendo escuchado solamente por su hermano.

—Y… un chico.

—¿Quién? -pregunto nuevamente el italiano algo impaciente.

—Ahh, no me sé sus nombres, pero… es alguien que tiene los ojos así -estiro su piel de forma que pareciera que imitara a los ojos de los asiáticos.

—¡A la próxima te mato Bell!

—No lo intentes -dijo Holanda nuevamente metiéndose en la pequeña pelea.

—Jajaja, es que me divierte molestarte~ ¡bueno! Umm, tiene cabello corto, negro… parece que no habla mucho.

—Bueno, con esa descripción aún puedo confundirlos.

—Mmm… ¡te haré un dibujo! -emocionada se levantó y fue por lápiz y papel, se sentó en la mesa y se puso a dibujar muy concentrada, los viajeros estaban detrás de ella viendo curiosos— ¡Tadah~! ¡Es éste! -mostró su dibujo orgullosa.

—…

—…

—No tienes talento para dibujar.

—¡Wah! ¡Cállate hermano! -le arrojó el lápiz por la cabeza; éste recibió el golpe pero siguió inmóvil en su lugar como si nada.

—Emm… -por más que intentaban adivinar quién era, el dibujo no ayudaba mucho, eran muchos garabatos que simulaban una persona y hasta eso la palabra "amorfo" quedaba corta en estos momentos.— Ejeje… ¡p-pero no hay nada como ir nosotros mismos a comprobarlo! -dijo Alfred intentando calmar el ambiente.

—¡¿Tú también? -le avienta otro lápiz.— ¡No saben apreciar del buen arte! ¡Hmp!

—Jajajaja, los belgas no saben dibujar~~~

—¡V-Vietnam!

—¡Venganza! ¡Jajajaja!

—¡Buaa!

—B-Bueno… ¿podrían decirnos otra cosa importante? -preguntó Canadá, que parecía ser la única persona que realmente se tomaba en serio las cosas.

—El castillo en sí no es especial -dijo Vietnam— también como han visto es muy grande, por dentro lo es más, pero dudo que aún siendo tres personas puedan estar al tanto de todos los lugares.

—No, puede que sean pocos, pero la última vez que fui a escondidas rápidamente dieron conmigo. Supongo que han de usar cámaras, pero aún así, no se molestaron en atacarme… el castillo mismo tiene millones de trampas.

—¿Eh? Antes no había, sólo estábamos nosotros y el lugar era uno común y corriente.

—Pues supongo que a falta de personal debieron recurrir a otras formas de seguridad.

—¿Y entonces cambio la estructura del castillo? Antes eran 13 pisos.

—Eso no lo sé -habla Bélgica nuevamente— no sé cómo trabajaban antes, pero ahora al parecer hay que llegar a la cima, como mencioné, supieron de inmediato dónde me encontraba pero no intentaron detenerme. Si intentas escalar, la seguridad me parece más fuerte por afuera que adentro. La entrada es sumamente fácil, puedes hacerlo por la puerta principal y en todo el primer piso no hay nada en especial, no hay trampas ni nada allí mas que muebles. Una vez que subes al segundo piso en adelante está todo lleno de trampas, yo sólo llegué al cuarto piso, y eso es porque en ese piso nuevamente no había ninguna trampa, pero allí estaba la chica.

—¿Taiwán?

—Ah sí, Taiwán… tuve que enfrentarme con ella pero al parecer era más fuerte que yo.

—Umm, han cambiado tanto las cosas.

—Pues creo que sí. Pienso que los otros dos han de estar distribuidos en diferentes pisos.

—Entonces hay que ir como subiendo de nivel, ¿no?

—Serían 9 niveles, un piso seguro y 3 peleas, ¿cierto? Supongo que si Taiwán estaba en el cuarto piso, debe de haber otra persona en el octavo y una más en el piso número 12. -dijo Holanda luego de un rato.

—¿Pero qué hay con el último piso?

—T-Tal vez… podríamos contar el piso seguro como piso cero y que en realidad fueran 12, ¿no?

—Tendría sentido.

—!Bien! Entonces, ¿qué más necesitan saber?

—Creo que eso sería todo, ¿en verdad no puedes acompañarnos? Tú sabes al menos cómo funcionan los primeros pisos. -América hizo pucherito para convencerla— Pleaseeee~~~

—No -habló Holanda por ella.

—J-jejeje, me encantaría -se acerca a hablar al oído del americano— Pero en verdad voy a intentar escaparme para acompañarlos.

—Thanks.

—¿Y cuándo tienen planeado ir?

—Lo más antes posible.

—Mmm… ya son las cinco, les sugiero que mejor vayan mañana a primera hora, sería más práctico y estarían descansados.

—Ahh, ¡pero yo quería ir ahora mismo!

—H-Hermano, tienen razón.

—¡Peroooo!

—Nada, no discutas.

—¡Hmp!

—¡Entonces! ¿Por qué no descansan en mi casa? ¡Sería divertido!

—Muchas gracias Bélgica.

—Agh… nuevamente tendré que estar con estos locos idiotas

—Shut up! ¡Tendrás el grandioso honor de estar con el héroe nuevamente! ¡Hahahahaha!

* * *

***/.:.:Y con el austriaco:.:./***

—¡Kesesesese! ¡Ore-sama ha llegado! -Prusia sale de un agujero del jardín.

—¡Wah! ¡Una rata inmunda! ¡Kyaaa! -y la húngara de inmediato lo knockea con una sartén, ¿de dónde lo sacó? Siempre nos preguntamos eso.

—¡Agh! ¿Te aprovechas de un lindo conejito? -se sobó su cabeza con sus pequeñas patitas de conejo.

—Sea cual sea tu forma no dejas de ser una rata inmunda para mí.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Sólo deja me convierto y verás como te doy una paliza! -pataleó tres veces contra el piso de una forma un tanto tierna y luego sacudió su colita esponjadita de conejo y en eso unas luces de colores aparecen cubriendo al animal y luego transformarla en una figura humana— ¡Kesesesese! ¡Volví a ser guapo!

—¿Y para qué pataleaste y todo el rollo?

—¡Porque es más awesome hacer algo que simplemente transformarme y ya! ¡Kesesesese!

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

—¡Oh! ¡Llegó el señorito!

—…Gilbert…

—¡Sí! ¡Ore-sama ha llegado!

—¡Vístete tonto! -sonrojado y algo molesto Roderich le da la espalda.

—Ah… ¡préstame ropas! Las mías las dejé en la última madriguera… que no sé dónde está.

—Elizabeth, préstale unas prendas.

—En seguida señor. Anda conejo albino, sígueme.

—¡Kesesesese!

…Y un cambio de ropa después…

—Danke!

—N-No es nada, no podías andar desnudo por allí.

—¿Y por qué has venido después de tanto tiempo, eh?

—¡Ore-sama se la pasó un largo tiempo con Antonio! Pero al parecer desde que se fue a vivir al castillo junto con Romano me quedé solo, ¡y ore-sama es tan awesome que decidió deleitarlos a ustedes con su grandiosa presencia!

—¿Romano? Ah, en el sur, ¿cierto?

—¿Y por qué se quedó a vivir en el castillo? -los instintos fujoshi de la húngara reaccionaron al instante.

—¿Por qué? Mmm… pues todo se volvió patas arriba desde que llegó el chico come hamburguesas y su hermano el invisible.

—Ow… -no era la respuesta que quería Elizabeth, pero no podía ser tan obvia.

—¿Mnn? ¿Son dos chicos rubios?

—¡Sí! ¡Ellos! Ah… creo que iban a venir por acá ahorita que me acuerdo, Hungría, ¿por qué no te fuiste con ellos?

—¡Yo no quiero irme con ellos! ¡Quiero estar aquí en el castillo!

—Les dije que podían llevársela si lograban derrotar al castillo enemigo. -menciona el austriaco como si nada.

—¿Eh? Ah… ¡pensé que ya los habías derrotado! ¡Entonces eres muy mala princesa! ¡Kesesesese!

—¡S-Silencio! ¡No me digas princesa!

—Debes serlo recuerdas, ¿señorito~?

—¡Hmp!

—¡Ore-sama quiere ayudarles! ¿Dónde están?

—Pues no creo que hayan ido por ahora, están con Vietnam así que es muy probable que se encuentren en su casa.

—¡Bien! ¡Les deleitare a ellos también con mi grandiosa presencia! ¡Kesesesese!

—Suerte con eso.

—¡Y vete preparando Hungría! Sé que vendrán por ti pronto -dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta— y señorito… ¡deberías usar tu vestido! ¡Kesesesese! -se va-

—¡Prusia! -grita enojado llamando la atención de medio mundo.

_TSUZUKU..._

* * *

mmm, si dejan un review los amare! aunque x la tardanza creo que nadie me dejara uno -forever alone- etto... solo, si alguien quiere decirme... para respecto a esta historia que SI planeo terminarla (Aunque me tarde eternidades)... ¿a quien quieren ver en esta seccion? a Vietnam y Prusia... o a Holanda y Belgica? si me dicen estaria agradecida de hacerlos feliz, sino pues tendre que usar lo que crea mas conveniente...

umm, y pues ya... como m abandonaron x face ya tengo tiempo pa dedicarme a mis fiks, por lo que ya actualizare mas seguido! ahora si! ya tengo varias historias usuk escritas! asi que podre entretenerlos por un tiempo nwnUu jejeje... bueno... espero les haya agradado este cap... gracias!


	11. El espíritu del pasado

Yo! lamento la tardanza! en verdad que tenia planeado subirlo hace como 2 semanas... pero la escuela no me dejaba! Dx e-en fin... me esforze por este capitulo... aun que el final esta hecho muy a la weba xq ya me habia hartado pero aun asi quedo descente! owó

bien pues... este capitulo es como el que leyeron hace tiempo donde alfred viajaba con islandia en un viaje espiritual... o algo asi... es parecido asi que puede ser considerado como relleno y pueden no leerlo, solo les dire que aqui se medio explica como es que estan en esa dimension extraña... weno! ya... disfruten la lectura! nwn

* * *

—¡América! ¡Has venido a rescatarme~!

—¡Por supuesto mi bello Inglaterra! ¡Por ti haría hasta lo imposible! -hablaba el americano viendo al inglés que estaba en la cima de una torre.

—Oww~ que lindo. Sin embargo, has llegado tarde~ me casé con Francia hace dos días. -dice con una leve sonrisa.

—¡¿…Q-Qué?

—Hohoho~ ¡mon amour~! ¡Te he ganado al cejón~! -sale Francia asomándose por la ventana de la torre y abrazando al inglés.

—¡Ah! Y otra cosa Al~ -habló Iggy que ya tenía molesto al americano- ¡espero un hijo de Tony~!

—¡¿QUÉ? -ahora sí estaba impactado. Y justo en eso sale Tony del mismo lugar donde salió Francia y abrazó al británico también.— Oh god! Tony! ¡Me has traicionado!

—¡También llegaste tarde! -dijo el alíen en un idioma que sólo Alfred entendió.

—¡Agh! -le arroja una piedrita a los dos intrusos roba ingleses haciendolos desmayar— ¡A-Arthur! ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Pues… Tony llegó una noche y quería hacer experimentos extraños y yo estaba amarrado a una cama… y pues, una cosa llevó a la otra. ¡Ah! Y como te pasaste del tiempo límite de 15 días Francia me obligó a casarme con él o me depilaba mis sexys cejas.

—… -la desilusión se notaba en su rostro- ¡n-no importa! Ehh, ¡existen los abortos! ¡También los abortos espaciales! B-Bueno, supongo… y-y… ¡tus sexys y calientes cejas volverán a crecer!

—¡Asdf! ¡¿Sabes lo que duele que te quiten las cejas? -le saca la lengua y se cruza de brazos- ¡Estúpido! ¡Contigo no se puede trabajar! ¡Exijo a otro héroe y protagonista para esta tonta historia!

—¡¿Qué? -ya había dicho mucho esa palabra en lo que lleva del día, y ni una hora había pasado- ¡No me puedes reemplazar! ¡El héroe es único!

—Mmm~, ¡que esta vez venga Prusia~! ¡Sí! Apuesto a que él sería más rápido y awesome que tú y podría derrotar a Francia fácilmente -decía para sí mismo ignorando las quejas del ojiazul.

—¡Kesesese! ¡¿Alguien necesita de la grandiosa presencia de ore-sama? -las nubes de utileria se abren y dos sogas amarradas al alemán lo hacen bajar vestido de angelito, con música de fondo precisamente de un coro angelical.

—¿Qué demonios?

—¡Gilbert~! ¡Llegaste!

—¡Kesesese! ¡Claro! A ore-sama le pagaron con 20 dólares por hacer esto. -habla mientras sigue allí en el cielo— ¡Hey! ¡Ya me mareé! ¡Bájenme malditos del staff!

—…Bueno… -sueltan las sogas y el albino se da de cara contra el piso.

—¡Wah! ¡Mi awesome rostro! ¡Nooo!

—¡Corten! ¡¿Qué mierda es ésto?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¡Soy la que te esta pagando para que actúes en esta mierda de fic, Alfred!

—No me pagas…

—Bueno, por algo existen los contratos, muajaja, ¡pero eso es lo de menos! ¿Por qué se salen de sus papeles? ¡Y tú, Francia! ¡Vístete de una maldita vez!

—Oww~ ¡pero le estoy dando amour al mundo~!

—¡Le estás provocando ceguera al mundo!

—Espera, entonces si estas aquí… ¿es porque me darás mi final feliz y Arthur se quedará conmigo~? -pregunta ilusionado el menor.

—Emm… llegaste tarde, ¿qué no te dijeron ya? Yo solo vine a golpear a Prusia -w-

—¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No! ¡Ore-sama se portó bien!

—Lo sé, pero mi horóscopo me dijo que era de suerte golpear a un alemán albino que tenga un pollito en la cabeza.

—Qué específicos son los horóscopos de hoy en día…

—¿Verdad~?

—¡MOMENTO! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando? Primero Iggy se casa y está embarazado de un alíen y luego Gilbert es un ángel mal pagado-

—¿Me mal pagan? ¡Mierda!

—¡¿…Y luego todo esto es un teatro para entretener a la gente?

—¿Cómo que no me pagan bien? -seguía insistiendo el pruso.

—Shh… sí te pago bien, no le hagas caso. Y Alfred… esto es un fanfic, y yo lo estoy haciendo y te robé de Himaruya-sama así que por ahora obedece.

—¡No!

—¡Los fanfics se originaron en Corea-daze! -salta el asiático con un disfraz de la sirenita.

—¡Corea! ¡Aún no haces tu aparición hasta la tercera sección! ¡Así que regresa!

—Oww… bueno… -se va derrotado.

—¡Alfred idiota! ¿Ya ves todo lo que ocasionas? -el inglés enojado lo regaña.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

—Cuidado con el balde de agua corazón~

—¿Qué balde de agua? -se fija a todos lados y de la nada del cielo le cae un balde haciéndolo desmayar.

—Uy… que bueno que no cobra seguro médico. ¡Bueno! ¿Quién quiere churros? :D

—¡YOOOO!

* * *

—¿Alfred? Alfred… hey, despierta idiota, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ni tu tampoco.

—¿Ehh? ¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy? -se levanta el americano muy confundido.

—Pues es casa de Bélgica; ¿podemos darnos prisa? Tengo que ver luego a mi hermanito.

—¿Noruega?

—Ja, ¿quién más si no? Anda ven, te llevaré a un viaje de reflexión y aburrimiento.

—¿Estaba soñando entonces?

—Yo qué voy a saber. -se desespera el noruego— …¿podrías dejar de hablar? Vas a despertarlos -señala a su hermano y a Holanda que dormían en la misma habitación que él.

—Ah, oh… sí… ¿eres un espíritu como tu hermano Islandia?

—Sí… yo soy el del pasado. Así que si ya sabes las reglas deja te saco de aquí -y de un golpe desprende su alma de su cuerpo.

—¡AUCH! -grita una vez que se separó y ve cómo su cuerpo cae en la cama y cómo la sangre empieza a brotar se su inocente y heroico cuerpo.— ¡O-Oye! ¿Tenías que darme con un bate?

—Es el bate mágico -dijo haciendo énfasis— aunque también lo uso para golpear a Dinamarca, pero esa es otra historia.

—…b-bueno, llévame de una vez a donde tenga que ir.

—Ah sí. Tenemos dos pasados diferentes que ver.

—¿Dos? ¿Qué no se supone que sólo hay un pasado?

—Claro, pero alteraste todo y tendré que mostrarte el pasado de donde todos venimos o sea el mundo real y el pasado de Wonderland que es donde estás ahora.

—Oh… quiero ver el pasado de Wonderland. -y recibe otro golpe en la cabeza como respuesta.

—Yo soy el espíritu y yo soy el que te llevará así que te aguantas y vamos primero al pasado del mundo real.

—Ouch… -y sin más; tomó al otro del cuello de la ropa y se lo llevó de allí. Volando por los aires alto alto hasta pasar las nubes— Wait! ¡Aún quiero vivir! ¡No me lleves al cielo!

—Ni que te hubieras portado tan bien, y no… te estoy llevando a un viaje de autoexploracion así que compórtate.

Soportaron vientos despiadados, ¡infernales desiertos! Escalaron hasta el último maldito cuarto de la maldita torre mas alta, ¿y que entraron?

Ok, no… Atravesaron las nubes y llegaron hasta las estrellas, el menor podía distinguir que el planeta al menos se veía normal desde el espacio, comprobando desde donde salieron que seguían en Londres, cosa que lo confundió un poco. Noruega siguió arrastrando al chico más allá aún, llegando a lo que parecía ser una estrella, Alfred prestó total atención al camino notando que la luz blanca que emitía esa figura se iba esparciendo hasta rodearlo por completo, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos por tal intensidad que creería podría dejarlo ciego.

—Llegamos -dijo el nórdico haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos, podía reconocer el lugar, era Francia… más exactamente la casa de Francis.

—¿Por qué me traes a la casa del pervertido? -pregunta viendo a todos lados.

—Porque aquí fue donde comenzó todo el problema.

—Sabía que Francia no tramaba nada bueno. -fue lo único que dijo ya que en eso lo vio entrar precisamente, saliendo de la cocina con un enorme pastel en brazos.

* * *

—¿Está todo listo cheri~?

—Ya casi señor, tenemos la comida y la decoración lista; las invitaciones fueron enviadas y tenemos confirmación de la mayoría de los países.

—¿Entonces que falta? -preguntaba el francés mientras salía de la casa a su patio trasero, el menor le siguió en silencio, aún sabiendo que no podía ser visto ni escuchado.

En el patio habían miles de mesas bien decoradas al igual que todo el lugar, había comida en todos lados y una fuente al centro… él recordaba eso, Francia organizó una fiesta hace una semana antes de que todo se volviera patas arriba y el americano obviamente había asistido.

—_No comprendo cómo fue que aquí comenzó todo_ -se quejaba el menor viendo al noruego exigiendo respuestas pero éste sólo rodó los ojos y agitó su mano, haciéndolo desaparecer momentáneamente— _¡Hey! ¡No me dejes aquí!_

—Lo único que falta es que el señor Inglaterra confirme su asistencia.

—¿Qué? ¿No ha dado su respuesta? ¡Pero si el es el cumpleañero! No podemos tener una fiesta sorpresa si no está el festejado. -el francés llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios haciendo ademán de pensar qué hacer.

—_¿…E-Eh? ¿Era… el c-cumpleaños de Iggy?_ -América estaba anonadado en su lugar, ¡Él no recordaba eso! ¡¿Cómo iba a ser su cumpleaños y ni enterado? Algo estaba mal aquí.

—Bueno, si el cejón no viene tendremos que obligarlo -sonríe el europeo pensando hacer una llamada a Inglaterra— Oliver~, mientras ve a la puerta que los invitados no tardan en llegar.

—Como ordene señor -y el empleado se retiró de allí.

—_¿Era… su cumpleaños?_ -el amante de las hamburguesas seguía pensando en eso, ahora parecía comprender un poco el por qué de la actitud del inglés durante esa semana.

Pronto se vieron llegar a varias naciones al lugar, llevando algunos consigo un regalo y saludando al francés, a veces preguntando por Inglaterra para felicitarlo pero sólo decían que más al rato se presentaba.

El gringo se paseaba por allí, viendo a varios países hablar y conversar unos con otros.

—¡Bien~! ¡Ahora! ¡Apagaremos las luces! -dice Francis llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Así perdió su virginidad mi hermano-aru! -dice China molesto.

—¿T-Tenemos que apagar las luces?

—¡Francia! ¡Para eso mejor vete a un burdel!

—Jajaja~ onii-chan no les hará nada. Aunque si quieren algo de amour pues díganme~ -les guiñó un ojo a los presentes haciendolos asustar un poco— Jojojojo~ realmente es porque el cejón no tarda en llegar y se supone que esto es una sorpresa así que… ¡si no confían, pueden sujetar sus ropas interiores~! -y sin más que añadir se apresuró a apagar la luz, todo mundo guardó silencio esperando a que el anglosajón hiciera su entrada. Alfred estaba allí parado viendo, ya que él había llegado tarde a esa fiesta… vivir al otro lado del charco tenía sus consecuencias.

—¡Te dije que no quiero ir a ver a la rana! -se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz del inglés, aquella voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar el ojiazul.

—Cállate enano, te dije que tenías que venir y se acabo, ¿o quieres que te vuelva a jugar con tus adoradas hadas?

—¡D-Deja a mis amigas en paz Escocia! -gritaba el de habla inglesa pareciendo querer golpear al escocés.

—Haa… ¿en verdad no sabes qué fecha es hoy cierto?

—¿Lunes?

—Idiota… anda, entra de una maldita vez a casa del francés.

—¿Por qué yo? ¡No soy tu maldito sirviente! -vaya que les gustaba pelear en la puerta antes de entrar.

—Mmm~ ¿me pregunto dónde estará tu querido unicornio~?

—¡Wah! ¡Ya voy ya voy! -se apresuró a abrir la puerta molesto y la luz se enciende de inmediato.

—¡SORPRESAAAA! -gritaron animadamente los presentes que por alguna extraña razón en lugar de alzar sus brazos emocionados estaban sujetando sus pantalones y las damas sus faldas del vestido.

—… -Inglaterra quedo pasmado, no porque todos sujetaran sus ropas… ¡era su cumpleaños y lo había olvidado! Y más aún… ¡le habían hecho una fiesta! Estaba que no cabía de la emoción— Y-Yo… esto… -o eso parecía demostrar.

—Entra de una maldita vez enano… -Escocia que estaba detrás de él le dio un leve empujoncito en la espalda mientras tomaba un cigarro y lo encendía— Felicidades bastardo… -revolvió sus cabellos y se retiró de la casa.

—¡Gracias mon cher! -agradeció el anfitrión la ayuda del escocés para traer al festejado. Escocia al igual que sus hermanos estaban invitados sin embargo no querían estar en la fiesta por lo que no fueron.— Anglaterre! Joyeux anniversaire! -abrazó efusivamente al anglosajón, hacienda enojar al estadounidense.

—F-France… tú… ¿hiciste todo esto? -pregunta incrédulo mientras una amplia y sincera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.— Thank you so much.

—Jojojojo~ no hay de que corazón. ¡Ahora! Ve a celebrar Mon amour~.

Y así la fiesta había empezado, muchos países seguían llegando e iban a felicitar al inglés, Estados Unidos también llegó entre ellos y Arthur fue el único en notarlo aquella vez, y en estos momentos también el mismo Alfred, ya que estaba allí de observador.

—¡América! ¡Viniste! ¡Qué bien! -el inglés se acercó rápidamente al otro con una tierna sonrisa.

—Hahaha! Of course! ¿Qué sería una fiesta sin el hero? -dijo animadamente. Claro que nunca supo que era su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué? Porque apenas recibió la invitación y leyó la palabra "fiesta" arrugo el papel emocionado y obvio dispuesto a ir, tirándolo después a la basura… ¿y cómo dio allí si ni leyó la dirección? Pues Canadá le trajo.— Hey Iggy~ quiero decirte algo…

—¿Ah sí~? -Inglaterra se veía súper emocionado, el sólo quería un simple "Felicidades, ahora cásate conmigo y vivamos felices" por parte del otro… bueno, aunque sea que lo felicitara, eso era más que suficiente para hacerlo realmente feliz ese día.— ¿Qué quieres decirme~?

—_Ay no…_ -dijo en ahora espíritu del americano recordando perfectamente lo que dijo.— _¡No lo digas! ¡Dile felicidades!_ -gritaba queriendo cambiar el pasado.

—¿Recuerdas los scones que me llevaste ayer?

—¿E-Eh? Mmm… sí, ¿qué tienen?

—¡Sabían horrendos Iggy! -se puso a hacerse del drama, aunque era cierto que esos scones no eran precisamente aptos para el consumo, pero justo hoy se le ocurrió molestar al otro.

—P-Pero… los horneé yo.

—¿Tú los hiciste? -eso no se lo esperaba.— ¡Jajaja! Bueno, de todos modos… ¡cocinas del asco Inglaterra! ¿Intentabas matarme o qué? ¡Jajaja!

—… -en estos momentos era difícil descifrar la expresión del británico, pero algo seguro es que alegre no estaba— ¡América! ¡Eres un maldito malagradecido! ¡Te odio! Fuck you! -explotó… gritaba cada cosa e insulto que se sabía al otro, haciendolo retroceder con algo de miedo y llamando la atención de todos allí.— ¡Cerdo come hamburguesas! ¡Eres un niño gordo y mimado! ¡Muérete Alfred F. Jones! -y fin del discurso.

—...

—…

—…

—Kolkolkol… -sip, ese era Rusia.

—…?

—Anglaterre… -se acercó el francés preocupado, siendo el primero en atreverse a hablar.

—France, thanks a lot… but I have to leave. Sorry… -le sonrió amargamente al europeo teniendo sus ojos algo rojos.

—No, ¡no te vayas! -dice Francis intentando alcanzar al inglés que ya se había retirado de la casa.

—Uy… El cejón no aguanta nada, jaja -rió Alfred al ver que se iba, recibiendo las miradas de todos.

—América, eres un idiota…

—_Y-Ya lo sé…_ -se dijo a sí mismo el observador que de inmediato quiso ir con el inglés en lugar de Francia, pero por alguna razón no podía salir de ese lugar. ¿Por qué no le siguió en ese mismo momento? Fácil, al igual que Arthur, Alfred también tenía un orgullo que mantener y disculparse no era algo hacía diario— _Agh! Norway! ¡ya no quiero estar aquí! ¡Sácame! I want to be with England!_

—¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo idiota que eres? -apareció el nórdico a su lado.

—_Ya lo sabía… b-bueno… a veces lo ignoro nada más. ¡Pero ese no es el asunto! ¡Quiero ir a verlo! ¡Llévame donde esta Inglaterra!_ -reclamó algo impaciente por estar a lado del inglés.

—¿Para qué quieres ir? Simplemente Francia va a animarlo de lo que tú le hiciste. No te servirá de nada y te será una pérdida de tiempo, sólo contamos hasta el amanecer del tiempo en Wonderland y lo sabes.

—_Pero…_

—Por Inglaterra es que todos estamos en esa dimensión. Tú fuiste el que lo incitó a hacerlo.

—_¡¿P-Pero qué obtendrá con todo esto? ¡Bien! Yo le traté mal y se sintió por eso, ¡pero con hacer todo este conflicto no resolverá nada! ¡¿Qué no es más fácil decirme en la cara que soy un idiota?_

—¿Y eso no lo hace ya? Él mismo creo Wonderland y se puso a sí mismo en un supuesto peligro con un propósito…

—_¿Qué me acordara de su cumpleaños?_

—¡No tonto! Quería que por una vez en la vida tú te preocuparas por él…

—_…p-pero yo…_

—En estos momentos, tú estás concentrado en ayudarlo, sin siquiera saber si con eso volverás todo a la normalidad o no. Te pones en peligro sólo para poder ayudarlo, eso era algo que quería él.

—_Entonces, me está forzando a…_

—No se si es parte de su hechizo, pero se supone que ahora tu prioridad es Inglaterra, has estado pensando en él sin cesár porque eso es lo que quería, ahora me pediste que te llevara con él… bien pudiste haber ido en su tiempo, pero mirate, estás allí en la fiesta sonriente como si nada. ¿Notas la diferencia? Arthur quería que en ese tiempo tú fueras tras él y no Francia, por eso me lo estás pidiendo esta ocasión.

—_¡Él no me esta obligando a nada!_ -grita alzando la voz— _¡Inglaterra no me hechizo ni nada por el estilo! ¡Lo estoy haciendo porque yo quiero! ¡Porque lo quiero a él!_

—¿Seguro?

—_¡Por supuesto!_

—Bien, entonces sigue enfocándote en esos pensamientos para no perderlos nuevamente.

—_¿Perderlos otra vez?_

—Se acaba el tiempo, vamos… -interrumpió cualquier otro comentario y lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo al siguiente tiempo.

* * *

…Y luego de pasar por un agujero místico de las dimensiones…

—…

—…Entonces…

—Sí, esto es Wonderland, supuestamente antes de que todo ocurriera. Específicamente estamos en el norte donde es el reino de Inglaterra.

Todo el lugar estaba como una perfecta ciudad medieval, con eso se refería a que lucía más limpia de lo que sería. La gente se veía amigable y al parecer todos estaban algo ocupados. Llevaban cosas de allá para acá, comida, decoraciones, vino, etc.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Aquí también es… o fue el cumpleaños de Inglaterra, así que el pueblo esta organizando una fiesta.

—…

Caminaron por el lugar, siguiendo principalmente a las personas. Alfred veía los alrededores, vaya que sí había gente cejona en ese pueblo.

Luego de unos minutos caminar se toparon con un extenso pastizal en el cual a no muchos metros de allí se encontraba un enorme castillo. Comparados con el castillo de Italia y el de Austria, éste parecía tener otra ciudad adentro.

—¡¿Iggy vive aquí? -pregunta Alfred de lo más impresionado. Acercándose inmediatamente a ver, las puertas estaban abiertas y la gente entraba y salía.— ¡Wow! ¡Es un lugar enorme!

Definitivamente su pensamiento fue correcto, había como una pequeña ciudad adentro, no parecía que muchos vivieran allí ya que más bien la gente se acumulaba sólo por la fiesta.

Habían extensos jardines con fuentes y árboles, variando en la forma de cada tramo, de repente se encontraba con muchas flores y al siguiente paso ya había un pequeño bosque allí.

_*Ding Dong Dang Ding*_

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Resumido, ya es hora de que veas a Inglaterra.

—¿Eh?

Y antes de poder preguntar otra cosa la gente se agrupó frente a la construcción más alta del lugar, que era algo similar a un palacio. Las enormes puertas de enfrente se abrieron dando paso a unos soldados, y entre ellos la persona que finalmente quería ver.

Inglaterra.

—I-Iggy… -sin dudarlo se aceróo, aprovechando que era un espíritu para pasar directamente entre la gente para estar al frente.

Arthur se veía como todo un rey, llevaba ropas de lo más finas y con detalles, siendo de color verde suave. Caminando con una enorme seguridad y una suave sonrisa.

—Querido pueblo -habló una vez llegó al centro del lugar— quiero agradecer tanto el esfuerzo de mi gente. Esta celebración no sólo es para mí, sino también para ustedes que… con dedicación y esfuerzo hacen de este lugar el mejor para vivir. A ustedes que luchan día a día por proteger, cuidar y respetar las cosas de lo que podemos sentirnos orgullosos, nuestra familia, nuestro honor y nuestras creencias. Sin más, que esta comida y este ambiente sea algo que guarden en sus corazones como un recuerdo precioso a lo que es un año más de vida de este hermoso pueblo.

Todos aplaudieron animadamente; alzando sus brazos como muestra de felicidad y emoción, y así se dispersaron a todos los lugares a comenzar con la festividad.

Arthur también estaba por allí, Alfred lo seguía. De vez en cuando recibía felicitaciones de su pueblo y el sonreía más feliz. Sólo hasta ciertos momentos, Alfred notaba que algo molestaba a Inglaterra, pero no sabía qué era.

Pronto Arthur se fue alejando de todos, le había indicado a sus soldados que fueran a divertirse también por lo que estaba solo, solo a excepción del americano que no dejaba de seguirlo.

—¿Podrías decirme qué quieres? -habla Arthur una vez había terminado de caminar.

—…?

—¿Qué? ?No hablas? Anda, ¿qué quieres de mi eh? ¡No puedo andar por allí siendo perseguido por un espíritu todo el rato! ¡Es cansado! -volteó a ver a Alfred.

—¡¿E-Eh? ¡¿Puedes verme? -cuestiona asustado, mierda… ¿cómo era que Arthur lo veía? ¿Y a Noruega? Un momento… ¡¿dónde esta él? ¡Wah! ¡No se puede confiar en esos nórdicos!— ¡¿Como es que puedes verme?

—Siempre he podido ver espíritus, pero si me pongo a hablar con ellos frente a alguien me dicen loco. Y la verdad me harta que no dejes de seguirme, así que dime de una maldita vez lo que deseas para que me dejes en paz.

—Ah, eh… no… -¿ahora qué hacia? Si le explicaba o no qué estaba haciendo allí no tendría sentido, menos podría advertir lo que pasaría con su reino ya que no sabía cómo, cuándo, dónde ni por qué.— Bueno, ¿me conoces? -pregunta sin saber qué más decir.

—No, ¿habría de hacerlo?

—Mmm… creo que no… -se le queda observando, una parte de él estaba inmensamente feliz, era como estar de nuevo con Inglaterra. Sin poder resistirlo más se acercó a abrazarlo— Arthur… te extraño tanto.

—¡…w-wah! -se sonrojó de inmediato, apartándolo como podía— ¡Suéltame! ¡T-Tonto!

—Iggy… -se separó viendole con algo de tristeza; el inglés había notado esa expresión por lo que ladeó la mirada de inmediato— …s-sorry…

—…I-It's ok… -murmuró de todos modos alejándose un poco— ¿Hay… algo más que desees saber?

—Yeah… -si no lo reconoce puede ser que es porque desde un principio él ha sido un desconocido para todos al no estar involucrado en ese mundo al igual que Canadá, por lo que optó preguntar por otra persona que fuera cercano a Arthur— ¿Conoces a Francia?

—No. -lo observa como con duda de que sólo va a preguntarle por miles de personas.

—…? -¿cómo no conocía a Francia? Pero si él estaba en ese mundo— ¿En verdad no lo conoces? ¿A Francis Bonnefoy?

—¡No! ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a conocerlo? ¡En mi pueblo no hay nadie que se llame así! ¡A de ser de algún otro lado! O un espíritu como tú…

—Emm… supongo que será de otro reinado. Entonces, ¿tienes algún enemigo a muerte? -ahora recurría a lo que recordaba de películas viejas hechas 100% en su país, claro… nunca se robó la historia ni se basó para nada en otros.

—No hasta donde yo sepa, llevo escolta siempre pero por simple capricho mío. Todos en Wonderland estamos en paz desde hace miles de años, para eso mismo se han formado los cuatro reinos, nosotros los reyes, o según esto "princesas", por culpa de un idiota que nos promocionó así; somos los encargados de que todo se lleve en paz.

—¿Entonces conoces a Rusia? ¿A China? ¿Los conoces?

—Umm, sí… -dice haciendo como si recordara— ellos vivían aquí en el norte. Según recuerdo hace unos meses dijeron que querían conocer a los demás reinados y su gente, pero no sé donde estén ahora. Umn, si no me equivoco son pareja… o eso creo.

—…I see… -algo no estaba bien. ¡¿Entonces todo era perfecto sin él o qué? ¡Hasta Rusia tenía pareja! ¡¿Rusia estando con alguien? Ya estaba considerando seriamente el suicidio.

En fin, ahora debía saber por qué todos comenzaron a pelear.

—¿Terminaste? Quiero comer scones…

—Ah, p-pues sí, jeje… -se rascó la nuca nervioso- ehm, disculpa… el acoso. Y ten cuidado con el tal Francia, ¿ok? -le miró algo serio, sabía de todos modos que no podía cambiar lo que ya había pasado pero una parte de él tenía algo de esperanza.

—Bueno, lo haré -dijo no muy convencido de su respuesta y sin dejar de ver al menor.

—Alright! Entonces me retiro… -se aleja unos pasos sin querer irse obviamente. Sentía que no debería irse, pero ya no podía hacer nada, al menos no en este momento. Sin más que añadir corrió de allí con una punzada en el pecho que curiosamente Arthur también sintió sin saber por qué.

Corrió sin rumbo alguno, saliendo de los terrenos de lo que era el castillo hasta dar con el pueblo. No quería estar ya allí, quería regresar a casa. Ir a su querido hogar a comer en el McDonalds y luego poder hablar por celular sabiendo que Inglaterra siempre le respondería por más molesto que se encuentre.

—¿A dónde vas? -aparece el nórdico al lado del rubio que no dejaba de correr.

—¡A donde sea! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡¿No puedes llevarme a mi casa? ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad!

—Tu fuiste el que incito a Inglaterra a hacerlo, así que debes arreglarlo y lo sabes.

—¡Yo no sé cómo! ¡Todo es muy difícil! ¡Si me equivoco todos estarán en problemas por mi culpa!

—Entonces no te equivoques, ¿no eras tu el héroe? ¿No le habías dicho a él que serías su héroe? -pregunta y el ojiazul detiene su carrera recordando… lo que alguna vez fue en su infancia, él dijo algo parecido a su tutor que tanto quería.

—…"I'll be your hero"… -murmuró repitiendo esas mismas palabras.—…

Pronto, el cielo comienza a oscurecerse.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué está pasando? -pregunta al noruego sin dejar de ver el ennegrecido cielo.

—Aquí comenzó tu misión, mira… -señala el cielo, en cuestión de segundos se abrieron unos agujeros en éste, de donde cayeron varios cuerpos en diferentes lugares.— Allí vas tú… -señala el centro de lo que ya parecía ser un huracán. Y si se presta muchísima atención, también se podía ver el cuerpo de Matthew caer por el mismo agujero, pero al parecer todos estaban miopes.

—Somos muy pocos… -dice al ver que sólo aparecieron pocas personas.

—Esta es otra dimensión, Arthur al igual que otros se podría decir que ya estaban desde siempre, todos los que aparecieron ahora son los únicos que están conscientes de lo que esta pasando, o al menos de que no pertenecíamos a este mundo.

—¿Tú también?

—Ja, yo aparecí también, junto con mi hermano y un imbécil…

—… -prefirió no preguntar al respecto.

De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, el cielo retomó su vivo color azul y ni rastros de nubes. Un absoluto silencio reinó por todos lados, tal vez por la impresión del momento. Hasta que lo que parecían ser los guardias de Inglaterra comenzaron a dividirse y extenderse rápidamente por todos lados.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando?

—…

—¡Cómo es que secuestraron al rey? -preguntó un guardia alarmado mientras iba con otros apresurados.

—No estamos seguros, por el momento está desaparecido.

—¡¿Y quién fue el idiota que propuso que dejáramos de vigilarlo?

—Su misma alteza lo ordenó.

—Fuck

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde esta Iggy?

—Francia lo tiene.

—¡¿Hah? ¡¿Tan rápido?

—Él también cayó a este mundo hace unos momentos. No sé ni porque te fuiste, pero el francés apareció prácticamente a los pies de Inglaterra.

—¡Pero no puede enterarse de todo tan rápido! ¡No tendría ni las razones para secuestrarlo! -protesta Alfred queriendo más respuestas.

—Claro que no, ahora Francia no sabe nada. Simplemente tomó "prestado" a Inglaterra jugando como siempre, ya que como tu y yo estaba confundido al aparecer en este mundo y al tener al otro en frente fue al primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle.

—Y con lo necio que es Inglaterra…

—…se desesperó y se lo llevó. -continuó la frase el nórdico.

—Shit… -de aquí era fácil deducir que Francia de aprovechado viola ingleses sólo anda jugando y eso hizo molestar bastante al ojiazul, todo lo que estaba pasando era por un francés pervertido sin qué hacer.

—Se acabó el tiempo, lo demás supongo lo puedes deducir. Así que regresemos.

—Wait! ¡Quiero saber qué ha hecho con Inglaterra! -aún tenía sus dudas.

—No puedes, debes regresar.

—B-But…! -sin poder terminar la frase Noruega lo golpeo con un bate y lo mandó a volar por los vientos— What the fuck? Ahh! -gritó el otro adolorido.

* * *

—¡Ahh!

—¡Alfred! ¡¿Qué tienes?

—¿No ves que está sangrando de la cabeza?

—¡Wah!

—¿Mnh? -nuestro querido y apaleado protagonista abre sus ojos encontrándose con su hermano y Holanda nuevamente.

—¡Al! ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Espera! -Matthew corrió a traerle un trapo con que limpiarse.

—¿Hah? -Estados Unidos aún algo aturdido se toca su frente que nota sangrar, y entonces recuerda que antes de partir Noruega le dejó desangrandose— ¡M-Maldito noruego!

—¿Qué noruego dices? -pregunta el holandés confundido.

—Nah, nada… no me creerás. -dice haciendo un puchero infantil sin importarle mucho la herida.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? -llega de pronto Bélgica abriendo la puerta y viendo de inmediato a Alfred y la sangre, y a lado de éste al europeo.— ¡Kyaaa! ¡H-Hermano! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a América?

—¡¿Q-Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada! -se defiende el acusado de su hermana levantándose de inmediato.

—¡Hermano tonto! -empezó a arrojarle mil y un cosas como castigo.

—¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Mierda! ¡Vas a hacer que me enfade!

—¡Intentaste matar al señor América!

—¡H-Hermano! -corre el canadiense a atender al estadounidense el cual reía divertido de ver cómo golpeaban a Holanda.

—Mnh… -en eso llega Vietnam algo adormilada— …? ¿Ya está el desayuno? -pregunta como si nada viendo a los presentes.

—…

—…

—¡Hermano! -gritaron al unísono la belga y el canadiense continuando sus tareas de, lastimar y curar respectivamente a su familia, ignorando por un momento a la chica asiática.

—…Bien, yo hago el desayuno hoy. -dice Vietnam partiendo a la cocina.

_Tzusuku..._

* * *

uff... no se ustedes pero a mi se me hizo largo... owó

mmm, bueno... la proxima se retoma la serie... los elegidos para la mision son Prusia, Belgica y Vientam? xq? porque querian ver al grandioso preussen y entonces dije, pues que salgan todos los que no han salido! asi sea que me complique mas narrando que le hace!

y pues... pongo a prusia tambn por otra razon... no puedo ponerle pareja uwu... bien! pregunte que querian pero en verdad estan muy muy muuuuy empatados los resultados! con hungria y con austria... realmente me gustaria narrar yaoi pero tampoco puedo romper los sueños e ilusiones de las que aman a PruHun como la unica pareja hetero mona de hetalia... por tanto el osom de prusia se quedara forever alone e ira con alfred a luchar con china! owó

en fin! hasta la proxima actualizacion gente!


End file.
